


Paramour

by football83



Category: Football - Fandom, Football RPF, José Mourinho - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 137,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83
Summary: José and Vida are neighbours embarking on a tumultuous affair, can their resilience see them through?*if you enjoy my work please leave me a comment and/or kudos - always open to thoughts and suggestions**19/3/18 - thanks so much for all the comments and kudos I've had for this fic, it's now complete but I've left it at a point which means revisiting these characters will be completely seamless... watch this space!*~ Thanks for reading ~





	1. Ice Breaker

José walked through the marble floored lobby and over to the reception desk to retrieve some mail left for him earlier that day, he smiled politely at the young French guy and thanked him. Casting his eye across the desk he saw a large brown paper covered box and in big black letters it read: FAO Ms Vida Carter. 

“This is for my neighbour?” he enquired innocently.

The young man looked down and nodded “Yes Sir, it is” 

“I can take it with me if you like?” 

José had been living in the upmarket Salford Quays for near on 6 months now, it was a tad clinical but it was as near to home as it could be and the staff had been beyond discreet - promptly dismissing unwanted paparazzi and various other media pests to protect his privacy. Vida had moved in about two weeks after him, she had arrived with only a few boxes filled with possessions and had very few visitors. José had seen her a few times at the neighbouring Italian restaurant dining alone, always exchanging looks of acknowledgment as though they belonged to the same clandestine club but never actually conversing or dining together. She must have been twenty years younger than him, maybe more and the time she spent occupying his thoughts had become concerning of late. Usually, when he returned home from a long away trip or even training at Carrington he would walk past the door to her flat and slow down in the hope she might suddenly open it and invite him in. 

“Idiot” he had whispered under his breath in the lift going up to the top floor where only his and Vida’s apartments were situated, why would she want to talk to him he thought, and then shook his head. 

He slowed down as per usual when he approached her door, the knuckle on his index finger lightly tapping the black glass and waiting patiently. 

From inside Vida gazed through the hole in the door, her shoulders slumped and then her phone let out a loud message alert meaning she had no choice but to open the door to him. 

“Yep?” she asked bluntly, staring right at him - he cut a tired figure she noticed, had his team lost? Drawn? She would check once she’d gotten rid of him.

“I erm..” he stuttered uncharacteristically nervous “I picked up some mail and saw this had arrived for you” he explained shoving the box towards her midriff. 

Vida eyed him suspiciously “Have United sacked you then?” 

José looked on confused. 

“Because I really think a man of your supposed stature and narcissistic nature can do better than to become a postman, don’t you?” 

Wow, she had some bollocks this one. 

José’s jaw slackened and a bemused look began to materialise, “Just trying to be neighbourly” he said, not realising for a second how goofy he looked smiling at her with appreciation for her acid tongue. 

Vida gripped the box and placed it on the sideboard next to her, she protectively folded her arms and grimaced “That all?” 

José took a step back, still smiling and then nodded bashfully “That’s all Ms Carter” 

Vida closed the door and then stood with her back flush against it for a few minutes while he stood the other side rooted to the ground still shellshocked by her bravado. She smiled to herself and pushed back, strolling down the hallway and into the kitchen she flicked on the TV and caught up with the day’s results, so he’d drawn. At home. Again. Vida giggled and then switched it off, her satisfaction in his failure amusing her greatly. She had communicated with him now though, and by the looks of it he rather enjoyed it, she wouldn’t be making it easy for him but after almost 6 months of longing looks and long distance lusting they had finally gotten around to breaking the ice.


	2. Blockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes barriers are good things..

José tossed and turned all night, he got up at just after 3am and pulled open the french doors leading to the balcony. The cold air drifted in and the noise of distant traffic plagued the air, rubbing his eyes he leant against the balcony and took in the impressive vista. 

“Can’t sleep?” came a voice from the darkness, Vida moved into focus and he eyed her pyjama clad body. A pair of silk shorts and some kind of training shirt that he couldn’t quite make out, rubbing his eyes again he answered a rough “No..” 

Vida moved along so they were only now separated by a chunky marble wall and iron grates, it was almost like being in for confession she thought and let out a small laugh. He wondered if she was sleepwalking, he’d never known anyone to look quite as radiant and be quite as friendly at this time of night especially considering their previous exchange at her front door. 

“Sorry about before” she said softly, “Bad day” 

José swished his hand through the air dismissively “Forget it…”

“How come you can’t sleep?” she asked now as she leant forwards making sure her shorts rode up her backside, José licked his lips, his tongue so gloriously visible and making her shamelessly groan. 

His eyes weren’t just heavy, they were also extremely lazy and currently fixated on her smooth and pert bottom “José?” she said, snapping him out of it and now making his mind buzz further because she had said his name for the very first time. 

“Things on my mind…” he said quietly, elbows now on the balcony.

“Work?” Vida asked, her hair blowing wildly around her face now. 

He nodded and then shivered, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out” she advised, to his surprise. 

José turned his body towards her, although separated he felt heat radiating around the both of them, his hands gripped the iron patterns in the grate so tightly she saw them turn white and she knew that without this divide he would be on top of her claiming her body as his own. 

“What is it?…” she whispered, her lips close to the tight skin on his right hand, his forehead resting against the cold metal and a distinct stirring in his boxer shorts thankfully shielded by the wall. 

“You tell me…” he replied smoothly.

Vida let out a quiet laugh and then edged her lips closer to his hand, his mouth gaped a little as she planted a gentle kiss on the back of his hand, he loosened his grip a little and then finally let go, with just enough room he traced his thumb across her bottom lip and felt dizzy when he saw her tongue begin to encircle the end of his digit. 

José coughed loudly once she pulled back and just looked at him with an expression he couldn’t quite place, the barrier between the two of them had intensified this impromptu exchange for sure - Vida felt a throb gravitate around her abdomen and groin and José similarly had a tight stomach and absolutely raging hard on. 

“Fuck…” he swore to himself, eyelashes fluttering open and closing fast, his hot breath making shapes in the air “I should really get some sleep” he told her but as he turned for one last look she’d already gone indoors. 

Vida lay back in expensive cotton sheets and imagined him there, all she had to do was knock on that door and he would be, but the chase was what she lived for. Chasing a man like him is what she’d waited her entire life for, she wouldn’t let him know that though. No way. Whether it was fear of a man getting bored of her, or the other way around, she knew one thing - this imminent affair would be all about her, not him. 

José showered as a means of calming down and in a last ditched attempt to finally relax and get at least a few hours sleep before training and the game against Everton, he could still feel her tongue winding around his thumb and he felt ashamed that he had to work it out of his system in the shower. 

“Vida” he said to himself as his head hit the soft pillow “Spanish for ‘Lifetime’…”


	3. Simplicity

“Is something wrong?” Rui asked as they walked off the training pitch and towards Carrington’s canteen.

José gave him a shifty sideways glance “Why do you ask?” 

Rui walked closer to the older man and covered his mouth as he spoke with barely a whisper “You seem a little….wound up? Uptight?” 

José stopped now and turned his assistant by his shoulders to face him, “Uptight?’ he spat “Are you for real? We spend all of our time training them, trying to excite them and for what? Draw after draw…” 

Rui had known him way too long to believe this was all work related, “We both know the wins will come José, don’t convince me your mood is solely down to that” 

José smirked and quickly wound his whistle around his hand, leaving his co-worker and oldest friend for dust as he purposefully paced indoors in search of food. 

Sitting opposite, Rui watched José’s movements closely, he was fidgeting, rubbing his eyes a lot and when his food arrived not as piping hot as he’d like he spoke to the waitress like shit. 

“Fucking hell, apologise” Rui demanded, the red faced waitress stood between where they both sat, José threw his hands in the air and managed a half hearted “Sorry..” before continuing to placate everyone around him. 

“Ice baths - now” he said demandingly before striding up the stairs to his office. 

Vida sat on her balcony enjoying a few minutes of rare sunshine in Manchester, she had heard him leave that morning for training and she knew he wouldn’t be home until late - if at all. Somehow she had intuitively picked up on when he’d go and visit his family in-between matches, never for longer than a few nights then she’d see him get dropped off with a flight sticker on his luggage. He had clearly been frustrated during their early morning exchange, whether it was all down to work she didn’t know - she knew she could have eased both of their frustrations.. 

“Yes?” José answered as a loud knock hit his office door. 

“Need me for anything else?” Rui asked from around the door, José ushered him in and asked him to sit down. 

“I didn’t sleep well last night” he admitted, glasses now on his desk and fingers rubbing his eyes. 

Rui listened patiently. 

“Not just work” he divulged “There’s this…..woman” 

Ok, he was not expecting that. 

“Erm, alright..” Rui replied, feeling a tad embarrassed “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone” 

“I’m not, I mean we’re not….” he stuttered and then attempted to simplify it in his own mind before making himself look a complete idiot.

“We are neighbours…have been for 6 months, we only talked last night” 

Rui was no dating expert but even he found it bizarre that José was clearly bothered by this as opposed to being full of serotonin and having that walking on air feeling that conventionally came with liking someone. 

“And, you…like each other?” Rui asked cautiously. 

José chuckled darkly “I know nothing about her, her name, that is all” 

He smiled and his eyes lightened and suddenly he looked younger “Well, you deserve to meet someone” Rui answered, breaking José’s intense reverie. 

“I can’t stop thinking about her” he confessed “During training, I’m thinking what is she doing and who with, what makes her laugh…what makes her…” he paused and gave Rui a knowing look, José swallowed and it didn’t phase him one bit to be fantasising about her in Rui’s company. 

“Please” José spoke seriously now, “Between us, yes?” 

Rui nodded, and José breathed a deep sigh of relief. It felt good speaking about how he felt, but at the same time he had no fucking clue how to even approach Vida, he supposed she would come to him, let him know. He didn’t need to push the issue…

José returned home on Wednesday evening, off the back of yet another draw and a visit to London to see his kids, he felt a little less uneasy about things with Vida, not that there were really any ‘things’ he could speak of…

He turned the corner once out of the lift and could hear voices in the corridor, on his approach he saw a tall handsome man with a thick head of blond hair and a body even Zlatan would be envious of. Vida stood in the doorway of her apartment looking less than impressed with what he was saying, there was a large cardboard box of things on the ground and the second they made eye contact Vida tried to get rid of her mysterious visitor. 

“Evening” José said as he cooly strolled past the both of them. 

“Oh here he is!” the man exclaimed “Your famous neighbour, I’m paying for this mate! All of it, and we both know how much it fucking costs don’t we!” 

“Joe, fucking shut up” Vida said “Leave him alone” 

Joe, the soon to be ex husband cackled loudly “Leave HIM alone? What is this, you’re fucking him already? Jesus fucking Christ Vi, I know you have father issues but really!” 

José began to seethe “I think you should leave” he said squaring up to the much taller, much wider and much younger man, “Go” he finished.

Joe’s eyes penetrated the Portuguese’s and he eyed the lithe body in front of him, hands defiantly on hips and chest puffing out in his grey sweater. 

Joe turned to Vida “I’ve signed your fucking papers, good riddance…” 

He stomped down the hallway with thunderous steps leaving Vida relieved and leaning against the door frame. José watched Joe disappear and turned to her “You ok?” he asked protectively.

Vida nodded, her demeanour meek and weary “I will be” she answered forlornly, “Thanks” 

He awkwardly looked at the ground and then lifted his head up, eyes scanning hers for some kind of connection “Why haven’t we spoken until recently?” he asked and then immediately regretted it, as if she needed him saying that after a row with her troglodyte ex husband. 

“Sorry, forget it” he hurriedly followed up and turned away, she stepped out of the doorway and into the corridor.

“José” she called, as he was a few steps away from his apartment. 

He turned in a flash, his dark brown eyes deep and intense, silver hair as shiny as it was neat “We have spoken before, just not verbally..” 

José put his upper lip over his bottom lip and stood still “Meaning?” 

Vida sauntered up to him and he felt excitement shoot through his veins, he held the air in his lungs as she took his right hand in hers and stretched up to his ear “Your eyes give a lot away you know…I haven’t missed a single flicker, stare or glance” 

She stepped back out of his personal space and watched his reaction, he’d flushed a little and knew it but he didn’t crack a charming smile, didn’t give a knowing nod or wink, he simply and straightforwardly asked her to have a drink with him.


	4. Enticement

“Come in” he said softly, his body now relaxed due to a long shower.

Vida walked into his apartment, the layout the same as hers but his way neater and much more sparse. She followed him through to the kitchen, the modern appliances looked untouched and the worktops showed evidence of take away food. 

José saw her looking at the empty Chinese boxes and hurriedly tried to explain “I hate being bothered when I eat” he said adamantly as he poured her a glass of Portuguese Red, “And I cannot cook…” 

Vida smiled supportively “I’m not here to judge, why would I judge you of all people” 

He passed her the glass and they chinked “What are we drinking to?” she asked and eyed him as he let the liquid coat his tongue, he swallowed eventually and then leant on his elbow on the worktop, “New friends” he replied.

Vida folded her arms and stood in front of him, her body fitting nicely into a knee length black skirt and turtle neck tank top, he gazed across her curves, mind wandering and imagining how she would feel next to him, beneath him…. on top of him.. 

“Fuck…” he said quietly under his breath, ashamed of his one track mind. 

“I’m thinking the same thing” she told him, making him stand up straight and move in closer. She turned her back so it was flush against the wall and he watched her chest rise and fall dramatically the closer he got. 

“How do you know what I’m thinking hmm?” he spoke deeply, right hand firmly touching her jaw and her eyes darting from his full kissable lips and up to those gorgeous brown eyes, fuck she could get lost in those…

“You’re different in real life aren’t you José” she reflected, making a smirk play across his face “You play the victim a lot in the press, you do know that?” 

José hoarsely laughed and let his hand drop down to his side again, the distance between them still minimal, “Psychologist are you?” he asked, sarcastically. 

“I saw you last night, puppy dog eyes, moaning about your schedule….manipulating the media, the fans…” 

He guffawed so loudly “Go on” he said, encouraging her.

It was Vida who moved in on him know, her arms around his neck and her fingers running through his hair “Poor José….” she mewed into his ear, her lips kissing gently below and breathing in his manly aroma, so enticing. 

“You feel sorry for me?” he groaned, a swelling in his trousers causing a disturbance. 

Vida still hung onto his neck as she faced him, their foreheads touching and the passion building, she thought for a few minutes while his hands rested at the bottom of her back and held her in place, firmly controlling her.

“Never would I feel sorry for someone like you…” she explained “But I am entranced by you..” 

The palms of his hands spread across her back and moved further up, feeling her bra strap through her thin sweater, catching his breath when she pulled them back down and lifted her sweater up so he could touch her bare skin. 

His throat made a rasping sound as his fingertips gently lifted her sweater upwards “Entranced?” he asked deeply, kissing her forehead “How?” 

Vida had been exhaling softly at the touch of his fingers on her back, so tender and gentle absolutely no rush or desperation to get into her knickers, seemed he enjoyed the chase just as much as she did.

“I’m not telling you that” she stated, his hands now respectfully on her hips. 

“You are a paradox…” he surmised, lips now kissing the corners of her mouth “I want to know more….” he added, in-between kisses “Would that be ok, hmm?” 

Vida angled her face to meet his mouth properly and they kissed, both of them feeling soothed by the closeness and lack of pressure on where this was headed. José’s tongue began to twist and wind around hers, minute sounds escaped from her throat and then she placed her hands on his chest and halted him. 

He looked dishevelled as she took a step back and finished her wine. His mouth open a little and lips swollen and red from the intensity of their kissing, he scratched the back of his head self consciously, wondering if he’d done her justice with his actions, it had been a long time since he’d romanced any woman. 

“Thanks for the wine José” Vida said, picking up her handbag and watching on as he folded one arm across his body and rested his elbow in his hand, his tongue licking back and forth across his lips. 

He walked her to the door and she kissed his cheek gently before sultrily stating “Please continue to seduce me”


	5. Power Struggle

It wasn’t until six days later that Vida would see José again, in between visiting her sister and attempting to keep herself in the loop work-wise she really regretted leaving it so long. When she did sleep at her flat she was tempted to knock on his door, check things were ok - gauge some kind of response following the thirty minutes they spent in his kitchen kissing and almost going too far too soon. But now it was Monday, he’d got home the night before from Sunderland and she heard him banging around and then deathly silence. Vida lay back on her sofa and fell into a deep, heavy sleep. 

José opened his door to a red faced Rui around 7pm that night, he’d been going through some difficulties himself relationship wise and the redness on his left cheek was the consequence of a slap which he admittedly said he deserved. 

“Here - drink” José ordered, passing him a glass of something strong, Rui accepted and then let his head flop back on the sofa. 

Shaking his head, José couldn’t help but let out a small laugh “Why can’t you keep it simple eh?” 

Rui looked up, eyebrows creasing “Like you, you mean? With your girl next door?” 

José shrugged “I don’t see anyone slapping my face” 

Rui slumped down even further to the suede sofa and accepted defeat, he’d need a place to hide out while his girlfriend prepared herself to forgive him, which she would - she’d just let him have an agonising wait first. 

Vida woke with a jolt upwards, hearing music from next door and the sound of voices, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Strolling into the kitchen she accidentally kicked the box of stuff Joe had brought round that day they had the altercation in the hallway. Tentatively she bent down and clawed through it, old photos and books, a few diaries, random ornaments with no real value and a velvet box containing all the jewellery he’d bought her over the last 8 years. Vida did open it up and look inside, none of its contents a surprise of course, she placed her engagement and wedding ring on the worktop and vowed to pawn them the following day. Unpacking her shopping bag from a few hours ago she carefully withdrew the expensive bottle of Portuguese Red wine…She knew José had company but she felt compelled to see him, Sky Sports was one thing but seeing him in the flesh was totally different. 

Vida knocked loudly on the door and when Rui opened it grinned widely, he looked half sozzled already, she looked at her watch and then threw him a mock judgemental look before politely asking “Mr Mourinho please” 

Rui guffawed and yelled José, much to Vida’s amusement. He came walking down the hallway mumbling under his breath in Portuguese. José smiled warmly when he saw her stood there and she felt her insides flip at his response, no awkwardness whatsoever then, he must have enjoyed it as much as her. Dismissing Rui like a naughty schoolboy, José closed the door behind him and stood outside with her, “How are you?” he asked, the gap between them once again minimal. 

Vida nodded shyly “I’m good, I got you this…” she announced and then passed him the £500 bottle of wine. 

José’s eyes widened as he took it “Wow, what is this for?” 

“I never thanked you for helping me last week when Joe was here, so thank you” 

José gushed with appreciation, words spilling out of his mouth quickly and nervously - he couldn’t remember the last time someone had given him a gift. Vida laughed at his response “Well, maybe we can share it one night?” 

“I’d ask you in but he’s been thrown out, I wouldn’t wish his self pity on anyone..” José answered earnestly “Come over tomorrow? Before I go to Belgium?” he asked. 

Vida nodded, but she wanted something from him in that moment and she moved in even closer hoping he’d take the hint, her hand moved to his belt and pulled at it and he placed the wine safely down on the floor. 

“That’s a very generous gift you know..” he said, eyes watching her hands on him and swallowing as she pulled his smart white shirt out of his trousers, thankful that this top floor was solely home to the pair of them and no one else, “I have a lot more to give José” she whispered, mouth hovering over his “Hmm, like what…..” he groaned, his own hands dropping to her hips and forcefully guiding her backwards until she thumped into the adjacent wall. 

Vida let out a loud “Ugh” upon hitting the wall, her mouth begged him to kiss her but when he eagerly attempted to claim her she placed her finger on his lips preventing him, his eyes darkened and he moistened his lips with his tongue while she reached up and felt across his shoulders. Her nails dragged up his neck and then he moved her hands downwards so they were resting on his chest, she angled her hips inline with his and felt how hard he was under his trousers “Get rid of him” she demanded, mouth still on his neck and chest heaving against his body, her entire motive to tease him into a frenzy.

José let out a throaty laugh totally unconcerned by the lump in his trousers, fuck he’d happily have her up against the wall if he could and he got the impression she’d let him.

Vida let him kiss her and pulled back just as his tongue was about to enter her mouth, the sheer feeling of his warmth on her like this causing her to become slick, “I should get back in there” he told her gruffly and unconvincingly, “You could do that” she replied, now allowing his tongue to touch hers when she kissed him, “Or…” her hand pressed against his groin and he practically purred into her ear, she wondered if she’d ever heard a sexier noise emanate from a man in her life, finding himself totally out of control and remembering her advice to him (that he must continue to seduce her..) he stepped back and stood up tall. He knew she’d messed his hair up to within an inch of its life and he attempted to scrape it back down back into place, “Or what?” he spat, arrogantly. 

Vida cocked her head and smiled, he’d let the mask drop and the power shift - such were her skills of seduction, “I don’t need to answer that José, you know what” 

He smirked at her, and then beckoned her back into his arms, she stood in-between his legs and they both maintained an intense and devastatingly ardent stare, “You ache for me hmm?” he asked rhetorically as his index finger ran across her bottom lip, her tongue licking it as he expected “You have to wait….” he explained, the very same hand now moving below her waist and under her skirt, he breathed out through gritted teeth when her lack of underwear became apparent then breathlessly told her “Paciência…..” as he dragged his hand across her wetness, her mouth gaped open but he silenced her again “Em breve…..” 

He picked up the wine and closed the door behind him, leaving her unsettled and frustrated. 

This really was shaping up to be one massive power struggle.


	6. Curiosity

“So when will it all be finalised?” Matthew asked, shovelling another ravioli in his mouth.

“Hopefully by June” Vida replied, placing her knife and fork down, satisfyingly full of delicious pasta. 

Matthew shrugged “It’s taking ages, but if he’s being a twat there’s no surprise, you know he’s already seeing someone else? Pig” 

Vida couldn’t care less who her moronic soon to be ex-husband was now dating, if anything she felt pity for the poor woman, she sniggered thinking about how long he’d spend in the shower preening himself until he loved how he looked. Vida let out a snort which made Matthew guffaw, he’d always been the best friend in the whole world and the fact he flew up from London the second he returned home from a gruelling work trip proved that. 

“It’s changed up here” he remarked, looking around at the clientele “Last time I came there were so many prettier boys…” 

Vida giggled, Manchester was more than ideal for Matthew - Canal Street later that evening beckoned. Her supposed meeting with José would have to wait, she didn’t even have a number to contact him on for fucks sake. Matthew chatted on, making her laugh and holler repeatedly but when José and Rui strolled through the restaurant’s massive glass doors he was stopped in his tracks and leant back in his chair as he watched Vida - his oldest and dearest friend practically undress him, fuck him, make him breakfast and call him a cab…

“Erm Vi….” Matthew said quietly, her head still turned and neck craning as she watched the two men sit down. 

“Hmm?” she replied, not listening at all.

“VIDA!” He said, loudly now “What the fuck?” 

Vida’s crimson face turned back to his bronzed skin “Oh it’s just José, no big deal” 

Matthew snorted now “Are you fucking serious Vi? It’s “just José” he said, mimicking her lovestruck tone. 

“Oh fuck, he’s seen us” she said, panicking as his steel blue suited clad body strolled super confidently over to their table, she faked not seeing him and when he gruffly coughed she looked up, putting on her best surprised expression.

“Oh hi!” she said, a little too high pitched “This is Matthew” 

José stuck out his right hand and Matthew gripped it firmly “Pleasure, is all mine…” Matthew replied smoothly, José remained cool as ever before bending down to Vida’s ear and deeply stating “I leave at 1am, I’ll be back on Thursday at 3am, make a decision hmm?” 

“Nice to meet you Matthew” José said oozing charm before walking back over to his table. 

Vida’s mind whirred “Make a decision?”…..she kept hearing him saying, so matter-of-factly, so business-like…

“Care to explain?” Matthew asked, arms folded and cheeky glint in his eye. 

“We live on the same floor, next door to each other” 

“I know that Vi but you’ve slept with him haven’t you?”   
Vida seriously shook her head and stood up, her eyes drawn to him once again and then turning back to Matthew “Not yet” 

“Fucking hell Vida, he’s…..” Matthew paused wondering how to articulate what he wanted to actually say - he’s José Fucking Mourinho, one of the most famous men on the planet and you’re clearly falling for him you dozy cow…. “He’s José Mourinho” 

Vida pulled her leather jacket on, and pulled her hair out of her shirt, José’s eyes not for one second diverting away from her “I know Matthew, I know” 

“Who’s the guy?” Rui asked as he looked at the menu with one eye on Vida’s table.

José shrugged “Don’t know” 

“They’re leaving, what did you say to her?” Rui pried further.

José closed his menu and placed it down in front of him, watching his friend with a steely gaze “This is not important to you” 

Rui laughed quietly “Showing an interest in your life José that’s all” 

“Well don’t” José replied indicating this was definitely not up for debate. 

He watched as she pulled on her leather jacket, long chestnut brown hair being tossed to the side and then flattened down while the tall, well groomed man she was with engaged in a conversation with their server. He willed her to look at him in that moment, give him one of their secret signs, some indication of whether he’d need Dutch courage in a few hours or whether he’d fly to Belgium and back in exactly the same position he was in now. José’s head was turned when a young supporter asked for a selfie and autograph, when he had finished doing the polite thing he turned back and she had gone. 

“What does she do for work, if she lives in your building I mean?” Rui asked, quite the chatterbox today. 

José huffed “I don’t know” 

It was a good question, “I know she’s going through a divorce and the ex-husband paid for the apartment” he continued “I met him last week, first class asshole” 

“So other than knowing she was once married to an asshole you still know zero about this woman?” 

It sounded bad, of course it did. But they’d not really spoken in depth about themselves, José began to wonder how much of his attraction to her was purely physical, she could be a complete nightmare for all he knew, and always in the back of his mind was the thought of having another relationship and whether he even wanted that. Rui had muddied his mind with all these observations, so much so he’d lost his appetite entirely. 

“You go” Vida insisted when they left the restaurant, Matthew eager to spend a few hours in Canal Street’s vibrant bars, Vida wasn’t in the mood right in that moment but was pleased when he said he’d see her in the morning. 

“I’ll be quiet, if I bring someone back…” he joked “Just incase you and the Portuguese are…” he nodded knowingly.

Vida smiled “Ain’t gonna happen…”   
Not tonight anyway…

Vida was sat out on the balcony when she heard activity from next door, she grabbed her half drank bottle of beer and rushed to get inside before he surfaced outdoors but he caught her by a millisecond. 

“Vida, C’mere” 

She looked to her right and watched as he undid the top two buttons of his white shirt and slid the silk tie from under his collar, winding it around his right hand tightly, her mind began pin-balling various scenarios wherein his tie could prove to be a useful device…

“Where’s you friend?” he asked, nodding upwards.

“Matthew?” she paused “Why do you want to know that?” 

“Just asking” 

“He’s in my bed José” she spat, moving closer towards him, those useful iron grates separating them “I’ve worn him out” she kept a straight face and watched as his eyes became intense and fiery, his jaw clenched and stayed taut until she began to laugh. 

“He’s gay for fuck’s sake, he’s out in town” 

Vida was shocked by his inherent jealousy, his face didn’t break into a smile at all. 

“What do you do for a living?” he asked bluntly. 

Vida blinked and took a step back, she guessed he had a right to know “I’m a photographer” 

“Of what?” 

“Wildlife mainly” 

“Can I see some pictures?” he asked, voice a little softer now.

“If you come over, of course” 

Vida leant against the balcony and looked out, she loved their view of the city. 

“And Joe? What about him?” 

She laughed aloud again “What is this? 20 questions?” 

“You know everything about me, no?” 

Vida accepted the point he was making and gestured that he was correct “We were married for 8 years, he has his own business, we moved to America where he decided I wasn’t as exciting as the California girls and I’m sure you can imagine the rest..” 

José eyes became kind and he asked her to face him, his right hand just fit through the grate and he cupped her face gently “Sorry…” he whispered “Can I come over?” he asked tentatively.

Vida shook her head “Go to Belgium, be brilliant…” she kissed the side of his hand “I’ll still be here when you get back”


	7. Telephonic Foreplay

Vida had accepted a freelance job the following day, leaving Matthew at her flat to sleep off his hangover in peace she got the train down to London and spent the day going through the brief with one of the agency’s managers. 

“How come you’re in Manchester?” she asked, knowing that Vida had kept her flat on in London while still in America.

“I don’t know anyone up there, seemed like a nice place to start again” Vida explained, “Joe and I are going through a divorce, he has the flat in Chelsea” she added, “Which is fine, more than fine actually”

The young girl looked at her with admiration “How brave are you? Moving away from your friends and starting again from scratch, wow” 

Vida nodded, knowing that the youth of today were easily impressed whenever someone took an ounce of initiative and achieved anything independently “Thanks” she answered, a little hollowly before getting down to business. 

It wasn't until later that evening that she thought of José, her day had flown and she had been focused on work but when she did sit down and put the TV on she was instantly reminded of him. She lay back on her massive hotel room bed and imagined him, imagined how he would be, the noises he’d make, the movements he’d try…She wanted him to thrill her, that evening in the hallway when he’d touched her had stuck in her mind - she’d tried to commit the feeling of his hand on her to long term memory. José was a man who knew what he wanted, she wondered if he’d attempt to dominate her, she drifted into a deep sleep fantasising about all of those things. 

José arrived home from Belgium in the early hours of Thursday, his eyes heavy and dark and barely a mumble exchanged between him and the building’s doorman. He slouched in the lift, bag just managing to rest on his shoulder and groaned when the door pinged and he had to move again. Yes, the schedule took it’s toll on him, but yes it was worth it. Right in that moment he wanted to sleep for 24 hours solid and start again for the Chelsea game on Sunday. He turned the the corner of the grey carpeted hallway, half yawning as he did and habitually slowing down on the approach to Vida’s door. He let his leather bag drop to the ground and took the pad he normally used for writing tactical notes on out of his jacket pocket, pressing the top of his pen he began writing “Wake me up at 11am..J”… He grinned to himself, thinking there was a flirty and cheeky edge to his note and hoped she’d see that rather than him merely just using her as a wake-up call service. He folded the piece of paper in half and slid it under the door before picking up his bag and walking towards his own sanctuary, as he turned the door handle he heard a noise behind him. 

There stood Matthew, tall and well built, minus a shirt and holding the note in his hand. 

“She’s in London, but I’ll happily take you up on the offer” he joked. 

José smiled, kind of flattered to be found attractive by a gay man, god - he must be tired “London, how come?” 

“Work, last minute project but she’ll be back on Saturday” 

José nodded and bit his lower lip, Matthew fidgeted on the spot before holding up his index finger to indicate José should wait there for a second. 

“Here” he said walking towards José and handing him back his own note which he had scribbled on “Her number, she won’t mind me giving it to you” 

José smiled again, “Appreciated, thank you” 

They said goodnight, José entered his apartment and lay face down on his bed fully clothed and didn’t wake until Midday. 

Vida similarly slept like a proverbial log, a light tap on her door waking her up as the maid entered the room, she apologised and proceeded to shower before heading out straight to the shooting location. The job was very straightforward, a magazine editor she was very familiar with and a group of young and enthusiastic journalists eager to learn made it all the more rewarding. The final shots she submitted were nothing short of stunning, all in all a fantastic piece to be involved in. Even with the long days, Vida found a deep satisfaction in her work, she could never go back to working in a newspaper office after this, it was just a shame that her buffoon of an ex-husband couldn’t encourage her dream further. Thoughts like that soon withered away though and she was once again in her lavish hotel suite, eating delicious room service, watching trashy American TV. Vida’s phone pinged at just after 8pm, “I needed you this morning” read a message from an unknown number, intrigued - she called it. 

“You don’t like to text?” José asked with a purposeful drawl. 

“And just how did you manage to get my number?” 

She heard José shuffle in his seat and then breathe out deeply “You’re extremely kind friend Matthew wrote it down for me at 4 o’clock this morning” 

Vida began playing with her hair at the end of the phone, the most ridiculously girly thing to do but she wasn’t bothered “Is that right? What did you need me for exactly? Confidence crisis? Photography tips? Advice on how to smile in front of the press?….” 

José laughed before adding “Hmm, smart mouth…” 

Vida mewed back down the phone “Wouldn’t you like to find out…” 

He coughed “I have limited experience of your mouth remember” 

He could tell she was grinning down the phone, an impending silence washed over them while their minds both worked overtime and then she became the grown up “You sound tired…You must be tired” 

“Used to it” he replied “Wrong kind of tired though”

Was there a right kind?……

“I wanted you to wake me up at 11am” he added, tone serious “Would you have?”

“Of course” she answered earnestly. 

The devilment soon returned to his voice “Come to my bedroom and wake me up?” 

“Yes José” she confirmed, “See your naked form lying there and if I could - and it’s a massive if, pick my tongue up off of the floor and wake you” 

He laughed fully now, and for a long time, she imagined him - glint in his eye, dimples fully on display, “I wish you were here…” 

“I will be tomorrow” she batted back quickly. 

“I’m going to have you, you do know that?” he told her, “Repeatedly” he added, rolling the R which drove her mental, “Think of it” he continued “Think of me….whatever you are imagining times it by a thousand…” 

Vida wanted to say something sarcastic and witty in response but couldn’t, his sheer confidence turned her on so much, so she just listened to him and he continued to talk intimately to her for over an hour, words painting a vivid picture in her imagination. Whether he’d planned the phone call this way or not she didn’t know - it wasn’t designed just to be salacious - there was much more substance to his words and it was the closest she’d felt to anyone for years.


	8. Getting Closer

Agreeing to catch up the second Vida was back home in Manchester didn’t quite go to plan, Matthew was still sleeping off a binge and the flat was a complete tip when she got home. Shouting at him would be fruitless, in fact he had already apologised via text as she made her trip back up North. It was an annoyance and as she filled the third black bin liner and threw it out of the door violently José bent down and retrieved a glass bottle that had fallen out and knocked on the door gently to check she was ok. 

“Need help?” he asked, looking around at the floor which looked trashed. 

Vida wiped her brow with her forearm and looked at him, all shower fresh and smartly dressed - clearly going or coming back from somewhere nice. 

“If you could remove the man slumped through there almost choking on his own vomit that would be good” she half joked, he tilted his head and then got on his knees and helped her clear up. 

“Fuck you're dressed so smartly you don’t need to do this” she had protested, he had shushed her and within half an hour the place was now looking habitable. 

“I’d ask you over tonight but…” she shrugged pulling her dark hair out of the hairband, sweat drenched and so unglamorous. 

“Come to me, around 8?” 

Vida nodded and he left, taking the bags with him and disposing of them for her. He had emitted effortless cool as he helped, not breaking a sweat or complaining but once he was behind his door he began to frantically clear up his own apartment, only 90 minutes and she would be there, in his space, in his atmosphere, in his bed….? He hoped.

“I’m sorry” Matthew mewed for the millionth time as Vida made him a greasy early evening fry up, “I’m a twat”

Vida was just about at the point where she could laugh about how much of a mess he’d made “Look forget it, you helped me out with José so thank you, but I want those sheets washed before you go, got it?” 

Matthew nodded and set about wolfing down the mighty plate of food. 

Vida hadn’t had the time to be nervous about seeing José, she had washed her hair and dressed casually and picked up the bag of things she’d brought especially for him in London - mainly Italian deli meat and olives and some life changing bread and cheese. She knocked on his door at 7:45am and he opened it with his light blue shirt open, apologising as he let her in.

“It’s fine…” she said quietly, eyes flashing across that bronzed skin and littering of grey chest hair.

Vida was artistically arranging the food onto plates when he walked through to the kitchen now fully dressed and smoothing down his hair.

“Looks good” he remarked as he uncorked that stupidly expensive bottle of red she had bought for him last week. 

“To your liking?” she asked with an arching eyebrow as he poured and tasted the wine, she knew the answer but just wanted him to think she knew about wine - which she didn’t at all, she just knew people who knew about wine. 

“Perfect” he said with a smile before pouring some for her. 

They casually ate, sat opposite each other across his fancy black granite table, the sun streaming through and the sound from the city outside seeping in, “Does Pep live around here too?” Vida asked, mainly for the purposes of seeing his reaction.

His eyes narrowed and he leant back in his chair, a look of suspicion forming “I believe he does” he replied slowly and as though he resented the fact. 

“Never see him around but I guess he has kids and a wife and everything…” 

José laughed and shook his head “Does this disappoint you?” 

Vida blinked slowly and put her knife and fork across her plate, “Would it be a problem if it did?” 

José stood and took their plates, placing them in the dishwasher and almost stealth-like appearing behind her and rubbing her shoulders firmly, she moved her head to the side as his fingers dug in ‘ooh-ing and ahh-ing’ in all the right places “God that feels good….” she whispered. He kissed her neck and then hoarsely told her “He’s not a man….” Vida smirked, knowing full well her question about Pep would wind him up. 

“Looks like a man to me José” 

Vida stood, his hands resting on her hips while hers flung around his neck “Don’t worry” she explained “You are far more handsome…” her lips hovered just over his as they formed into a smirk, that famous smirk, “And I would imagine you are far better in the art of seduction than him too..” 

José kissed her lips lightly, her eyes desperately telling him she needed more of a gesture but he wouldn’t let her have it just yet, he could tease just as easily as her. 

“What makes you think that?” he asked, pulling her tightly into him and holding her in place, their chests flush against one another. 

“You were pretty good on the phone last night” 

José laughed arrogantly, “I excel in everything I do” he confirmed, watching her mouth fall open and her eyes widen, he gripped a huge chunk of her hair and pulled her head back gently and then kissed her so hard she was breathless when he pulled away. 

“Come on” he said into her mouth and then took her hand and lead them into the living room and the enormous sofa, “Sit” he told her and she sank back and reclined, the most luxurious of fabrics beneath her and the most gorgeous of men next to her. His right arm flung itself behind her and she moved close into his side, no awkwardness at all - it was the most natural thing in the world to both of them. 

José asked about her work, something she was not used to especially after having been married to one of the most selfish men on the planet, he could tell how much she loved what she did by her enthusiastic tone and the way she explained her trade to him. It was a change for him to speak about something other than football, he had already been charmed by this woman but the more he found out about her the more he felt himself beguiled. 

“Living in California was magical” she had said, “But Joe preferred to leave me to it, he didn’t have the patience to come on location, we’d sometimes be waiting for 5 or 6 hours but it would be so worth it” 

“So what did he do?” José asked, and then wondered how long his hand had been stroking the top of her shoulder..  
“He’s a personal trainer, has his own You Tube channel you know…we went out there to maximise his business, but he became kind of this local celebrity, selling videos, going on shopping TV…I was so embarrassed and he knew that but it didn’t stop him. And then, inevitably he started to fuck anything that moved” 

José gripped her shoulder now and she moved her face to his chest and gently rested it there, the feeling of him stroking her skin so relaxing and allowing her to really open up about the shit Joe had put her through. 

“I met this guy out there, kind of a mentor y’know, a much older guy we met on location one day and he would tell me I wasted with Joe, so unappreciated, and Joe was convinced I was having an affair with him, which I wasn’t. I got a pretty nice divorce settlement so fuck it” She laughed hollowly. 

Vida looked up at José now, right into those absorbing brown eyes “It’s in the past, what matters is now” her right hand undid a few buttons on his shirt and she felt his chest for the very first time, his skin was so warm and smooth. 

José groaned deeply as she kissed around his mouth, down to his jaw and up beneath his ear, her body seductively moving against him, his hands steadied her when she moved up and sat astride him, he looked at her - hair spilling down around her shoulders and her eyes, always sparkling and full of mischief. 

“What?” she asked self consciously as though she could hear his thoughts. 

“You really are beautiful” he whispered, “And mysterious…” 

They kissed slowly, neither one of them wanting or needing to rush along proceedings, until now they’d had a few stolen moments, a tantalisingly sneak preview of how it might feel to properly begin their partnership and they both ached for more, but they also both knew how intense their courtship so far had been, sexual chemistry was one thing but they were both emotionally fragile and wary of appearing weak. 

Vida pulled away first, “Let’s talk about you” she said, her forehead resting on his.

“I’d rather carry on doing this..” he said smoothly and manoeuvred her onto her back, thankful his sofa was enormous and could accommodate his stiff knees. He looked down at her, her face had flushed and his body steadily moved above her, his mouth gorging on her neck as she winced and sighed beneath him. 

“Good hmm?” he groaned and then used his knee push her legs apart.

Vida felt weightless as he showered her with sumptuous kisses and touches, José began to feel dizzy when she regained some control and flipped her right thigh over his and they were now both on their sides - still completely fully clothed. His heart was pounding through his shirt when she brought the proceedings to a halt, her fingers running through his silver hair.

“You have an important day tomorrow” she stated, her own loins beginning to physically hurt so much for this man. 

He nodded and then moved onto his back with her still at his side “I am confident” 

“Yeah?” her hand stroked under his shirt again, eyes taking in the huge lump a few inches from his belt, he saw her eyebrow arch and grinned gorgeously back at her. 

“I have a few hours before I have to think about work” he confirmed, looking at his watch. 

“I need more than a few hours José” 

He licked his lips “Tomorrow, I will come and find you - be ready”


	9. Mission : Accomplished

“José loves watches” Vida mused as they strolled around a boutique jewellers shop in St Ann’s Street, “Wow, Matthew look” she said excitedly, pulling him by the elbow towards the glass encased Rolex collection.

“Does José have a Rolex?” Matthew asked, sarcastically. 

She stopped and scowled at him “What’s wrong, jealous?” 

Matthew guffawed “No lovey, if you want a man old enough to be your grandaddy good luck to you” 

Vida giggled and pushed him, seconds later the store assistant was next to them offering help, Vida declined and they were stared out of the shop, once outside they burst into hysterics. 

“GRANDADDY?!” She yelled and then punched him on the bicep “He’s 54!” 

Matthew swished his floppy fringe “You, my darling are 34, he’s a dirty old man” 

They linked arms and walked slowly down the upmarket street, stopping and staring in several windows, Matthew was due to return to London that evening so she made the most of having him there. 

“He isn’t a dirty old man, just so you know” Vida said, over coffee “He’s actually quite the gent” 

Matthew crossed his long legs and moved in closer “Based on what?” 

“Well, he’s had several opportunities to have his way with me but he’s waited” 

Matthew sniggered, “He’s teased you Vi, and you’ve teased him, do everyone a favour and shag” 

Vida rolled her eyes “All in good time, in fact….” she began to whisper “After the game today, he’s coming over to get me” 

Matthew’s eyes lit up “Victoria’s Secret next then…” 

“What? No, don’t be daft” 

Matthew folded his arms “Vida. Come on, you’ve got to have him eating out of your….” 

She squinted, expecting him to say something filthy, he noticed and paused, “HAND. VIDA, HAND…” 

“I have loads of nice underwear you idiot” 

“Do you have a 'I'm Going to Sleep with José Mourinho’ matching two piece? No - thought not, now come on you dizzy cow” 

They DID go to Victoria’s Secret and she DID select something classy especially for José, the nerves had begun to hit her now, special outfit sorted they returned back to the apartment so Matthew could collect his things before the train home. Vida looked at her watch, just after Midday…If they’d played their cards right José would pass them in the lobby and see the huge paper bag full of lingerie she had bought. 

“Fuck Vida, there he is” Matthew said into her ear subtly, mouth hardly moving. 

They waited as he exited the revolving doors, suit bag casually over his arm and kit bag resting on his shoulder, he smiled when he saw her and stopped to speak.  
“Hey” she said, lifting the bag upwards so it couldn’t’ be missed. 

“You have been busy” he commented looking at the pair of them, loaded up with shopping bags his car pulling up seconds later. 

“Vida has” Matthew interjected “She’ll show you later” 

Vida’s eyes almost popped out and she elbowed him in the ribs, José smiled cheekily displaying his dimples as his driver took his belongings off of him and placed them carefully in the back of the Jaguar. 

“Good luck today” Vida said, desperate to kiss him but knowing she couldn’t, not here. 

He nodded, grateful for her words “See you later” 

Vida stood rooted to the spot as he drove off, Matthew pulling her indoors by her shoulders and remarking “Fuck girl, you’ve got it bad…” 

“Is he a good kisser?” Matthew asked as he flung his clothes into his suitcase, Vida collating all of his various possessions which had somehow outnumbered hers during the time he’d been staying with her. 

“Categorically - YES” she confirmed. 

“He’s fit for his age, I’ll give him that” 

Vida smiled, she didn’t know quite how fit José was, his stamina she hoped, matched his kissing ability. 

José arrived at Old Trafford just before Rui, the pair of them meeting as they walked in opposite directions “Come with me” José said quietly ushering him up the stairs to his office. 

“What is it?” Rui asked, concerned look on his face.

“I think I’m falling for her, why would I let myself do that?” 

Rui grinned “Because you’re human - and a man?! Give yourself a break” 

José took a deep breath and then puffed out his cheeks “Fuck….” 

Rui patted his shoulder “Let’s do this, yes?” 

Manchester United beat Chelsea 2-0 in an emphatic victory, controlled, managed and executed by José’s tactical genius. 

Vida looked at herself in the mirror, wishing Matthew was still there to tell her she looked great, edible, every man’s dream…instead she slumped at the end of her bed wondering if José was even into this kind of thing, he might hate lingerie and fuss. Who was she kidding? He was a bloke after all… She tapped her nails on the dressing table nervously, it was 8pm, she’d seen him on Sky Sports News clearly reigning in his unbridled joy following the massive win. She knocked back a glass of whiskey and looked at herself again, the black silky camisole top and lace knickers did suit her, made her legs look longer, breasts look bigger…. She pulled on her dressing gown and moved into the living room, channel surfing and mind dominated by him. 

José climbed into the back of his car at just after 9:30, it had been a long and dramatic day - the Press once again tried to put words in his mouth post match but he’d remained classy, same on the touchline - unlike his counterpart Conté.. José laughed to himself at the thought of that idiot stood there in his Chelsea cap, gesticulating like a prized moron. Only now, away from the cameras could he feel truly superior and smug. He’d showered at the ground and changed into a fresh blue jumper and trousers, grey desert boots finishing off the ‘cool dad’ look that he’d favoured for most of this season. Only one thing would top off the day, Vida. 

He felt remarkably calm as he walked down towards his apartment, he dropped his bag just inside the door, checked the cleaners had made his bed with fresh sheets and then left the door ajar while he went to get Vida. 

Vida was in a deep daydream when she heard the light tap on the door, another gulp of whiskey and she was at the door. 

“Congratul-“ 

He silenced her immediately, pushing her back inside and up against the wall, his mouth dominating her and his hands undoing her dressing gown, he gripped her sides and then looked down, his mouth buzzing and teeth clenching.

“Fuck….” he said under his breath, as his eyes drank in the sight in front of him, she was clad in expensive silk and lace, it clung to her curves beautifully and the swelling in his trousers was shamelessly noticeable. 

Vida touched his face softly, then raked her nails through his neat hair “Come on…” she whispered her back turning and hand pulling him down the hall towards her bedroom.

“No” he stated flatly, “My apartment, My bed…” 

They exchanged serious looks, and then left together just a short walk that seemed to take forever, a charged and heated silence plaguing the pair of them. José locked the door behind her and she instinctively found his bedroom, on the opposite side of the apartment from hers. His bed was huge, adorned with luxury sheets and a throw which she gathered cost more than her entire apartment’s soft furnishings put together. He watched as she looked around, his chest rising and falling in anticipation, then she turned to him and gently pulled his cashmere jumper up over his head. 

“I’ve thought about this all day” she admitted “You, naked, below me…” she trailed off when he threw his jumper and undershirt across the room and revealed his chest. 

He groaned as she fell to her knees and unfurled his belt, the buckle chinking on the wooden floor, his tight boxer shorts highlighted his impressive hard on and she purposely dragged her breasts across him as she stood up. José pushed the silk robe off of her shoulders and stroked down her body, hands busy and desperate to touch every inch of her. He walked them over to his bed and pulled the duvet open, she knelt in the middle of the bed and he gently pushed her back, their mouths meeting and tongues battling. 

“I need to have you” he said into her mouth, right hand inside her knickers and fingers teasing her. 

“Oh god José….” she sighed loudly and arched her back, his jaw slackened as he watched her jut around under his touch, smirking back down at her “You are so wet, hmm?” 

Vida opened her eyes and caught his arrogant expression “And you are so hard” she teased back, her right hand gripping him through his boxers, “Touch” he said and she pulled his boxers down, his upper thighs were so toned and smooth “Fucking hell…” she spluttered and he chuckled at her language, face mesmerised by his naked form. 

José removed his fingers from her and stroked himself, the wetness covering him. Vida lay back, arms stretched out and her knees touching, he meticulously removed her fancy lingerie and looked down, swallowing hard and waiting for a sign from her he eventually and slowly inched into her. His head fell to the crook of her neck as her tightness took hold, he didn’t begin to move for a while his hips rigid and body tense. 

“You OK?” She asked, self consciously.

His throat rumbled “I don’t want to…ruin this” he answered “Has been a while…”

Vida pulled her hips backwards and he turned onto his back, hands covering his face and feeling like a complete let down. 

“José” she said softly, hands stroking his chest “José, come on, it’s fine. It’s the same for me” 

“You felt so good, so so good…” 

She pushed his hands off of his face and asked him to sit up, he did as he was told and shifted into a sitting position, his back flush with the wall and legs outstretched. Vida sat in his lap, her wetness covering his thighs and stomach as they kissed, his right hand masterfully unhooked her bra and his eyes broadened at the sight of her breasts. 

“That stuff you said on the phone…” she whispered into his ear, “Got me so horny” 

She felt his cock spring up against her as she spoke and his mouth devoured her left then right breasts repeatedly “You turn me on so much..."

“Hmm? How?” he asked deeply, enjoying how she kept moving up and down his cock teasingly. 

“Your arrogance…” she began, wanting him to be full of himself right now rather than self conscious “Your dominance….” 

She had begun to slide up and down the base of his cock as she spoke and he licked his lips and watched, her breasts bounced around in front of his face and her hips gyrated, the sounds coming from her spurred him on to take control and eventually he gripped her and pulled her underneath him. 

“I will fuck you so good, yeah?” he said roughly as he slid into her and shunted her up the bed so dangerously close to the wall she almost hit her head, she writhed and gazed up his body, muscles tight and his rhythm becoming devastating. 

“Ohgod José….” she whimpered “Fuck…” 

José slowed and settled on top of her, deeply whispering things into her ear some in Portuguese which drove her insane, some English which was designed purely to bring her off, she knew which buttons to press to bring on his climax “You were amazing today José” she croaked and watched as he shut his eyes and changed his angle, really hitting her just right. 

“Fantástico….” he replied, with a strained voice. 

Vida gripped onto his forearms as she felt herself come, his body trembling above her and then spasming uncontrollably for what seemed ages. He was covered with sweat when he flopped down on his back, arms at his sides. Vida was similarly spent as she lay unceremoniously across the bed. 

“What a day” he said softly.


	10. Good Tired

“Did you see the match?” was the first thing José asked Vida as they both came down, she laughed so loudly and he looked at her earnestly.

“God I feel special José” she joked.

He sat up on his elbow, deep brown eyes looking into hers apologetically, she leant up and kissed him, playfully biting his upper and lower lip “I always watch you on TV, you know that…” she said quietly.

“And until now what were you thinking?” he asked hoarsely, mouth on her shoulder, kissing up to her neck and jaw distracting her from answering his question for at least five minutes. His sumptuous lips eventually pulled away and he eagerly waited for her speak. 

“I thought I want to go to bed with you José” she replied, pulling the cotton sheet upwards across her body and nuzzling in to his chest. One strong arm pulled her close and his left leg hooked behind hers with a cobra like grip, he shuddered when her nails trailed down his back and rested at the bottom of his back. 

“Fuck me you’re irresistible” she said with a pained tone, “How have I managed to wait so long…” 

Her question was rhetorical but he didn’t flinch, nor did he take what she had said lightly or with the humour with which it was intended.

“Was I worth it?” 

Vida stroked his hair back into place over his left ear and kissed all over his stubbly chin, down to his Adam’s Apple and then his collarbone, a low rumble ensuing from his throat. 

“Being modest doesn’t suit you y’know” she told him, her left elbow now on her pillow and propping her head up. 

Vida looked down at him, a far cry from the coiled spring she had seen on television - screaming and shouting at the officials and players, that intensity was nowhere to be seen right in that moment, he looked for want of a better word - contented. 

“Was a long time for you?” he asked, maintaining a serious tone. 

Vida nodded, “Over a year, yeah” 

He gripped her face and began to kiss her passionately, Vida flailing against him in her own personal ecstasy and encouraging him to enter her again. He did and this time it was seamless, natural and so intimate, if the first time was a tad awkward and sensitive this was the complete opposite. José’s hips were grinding against hers expertly, his arms above her head were holding her wrists there so she couldn’t for a single second control anything. 

José’s hips hadn’t had a work out like this for so long and as he felt her tense against him and the tightness and warmth of her he began to remember just how good he was at this. Yes, he’d set himself up to be the world’s greatest lover that night on the phone and he had undoubtedly put pressure on his performance because of that, but as he was thrusting in and out of her and watching her stretch and sinuously move with such wild abandon he felt relief that he could still make a woman feel this good. 

Vida had pushed his shoulders upwards and somehow managed to get him onto his back, she felt a certain pressure herself given the fact she had teased and enticed him in with her sexuality, not for a second forgetting those lustful gazes across rooms before they had even spoken. Her hand stroked up and down his cock and he watched, mouth slightly agape and arms behind his head casually, when she made a fist around him and began to move it up and down she saw the veins in his stomach bulge and his breathing become shallow, his right hand reached out to fondle her breasts but she blocked him and instead took two of his fingers in her mouth and coiled her tongue around them. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t the height of erotism, just when he thought she couldn’t get any more sensual and sanguine she turned her back to him. 

“You feel that?” she asked, knowing how wet she was, and how it would be impossible for him not to be feeling that on his thighs. 

“Yes” came the rushed response, a deep guttural grumble. 

Vida slid up and down the length of his cock firmly, her hips rotating and painstakingly getting him hard to the point of exploding, “Ohgod, please…” he begged from behind her, both of his hands gripping her shoulders and fingers digging in deeply. 

She was grinding against him so perfectly she began to feel herself begin to come and paused momentarily, his hands pawed at her backside, after calming herself down a little she turned back around and stared at his dishevelled face. A look of pure carnality, followed by a blunt compliment “Fuck.. you are so sexy…” 

Vida sank down on him and slowly gyrated against him, his hands gripped her hips, nails digging into her skin firmly as she kept her balance by placing both of her hands across his ribcage. She had managed to dominate him after all. Kissing José’s lips as she came was heavenly, his tongue prodded the inside of her cheek as she moaned into his mouth, the noise reverberating loudly. She remained in his lap for a few minutes until he helped her move back to his side, he had a cheeky look on his face this time, winking at her when she told him she was covered in their combined liquids. 

Vida trotted around the bed and into the ensuite while he lay back, gloriously naked and shiny from sweating, tanned skin and silver hair making him look ridiculously distinguished. 

“You look knackered” she observed as she walked back in with water for the pair of them. 

He playfully slapped her arse as she placed his water down and then let out a satisfied sigh “I am tired, but it’s good tired”


	11. Spaniard In The Works

“Hmm I should go” Vida said, half yawning and sitting up. 

José had made a noise of protestation and attempted to pull her back under the sheets but she’d batted him off “I need to shower” she said in a sultry fashion with her back to him. 

“Shower?” he repeated, voice hoarse. 

Vida turned around and bent down to where he lay “Fast learner…” she mewed into his mouth and groaned when he pulled her on top of him.

His hands gripped underneath her backside and moved down to the backs of her thighs, his nails gently grazing her soft skin and a stirring emanating from below his waist, Vida pulled back and giggled at the dopey look on his face. 

“Don’t you have a high pressured job to go to?” she teased. 

He mumbled under his breath in Portuguese to purposely confuse her, she didn’t ask him to translate. 

“I thought I was irresistible?” he asked smugly, “If the noises you made last night were anything to go by….” 

Vida sat back on her legs and whacked his head with a pillow “You’re gonna have to get rid of that yourself pal” she told him as her eyes were drawn downwards to the huge lump under the bedsheets. 

José let her shower, desperate to go in there but also not wanting to suffocate her this early on in their relationship. God, was it even a relationship? Did she want to do it again? Fuck, he was suddenly plagued with doubts. He checked his phone, 3 missed calls from Rui, he was an hour late already and refused to rush around without trying to gauge with Vida where he stood. 

Vida strolled in with wet hair, telling him she’d dry it at her apartment as she gathered up her things and attempted to say goodbye. He had an ominous look on his face as she approached him, sat with perfect posture at the kitchen table. 

“You going to training?” she asked.

He just nodded. 

“Come on, what’s wrong?” Vida asked, sitting opposite. 

“We will do this again?” 

His vulnerability was surprising “Hmm, let me think…” she teased, much to his annoyance “Sorry, yes we will do this again. Absolutely” 

“You gonna book me a cab home?” she joked, making him smile widely. 

They kissed softly, José making that little noise she had become accustomed to in the last 12 or so hours “See you soon Mister” she said with a ruffle of his silver hair. 

“Nice of you to join us” Rui had said, “I’ve rang you several times” 

“Yes, I apologise” José told him “I take it you’ve told them?” he asked nodding towards the three other men directly involved with team coaching who were smiling and laughing in his direction.

Rui shrugged, “No gory details, don’t worry, just said she was young and beautiful” 

José pushed the younger man but then smiled smugly, she was young and beautiful - no arguments there. 

“You look good” Rui commented, “Or should I say, she looks good on you” 

José didn’t answer, he professionally got on with training and felt relaxed, confident and was even looking forward to his press conference that afternoon. His mind did uncharacteristically keep swaying towards thoughts other than football however, at lunch Rui had to snap him out of whatever sworded reverie he was in to get answers to a few things, “You’ll be buying new underwear next” Rui teased, José heard him but didn’t flinch just smiled sweetly which unnerved Rui even more. 

“Suppose you should meet” José had said “Properly, not while you are half drunk I mean” 

Rui shot him a look of embarrassment, that wasn’t his finest hour that evening at his apartment. 

“Come for dinner, bring Maria” 

Rui nodded in agreement, it would do his girlfriend no harm in meeting new people, god knows he’d done it enough for her, the constant boring nights at her parent’s house not to mention her overbearing sister. 

José arrived home at just after 6:30pm, his loins in need of some attention but as he passed Vida’s apartment it was deathly silent, he shrugged - not concerned and went straight inside and for a long, relaxing shower. Vida had been out photographing the Quays for over an hour, the sky was darkening and it looked like rain so she attempted to take a couple more snaps of the glass buildings and bridge and then pulled up her hood. 

 

“Not a good day for it?” came a disembodied but exotic voice that she didn’t recognise. 

“Not really, typical England, drizzle and cloud” she replied, not looking up, instead she strolled over the bridge and back towards one of the many coffee shops. 

Vida sat inside and pawed through the photographs, happy with some, not with others and then she looked out through the vast glass doors at a crowd of people. Downing her coffee she pulled her camera around her neck and proceeded to monopolise on the scene. It wasn’t until the crowd dispersed that she realised who the commotion was over.

He strolled across casually, long denim clad legs accentuating his slim figure. 

“The paparazzi in this country are not subtle” he said jokingly before holding out his hand to her. 

“Wow, nice to meet you” 

He nodded and returned the compliment.

“You’re like buses you football managers” Vida joked.

He laughed, a little confused “How so?” 

“I live on the same floor as your biggest rival, next door actually” 

“José lives over there?” he asked and she confirmed with a nod. 

“I’m Vida by the way, no need to introduce yourself to me don’t worry” Vida smiled goofily, wishing she’d now pretended she had no clue who Pep Guardiola was.

“Vida, nice name. May I?” he asked pointing at her camera, desperate to see the pictures.

She handed it to him and watched, his long elegant fingers scrolled through at least 40 photographs and he seemed genuinely impressed “Is this your job?” he asked.

“Well yes, not to photograph famous people I mean - I am predominantly a wildlife photographer” 

“You are good” he said, handing the camera back over. 

They stood opposite one another a little awkwardly.

“How come you’re strolling around the Quays?” she blurted out.

Pep sniggered “They’ve allowed me a day off” 

“A rarity!” she exclaimed “José practically lives at work” 

Fuck. Did she actually just tell him that? Did her media training with Joe not teach her anything?….

Pep eyed her knowingly, it was a well known fact José was recently divorced but what kind of deranged female would want to be involved with someone like him….Not this young, talented woman surely…

“He is a professional” Pep said eventually, and to his credit rather cleverly. 

“Hmm, yes” Vida responded with caution. 

“You like football?” he asked “Or just the managers?” 

Vida wasn’t sure she liked his implications given the fact all she’d done was take a few pictures of him and have a brief conversation.

“I do like football” 

“And us? The managers?” he finished, desperate to get a reaction. 

“Not sure I get where you’re coming from” she replied, naively. 

Pep chuckled, saying something incoherent in Spanish “José has trained you well” 

Vida’s back was up now, and she raged a little inside, he had obviously known who she was from the beginning - somehow.

“He was right about you” 

“We both know he is never wrong…” Pep added, with sarcasm. 

“You knew who I was when you walked over didn’t you?” 

Pep held his hands up in the air “Seems Manchester is a small place. Nice to meet you” 

Vida swore she heard him laugh as he walked off, back over the bridge with his hands in his pockets and an arrogant swagger. Would she tell José about this? Probably not. 

José knocked on for Vida at just after 9pm, she came to the door with her hair tied up and falling all over the place and a pair of sweatpants and tatty old t-shirt. He looked her over, still enchanted regardless and waited for her to invite him in, the inquisitive side of him needing to see her apartment properly. 

“When you give everything you have, I cannot demand more from you” she had said to him, in reference to his new interview Sky Sports had been airing on and off all day. 

“You like?” he asked, his face sideways and gazing through her vast collection of books. 

“Hmm” she answered in a nondescript fashion, the encounter with Pep still bothering her. 

“Good day?” he asked now sitting on her plush modern sofa and pointing at her camera.

“Shit weather but not bad I guess” 

José looked her over, there was something not quite right but he didn’t want to push the issue so they sat, side by side and drank as the flat steadily became darker. José felt himself falling asleep with her against his side and suggested they go to bed, her bed. 

“You smell of liniment” she observed, rubbing moisturiser into her hands.

José pulled his shirt over his head and got under the duvet, leaning up on one elbow until she joined him and rested her head on his chest. 

“I think I pulled a muscle last night, I had the physio massage my thigh” he explained. 

Vida cocked an eyebrow, “I think I’d better rest you then, you clearly can’t do the full 90 minutes…” 

José laughed menacingly and then slid on top of her “I’ll play through the pain…”


	12. The Unresolved

The following morning José woke early, Vida was sleeping soundly against him her hair crazily spread across her pillow and mouth slightly open. He dopily smiled to himself and pulled her in closer with his right arm, she stirred momentarily and he kissed the back of her neck. 

“Buon giorno” he said in a deep, morning voice. 

Vida sleepily giggled “Italiano?” 

“Dove è la biblioteca…” he said, once again with the deepest, sexiest drawl his hips now edging closer into her. 

“I’ve been to Italy you know” she answered, poking him in the ribs with her elbow “And I did A Level Italian…” 

“Better up my game then hmm?” 

José lazily began to talk to her in Portuguese, and her body sinuously moved against him, she stretched her neck against the pillow and he claimed it with his mouth, teeth gently nipping her in-between words and subtle moans. He pulled her in even tighter and allowed his right hand to spread across her abdomen, the heat radiating from between her thighs and upwards, his tongue lapped at her throat deliciously “Keep still…” he advised and then slid two of his fingers deep inside her, she breathed in sharply at the sensation and then extended her right leg to give him better purchase and access. 

José soon gained a rhythm that was devastating and he smirked when he saw her gripping the sheets trying to contain herself, it was a mixture of pure lust and a deep emotional connection when she said his name under her breath repeatedly. Vida was writhing in pure ecstasy, breathing in his natural scent and getting off on the way he spoke to her - with an arrogant abruptness, but with the sole intention of turning her on. When he did make her come she tensed so hard and then turned around to face him, her eyes were still closed when she found his mouth and leisurely kissed him. 

“That was incredible…” she said with a soft smile, her eyes still heavy.

He grinned back, dimples prominent and nodded “I was worried I’d never get into your bed” he admitted quietly “I want to make sure I get invited back” 

Vida genuinely marvelled at the man’s vulnerability, he could have any woman he wanted and yet he was still stressing himself out thinking that what they were doing was purely hedonistic and physical, she wasn’t at the point where she could say those three little words, José however was. That scared him more than anything. 

“Hmm no worries there…” Vida replied and then proceeded to send him off to work with a permanent grin on his face. 

“Oh my god Rui” José bragged as they sat eating in the Carrington cafeteria, “She is incredible” he added and then laughed loudly at Rui’s jealous face. 

“Maria would never do that..” Rui grumbled, unable to contain his jealousy. 

José hadn’t been in a position to brag about women for decades, god knows he didn’t divulge any information about his ex wife to Rui, mainly down to the fact they had been a long time estranged but the few women he had dated in the past 5 years had never meant anything to him. Not like Vida, Rui was still reeling from one tiny detail José had told him about Vida’s bedroom prowess when he clicked his fingers and told him to get to work. 

“I can’t come to dinner now you’ve told me that” Rui joked, “I won’t know where to look” 

José grabbed the younger man’s forearm “Hey, don’t go getting ideas” he said with a wink. 

Vida had been at home all morning walking on air, she had never been woken up like that by anyone in her entire life, she knew her feelings for José were increasing and she also kind of knew he was already at the point where he wanted to be with her every second of the day. She was flattered, no question but she was also cautious. When she demanded a divorce from Joe she hadn’t ever expected to start dating a man quite as soon, especially a man like José who came with a whole new set of challenges. 

She had a phone call at just after 2pm from a client asking could she manage a project that would last 6 days, she didn’t think twice and by 4pm she was on a train to North Wales. José had a hectic day, training, media work and then he hit the gym followed by another massage on his dodgy hamstring, he walked out of Carrington with wet hair and was hit by the warm wind - a rarity for the time of year in England. 

Dinner? 8pm? J x

Vida arrived in Bangor at 6:45pm, her hotel was nice, but basic and without wi-fi and more vitally a mobile signal. She tried desperately to remember the Concierge desk number at their apartment block and on the fourth attempt of phoning from the hotel’s landline she got through. 

“Ms Carter is in North Wales Sir” the Concierge had called up to inform José “Here’s the number” 

Vida waited for him to call, “I’m in the land time forgot” she joked when she answered “Rubbish signal, no wi-fi” 

“But the work is good yes?” he enquired.

“Oh yeah, of course. I will miss you” she said with a whisper.

José felt something inside him flutter, his throat tightened and he sighed down the phone deeply “Me too…” he paused, swallowing and closing his eyes “Vida…I…erm” he stopped again, “I will see you soon, yes?” 

He’d bottled it.


	13. A Man In Love

The Burnley match arrived and ended in a whirlwind, a comfortable victory despite injuries and criticism from the normal braindead TV pundits. José’s post match took longer than he’d have liked and he appeared tired, although as he did point out - not as tired as his players. In the back of his mind was the fact he and Vida had not communicated for three days, he’d had a lump in his throat that Sunday morning that only hearing her say good luck would diffuse. He had been moody to Rui on the coach to Burnley, he didn’t push the issue especially on match day but when they dined later that evening he felt compelled to. 

“Trouble?” Rui asked discreetly as the waiter poured them both some wine. 

José penetrated him with a steely glare and then flared his top lip totally insulted by the insinuation. 

“No” he answered snappily. 

Rui’s mouth opened with a dramatic shock and then he shook his head, floppy dark fringe spilling down over his eyebrows “Vida only blowing your mind and other things twice a day instead of your standard five?” he teased, much to José’s annoyance. 

“Why are you such a child?” José asked cuttingly. 

Rui smiled thinly, “You’re the one who told me about that, I didn’t need to prise it out of you José” 

Rui really could be an irritating little bastard at times, but to his credit he’d never take any of José’s insults seriously - it was part of their dynamic. 

José shrugged in defeat “She is away” he answered “North Wales” 

Rui sipped his wine and nodded “Work?” 

José’s eyes looked heavy, dark, like he was under more pressure than just to gain a Top 4 place in the Premier League “Yes, not back until Thursday” he paused “We haven’t spoken in days..” 

“Well she is working” Rui said breezily “In fact, so are you” 

José felt like he had a blockage in his chest, he was so ill at ease he marvelled at the fact he even managed to choke down his meal, Rui’s incessant chattering just became white noise and he was embarrassed when Rui asked his opinion and he had to admit he wasn’t listening and hadn’t been for a while. As Rui paid and they walked across the bridge to José’s apartment he stopped his friend “What’s really wrong with you?” 

“Fuck off trying to analyse me Rui” José snapped and entered the building, telling the doorman by no means was he to allow Rui to follow him inside and to his apartment. 

José got into the lift and smacked his head against the wall, feeling like shit for treating his closest friend that bad but knowing it was all down to this all consuming feeling spreading through his veins and coursing around his body, his heart thumped in his chest and he felt light headed, desperate to get inside he staggered down the hallway, Vida’s apartment door making him feel ten times worse. Once inside he slumped to the floor and sat back against his door, “Fuck” he said to himself “Fuck” he repeated with a thump of his hand to the floor. 

José had been in love before, but not like this. 

Vida threw her camera and equipment down on the world’s most uncomfortable bed and let out a deep, satisfying groan. She would look through the photographs again after dinner but right now her body ached from the climbing and hurling around of light meters and the like, the crew were a friendly bunch but didn’t think twice about letting her carry her share of heavy items around the hills of Bangor. She showered and then smiled to herself as she rubbed some liniment into her aching muscles, the scent reminding her of José. One of the crew had told her the score in the Burnley game and she had been a little bit too interested so the guy asked a few follow up questions.

“I live next door to him” she had said, without any hint of a brag.

“Seriously? Why are you carrying a shit load of equipment around Bangor if you have as much money as him?” The young guy had asked with confidence. 

Vida chuckled, “The apartment is part of my divorce settlement” 

The young guy’s face drained and he apologised repeatedly. 

Vida’s mind did wander to thoughts of José numerous times, she missed his physical presence but also his conversation, the way he was so interested in what she had to say, the way he was so gentle around her, so unlike his public persona. He was just the right side of arrogance for her, but those rare glimpses of shyness were also so endearing. She had tried to call him before they left for the match that morning but he must have gone, she would try again before they headed out to dinner. 

José had been through a whole bottle of wine when his phone rang “Yes?” he answered with a drunken croak.

“Hey, it’s Vida” 

He was certain his heart rate increased immediately “Fuck” he said, voice cracking.

“You OK?” 

“I miss you so much” he admitted, with a slur.

“So much so you’ve turned to alcohol?” she asked, trying to keep it light hearted. 

“Vida please….” 

Vida sensed panic in his voice, “What the fuck is wrong?” she asked, voice now loud. 

“Come home” 

The cool, collected José that she had come to know so well was nowhere to be heard, and she froze at the end of the phone, him asking her to leave an assignment - was he for real? This was one of the many problems she and Joe had encountered, he was always so jealous when she did well and although she knew José wasn’t jealous of her career him even asking her to ditch her job for him was a massive issue. 

“José, I can’t do that, I’m on an assignment, I’m enjoying it” 

José breathed in sharply, his desire to see her, be with her, claim her, dominate her, love her, was feverish and frenzied. His entire body yearned for her, needed to feel her soft skin on his, her lips on his, her body arch against his touch while she sighed his name repeatedly, he was fucking unhinged.

“José?” she had said into the receiver to no avail, a few seconds later she got a dialling tone.


	14. I Drove All Night

Vida didn't call back, she was too shocked. José didn’t call back, he was too embarrassed. 

Vida woke the next morning following a night of broken sleep, she wished she had a signal on her phone just so she could see if he’d text to apologise - or anything, explain himself just some indication of why he was so panicked when he called. José was at training earlier than everyone else, he did an hour in the gym and then swam, the alcohol slowly getting out of his system. He ate a sensible breakfast of fruit and rye bread and set up outside for the morning’s session. Rui had strolled past him, talking to Steve the physio and as the players slowly arrived José stood and told them in no uncertain terms what he expected from each and every one of them going into the Manchester City game on Thursday, he felt all powerful as he critiqued and advised his players, Rui stood back and marvelled, it was like the old days back at Inter. 

“Good session” Rui remarked as they tidied away various apparatus and had a kick around. 

“I thought so” José replied nonplussed by his assistant’s compliment. 

“Did you talk to her?” Rui asked gingerly, as he proceeded to kick the ball back over to him.

José hit the ball with such power and ferocity it was amazing the back of the goal didn’t burst open, a round of applause from the spectating players emanated around the pitch and José held his hand up in the air to thank them. He arrogantly smirked back at Rui “It’s over” he said with a shrug and walked off quickly. 

“What?” Rui called, trying to keep up with him, his strides those of a much taller man, “Why? How?” 

José bent down to pick up some coloured cones, his knees cracking in the process “I’ve scared her, I called her and asked her to come home…I’ve fucked it up” 

“Ah” Rui said, trying not to make it sound like the worst thing in the world that he could have done - it wasn’t but he knew from what José had told him that Vida was very serious about her work and more importantly very driven and independent. Rui could see why he would be thinking he’d fucked it up.

“What did she say?” 

“Told me no, plain and simple” 

They continued to clear up chatting carelessly when Rui turned José towards him by his shoulders 

“Take the rest of the day off, drive to her, explain yourself” 

José scoffed, “You serious?” 

Rui nodded enthusiastically “Why did you want her to come home?” 

José ruffled his hair, as he often did when he felt out of his comfort zone, “You know, I erm…” he hesitated, but Rui nodded indicating it was alright - he could trust him, “I didn’t expect any of this” 

José sat down, his elbows on his knees, gazing across the vast pitches at Carrington “I thought after my divorce I’d never meet anyone again, not that I could trust anyway” 

Rui was pretty good at reading between the lines and he patted his boss’s shoulder reassuringly “If you love her, go and tell her” 

Vida was out of sorts all day, the pouring rain and squally winds didn’t help the situation either and she was thankful for the nice weather the previous few days, with a bit of luck they’d finish the assignment sooner rather than later. But then she remembered how intense José had been and how she’d have to go back and tackle it head on, maybe tell him they needed to take it much more casually and not repeatedly end up in bed together. She thought about that morning in bed with him again, for the millionth time since she’d been on her trip, he was so sweet to her and she’d given him nothing back. He’d left the proverbial ball in her court ever since they first slept together and all she did was lazily flounce around telling him yes they’d sleep together again, at some point. Fuck, she had been purposely vague towards him. A long overdue conversation was needed, her head was equally as fucked as his she imagined.

José got home and shoved a few things into an overnight bag, he wore those navy blue trousers she loved paired with a light blue shirt and grey cashmere sweater. He asked the valet to bring his car up for him out of the basement garage and by 5pm he was on the way to North Wales. Driving through the Welsh countryside invoked a serious feeling of calm, he wondered how he’d react when he saw her, what she’d say, what she’d do…He wiped his eyes, another 50 miles to go and he’d be there just as dusk began to fall. He hoped and prayed she’d see it as the most romantic gesture in the world, not some desperate cry for help. 

Vida ate in the hotel bar alone, she looked through the work on her laptop and then closed the lid. Another bite of her sandwich and she reopened the lid and clicked onto You Tube, the godforsaken dongle she had brought in the town was proving to be slower than dial up internet but she managed to make out what José had said in his post match interview, his face kept breaking up into hideous blocks but the audio remained valid. 

“If they have a crazy mentality like I have, they would play” 

Vida smiled broadly, rinsing his own players in the media again to get a reaction. Clever, but dangerous tactic. Fuck, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t admire him. She thanked the barman for the food and drink and wearily climbed up the stairs to her room, as she brushed her teeth and the hot tap hollered like a cow as she attempted to rinse she heard a car pull up outside. Not just any car - a car with power, she could tell by the way the engine roared. Carefully, so not to appear nosey she pulled the net curtain to the side by a millimetre and looked out of the grimy little window. The condensation had come inside the second pane of glass and she rubbed it with the sleeve of her pyjama top, her mouth gaped open when she saw José get out of the Aston Martin. 

Vida pulled on her dressing gown and flew down the stairs to the front door and pushed it open, the wind and rain attacking her in a second, he hurriedly got his bag out of the back and jumped up the steps to where she was stood. Once inside, they stood in the hallway, lit only by an ancient oil lamp, José moved his thumb beneath her eye where the raindrops had hit her face and wiped them away. 

“My room is up there” she informed him and then lead him up the rickety wooden stairs and into her spartan, but now strangely romantic bedroom. 

José dropped his bag on the floor and drank in the sight of her, lit by candles not one single hint of modernity like in their respective apartments back home in Manchester. He felt his chest about to burst when she walked over to him and removed her dressing gown and pyjama top, revealing just her pink lace bra and matching knickers, he found her absolutely breathtaking in this setting. The wooden floor creaked as he moved, his eyes darting around not knowing where to even focus.

“Don’t fuck around José, do and say what you came here to” she said, taking his limp right hand and placing it on her hip while his left ran through her wild dark brown locks. 

He swallowed audibly and then kissed her gently, meaningfully, longingly - just how he’d been imagining the past few days she had been away from him, he edged her back and stared lustfully into her eyes as she pulled his jumper off of his body and unbuttoned his expensive blue shirt, neither of them saying a word. He smoothly unzipped his trousers and kicked them off down the bed, he looked down at her and deeply asked “Do you want me?” 

Vida nodded, “I’d be mad not to” 

His lips paid attention to her collarbones and neck, tongue just gently prodding her warm skin, the light from the flickering candles making them both feel more relaxed, more in tune than they’d ever felt with one another. Her nails dragged up his back and down again, he tipped her head backwards and vehemently kissed her, she revelled in his passion - lifting her thigh against his body and greedily digging her knee into his backside desperate for him to take her. 

José stopped the kiss and held the sides of her face, “I came here because I love you”


	15. Back to Basics

“This is the most uncomfortable bed in the universe” Vida complained as she shifted her backside off a spring.

José let out a small chuckle “You are too used to luxury” 

She sat up on her elbow and glared at him “I’m a working class girl I’ll have you know, I slept in a single bed until I was 25” 

José gave her an unconvincing look “It’s not so bad” 

She sighed and then turned towards him so they were both facing one another on their sides “Typical man, can sleep anywhere” she said quietly, hand moving down his chest and him leaning in for a deep, sumptuous kiss. She moaned when he pulled away, desperate for more “Don’t remember getting a lot of sleep last night” he said with a glint in his eye. 

“I don’t have to be up for another hour” she told him, right hand wandering south to his groin. 

“Ah ah ah” he whispered, gripping her wrist before her hand had the chance to touch him “Vida” 

Vida swallowed, knowing *the* conversation was coming. She hadn’t said she loved him back last night. Yes she had revelled in his physical mastery, expressed herself in new and exciting ways to him, pretty much let her entire being surrender to his capable and dexterous hands, but she hadn’t said it back.

“I know you’re not there yet” he stated, “I need to know, look at me…” he paused and gently turned her embarrassed face to his and held on to her chin “I need to know that in time, you will be” 

Vida knew it was a question, not a statement but still she couldn’t answer him. The blockage preventing her from doing so mainly down to the fact her divorce still hadn’t come through and she had only been living and enjoying single life with zero commitments other than work for less than 8 months. 

José waited patiently, just staring lovingly into her eyes one hand lightly stroking down her left side and back up again, the way he touched her was unique, heavenly and she exhaled, her eyes closing and head hitting the pillow. José kissed her throat with agonising tenderness, he didn’t want to give in to her reactions to his touch and thus divert his questions by making love to her again, but he knew he’d have to gently draw it out of her - he knew her well enough to know her feelings were guarded and for very important reasons. His mouth stopped when he reached the corner of hers “Talk” he said, with barely a whisper. 

Vida opened her eyes, feeling light as a feather under his expert handling of her “You drive me insane” she began, running her hand through his fluffy silver hair, noting that the speed in which it had grown was really quite impressive “I’m not a superficial woman José, but this side of things is truly out of this world…” 

José nodded, not remotely feeling arrogant or smug “I agree” he replied. 

Vida kissed him gently, his arms wrapping around her back and pulling her in tight like he always did “Coming here was also very dashing of you” she explained, with a soft smile “I enjoy being with you, I want to be with you, but I also need space” 

He nodded “I understand and I was out of order on the phone, I’m sorry, I regret asking you to come home” 

Vida nodded, relieved that he had realised what he did was borderline obsessive “After Joe, I need to be around relaxed people y’know, he was demanding of me - always telling me I couldn’t do things or go places when all along he was doing whatever the fuck he wanted. I can’t be worrying that you’ll go off the rails if I’m away working, I need stability” 

José rubbed his forehead and breathed out deeply, feeling a mixture of shame and embarrassment and also a deep sympathy for how badly she had been treated “If you have insecurities, tell me” she said “I won’t be put off, the opposite, if this is to go anywhere I need you to be honest with me” 

“I will try, is not always easy for me to admit my weaknesses” he answered.

“Nor me” she responded as she sat up and yanked on her hooded top, pulling open the curtains allowing the early morning light to stream in, she looked down at him, stretched out in the most antiquated bed in North Wales his face slightly forlorn and puppy dog eyes looking back. 

“This view is amazing” she told him “Mountains, lush green grass, cows and sheep, a stupidly expensive Aston Martin….” 

He laughed loudly “Let me take you home in it” 

She breathed in through her teeth “I wish, I need to work, and so do you” 

“Send me home with a smile on my face hmm?” 

José left at just before 6:30am, any later and they both feared the locals would be pretty inquisitive about a car like his outside a hotel like that, she walked downstairs with him and saw him scuttle out - the roar of the engine alone caused reverberations around the nearby buildings. Vida had, as requested sent him home with a huge beaming smile, she also suspected they had used all the hot water in the hotel in the process. She had felt a minor palpitation thinking about their shower-related shenanigans, that was definitely one for the memory bank. She skipped up the stairs and gathered her equipment together before eating a hearty breakfast, she deserved it. 

José drove straight to Carrington, Rui saw his car approach on the gravel path and gave him a knowing nod as he got out “How was North Wales?” he asked. 

“Perfeito” José answered, “Come, we have a Derby to prepare for” he added holding open the door for his assistant.


	16. There Must Be Some Misunderstanding

Manchester City 0, Manchester United 0.

“Is very good” José said, with a surprised tone as he sat in Pep’s office, Rui at his side. 

Pep flashed him a look, “You are surprised that your knowledge of wine rubbed off on me José?” he replied in a hushed, hoarse voice. 

José raised his eyebrows and smiled cheekily “A little” 

Pep returned the carafe to the middle of the table and sat opposite the two men he had known for almost 20 years now, his aloofness always got on José’s nerves but it was the natural charisma and nonchalance that really got his goat. 

“Fair result no?” Pep asked, swishing then sipping the Spanish Vintage.

José undid the top button of his light blue shirt and nodded “Better for you than us Josep” 

Pep rested his face in his hand and with a furrowed brow answered “You still have the Eurpoa league José, you will win, I am sure” 

José and Rui always played their cards close to their chests when in the company of opposing managers but even more so with Pep, he was extremely intuitive and really quite easy to talk to - a useful trait to have in their business. José was far too long in the tooth to let anything he shouldn’t slip out in front of him, he was in the business of mind games after all, sitting down and discussing things face to face was so less satisfying. 

“We have a good chance” Piped up Rui, his boss kneeing him under the table to make sure he didn’t continue this line of conversation any further. 

“I was walking past your apartment block not so long ago” Pep began, long, slim legs crossing and his knee balancing on his desk “Nice area” 

José eyed him, sceptical of where this was now leading. 

Pep relished José’s facial expression, enticing that famous glare out of the man was an achievement to behold “How have you settled?” Pep continued.

“Fine” José shrugged. 

Pep laughed to himself “I would say more than fine with that photographer girlfriend living next door to you José, why so reserved?” 

José’s mouth opened a little and he looked at Rui, Rui shook his head quizzically, no idea how Pep knew a single thing about Vida. 

“You look surprised but she actually photographed me, very sneaky in fact” 

José coughed, his posture changed and he was ready to walk out until Rui pulled him back by the arm. 

“What are you talking about?” he spat, unimpressed. 

“Sí, Sí, very impressive isn’t she?” 

“When was this?” José questioned further, feeling more and more stupid as the conversation continued.   
Pep pretended to think but he knew exactly when it was, seeing José squirm in front of him was just too damn enjoyable, “Last week, don’t worry José she was tight lipped about you, shame you are such a rebound fuck though” 

José stood and gave him a thunderous leer “Shut your fucking mouth” 

Rui stood and pulled his friend back, worried this situation could turn uglier anytime soon “Come on, you’re out of order Guardiola” Rui told him as they walked out his office and down the corridor in total silence. 

Pep couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. The match may have ended 0-0 but right there in his office it was 1-0 to Guardiola. 

Vida arrived back at her flat way after the end of the match, she threw her clothes into the washing machine and ran a long, hot, bubbly bath. She had switched the TV on and sank into the bubbles as she listened to the post match analysis and heard José and Pep’s interviews, she figured José wouldn’t be home until late, knowing how much these managers enjoyed sitting around drinking wine after every game. “Alcoholics” she said and then laughed to herself. She was just about to drain the bath when a loud thud made her jump, she grabbed a towel and walked down the carpeted hall to the front door. 

“Hey” she said with the most inviting and warm smile in the universe, José pushed straight past almost sending her flying into the bookcase by the door. 

“Fucking hell José, come in why don’t you” she said sarcastically. 

He was pacing around the living room like a caged animal, his face reddening by the second and his fists so tight his knuckles were turning white. 

“What the hell happened?” she asked, standing and watching him from the kitchen, still dressed in nothing but a towel. 

He took a deep breath and then scowled at her menacingly, he saw the look of confusion on her face but was too angry to be polite about any of this. 

“What the fuck have you been saying to Guardiola?” he spat, hands now firmly on his hips and his nostrils flaring. 

Vida slumped down on a stool, fuck. 

“I can explain” she said quietly “Just please calm down first” 

José cackled and proceeded to speak in Portuguese at breakneck speed, she had no idea what he was saying but she could bet her last £5 note that it wasn’t complimentary. He eventually stopped ranting and sat on the sofa, his sleeves rolled up and the veins in his neck bulging angrily. Vida walked around and sat opposite him.

“He approached me last week, it was raining and I had my hood up, I had no idea it was him. Then I had coffee and saw a crowd outside the coffee shop and I took advantage of the scene and photographed it, again with no idea it was him” 

José stared into space, head facing downwards and eyes fixing on nothing in particular. 

“Then he came over to me and made some snide remarks, he clearly knew who I was and I still don’t know how, I swear” 

José looked up at her now, wrapped in an enormous pink fluffy towel, hair tied up and not a trace of make up on her face, fucks sake he loved her so much it was pathetic. He remained silent for a few minutes, then he calmly asked “Why did he say I was your rebound fuck hmm?” 

Vida grimaced “What?” 

José nodded, “Shame I was your rebound fuck, he said” he repeated. 

Vida moved to sit next to him now “José I don’t understand, I didn’t tell him anything about us, you have to believe me, he wouldn’t know I was going through a divorce, he couldn’t know” she insisted. 

José rubbed his eyes, god he was exhausted “Well somehow he does” he shrugged and then stood. 

“Are you cross with me?” She asked quietly. 

“I don’t know” he replied calmly and then walked out.


	17. Prove It

Vida hadn’t seen him for almost four days when she decided enough was enough, he’d not long returned home from the Swansea game (Drawchester United again…) and was feeling battered and bruised. He threw his bag down in the hallway and ushered his son and ex-wife into the lounge, he didn’t see his son all that often these days, his daughter even less - his ex-wife was part of the deal and although they were amicable in front of the kids there were no repressed feelings or late night discussions about how they shouldn’t have gotten divorced. 

“Anything to eat?” his son had asked, José scanned the kitchen, it really was bachelor pad heaven, a few empty Chinese take away boxes, nothing in the fridge and a corked bottle of wine on the counter. 

“We’ll eat out” he said, just in time - the thought of his youngest child seeing the state of his kitchen would be beyond humiliating. He was supposed to be the provider, the reliable one, definitely not living off two day old Chow Mien.

Vida had heard the commotion next door, she presumed Rui had come back to analyse the game, they’d often do that late into the night and she’d hear Rui getting larey by the minute and then by midnight presumably he’d pass out. She giggled to herself at that thought, José putting Rui to bed and shaking his head at the younger man. She paced around the flat, trying to decide whether to do something with her hair, put on more make up, take her tights off and arrive at his door smooth and bare and then she stopped, pulling on a pair of old shorts and a hooded top - she’d done the hard part of seducing him, dressing to kill to speak to him at his door was just amateurish. 

José sat in the lounge listening to his son and ex-wife bickering over where they should eat, his eyes were dark and heavy and he had hoped for some peace and quiet after yet another less than inspiring result. 

“Just choose” he snapped throwing half a dozen take away menus in their direction, making the decision not to go out in Salford that evening after all. 

He was smouldering by the time he reached the door after Vida’s second attempt of knocking, he took a step back when he saw her stood there looking as though she’d just spent all afternoon in the gym, “Now is not the time” he told her, closing the door and stepping into the hallway “I have guests” 

Vida looked at her trainer clad feet like an embarrassed child being told off by their parent, he felt a pang in his chest when she exhibited an obvious look of disappointment, unsure if he was even over what had happened with Guardiola he folded his arms in an attempt to keep his will power. He still wanted an explanation, and he would wait until she had worked out that explanation for as long as he had to. 

“OK” she answered eventually, after summoning some confidence, “Sorry” 

Vida’s “Sorry” almost broke his heart, she was having a vulnerable day - he could tell, he wanted to know why, had the ex-husband been in touch? Had something happened with work? 

José moved his right hand to her face and lifted her chin “Are you alright?” he asked softly, her face turning into his hand and relishing his touch again. 

Vida was seconds from answering him when the door flung open and a petite, glamorous lady stood inside the doorway, she stared Vida up and down, her very first inclination that she worked in the apartment building, she watched José’s face which told her otherwise. This girl clearly meant something to him. 

José hesitated and then looked at the women alternately “Rina, this is Vida, she lives in the apartment next door, Rina is here with my son”  
Vida smiled warmly and shook the woman’s hand, instantly clicking that this was José’s ex-wife “Nice to meet you” she added “I’ll, erm, catch you later” 

Vida turned and winced, had she been rude? She wasn’t sure but there was no way she was prepared to sit in between the pair of them while they reminisced over old times, she wasn’t annoyed - far from it, she was just embarrassed. 

“Young” Rina commented when they walked back indoors. 

José grimaced “She is 34 what does it matter? Now order the food” 

“Hey” Vida said, noticeably unhappy.

“Bloody hell, what’s up with you?” Matthew chimed back.

“Tired” she answered, out of sorts after the earlier encounter with the ex-Mrs Mourinho.

“Oh yeah I bet you are, filthy cow” he said with a loud guffaw. 

Vida sighed, “Not because of that” 

Matthew listened to her explain what had happened, the whole time he remained worryingly quiet and when she asked him for a second time if he was listening he had no choice but to confess. 

“Vi….don’t freak” 

Vida shot up off her comfy sofa instantaneously “WHAT?” 

He took a deep breath “When I stayed, last month, I may have met Guardiola in a bar…” 

Vida closed her eyes and rubbed her furrowed brow “Please, please tell me you didn’t fucking tell him a single thing about me” she raged.

“I was so drunk Vi, I’m so sorry, I had totally forgotten, I mean he was so charming and kept buying me drinks and…” Matthew paused because he realised just how juvenile he sounded “I’m sorry, I said you and José were friends, that’s all”

Vida snorted “Don’t lie to me” 

He sighed “OK, I said I thought you were using him to get over Joe, and why shouldn’t you” 

Vida laughed loudly, “I was over Joe a year ago and you know that - do you realise I now have to prove myself to José hmm? Guardiola called him a rebound fuck thanks to you” 

Matthew couldn’t answer, the line remained icy until Vida had time to think a little further, “Did you sleep with him?” she asked demandingly.

“We fooled around” he admitted shamefully.

“Not here, in my flat? Please no” 

Vida had her head in her hands and her phone on speaker now, pulling chunks of her hair while she waited for him to answer “I take it you did, because I can hear you trying to think of a way to lie to me” 

“I’m sorry….” 

“You didn’t forget at all did you? How could you bring someone like him back here and forget for fuck’s sake? He’s been in my flat, you’re a fucking moron Matthew” 

“He begged me not to tell anyone, he is married Vi”

“I thought you were intelligent, how foolish of me, If I tell José and he confronts him that’s your family knowing all about you isn’t it? Begged you not to tell anyone?! He’s got you over a barrel anyway!” 

Matthew stayed silent, the extent of his behaviour, and Pep’s manipulation only just hitting him, he tried to speak but words failed him, he couldn’t even justify what he’d done. 

“I need to go” she spat “You’ve fucked it this time you know that? All the shit I’ve done for you over the years, the most loyal friend you’ve ever had and you do this to me? José thinks I’m a user because of you and your gigantic mouth” 

She hung up and sat with her leg twitching, she could hardly go storming next door and tell José all of this in front of his family, so she waited, and waited….and waited. 

He knocked quietly at just after Midnight, his light blue shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hands were in his pockets when she answered, herself now wearing a shorts and vest pyjama set. Vida stood aside while he walked in and then followed him down the hall to the lounge. 

“Sorry for earlier” he said “Was rude of me not to invite you in” 

Vida shook her head profusely, the only thing worse than standing in the doorway with his ex-wife would be having to try and make conversation with her “No, it’s fine, really. Look, I spoke to Matthew earlier” 

José shrugged. 

“Pep was here” she admitted “In here” she repeated her arms flailing around her flat. 

José’s eyes bulged a little “What?” 

“I was in London and Matthew stayed here, yeah? He brought Pep back one night” 

José looked perplexed “Your friend Matthew brought Guardiola back here? But why?” 

Vida winced and tried to give him a look he’d recognise rather than have to give him quite literally the blow by blow details, when he eventually twigged he covered his mouth. 

“I am fuming with him” 

“Guardiola thinks I won’t keep this information for a rainy day?” 

Vida moved and sat next to him “José no, you can’t tell anyone about this, Matthew has family who know nothing about his sexuality, Pep obviously knows that too, he’s been conniving” 

José hissed through his teeth “Filho da puta….” 

Vida looked him over, cogs loudly turning but his body evidently worn out, she stroked up his forearm and then gripped it pulling the both of them to their feet “You look exhausted” she said with a whisper, her arms around his back and him now pulling her tightly into his chest. 

“I’m sorry” he groaned deeply into her ear, hands angling her head backwards and exposing her neck, his mouth fell onto her skin and kissed her while dexterous hands slipped the straps of her vest top down. Vida slinked out of it and turned her back to him, “Are you frustrated?” she asked with a purposeful tease, “Unbelievably…” he answered, tongue lapping the back of her neck and teeth nipping, he paused and enjoyed the way she was already saying his name under her breath, he allowed her to enjoy what he was doing for a few more minutes and then gripped her body hard and span her around. His eyes were intense and she caught her breath as he stared at her “You think you can please me?” 

Vida smirked, “I don’t think - I know” she answered arrogantly. 

José cackled, dimples gloriously on display “You know hmm?” he began to walk her backwards to the sofa and when she fell back and squealed he manhandled her on to all fours, and sank his fingers into her hips emitting a vice like grip 

“Prove it”


	18. She Loves Him, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

“Wow…” Vida said pulling the fluffy throw off the back of the sofa and over the pair of them, José’s face was covered with sweat and he instantly kicked the fabric off of his legs, pulling one knee upwards.

“You are cold after that?” he asked, giving her a glare. 

Vida slapped his chest “Covering my modesty that’s all” 

He guffawed, followed by a comment about her less than modest earlier display. 

“Won’t they wonder where you are?” Vida asked, her left thigh now resting across both of his legs. 

José picked his watch up off of the floor and looked at it “Its 1:30 in the morning, I doubt it” 

She kissed his shoulder, wanting to know everything about his ex-wife and at the same time nothing, being a glutton for punishment she came out and said it “The ex-Mrs M won’t be accidentally losing her bearings in the night and ending up in your bed then?” 

José furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head to face her now “What?” he spat “You serious?” 

Vida shrugged “Yeah, I am” 

José sat up on his elbow and moved his right arm under the throw where he gripped her backside hard, “Why” he paused and then kissed her deeply, hand still focused on her arse “Would that happen?” he questioned. 

“You tell me” Vida replied, her hand guiding his back up where she could see it, she was the queen of avoidance when it came to dubious questions and she wasn’t going to let him charm his way out of this. 

“We haven’t done that for years” he admitted, she stared at him and watched as a dopey smile emerged from his handsome and worn out face. 

“You need to sleep old man” she joked her body now moving astride him on the sofa, her hands moving down his chest and back up, their mouths met and she gripped his silver hair while he manoeuvred his hips upwards and entered her smoothly, “Less of the old hmm?” he whispered, in response to her deep and guttural groan. 

After collapsing off of him for the second time that night Vida felt the tiredness hit her, much to his amusement, “What did your ex-wife say about me?” she asked sitting up on the sofa while he fumbled around in her kitchen cupboards for something to drink.

“You’re young” he admitted with a nonchalant shrug.

“Cupboard near the fridge for alcohol” she advised him, not commenting on his answer. 

José found a bottle of whiskey and poured them a glass each, she marvelled at the man’s form as he walked back over in just a pair of cotton boxer shorts “Too young for you eh?” 

José sat next to her and slumped backwards, legs splayed out and arms stretched across the back of the sofa comfortably “Fuck, who cares” 

Vida could tell he was tired so didn’t take offence to the comment and let her line of questioning drop. José’s eyes lit up when he recalled the conversation they’d had before the fantastic sex, “So Pep…” 

Vida couldn't help but cackle, “Matthew could charm any man, but from what I gather Pep lead the chase, buying him drinks all night flirting back” 

José laughed “Fucking hell, maybe his wife already knows” he suggested “You and Matthew are ok yes?” 

Vida scrunched up her face “Not really, I shouted at him, told him I’d have to convince you I wasn’t some kind of loose tart just out for a few shags” 

“He apologised yes?” 

Vida nodded.

“His family know nothing about him? About his life?” José asked, sensitively. 

“His family are super conservative, they’d never speak to him again, as far as they’re concerned he lives and works away in London, has a girlfriend and is too busy to introduce her to them” 

José shook his head, feeling nothing but empathy. 

“Matthew has a big mouth, but around them he’s different, they spent years thinking we were an item. He lives a lie around them” 

“And Pep….” José said, leading her to divulge any information she had gathered. 

“He said they fooled around, that’s it. Pep told him to keep it hush hush, for both of their sakes” 

José smiled cheekily “I always knew, the way he’d look at me” he said, with no irony whatsoever.

“Well” she began, sultrily moving closer towards him, her lips painfully close to his neck - his absolute achilles heel “You shouldn’t be so irresistible should you?” she teased, mouth now gorging on him. 

José’s hands combed though her hair gently as he winced and groaned in response to her precise ministrations, “Ohmygod….” he whispered and then guided her down underneath him, his mouth set about worshipping every single inch of her body, in-between hushed and hurried sentimental declarations. Vida’s body arched under him, several “Ohgod”’s was enough for him to know she was genuine, not that he really ever doubted her intentions in that way. Hearing your closest personal rival tell you otherwise was some major head fuck though, José stopped and kissed her mouth, his tongue spilling in and out, breathlessly speaking in Portuguese and grasping her hands with his above her head. 

The following morning Vida made breakfast while he lay comfortably slumped across the sofa, the bright pink throw covering his tanned skin making for one epic photo opportunity. She looked at her camera on the kitchen worktop, devilment in her eyes, it would just be for her when he wasn’t there she told herself. Making sure the flash was off she took a few pictures and then saw him stir, he had complained grumpily about how cold her apartment was and then sat up. 

“What are you grinning at?” he asked, with a deep morning voice.

She shook her head, hoping he didn’t see her camera was quite clearly switched on “Nothing” 

He eyed her unconvincingly, and then set about retrieving his clothes which had been tossed around the room, he wrapped his watch around his wrist and sighed when he realised it was 7:30am, his ex-wife and son would definitely be awake and moving around. 

“Don’t you want to shower?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. 

He strolled over to her with such confident swagger “Insatiable” he said hoarsely before kissing her on the mouth and telling her he’d see her later. 

Vida watched as he slowly disappeared from view, she was nearly there.


	19. Hot Stuff

“How did you get my number?” Pep asked grumpily, he could practically hear José’s beaming and satisfied smile down the phone.

“My assistant is extremely good Josep, you should know that” 

Pep whispered something under his breath in Catalan that José couldn’t make out, it had been a number of years since he was in the company of people who spoke the language regularly. 

“What do you want?” asked Pep, wishing he’d not answered to the ‘Unknown Caller’ now.

“What do I want?” José teased, his body stretching out joyously on his bed, relishing the fact Pep was exacerbated that he’d called “Well, the small matter of your attempt to wind me up last week” 

Pep had laughed lightly now, amazed that José would even contact him over something that was so trivial, “My god, have you really nothing else to do? I mean, you aren’t challenging for top four like myself which takes the pressure off but still, José, are you feeling so blasé?” 

Pep’s turn to grin now as he heard José fidget at the end of the phone, he could picture the steely gaze, the straight back, the stretched tendons in his neck and the lick of the lips in preparation for a slick retort. 

José did sit up, his right hand stroking up his still tender left thigh, he made a mental note to ask for another massage before he went to Vigo, “You amuse me” he replied quietly, Pep’s thin smile vanishing, “So cutting with your replies when we both know what a secret you are harbouring, hmm?” 

Pep took a sip of water, careful that José didn’t hear him swallow and closed the door to the room he was in, the kids were at home and crashing around in the next room and he did not want them overhearing any of this. 

“Meaning?” he said deeply down the phone. 

José coughed, the excitement of getting one up on him making his insides fizz “Meaning Matthew” 

“Matthew who?” Pep answered, in a vain attempt to placate the older man. 

“Oh I think you know Pep, and so do I, and so does Vida” 

Pep was speechless, and angry. So many years spent trying to step out from behind Mourinho’s shadow, always playing down their supposed rivalry with the press and yet here he was once again, top dog. 

“You know nothing” he continued, trying to keep up the pretence. 

“Pep, if you enjoy fucking men who am I to stop you but I think your wife might be interested don’t you?” 

“You’re loving this aren’t you?” Pep spat back instantly, rage in his usually calm and soft voice. 

José tutted three times, “I’m loving this as much as you were loving telling me I was a rebound fuck” 

Pep paused, his right hand rubbing his head “So, what now?” 

“Am I going to out you?” José asked rhetorically, “No, because Matthew means a lot to Vida, his world does not need to fall apart because of your ego”  
“And my life José, what about my life?” Pep asked, his throat tightening.

“I don’t give a fuck about your life Pep, and I’d appreciate it if you gave me the same grace, if you want your secret kept that is…” 

José hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed, relieved that the bargaining was over.

Vida had rang Matthew twice in the last few hours, he was screening her calls, the coward. Doing one of the few things she despised - leaving voicemails, but she had no choice, “It’s V, call me back, we need to sort this out”.

She sighed and then tidied up, peering out of the window as the sun moved around to her balcony, she pulled open the French doors and let the heat and brightness pour in. Vida picked up one of Matthew’s CD’s that he’d left and turned it up to 10, fuck it - this entire floor was hers and José’s and she was fairly sure he wasn’t even home. As the disco beats pumped around her apartment - at one point shaking the photo frames on her sideboard she heard José’s French doors pull open, poking her head around the corner she saw him appear into view with a less than impressed look on his face. 

“You serious?” he mouthed over the music, with a look of disgust for the hits of Donna Summer.

Vida nodded earnestly “I am very serious” 

He moved over to the fancy marble wall and iron decoration which split the two apartment’s outdoor space, still deeply unimpressed with the music that was poisoning his acutely tuned ears. She raised her eyebrows at him as she danced around the balcony, purposely gyrating and interspersing her moves with well timed groans along with Ms Summer. José’s eyes narrowed, after 30 seconds of watching her he had an enormous lump in his shorts and moved his right hand downwards to try and palm it away, it didn’t work. 

Vida grinned cheekily at him and then moved to where he was stood “You gonna do something about that?” she asked, eyes looking down.

“What?” he replied, playing dumb and also wondering how on earth she even knew his shorts were bulging and dangerously close to ripping point. 

She lifted her body up a little with her hands on the wall and then burst into hysterics when he moved both hands down to cover himself, she was positive his face had flushed with embarrassment. Vida’s CD played the next song and José shook his head, now seeing the funny side of it. 

“C’mere” he said, ushering her to his face with his fingers which laced around the iron. 

She kissed his lips as best as she could given the barrier and then moved her ear to his mouth, he whimpered a little and then told her “You need a lesson in culture, go and pack, you’re coming to Vigo”


	20. Boys Will Be Boys

Rui sauntered down the hallway to Vida’s flat and knocked loudly, folding his arms as he waited for her to answer. 

“Oh hey” she said breezily, stepping aside for him to follow her through.

He shook his head, not really having time for any of this but followed her nonetheless. There was a small suitcase open on the large grey rug, her clothes neatly folded he noted, a seasoned traveller. She was dismantling some piece of equipment as he stood there in his tracksuit, mop of dark brown hair fashionably messy. 

“Your pass” he told her, practically throwing a laminated pass on a lanyard in her direction. 

Vida looked up at him, she didn’t particularly have the time to chat to him either but he was emitting such a negative vibe that she had no choice but to stand up straight and confront him. 

“Problem?” she asked bluntly, hands on her hips. 

Rui shrugged, there was one mannerism he’d picked up from José over the years “Not quite sure how you’ve swung this trip” he said, some menace in his voice. 

Vida smiled “It was really quite simple - José asked me, and then I asked him for a photographer’s pass and he asked you and look - as if by magic here it is” she answered holding up the pass in front of his face. 

“And the hotel? And the flight?” 

Vida laughed in confusion “Rui, what the fuck are you getting at? I’ve slept in hostels on trips in North Wales, I couldn’t care less where I stay or how I get there” she confirmed, now back on her knees and packing up her camera. 

Rui snorted “Until now, the rule was no women, and you come along snapping your fingers and look” he continued hands in the air.

Vida took a deep breath and placed her hands on her thighs “If you have a problem I suggest you pop next door and discuss it with him, now if you don’t mind I’m busy” 

Rui stomped out like a scalded little boy and proceeded to thump the side of his fist on José’s door, he was on the phone and signalled he go through by nodding. Rui was seething, legs twitching, palms sweating - fuming. He had asked José several times if Maria could accompany him to their many trips abroad only to be point blank refused authorisation on the basis that it was a work trip. José walked back into the lounge, clothes draped over his arm and similarly packing like Vida, with his suitcase open on the lounge carpet. 

“Why is she coming?” he spluttered, José instantaneously picking up on his disgust. 

His brown eyes scanned his, his cheeks had flushed and his jaw was jutting out “Excuse me?” he spat. 

“You heard” Rui snapped back “Thought this was a work trip” 

José shook his head “Don’t push me boy” 

“You’ve upgraded the hotel and flight for her? Are you for real?” Rui asked, but it was like prodding an aggravated bear. 

“Stand up” José asked calmly, Rui obeyed and stood in front of him “Good, now walk out of that door and we will see you at the airport” 

Rui clenched both fists as he walked away, he’d been brave to even confront José about anything personal, and even though he didn’t get an answer and had been firmly put in his place by his boss he vowed to bring it up again once they arrived in Vigo. Maria, his long term on/off girlfriend had never been welcomed into the work circle and now Vida was on the scene five minutes later she was boarding a first class flight to Spain, he ranted and vented when he got home, Maria telling him it was ok and she would only be bored anyway. 

José and Vida were sat in one of the fancy wine bars in departures when Rui and the rest of the coaching team arrived, they were all routinely and thoroughly introduced to Vida and she couldn’t have been more charming if she’d tried. Rui drank to try and calm down but he still sat in silence and watched her movements and didn’t she know it. Just the three of them sat around a small table now as the players filtered outside and began speaking with fans and having their photos taken, Vida whizzed through some photos from Wales, showing José the odd one or two. 

“How are you going to take pictures of sport?” Rui asked, genuinely interested.

“Don’t know yet, I’ll figure it out” she answered, her notepad was always open and she was constantly jotting things down, the weather would play a huge part she told him, he nodded. 

“How is Maria?” José asked, purposely trying to antagonise him. Rui was so easy to wind up, “Missing you already?” he finished with a light laugh. 

“Fuck off José” Rui snapped.

Vida looked up at both of them, Rui noticeably pissed off and José noticeably enjoying himself. She kneed him under the table and frowned, “Oh come on Rui, she would be welcome if she wasn’t so unstable all the time, we don’t need your hormonal girlfriend on a flight with us for 5 hours” 

“José stop it” Vida said back quietly, visibly annoyed by his banter. 

“Well guess what José?” Rui said, loudly enough for everyone in the bar to hear “We don’t need to be listening to you and some girl half your age fucking all night!” 

Vida bit her bottom lip and froze as Rui stormed off, José smiled broadly, dimples prominent “Half your age, I’ll take that” Vida commented before returning to her camera. 

José was still chuckling to himself when their flight was called, he may have been older than her but mentally she was beyond his years, his constant jibes at Rui were so tiresome that she took a sleeping pill and conked out next to him. He woke her with 30 minutes to go, one warm hand working its way under her shirt while his mouth and tongue prized her lips open, she made a mewing sound as her eyes opened and took in the glorious sight of him, “Almost there” he said deeply, “How about….” Vida looked down as his hand unbuttoned her denim shorts and crept under her knickers. 

“José you can’t…people can see” she protested to no avail. 

He silenced her with his mouth once more “Just keep quiet” he whispered, “No one will notice…”


	21. Welcome to Vigo

Vida pulled her hand luggage down from rack, flinging her camera around her neck and then leaning back into José’s body which stood firmly behind her. His hand rested protectively at the bottom of her back as they queued to alight the plane, he kissed under her ear and whispered “You OK?” in an attempt to prepare her for the media circus which was waiting for them outside, he’d arranged for her to travel with his personal assistant, the thought of walking her through that airport surrounded by journalists and paparazzi scared him as much as her, at least on landing there would only be a few of them assembled waiting for photos. In the back of José’s mind was the fact she still hadn’t met his kids, and his ex-wife albeit briefly - he would need their blessing for sure, having the press cotton on to them being an item and having his kids find out that way couldn’t happen. But that was a conversation for another day. 

“I’m fine” she answered, as though this was the easiest thing in the world for her - when Joe had become a local celebrity in California she got used to him being continuously mobbed and photographed, she would always stroll off much to his annoyance. The difference here was José was protecting her, she wouldn’t act vulnerable around him but she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t a huge turn on having him be her knight in a tight fitting tracksuit. 

José wrapped his arms around her waist “I will see you at the hotel hmm?” 

Vida shivered a little at his deep voice and turned her face so she could kiss him, his three day old stubble caught her top lip and she bit him playfully “Don’t take no shit” she told him as the doors to the plane opened, he smiled warmly, genuinely appreciative of her support. 

Vida was reserved during the short car journey to their hotel busy noting interesting buildings to photograph later on, he’d booked the most expensive and luxurious place in the centre and it wasn’t until she entered the palatial lobby and stood in awe that she realised money was no object. Yes - she had done well out of her divorce, would never need to work again but she would never dream of paying the extortionate nightly rate this place was charging, she felt uncomfortable as she approached the desk.

“Carter” she told the heavily made up receptionist, who tapped her long pristine nails on her laptop and frowned.

“Carter?” she repeated, Vida nodded. 

The young woman eyed her up and down, Vida swore she saw her smirk as she handed her a key card and advised her where the customer lifts were “Service elevator down the corridor” she added, “For your, friend” 

“José will use the service lift” His personal assistant, Linda told her and then ushered her into the customer lift. 

Vida stood nervously inside the glass lift, “Don’t worry” Linda said, her eyes kind “These people are very discreet” 

Vida nodded “How does he cope with it?” she asked.

“He doesn’t really, he hates the media and all the fuss, I suppose it’s just a case of making the most of it, he’s lucky - and so are you. He must think a lot of you Vida” 

The lift pinged and Linda took her to her suite, which was twice the size of her apartment in Manchester “Relax” Linda said, rubbing her shoulder “He won’t be long” 

Vida puffed her chest out and reminded herself to breathe as she explored the suite, she didn’t want to touch anything for fear of breaking it, the bed was plush and luxurious with various silks thrown stylishly across it. There was champagne on ice waiting for her, along with fresh fruit and pastries, her head began to spin at the enormity of it all. And then there was the view. She pulled open the wooden blinds and gazed out at the impressive vista, the city was relaxed and truly stunning, she felt her body tingle as she reached for her camera. 

“Wow…” she said under her breath upon realising there was a downstairs area to the suite that opened out onto a wooden deck and swimming pool, the only thing missing was José. 

José sat with a scowl on his face as the translator next to him totally misunderstood what he had said, he leaned in to his press officer “No more” 

“Ok, last question” she declared, cutting off the translator. 

What followed was a question about being Portuguese and just north of the border in Vigo, he took the question well and advised he was looking forward to dinner, “No need to translate, useless…” he commented as he stood and walked out of the boiling hot press room, his head thumping. 

“I need water” he complained as he walked down the corridor in the bowels of Vigo’s stadium “Now” 

His press officer pulled him by the elbow into the cafeteria and told him to sit, Rui approached talking mindlessly about how poor the facilities were “Rui, be quiet” he snapped, the younger man’s eyes darkened as he sat opposite, “Here, now drink and I’ll see you tomorrow” José’s press officer said as she walked off, head shaking.

“Bad conference?” Rui asked innocently. 

“Why do you care?” 

Rui lifted his hands in the air in an ‘I can’t win’ kind of gesture. 

“Why don’t you do the next one eh?” José told him “You answer the same shit time and time again”

“No way” Rui said, trying to keep the mood light “Not my job” 

José paused and stared at him “What is your job Rui? To moan and be jealous? You’re good at that boy” 

Rui laughed and then slammed his fist on the table “Jealous?! Of you?!” 

José licked his lips arrogantly, “You’re a physio, that’s it” 

That hurt, José had seen something in Rui all those years ago and helped him to fulfil his potential. In the first year as José’s assistant he had admired his scientific approach, the extensive research and preparation he would do before training drills, Rui was a good boy - his boy. Being José’s assistant came with various other less than fun responsibilities, being a verbal punchbag just one of them. 

“I won’t bite” Rui told him, “You don’t mean that” 

“Don’t I?” José answered slowly, arms folding and head moving from side to side to try and relieve his headache, “You’re jealous of Vida, admit it” 

Rui swallowed, “Bring whoever you want José, I don’t care anymore, you’ve made your point. Don’t come to me when she fucks you over” 

Rui kicked his chair away and left José sat there, he was pumped and needed to get that anger out, he was never in a good mood after speaking with the press and his verbal sparring with Rui normally got rid of the frustration - trust him to choose this afternoon to not give a fuck. 

José’s driver took him to the hotel, he clenched his fists the entire car journey and got out with his luggage without a single word of thanks. He entered the service lift and then walked down the long corridor to their suite, he’d got a key card but he needed Vida to come to the door - he needed this to play out precisely as he’d spent the last 20 minutes imagining in the car on the way over. 

Vida was drinking her second glass of champagne when she heard a knock, she had stripped down to just her shorts and a flimsy vest top and pulled her thin jacket across her shoulders as she approached the door. 

José stood there clad in a monogramed black short sleeved polo shirt with the collar up, tight fitting black tracksuit bottoms and trainers. His arms were stretched and clutching either side of the door frame, his bag on the floor next to him. 

Vida stared at him, his resemblance to the letter Y amusing her initially, it soon became apparent he wasn’t in the mood for joking and he bent down and picked his bag up off the ground and threw it past her, he made a point of slamming the door behind him by kicking it shut. 

“Come here” he said deeply, she walked over and stood in front of him “Kiss, hmm?” 

Vida moved her mouth to his but he immediately took control and frantically kissed her, their teeth clacking and tongues battling, his hand gripped her face as he pushed her back against the hotel room door firmly, his tracksuit bottoms were fit to burst and he gasped when she plunged her right hand down inside them, “Fucking massive” she remarked as her hand wound around him, her words designed to thrill him. He gritted his teeth as she started to work him, tiny sounds escaping from his throat while his head rested on her shoulder. Vida looked down at what she was doing and then grabbed his hand “Finish what you started on that plane” she demanded, he looked up, eyes intense and swallowed. 

Vida yelped when he yanked down her shorts, gripped under her backside and lifted her upwards, then slammed her against the door, “Legs” he demanded and she defied gravity by bringing them both up around his waist and hooking her ankles together behind his back “Oh fuck” she said with a panicked tone, his mouth silenced her and she watched at the muscles in his arms straining and veins bulging. 

“José! Oh god!” Vida half laughed at his surprising strength and angled her hips to meet his initial upward thrust, the look on his face was feral, he was getting off on claiming his woman at the front door and having her up against it, it was the most base feeling in the world as he repeatedly slammed against her and dug his nails into her hamstrings. 

Vida felt bruises begin to form on her shoulders and back but didn’t care, seeing him unleash his desire like this was worth every ounce of pain, José gazed across her body - he was totally in control of her, every noise a result of his thrusting and touches. His body made sure she stayed in place the whole time, her dependance on him in that moment in that hotel suite took him over the edge, he tensed his legs so hard that they both stayed in position for at least a few minutes afterwards while his muscles relaxed. 

Vida amusingly fell straight to the floor once he let go of her, her legs like jelly “Fucking hell” she said bashfully, he smiled and held his hand out for her to take, he lifted her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, lips kissing her jaw “How do you like Vigo?”


	22. Picture Perfect

“Please…..let me choose” José said, taking the one page menu from Vida’s hand. 

Vida’s eyes narrowed and she cocked her head, smiling politely at the waitress as José ordered and then took her hand across the small round table. 

“Right little control freak aren’t you” she said rhetorically as she sipped her wine and looked away. 

José gripped her hand and then linked their fingers “You weren’t complaining earlier” he answered, as arrogant as he’d ever been in her presence. 

This made Vida smirk, him turning on the arrogance at just the right time was such an acute skill “Shut up” she told him quietly, drawing a deep throaty laugh from him.

The restaurant he had chosen was one he knew well, not that he spent a lot of time in Vigo but he’d been there enough times to know the best places to eat and drink. He had brought his daughter here for her 18th birthday and had several anniversary meals with his wife on the terrace outside - but he’d edit that part when regaling his memories to Vida over the amazing tapas he’d ordered them. 

“Here” he said, lunging over to her with a piece of crispy squid, she opened her mouth and made a point of licking the lemon juice off of his thumb, her tongue visibly flat against his knuckle and their eyes never straying from one another. 

“Are you seducing me with battered squid José?” she asked with a straight face, he adored her dry humour and he coupled it always with aloofness.

“Think I’ve already done that, hmm?” he said with barely a whisper, “Don’t you?” 

Vida stared at him, massive brown eyes looking back at her, guarded expression as always and the three day old stubble still making him look unbearably handsome “Your seduction is rather consistent” she told him “But there’s room for improvement Mr Mourinho…” 

José shook his head, his eyes gazing over her in that thin black short dress she was wearing, her smooth legs crossed and to the side of their mosaic table, her dark hair tumbling down over her shoulders and her notepad on her lap. 

“Are you writing down some pointers for me?” he asked, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. 

Vida mock smiled at him and said “No, just some ideas for tomorrow night, Rui is right you know, photographing so much action will be totally different for me” 

When she was in work mode José found her equally as attractive as when she was underneath him in his bed at home, in fact it turned him on that she was so passionate about her job. 

“And then there’s the fact I’ll have you to distract me, all pumped and full of testosterone in front of me” she teased.

José guffawed “You are joking?” 

Vida kept her eyes on her notepad and shrugged “Oh come on José you know the camera loves you” she instantly looked up for his reaction, he thought about what she’d said and then she froze - had she really lead him down this avenue of conversation subconsciously? 

“And you?” he said, feeling relaxed and as though this was the natural way to progress the discourse.

“And me what?” she bluffed, looking back at her notebook and writing ‘FUCK’ in capital letters. 

Vida looked at him, his mouth slightly open and his back straight, poised for a response “Lets get the bill” she replied, completely bottling the conversation for the time being. José requested the check and paid it, he stood and moved around to Vida, helping her into her jacket and pulling her hair out of the back of it and over the collar gently, his arm gripped around her as he guided the pair of them out of the restaurant and onto a cobbled street. 

They slowly walked, hands gently touching “You look very handsome tonight” Vida said quietly, he looked at her from the side, knowing she didn’t want a similar compliment but that she was building herself up to tell him what he wanted, no needed to hear, “Wow, that’s some view” Vida commented as they reached the top of the street and looked down over the sea and several impressive docked boats. 

“Better than Salford Quays?” José asked with a light laugh, they leant against the railings elbow to elbow, Vida’s eyes were wide and she committed the spot to her memory, it was a picture postcard scene and she wouldn’t forgive herself for not capturing it on her travels the next day. 

“Salford isn’t so bad but this” She held her hands in front of her face “Amazing” 

José turned his back on the view and pulled her by her hips towards him, her chin resting on his shoulder and still taking in the glorious scene as he spoke deeply, “I need to apologise to Rui” he admitted “I take the boy for granted”. 

Vida pulled back and settled in front of him, her right hand raking through his silver hair which shone and reflected in the bright lights “Same with Matthew and me” she said with a long sigh “He’s screening my calls” 

José held her face with his hands and kissed her gently, she reached under his suit jacket and placed her hands against his ribs his body was so warm and inviting and as their kiss gained momentum it became quite obvious that they needed to get back to their hotel pronto. 

Once at the hotel José spotted Rui and a few of the other coaching staff in the bar, Vida told him she’d go up to their suite while he attempted a heartfelt apology to the younger man. Rui was merry when José walked over, he grabbed him by the forearm and took him to the side and proceeded to tell him how sorry he was for being a monstrous idiot. 

“Tomorrow, we win” Rui told him, “No doubt” 

José winked at his boy and then made his way to the service elevator. 

Once through the door José was greeted by Vida and a glass of champagne, “Come on” she said, leading him downstairs to their private pool area. 

She stared him over, his suit jacket tossed to the side and his shirt pulled out of his trousers “You coming in?” she asked sultrily, pulling her dress over her head revealing a matching black two piece, José swallowed as she placed her champagne on the poolside and elegantly sank beneath the water. Vida didn’t take her eyes off of him as he unzipped his trousers and let them drop around his feet, his boxer shorts followed and then his shirt. Vida swished her arms in the water as he got in next to her, the both of them facing the incredible view of the city as they suspended themselves in the warm pool. 

“This is decadence” Vida remarked, “Thank you” 

José’s arms moved around her shoulder as they now sat back on one of the strategically placed steps under the water “My pleasure” he groaned, mouth on her neck as his hands worked overtime to get her two piece swimwear off, it floated across the top of the water as she settled in his lap, feeling his hardness against her groin. 

“Fuck me you’re gorgeous…” she told him, her lips kissing his neck and nails trailing down his chest, his hands rested on her lower back and then stroked upwards to where several bruises and scrapes were evident, she winced at his touch telling him what had happened. 

“Sorry….” he groaned, moving her in front of him so he could stand behind and have a look at what his passionate outburst had done to her, he moved his hand to his mouth and apologised repeatedly, fingers now gently easing the soreness and his Portuguese lilt making her feel relaxed beyond belief. 

“José….please…” she whispered, body moving sinuously against him, his salacious words weakening her resolve, he pushed her forward her hands flat against the concrete and water sloshing over the sides, he gathered her wet hair and moved it to the side, teeth nipping at her shoulder as his hips pushed forward and he smoothly entered her. He gripped her shoulders as he gained a steady rhythm, “Ohfuck” Vida cried repeatedly as he teased her in the water by inching all the way out of her and then thrusting back inside her with devastating prowess, his hand moved around and between her legs while she continued to turn the balmy Spanish air blue. 

Vida flapped around in the water like a woman possessed as he eased her orgasm out of her, turning around to face him with her heart thumping in her chest, José looked blissed out as they kissed, his own demise a much more subtle affair but no less ecstatic, he just wanted to indulge her properly. 

They eventually dried off and settled in the extraordinary bed, “You could fit six people in here” Vida commented, “Insane…” 

José pulled her in close as she continued looking through her camera, trying quickly to scroll past the pictures she took of José in her apartment that morning the week before, “Wait” he said, much to her annoyance “Go back” he told her, his thumb on top of hers so she couldn’t skip anything “You’re no better than those paparazzi, you know that?” he said with a tut and a nudge of her elbow “That’s quite voyeuristic” he teased while she zoomed in on the picture “What can I say?” she told him, accepting defeat and now turning the camera off. She looked at his scruffy damp silver hair against the white pillow, his tanned and toned legs on top of the luxury cotton sheets and back up to his delectable lips, kissing them lovingly before telling him “The camera loves you, and so do I”


	23. The Professionals

Vida’s alarm the next morning was courtesy of José’s mouth on her lower back, she sinuously moved against the cool cotton sheets and stretched her arms upwards and under her fluffy pillows, his hands rubbed her shoulder blades while his tongue dragged further up her spine - the entire time he spoke in a deep Portuguese morning voice. 

“We have an hour” he informed her, mouth under her ear and hand pulling her hair to the side “Then we need to be professionals…” 

Vida turned onto her back and looked up at him, eyelids still heavy “All day?” she questioned him, he nodded. 

“Guess we should be memorably unprofessional right now then…” she suggested but half way through talking he’d already taken control of her and was purposefully grinding his hips down against hers. 

“My briefing is at 10” she told him, after they had spent way longer than an hour misbehaving resulting in a rush to get ready, he smirked and bent down to give her the most full on, laced with filth kiss “Won’t be half as fun as the briefing I just gave you….” he groaned, making her giggle. 

“Well” she said, standing up and preparing her laptop bag “See you around then” 

José zipped up his tracksuit jacket and nodded, silver hair still wet from the shower and his skin already glowing from a few hours spent in the sun “I’ll remember to smile for your camera” he told her with a subtle wink, “Take care bonita….” he kissed her under her jaw and then left. 

Vida walked out onto the balcony and sighed loudly, she felt awkward about saying she loved him last night but was grateful he hadn’t even mentioned it, the last thing she wanted was any pressure to say it again. It sounded awful, because her feelings had developed over the last few weeks but she was never one of those ‘declare your love’ types, being with José had made her appreciate romance, he could be so intense and serious about the way he felt and she admired the way he wore his heart on his sleeve, but the English reserve in her had always caused problems in relationships. She compartmentalised this for the time being and attended her media briefing which was held in a large conference hall in the lower floor of the hotel. It was nothing new to her, the only difference was the presence of the print journalists, she listened in to their inane chatter - judging José for his decisions over the Premier League season, declaring if they didn't win the entire competition his career would be over. She did glare at a few of them, and in turn they squinted at her press pass - she was a new face on the circuit. 

“Haven’t seen you before” one of the balding middle aged guys commented, his eyes staring right at her chest.

“What a shame that is, because I feel I’ve missed out on knowing someone with all the charm of a sewer rat” she answered and then walked off to the coffee maker for a refill. 

Meanwhile, at Vigo’s training facility José and Rui prepared the morning’s drills and stood chatting as they supervised, Rui was particularly chilled out this morning José noted, his friend laughing and clapping freely. 

“Good!” José shouted and then turned to his assistant “I have a good feeling” 

Rui nodded profusely “Me too, they’re in great shape, they’re up for this José”

“Trouble is” José replied, kicking the ball back over “So are Vigo” 

Rui nodded but then stared at his boss “Have you seen who we have here? They don’t stand a chance!”  
José admired the younger man’s positivity - always had, and he hoped to god he was right, this had categorically been the toughest season of his career so far, and winning this competition would ease the pressure on him considerably. Being rinsed every day by the press was one thing but having his players think he’d lost that magic touch would be catastrophic for his self esteem and reputation. 

“Good night?” Rui asked quietly, a few players in ear shot. 

“Perfeito” José replied then blew his whistle loudly, indicating a change in exercise. The two men paced across the pitch and José watched as Rui ran through the next drill they then returned back to where they were stood and observed. 

“Vida said she loves me” José said bashfully, feeling his cheeks redden a little. 

“Yeah?” Rui said, with a beaming smile and an elbow to the ribs “What inspired that declaration?” he asked.

José shrugged, “We went for dinner, talked a lot, had a lot of good sex…” he said the last part with such ridiculous smoothness that Rui guffawed loudly.

“This is why I need to bring Maria somewhere like this” he said with a longing and regretful sigh.

“You won’t let that drop will you?” José said, with a light laugh “If we get to Stockholm she can come with us, deal?” 

Rui grinned broadly and then set about firing up his players knowing this new incentive must be monopolised upon, if Maria came with him to the Europa League final she might see he wasn’t such a useless boyfriend after all. 

Vida ate lunch after the briefing in the hotel bar, she had typed up a few things on her laptop and also experimented a little by photographing a kids five-a-side football match in a local park, her photos weren’t half bad and she felt fired up for the semi final even more now. She took out her iPhone and began to look through her messages, nothing of great note but then 1 voicemail from Matthew which simply requested she call back immediately. 

“Hey V, where are you?” he asked, the mobile signal making him sound as though he was trapped in a well.

“I’m in Vigo for the semi-final, I’m taking photos” she replied.

“Oh how wonderful, I called around to the flat earlier” 

“You’re in Manchester? How come?” 

The line went quiet for a few seconds and then she heard him breathe out, “Please don’t freak out” 

Wasn’t it universally recognised that telling a person not to freak out would automatically make them freak out?

“What’s happened?” Vida asked, concerned now. 

“I’m here visiting a friend V” he paused, as though he was gathering more courage “I’m seeing Pep” 

Vida’s mouth gaped open and she dramatically moved her hand to it as she took in a sharp breath “Seeing him?” she asked, needing further confirmation.  
“Seeing him, yes” 

“But, he’s…and you’re…and he’s, he’s married Matthew - to a woman, he has kids for fucks sake!” 

Vida hated to sound judgmental, but they were all pretty valid points. 

“I know it’s complicated but….I like him, and he likes me and we, well we have this arrangement” 

Vida sat on the bar stool totally stunned, “I….. I don’t know what to say” 

“I really need your support on this Vida, please” he said, vulnerability in his voice. 

“I will always support you, you daft bastard but fuck….this is huge” 

They ended their conversation just as José and Rui approached the bar, Vida looked blankly at the pair of them as they spoke to her, seeing their lips move but not hearing a single word. José shot her a confused look and shook his head “These arty types Rui, totally lost in their own creativity” he said just with a gentle tease.

“Shut the fuck up José” she snapped and closed her laptop lid. 

Rui gave her a sideways glance, this was a far cry from the picture of love and affection José had painted an hour earlier. José stood rooted to the spot - his eyebrows knitted together “Watch your mouth” he advised her, “And learn some manners” 

He and Rui walked off together and sat at a table which over the next twenty minutes became covered in paper and laminated set plays, Vida tried to nonchalantly watch them and waited until they had eaten and Rui had popped to the Gents before approaching. 

“I’m sorry, I had some surprising news just as you arrived, see you later” 

Vida turned to walk off but he gripped her tightly by the wrist and motioned that she bend down to his ear, he checked nobody was watching and then spoke deeply and seriously “You’d better be in that bedroom when I get in - that filthy mouth of yours needs to be taught a lesson”


	24. Dirty Mouth

She was the only one taking his picture 55 minutes in to the game, the guys around her focused on game play, the fans, the substitutes warming up. But Vida….he had momentarily removed his jacket, the temperature in Vigo was 24c and the air was full of humidity, she kept wiping her brow with her sleeve, watching as he acted as though he was on the touchline in the Arctic Circle.

“Action’s this way” one of the guys said, moving her lens towards the goal where she had just missed a beautifully taken Marcus Rashford free kick. 

Vida shrugged “I’m here for fun” she told the stranger, a witty retort came firing back at her. 

José wasn’t just wound up tonight, he was on the edge, she hadn’t seen him like this for some time - he’d been reasonably calm in the last few Premier League fixtures, allowing Rui to take control and shout from the technical area but not now, not tonight. 

“Are you here on behalf of the Mourinho fan club?” the same guy jibed, she laughed loudly before replying “Something like that” 

They began talking between their ardent snapping, she found out he was there on his first professional assignment working for a Spanish newspaper, he was fresh out of college in Spain full of hope and positivity which she admired. 

“You’re staying in town?” he enquired innocently.

Vida nodded, attempting to pronounce the name of the hotel and failing miserably which made them both chuckle “It’s the really posh one anyway!” Vida told him once she had regained composure. 

The young man’s Spanish was perfect, the accent, everything. He was also undeniably handsome, with long slim legs, smooth unblemished skin that was bronzing by the second in the evening light and the most piercing blue eyes “So how come you’re here then? Hardly any wildlife in here, unless you count the United supporters of course” he said, jokingly.

“Oh, I travelled with the coaching team, fancied a change from sheep on mountainsides and kingfishers by rivers” she explained “Plus the weather back home leaves a lot to be desired” 

He nodded “That, I do not miss” 

She introduced herself properly now, learning the man’s name was Michael and he was originally from Windsor, they chatted about London - about how Vida still had her pad in Chelsea that was a constant thorn in her side, a lot of her work still resided there but Joe being the first class dick he was wouldn’t let her in there without him being present, which would ultimately cause an argument and leave him feeling extremely smug indeed. Vida was waiting for the divorce to be finalised before asking Matthew to go with her and collect her things, that way she wouldn’t be pulled into any childish slanging matches over who gets the napkin rings or something equally as insignificant. 

“Wow” Michael began, the play shifting away from his lens a little but he still managed to multi task and take photos while maintaining the chat with Vida “Some life you’ve had, I’d love to go to America” 

“Yeah, it’s really beautiful out there” she replied wistfully, anchoring for the Santa Monica lifestyle again, the relaxed way of life, the beaches, it was all so dreamlike. 

“So what’s the deal then?” Michael asked confidently “You haven’t stopped looking over there” 

Vida frowned, the boy was perceptive “No deal” she shrugged “I know them pretty well” 

The final whistle filled their ears and they stood, Vida looked around for Michael but he’d clearly made it on to the pitch and was taking close ups of the players, she paced down the touchline towards the tunnel just about making out Rui while José clapped the travelling fans, he caught her eye and signalled down the tunnel. 

“You’re to come back to the hotel with me” Rui told her “He’ll be here for ages with post match, they don’t even have a proper media room set up this evening, at this rate he’ll be doing it in the car park” 

Vida followed Rui and waited for him in one of the cars on the concourse, flicking through her photos as she did and realising this really wasn’t where her talents lay. 

“Shit” she said repeatedly, one photo even contained half of Michael’s leg “Double shit” 

Rui unceremoniously leapt into the car, fastening his seatbelt next to her and scraping back his wet dark hair, he’d been eating and she gave him an unimpressed look as he spluttered what appeared to be flapjack down his track top. 

“Who was the guy?” He asked, whilst struggling to remove oats from his teeth with his tongue.

“Some young lad just out of college, nice boy” 

Rui laughed deeply “Yeah José noticed the two of you being nice together” 

Vida rolled her eyes “Oh fuck off Rui, he’s about 21 years old for gods sake” 

Rui surrendered, his hands dramatically in the air and Vida let her head rest backwards, her mind now seriously considering how pissed off José was. She figured what he had said in the bar was partly-serious, partly designed to turn her on and have him on her mind for the rest of the day. They arrived back at the hotel less than an hour later, with José nowhere to be seen she took a seat in the lounge area and ordered a drink. She did ask Rui to join her but he declined, citing he was too exhausted and just needed to sleep.

Vida drank, and drank, and drank some more, the clock hit Midnight and José still wasn’t back. She thought she should just retire, get some rest before the early morning flight back to Manchester, ignore his demands - go to sleep on an awkward note, the whiskey was sure as hell aiding her sleep right now. 

“Vida?” came a soft voice from the right, she turned her head and saw Michael - the young photographer from earlier stood there loaded up with paraphernalia, a laptop bag and a huge rucksack.

“Jeez, are you ok?” she asked, standing up to help him, he let the laptop bag slide to his feet and then passed her his camera which she set down on the glass table in front of her. 

He smiled handsomely “Nice place you got” 

Vida signalled to the barman and he brought over another glass, she poured him a drink which he immediately necked “What’s happened?” 

“Locked myself out” he admitted, a slight blush to his tanned face “But there are worse places to be homeless right?” he semi-joked. 

They sat chatting like old friends, Vida looked through his camera and marvelled at just how fantastically technical he was for a lad just out of college, and Michael in turn complimented the pictures she had shown him of her trip to North Wales earlier in the year, together they drained the whiskey bottle and were now, somehow sat within millimetres of one another. 

“How about, we go to your room?” Michael asked, with such charming ease, his right hand now stroking the top of her thigh, Vida looked at him, heart sinking “What for?” 

“I think you know what for….” he said with a deep voice and come to bed eyes. 

Vida smiled politely “I - I erm, I’m flattered but…I’m not here alone Michael” she explained.

Michael sat backwards quickly, embarrassment soon taking hold of his loins and calming him down. He rubbed his boyish face and nodded, just about to speak as José walked into the hotel lobby and right into the lounge where they sat. 

His eyes widened as he looked at them both sat there, the boy seemingly uncomfortable about something and proceeding to stand up and repeatedly shake his hand and her looking in any direction but his. 

“Nice meeting you Ms Carter” Michael said, bending down to kiss her on the cheek before making a sharp, mortifying exit. 

José sat opposite her, breathed in loudly and licked his lips.

“You’re late” she commented.

He cocked his head “I’m late, but I’m not too late” he said, putting emphasis on the ‘too’.

“Well done tonight” Vida said, preparing to stand up “Let’s get some rest” 

José stood first and then took her hand, pulling her body upwards and closely against him so not even a shaft of light could be seen between them, his right hand bunched her hair together and tipped her head backwards, jolting her slightly. 

“I told you where to be when I got in” he said with a whisper, his eyes lustful “And yet you’re here, charming some boy….” 

Vida tried to reply but he stopped her, his right index finger firmly across both of her lips “I don’t want to know, upstairs, now” 

Vida felt the moisture build between her legs as she took the lift up to their suite while he had a nightcap in the bar, she felt devastated for giving Michael the wrong impression, and deeply embarrassed for him but when José appeared she felt her heart thump in her chest, her palms become sweaty and her forehead prick with heat. José was shower fresh when he got to the hotel, looking worn out but so relaxed and calm, their greatest times together were always when he was in a placid mood, him bashing her against the hotel room door was great no doubt about that, but she much preferred the smooth and soothing José. 

Vida sat in the middle of the huge bed, wearing only a short silk nightie, she fluffed her hair up as she heard his key card swipe in the door, he padded down the marble floor kicking off his shoes and unzipping his trousers, he coughed roughly and then pushed the door and drank in the sight of her. 

“He wanted to fuck you?” he asked bluntly throwing his white shirt down across the end of the bed, her eyes pinballing from his tight fitting boxers to his chest, back down to his taut stomach and toned legs. 

“Forget him” she replied sultrily, edging closer towards him and twanging the waistband of his boxers. 

José forced her down onto her back and sloppily let his tongue fall in and out of her mouth, her warm skin fizzing against his as her eager hands clawed and grabbed at his lower back desperate for him to take her “Ah ah ah” he said, halting proceedings and holding her in place by her shoulders “You owe me….” 

Vida grinned and reached out for the throbbing lump in his boxers, he batted her hand away and plunged his hand inside gripping himself tightly while he sat back on his ankles, his eyes closing as he began to stroke himself firmly. Vida watched as he did, noting every single subtle movement for future reference and when he began to make himself groan he opened his eyes and beckoned her over “Finish it” he said simply and guided her face down to his crotch. 

Vida bent down and his eyes cast across her silk clad back, he stretched down to the bottom of her nightie and yanked it upwards, ripping the fabric in the process and pulling it over her head. Her tongue covered him in saliva, the feeling of her licks making him wince with pleasure and when she finally stopped her teasing and took him fully in her mouth various expletives filled the air. José’s hand stroked up her right side and grappled at her chest as she began a steady rhythm, masterfully engulfing him without any protestation whatsoever. He heard her moan sexily when his hand made contact between her legs, a breathy “Fuck…” at her wetness left his throat. Vida stopped and looked up at his face, sweaty and desperate for release, her lips were crimson from activity and his eyes followed as her hand began to bring him to that cataclysmic end he’d been looking forward to all day, decorating her naked body in the process. 

“Boca suja….” José mumbled under his breath as she left the room to shower.


	25. A Family Affair

“Who was the kid?” José asked, audibly tired.

Vida paused her incessant touching of his chest, herself sleepy and moments away from slumber “Photography graduate” she told him, “Why, are you jealous?” 

José gripped her left hand and spread her fingers across his chest so she could feel his heart beating “I’m jealous of anyone who has your attention” he replied earnestly before turning onto his side and pulling her in by her backside. 

“You shouldn’t be” she whispered, her lips lazily kissing his “I was right though, he tried it on with you?” José asked between her kisses, “He’s just a kid…” she answered into his mouth, her body turning across his shoulders and settling on top of him. Vida kissed him passionately, with urgency and need, José’s hands pulled at her hair his own desire now increasing and his kisses in return becoming fervent. 

“We should sleep….” Vida told him breathlessly her hips gyrating against him, he moved his knees up to support her back and gripped her sides, his intentions were clear but she continued to tease him, seeing the look of panic on his face amusing her greatly, she ran her hands through his silver hair and placed her index finger in his mouth. 

“Easy Mourinho…” she moaned, moving upwards as his advancing thrusts threatened to have them at it for about the tenth time in less than 24 hours. 

“We can sleep on the plane” he told her, right hand moving down the middle of her body and fingers finding her wetness “Hmm, something tells me you’re not tired…” he groaned, Vida surrendered and slid down onto him with effortless ease, the tendons in his neck visibly stretched and his tired, lovesick face was soon covered with a sheen of sweat. 

Three hours later they were waiting to board their plane back home to Manchester, Vida and Rui sat in the departures lounge sharing a drink together, while José paced around on his phone a few feet away looking less than happy. 

“I know that face” Rui told her “He’s on the phone to the dragon” 

Vida giggled and looked puzzled “Who?!” 

Rui leant in and whispered “The ex…” 

Vida nodded and they both watched as he became noticeably more and more wound up “Should I intervene?” she asked, a defiant “No way” from Rui prevented her.

José finished his call and then marched back over to the pair of them, his face like thunder and his hand slamming his phone down on the table, they both remained silent as they waited for him to explain, or vent - or both. 

“Rui, give us a minute?” 

Rui nodded and walked off to stand with the other coaches who were patiently waiting for boarding information. 

“That was my ex wife” he told her “That kid you spent the whole game chatting to, when he left the hotel he somehow got pictures of us together” 

Vida’s back straightened and her eyes bulged “WHAT?” 

José nodded, “They’re being printed as we speak” 

Vida swallowed, conniving little bastard….

José bit his lower lip, “We get home, sleep, and then you have to meet my children, ok?” he told her, as if it not being ok was an option. 

“But, José, I…” she began, with understandable trepidation for the situation, he instantly cut her off. 

“No but’s Vida, this isn’t up for debate, get your things” 

Their flight was called and she boarded with a sense of dread, was Michael purposely doing this because she turned him down? Was he there all along to get a scoop on her relationship with José? Surely not, she was the most boring person she knew… Fuck, all the stuff she had mentioned about her divorce from Joe…. Vida sure had been naive for a woman so supposedly experienced. Feeling like a prized halfwit she sat away from José on the plane and hugged her travel pillow, hoping sleep would come soon and she’d wake up knowing what to do. 

José shook her with twenty minutes to go, she looked at his face - he clearly hadn’t slept on the plane “Not long to go” he told her, settling in the seat next to her and fastening his lap belt. 

“I can’t meet your children” she told him, her voice breaking slightly. 

He licked his lips and asked her why not, “Would I be meeting them now if this hadn’t happened? No is the answer to that José, I won’t be pressured into doing something I’m not ready for” 

“You’d rather my kids found out by seeing photographs of us together? In a hotel? Like some seedy affair?” 

Vida shrugged “I don’t know, I just know I’m not ready for this, not yet” 

José let his head fall back on the comfy business class pillow and stretched out his tired limbs, he didn’t answer Vida, instead he closed his eyes and reflected to himself. It was all his fault of course, there was danger involved in taking her to Vigo with him, it wouldn’t take two seconds to find out if he was staying in that hotel alone - some of his crazy fans knew what day and time he was getting a haircut back in Manchester for gods sake. He foolishly underestimated the power of the media, why - he wasn’t sure, he usually played them at their own game and came out on top. He wasn’t blaming Vida for any of this, she hadn’t planned to inherit two grown up kids when they started sleeping together. He sighed to himself, she was the only girl since his divorce he’d felt in tune with, the only girl who would play along with his mind games, his control role play, he’d never had to explain any of it to her, she just knew how to gauge and indulge his fantasies. And then there was the emotional side of their dynamic, she’d witnessed his vulnerability and not once considered it a weakness, not once judged him or teased him for it, she was also the first woman in years to tell him she loved him and that made him feel invincible. José’s mind was working overtime when he felt her take his hand as they landed, he squeezed it tightly and then opened his eyes. 

“I’ll speak with them on my own this afternoon” he told her.


	26. The Ban

The next time Vida saw José was on Sky Sports News where he was defiantly playing down his historic rivalry with Arsene Wenger. With the Arsenal game approaching his mind games had changed and his priority remained on the Europa League, he had said as much in the press - his honesty gaining some admirers and alienating others. He asked the fans to trust him, they had no choice. He had been busy since the return from Vigo, the printed photographs of the pair of them wasn’t particularly scandalous and the United press team knew better than to quiz him about his private life, it was the few interviews he had done for various men’s magazines that irked him. His assistant Linda, had to intervene and point blank explain he wasn’t about to open his heart to any worldwide publication on relationship matters. Vida hadn’t had much in terms of hassle, she was prepared for any possible phone calls, namely her parents, sister and possibly Joe but thus far - zilch. She took Michael’s business card out of her purse and bent it around for a few minutes, in two minds about calling and asking why he did it but the cynic in her stopped it and in the end she ripped it up and tossed it into the bin. 

José paced around the flat a little that night after training, he heard her next door - laughing, presumably with guests or on the phone. Only one way to find out, he kicked off his tracksuit bottoms and pulled on the new pair of Armani trousers he’d been given after his GQ photoshoot, he nodded to himself when he unbagged the freshly laundered blue shirt, rolling the arms up casually as if he didn’t want her to think he’d made the effort. There would be awkwardness, they both knew that, but he had to get his kids’ thoughts out in the open and procrastinating over it for another night would drive him insane. 

Vida’s call with Matthew was reaching it’s natural conclusion when she heard a loud knock at the door, she asked him to hold on and clicked her fingers as she strolled down the hallway and opened up to that delectable looking Portuguese lover of hers, “Come in, I’ll be one minute - just on the phone” she told him. 

Fuck, another few minutes with this hanging over his head like a big black Manchester rain cloud. He sat back on her sofa and picked up a magazine that was open on the coffee table. He let the words sink in, then felt puzzled as to why she’d be reading an article titled “How not having sex saved our marriage” but for some reason he felt compelled to read on.

Vida guffawed as she lay back on her bed, listening to Matthew’s as always hilarious stories from working in the City, she both admired and cringed at her best friend’s lifestyle “And you know who?” she asked, with hushed tones, hinting at a Pep update - a Pepdate as Matthew liked to call them.

“One word V….STAMINA” 

She was in hysterics once again, “You are so fucked up you do know that, if anyone finds out…” 

“Unlike yourself and that tanned vision, I am discreet” he teased “José is 10 years older than Pep, how does he manage flights and matches and still have the energy to shag your brains out?” 

“It’s clearly a gift” Vida remarked, wanting to bring up the children issue but knowing it was too risky with him in the flat and also Matthew had told her three times he was going to be late for a date. 

They left on an upbeat note, vowing to catch up in Manchester that weekend, with José in London for the Arsenal game she would need the company, and some light hearted relief. Vida threw her phone down on the bed and walked out to where he was sat, he closed the magazine as though he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. 

“Don’t put it down on my account” Vida told him “Especially that article on Page 33, my friend wrote that” she said, with pride in her voice. 

“Yeah?” he asked, rubbing his chin, absolutely itching to pick it up and finish the whole article. 

Vida nodded and poured them a drink, placing the glasses down on the table in front of them and watching his eyes widen and eyebrows raise as he finished reading, “Your friend?” he asked for confirmation “She enforced a sex ban on her husband and now they are renewing their vows and more in love than ever?” 

Vida nodded and sarcastically answered “Yes José, that is the gist of the piece” 

He snorted as he threw it back down, thankful for the delicious red wine she had poured him, “Nonsense” he finally remarked.

Vida moved her knees up to her chest next to him on the sofa, her elbow on the back of the sofa and her hand straightening out an unruly bit of hair behind his ear “Not all men are as weak as you” 

José’s eyes narrowed and he gave her the most disapproving look “Weak?”

Vida scraped his chin with two of her nails and moved her mouth to his, kissing him slowly for a few seconds until he pulled away and began to regale details of an earlier fantasy he’d had involving the pair of them and the sauna room at Carrington. Vida moaned and sighed in all the right places, genuinely feeling weak and lustful when he interspersed his filthy monologue with Portuguese words that required him to roll his R’s knowing full well this always got her going. His hand had moved under her soft cotton shorts when she slammed her legs shut and pulled his wrist upwards “You are the epitome of weak” she told him as she stood up. 

José shook his head “Weak no, frustrated yes” 

Vida looked down at him, his face should be in the dictionary next to the word dishevelled she told him, making out she found his behaviour heinous, this just spurred him on even more and seconds later he had penned her in with his arms against the kitchen sink and was sliding his hand back down into her shorts. 

“You couldn’t cope without it could you?” Vida said, snaking her way out from in front of him, he grinned handsomely “And you could?” he batted back, matter-of-factly.

“If it meant proving you wrong - I could do anything” she declared smugly, hands on hips. 

José conceded “Fine, from now” he said pointing downwards “No sex” he confirmed hands splitting through the air in a ‘No’ motion. 

Vida turned her back on him and grinned, he’d be so useless at this. 

“So, listen, I spoke with the kids” he told her getting back on track with his original thoughts and the both of them now poised, serious and sat at the kitchen table. They both casually munched on some bread she had made as a trial for an impending dinner party. 

“My boy, he’s….He loves his mother” he explained “And he is younger, his sister is mature beyond her years, she is fine with everything” 

Vida placed her hand on top of his and stroked it “It’s fine, it will take time” 

José nodded, “They will both love you, you do know that?” he said, trying to put her at ease about possibly meeting them sometime soon “As soon as you’re ready, they will adore you. My girl is crazy about art and photography, I told her how good you are” 

Vida remained quiet, just listening to him speaking about them like the proud and doting father he was, “I’ll meet them soon, I promise” she told him, “And I’m sure I will love them too” 

José looked at his watch, he’d hoped to be in her bed by now but with this newly enforced ban there was no chance of that, he attempted to back track, claiming he was only messing around but she wasn’t having any of it, it was as though she was going to enjoying them not having sex - typical Vida though, she had an answer for everything. He didn’t stand a chance in convincing her it was a dumb idea. 

“It’s an experiment” she had told him, “It’s supposed to bring us closer together spiritually” 

José was a man used to getting his own way, anyone close to him would confirm that, he was mainly annoyed at himself for even looking at that fucking magazine “Ok Ok” he told her, unconvinced “So are you going to help me cook tomorrow night still? Does this fit in with our spiritual awakening?” he asked facetiously. 

“I’ll help you” she said breezily “Just keep your mitts to yourself”


	27. Home Truths & Cheesecake

“Oi” Vida said sharply with a hard nudge to his ribs “Your alarm has been going off for ages” 

José stirred and grumpily pulled the pillow over his head, he did get into her bed but the only pleasure he achieved was from a solid seven hours sleep. 

Vida was pulling on one of his monogrammed Polo Shirts and a pair of trainers when he eventually looked at her, still from a horizontal position. 

“Where are you going?” he asked deeply, rubbing his eyes. 

“Running” she told him as she sat next to where he was lying and ruffled his hair “Wanna come?” 

José smirked, not needing to dignify her question with an answer and then laughing filthily to himself as she tutted at him and told him to tidy up before he left. Vida warmed up outside the apartment building then set her watch to calculate her speed, distance, heart rate and calories burnt as a certain lithe figure approached. 

“Sweet” he said sarcastically with a tilt of the head “Wearing his clothes, must be serious” 

Vida grinned back, equally as sarcastic “Matthew tells me how incredibly active your life is Pep, I wonder if your wife would approve?” 

Pep breathed in sharply through his teeth and then maniacally laughed to himself, “You know, your life isn’t so pure, soon to be divorced, seeing a man who is already divorced, messy” 

Vida frowned “My divorce is no secret, you’re really clutching at straws you know that?” 

Vida continued to stretch her hamstrings and arms when she realised he was still stood there, eyeing her every move, rooted to the spot “And José’s divorce? He’s told you all about that has he?” 

“Fuck’s sake, I don’t care about his divorce” she told him, almost ready to sprint off. 

“You must be a bad judge of character Miss Carter, attracted to cheating men, I pity you” 

Vida glared at him, partly confused, partly fuming but trying not to let on, needless to say she sprinted a little faster that morning as she tried to decipher yet another cryptic message from Guardiola. José had left for training when she returned, she was relieved, the last thing she wanted was him being wound up, especially with the self imposed sex ban, he’d have to work his frustrations out some other way for the time being. She was drinking coffee when José called, voice deep and alluring. 

“I’ll be home for 3” he told her, “Ready to teach me?” 

“I was born ready” she told him confidently.

“Are you ready for me now, hmm?”

Vida bit her lip “If you mean have I been to buy the food yet, then no” 

She could practically hear José’s smirk down the phone, “Tell me you’re not already missing it….” he said soothingly, moving the phone closer to his mouth “Me, above you…slowly grinding into you, just how you like it, my mouth on you….” 

Vida’s mind began to wander just as he had anticipated but she began to splutter and giggle when she heard Rui’s voice telling him to “Quit your phone sex”  
The line went dead but she didn’t call back, the bastard was 1-0 up on her after that, she would most certainly get him back later on during the dinner preparations. Vida hadn’t met Maria, Rui’s better half yet but José had spoken at length about the girl - she was a socialite, her circles encompassing Chelsea and Kensington, Vida’s old stomping ground but upon seeing photos she didn’t recognise her at all. Chances of her knowing Joe, or at least knowing of him would be high though. Vida wasn’t sure if she’d breach that conversation on the first time of meeting her, she guessed she would see how the evening went. 

“What is up with you?” Rui asked as he perched next to José on a wooden slatted bench outside, the pair of them drinking water and then spitting it out as though it was they who were doing these back breaking drills - not their players. 

“Meaning?” José asked, nonplussed. 

“I can tell when you’re wound up, what kind of assistant would I be if I couldn’t? Vida?” Rui enquired further. 

José divulged the ridiculous magazine article much to Rui’s amusement, when he did eventually calm down he shook his head “But you two? A ban?” 

José nodded, like a man troubled “I know…” 

Rui knew how highly sexed his boss was, and he was also one of the few people to know that during the last 12 months until Vida did come along José had spent many an evening in the company of many beautiful and high powered women - it was the only way to guarantee pure anonymity, his trysts with these types of women came with zero possibility of a tabloid scandal for example, nine times out of ten the women he saw were more eligible and impressive than he was. It had been a while for him when he and Vida did consummate their relationship - he hadn’t lied about that but he’d also been no angel. 

Rui’s eyebrows raised when José continued to explain he article, “I’ll pick up on this tonight, you do know that” he teased, José shrugged, “Feel my pain yes?”

Vida had been to the deli down the road followed by the fishmonger’s and patisserie - if there was one thing she could execute it was a decent dinner party. With José’s only responsibility getting the wine she prepared the counter top for his arrival and tapped her watch when he walked into the kitchen almost 90 minutes later than expected. 

“Photoshoot? Media engagement? Busy pleasuring yourself in the shower?” Vida asked, with her arms crossed. 

He laughed as he placed the two brown paper bags of wine on the worktop and then pulled her into his freshly showered body, “Wrong on all fronts, Portuguese man, about this high, black hair, annoying voice.. Have you met him?” he joked.

“What’s up with Rui?” she asked taking the wine out and admiring his choices, José’s arms now around her front and his mouth kissing under her ear gently. 

“Oh nothing, the boy is always asking me questions” 

“You’re his inspiration José” she replied, slapping his hand as it steadily slid down to the front of her fitted skirt. 

 

“I even wore this shirt especially” he told her, leaning against the sink casually.

Vida cast her eyes across his body, he smelt incredible as always but he had worn her favourite shirt, the blue Hugo Boss, she let out a small groan as she took in the sight of him “You are a handsome fucker aren’t you?” 

He nodded, as though he was agreeing with her “Tell me I’m not better without the clothes?” 

Vida shook her head and turned around “Monk Fish” she declared, totally and purposely killing the mood. 

Vida handed him the seasoning and watched as he massaged it all into the large piece of fish she had bought, “That’s it” she whispered from behind him “Really rub….it….in….Mmm…” 

José paused, edging his hip closer towards the drawer in front of him trying to ease his massive hard on “Oh yeah” she continued “He’s a big one isn’t he?” 

He shot her a look of disgust and went to touch her until she pointed at his fishy hands “Foil” she told him and he carefully and gently lifted the fish onto the oven tray and then covered it over. 

“You’re a natural” Vida said, wrapping her arms around his neck once he was all cleaned up, they kissed sensually, his hand dragging down her neck and the middle of her body, he was soon directing them over to the sofa and pulling her onto his lap. 

“Mmm, don’t stop” he told her when her hands pushed his shoulders back a little, mouth quickly finding hers again, he sloppily lolled his tongue in and out of her mouth and then grazed her throat with his nails, a breathless “Fuck…..” escaping out of his mouth. 

“Bloody hell….” she groaned into his mouth as she pulled back and rested her head on his forehead. 

“Come on….forget this nonsense….” he said full of hot blooded hormones. 

Vida got up and straightened out her skirt “They’ll be here soon, get up” she told him flatly, “And behave” she pointed at him animatedly and then strolled back over to check on the fish. 

Vida was just about to get dessert as she asked Maria - Rui’s well mannered, slightly older long term girlfriend if she knew Joe, once she divulged a few minor details Maria’s eyes almost bulged, yes she knew him alright. 

“He’s currently dating that Candy girl?” Maria said, “Works at a fashion house, totally dense” 

Vida did laugh “Yeah that’s his type, current company excluded of course” 

Rui bent his head towards José who's mind was solely on bending Vida over anything and having his way with her, that look of pure carnal lust was deeply hilarious to his younger friend “Stop being so obvious” he told him “I mean, isn't it less than a day?” 

José nodded, watching the two women chat but not listening to the words whatsoever “I can’t cope…” he admitted and then let out a long groan and slumped his shoulders, the girls now staring back at him. 

“Ignore him” Vida said “He’s got a huge appetite, in fact I’d say he’s a greedy bastard” 

Rui snorted as Vida collected their plates and asked José to help serve the desserts, “Not funny” he told her, she laughed it off and then looked down at where her trainers from the morning lay. 

“Here’s something weird” Vida said, turning to open the dishwasher, “On my run this morning, I saw Pep” 

José’s ears pricked up and his eyes widened “What?” 

“Yeah, his usual smug self, started going on about your divorce, my divorce and how I must have a thing for men who cheat, he’s such a low life” she explained, “Stirring it up again eh?” 

José remained silent, making the alarm bells begin to ring in Vida’s head - loudly. 

“What is it?” she asked “What was he on about?” 

José swallowed “This isn’t the time or place Vida” 

Vida stopped dead “No come on” she demanded just as Rui walked into the kitchen, “Woah, sorry” 

José pulled him back by his elbow “No, wait” 

Vida was so worried by the point she was almost shaking “Will one of you fill me in please?” 

Rui looked puzzled, all eyes were on José “Guardiola mentioned my divorce to Vida” he said, in Rui’s direction, his face said it all. 

Vida raised her voice now “What the fuck is going on here?” 

“Tell her José” Rui urged, “Go on” 

“I had an affair with his wife Vida, it ended my marriage, made their’s stronger…or not by the looks of things” José said it so easily, like it was nothing. 

“YOU DID WHAT?” She spat angrily, Rui attempted to excuse himself but José kept him there for back up. 

“Marina and Cristina were good friends” José told her, “I’m not proud Vida, I didn’t want you to find out like this” he said, slamming his fists down on the worktop.

She dropped her head to her hands, stunned “Meanwhile my best friend continues to bed him? What the fuck is going on here?” 

“She treats him like a king after what happened, I have no idea why he’s doing that to her, I could ruin their marriage tomorrow” José commented, almost pleased with himself.

“This is all about point scoring isn’t it? You’re unbelievable José, I bet you were loving threatening to tell his wife about Matthew weren’t you? It isn’t as though a man like him would ever admit his wife cheated on him either, especially with you… he must have some pride…” 

José winced, desperately trying to back pedal “No, of course I didn’t love talking to him about Matthew - please, it was a long time ago and anyway now look at him - he’s no better is he?” 

“I don’t care about him! What else don’t I know?!” she raged.

Rui gritted his teeth, walking off to get Maria and leave them to work things out, Vida felt mortified - she was always the perfect host and now her guests were leaving before dessert and coffee. They stood opposite in the kitchen, Vida shaking her head and José with a pained expression “He’s a real piece of work….fucking hell…” he said under his breath. 

“Make you feel good did it? That she was his wife?” Vida asked in all seriousness. 

“Jesus….no” he answered quietly.

“We all have a past, but why didn’t you just tell me? He knows I will protect Matthew no matter what, I can hardly grass him up to his wife can I? This is ridiculous…” She paused, “Actually, no, YOU are ridiculous” she shouted before throwing half a cheesecake at his face.


	28. 2-0 to Arsenal

May 7th 2017, Manchester United lose 2-0 away at Arsenal, marking a landmark victory in the career of Arsene Wenger and the ongoing rivalry between him and Mourinho. 

“Post match went ok then?” Rui asked as they walked down the Kings Road, so far avoiding any kind of confrontation with the media or fans. 

José shrugged “Fine” 

“Marina at home, or just the kids?” Rui enquired as they approached the heavy electronic doors. 

“All of them” he confirmed as they entered. 

“Anything from Vida?” Rui did wince as the words absentmindedly spilt out of his mouth, José’s stern silence told him everything he needed to know.

They walked into the vast hallway, both kicking off their shoes and flinging their jackets on the hooks, Rui instantly approached the kids while José grabbed Marina, manhandling her into the kitchen for a private word. 

“Vida knows about Cristina, she won’t speak to me, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do” 

He was frustrated - that much was blatantly clear, but Marina shook her head, “Not my problem José, you made your bed…” she raised an eyebrow and didn’t finish the sentence, a full force kick in the bollocks. She was right of course, his actions had consequences and why on earth would she of all people try and sort out his relationship problems? 

“How did she find out?” Marina asked, genuinely curious.

José lifted his head and gave her the most steely of glares, he didn’t want to utter that man’s name and it showed but Marina made him - playing dumb and purposely not letting on she knew he was going to say Pep’s name. 

“I can’t say I blame her for not speaking to you José, that is a big secret to keep” 

José laughed to himself then ran his right hand through his hair “You’re loving this aren’t you?” he arrogantly spat before walking off to see the kids. 

Vida had spent the majority of the week working, ignoring his messages and the flowers he had delivered to her front door, yes they were exquisitely beautiful and she was stunned when she saw them, but she needed time to gather her thoughts. The thing she couldn’t quite come to terms with was the fact he demanded she meet his children, as though their relationship being revealed could in some way devalue him - middle aged divorcee with a new girlfriend 20 years younger than him, it seemed to be all about his reputation. Yet, the small matter of a long term affair with his colleague’s wife seemed unimportant…Vida didn’t want to upset his children, not at all, but in the grand scheme surely them discovering their father’s infidelity would be way more damning? She’d had various thoughts running around her mind that week, she aired the majority of them to Matthew who once he recovered from guffawing at the cheesecake incident was wholly supportive. 

“You knew?” she had asked, in relation to Pep’s wife.

“I knew, but he is still pretty cut up about it you know V, I could hardly bring it up in polite conversation could I” 

Vida paused, trying hard not to be judgemental - how could Pep still be so cut up if he was currently banging a bloke behind his wife’s back for fuck’s sake, the entire situation was like a soap opera. 

“This time a few days ago, the most stressful thing I was experiencing was that stupid sex ban” Vida mused, thinking aloud as per usual “And now this, I mean fuck - what’s to say he won’t do the same to me? I had enough of that for a lifetime with Joe” 

Matthew began to reply and then stopped mid-sentence “SEX BAN?” 

Vida chuckled a little before explaining “I enjoyed seeing him suffer, it was hilarious” 

“You are evil, you know that? Poor bastard is probably climbing the walls” Matthew replied, before the both of them burst into hysterics. 

Vida slapped his arm and then picked up her phone “Should I?” she asked him.

“I think you should, for your own sanity. Call me later” 

Matthew left and hotfooted himself over to The Lowry and into the bed of his suave Catalonian.

“José” Rui said firmly, as he handed his boss his ringing phone, his earnest nod letting him know it was Vida. 

“What went wrong this afternoon?” She asked, voice smooth and calm, god he’d missed that. 

He closed his eyes, “We weren’t good enough” he answered, eagerly waiting for her to speak again. 

“Honesty Mr Mourinho? You’re going soft in your old age” 

Wasn’t that the truth…

He looked up at the ceiling in the hallway of his Chelsea home and then swallowed “I’m sorry, please forgive me” 

Vida smiled to herself, body stretched across her bed, various items of his clothing scattered around the place, even one of his watches adorned the bedside table. 

“For losing 2-0 to Arsenal? Never” she teased.

She heard him laugh ever so quietly and then felt a sudden urge to be with him “Get yourself back here” she told him.

“Where is here?” he snapped back.

Vida answered slowly, the sexual tension was palpable “Here is my enormous, luxurious, soft, extremely welcoming bed” 

José arrived back in Manchester at just after midnight, he was exhausted as he walked the familiar corridor to their apartments, Vida’s door was ajar as he approached, he knocked lightly and walked through closing the door behind him quietly. 

Vida had been in bed for over an hour, she wasn’t going to greet him ceremoniously, in fact she hadn’t even worn anything remotely sexy - just an oversized t-shirt and her knickers, he pushed her bedroom door open and let his heavy eyes focus properly. 

“That grey sweater again?” she said, sitting up and moving to the middle of the bed, settling on her knees as he approached. 

“I thought you liked this sweater hmm?” he said, voice hoarse and tired, his body spasming slightly when she reached out to his waistband and unbuckled his belt. 

“Take it off” she demanded and then unzipped his trousers, watching as they fell around his ankles, gloriously tanned legs now on display. 

José pulled the sweater over his head taking his undershirt with it and threw it down, moments later getting a second wind and pushing her firmly back down onto the mattress, his lips covering hers and tongue licking its way past her parted lips. His feral behaviour continued, the groans and grunts spurring her on but as she tried to flip him onto his back his strength held her in place. 

“I want you under me” he told her, “No discussions” 

Vida’s neck stretched backwards, and his nails scraped down the soft, freckled skin - the stirring in his boxers becoming painful now, she was half way through sighing his name when he once again claimed her mouth and messily tongued her, no sophistication, no precision - just lustful and fierce. His right hand moved down between her legs, her back arching when he began to touch and stroke - his free hand parting her legs as wide as they could go and a look of admiration filling his eyes as he lined himself up to take her. 

“Ohgod, please…” Vida begged, frustrated by his teasing. 

She felt a surge of pleasure the second he thrust into her, that characteristic “Fuckkkk…” of his making her tense back against him. 

Vida lay on her front as she came down, he wrapped his arm around her and gently kissed her shoulder, desperate to say so many things and also wary of bringing it all up again. As perceptive as ever she turned over and looked at his face, “What’s wrong?” she asked totally blissed out and gazing upwards at him.

José shook his head, his thumb tracing across her bottom lip, “I thought you were going to end this” he admitted.

Vida sat up fully now, pulling the bed sheet across herself “Admittedly when I wasted my cheesecake on you I was furious, but I’m more annoyed that Pep’s insinuations led to me finding out when you could have just told me yourself”

“I’m not proud of it” he said, rubbing the stubble on his chin. 

“Who would be? Look, get some sleep” she said softly, mouth kissing his jaw and down to his chest and over that scattering of silver hair she loved so much, “Don’t worry…” she settled against him and closed her eyes. 

“Vida…” he said croakily, eyes flickering and trying to battle with inevitable sleep “Don’t ever end this”


	29. Lazy Monday

They both slept soundly that night but it was José who was up first and keen to continue to make things up to Vida for his lack of judgement regarding his affair. She had been half asleep when she felt him move put he pulled the sheets back over her and she soon fell back into a deep slumber. 

José showered, indulging himself in her many lotions and oils even though his own shower was a few steps down the hallway, he dried himself off, grabbed his things and then walked down to his own apartment. 

“Hey Rui” he said answering his phone and grabbing his wallet, “I’m good, things are good boy” 

“Does that mean you and Vida are…?” Rui didn’t push it.

“I said things are good didn’t I?” he snapped.

Rui smiled to himself, Maria next to him and pulling him back down into bed “Dinner tonight yeah?” 

José agreed and quickly hung up, he wanted to get out and back before Vida woke up, present an amazing breakfast to her and then maybe afterwards take her right back to bed…he smirked to himself at that thought, they could both do with a lazy day spent making up for lost time. He was relieved that stupid ban had been lifted, if there was one good thing to come out of this - that was it. 

Vida’s arm flailed to his side of her bed, disappointed he wasn’t still there but she smiled sleepily when she heard him banging around in her kitchen, god knows what he was attempting but she sure as hell wasn’t going to interrupt - well not until she heard the smoke alarm anyhow. He lightly tapped on the door and walked over, sitting down where he had spent the whole of the night sleeping, his aftershave wafting around the room and forcing her eyes to open. 

“Jeez” she remarked, looking blearily at him, he’d shaved and was wearing a light blue long sleeved cashmere sweater, crisp white undershirt, dark grey trousers and what she could only imagine were a pair of desert boots worth twice as much as her most expensive pair of heels. 

“Aren’t you a sight” she finished, her nails reaching up to his neck and gently dragging downwards, José dripped with confidence putting his plan of eating first on hold as he pushed her back down and straddled her hips, still fully clothed.

“Can I help you?” She asked, with a hoarse morning voice, hair all over the place and her breath hitching as he yanked the sheets completely off of her. His hands spread across her chest and gripped her body, firmly moving further down to her abdomen where he dropped his head and kissed around her hipbones, teeth nipping and tongue swirling “You like that hmm?” he asked quietly, looking up as she writhed against his touch, her knee trying to move upwards until he halted it and instead pushed it down flat flush against the mattress. 

Vida covered her face with her arms as he agonisingly kissed her inner thighs, the feeling of his warm breath against her skin making her almost lose control before he had even begun, quiet noises emanated from her throat in response to his gruff Portuguese words, “I don't know what any of that means” Vida told him with hurried lust, he laughed so deeply and then made eye contact with her, making sure she was watching as the tip of his tongue swept against her most sensitive area, “I don’t think that matters…” he told her with a self congratulatory smirk “Do you?” 

Vida angled her hips upwards towards his face and gripped the back of his head hard, within a few seconds his perfectly selected outfit designed to impress her was off and once again flung across her bedroom floor, José commanded her every move - he was so physical and expressive that it made her head spin. Vida would never admit it to him but she genuinely marvelled at his energy and prowess for a man of his age, the guys her age would never show such adroitness and tenderness in equal measures. 

They lay on their backs afterwards, the sheets were nowhere to be seen and two pillows were strewn on her vanity table, one balancing finely on her antique mirror “Fucking hell” she remarked as she moved to shift the pillow back, he sat up on his elbow and watched her the whole time, noticing a couple of red marks on her hips and shoulders. 

“Was I a little…” he began and then paused to think of the correct word “Rough?” 

Vida hugged the pillow and stroked his handsome, sweat covered face “Not at all….” she kissed him gently, teasing him with her tongue “You were perfect” she said into his mouth “Come on, I’m starving” 

José tidied the bedroom and smiled to himself when she discovered what he’d been doing this morning - buying in an enormous selection of her favourite fruit, pastries and coffee. She flounced back to the bedroom door as he was pulling his shirt over his shoulders “Oi, leave that off” she told him referring to his shirt, he looked confused but followed her back into the kitchen, minus his shirt.

“Breakfast is all good and well Mister, but I want it served to me by the hottest Portuguese TOPLESS waiter in Manchester” 

Vida sat down and waited as he shook his head and smiled broadly, dimples proudly on display as he brought the finely selected food over to her, “Just in Manchester?” he asked, as he poured her some coffee. 

“Give your ego a break for a bit José” she replied lazily, her dry wit making him laugh loudly as they ate. 

Vida arrived at the Italian bistro on her side of the Quays at just after 8pm, looking around she didn’t see Matthew there yet so decided to perch at the bar with a cocktail until he arrived. José had met Rui for dinner an hour or so earlier but vowed to come and meet them afterwards for a few drinks, they had a tough week ahead with the home leg against Celta Vigo in just a few days. José always tried not to talk tactics with Rui outside of Carrington, or either of their apartments but it had come up that evening, the both of them feeling the pressure. 

“They’ll crucify me if we don’t get to the final” José told Rui, with hushed tones, aware of the surroundings. 

Rui breathed in deeply and out again, “I agree, we all agree, we are all on your side José” his friend told him reassuringly. 

“A Stockholm final with no Zlatan?” José said, rhetorically, just putting it out there. There was still one hell of a mountain to climb, the constant rotation of his players had proven reasonably successful - the Arsenal defeat aside, he’d have to continue to multitask his way to through the second leg and hopefully the final, condition his boys in the correct way mentally and physically. He had no choice, publicly dismissing the Premier League in favour of the Europa League called for drastic measures.

“Enough work talk” Rui said, throwing his napkin on his plate “How’s Vida?” he asked, glint in his eye. 

There were many things he had seen his boss of many years do, blushing in front of him was a new one entirely “That good eh?” Rui said nudging him and pointing at his flushing cheeks. 

“Shut the fuck up Rui” José barked as he asked for the bill “Your interest in my private life worries me boy” 

Rui chuckled quietly as they paid and walked to the door, “Maria thinks you’re so sophisticated, says I should take a hint or two from you” he told him as they exited into the balmy Manchester evening. 

José glanced at him, face somewhat amused “You have got to be joking?” 

Rui shook his head “No, what’s your secret boss?” 

José indicated they walk across the bridge to the Italian bistro Vida and Matthew were meeting, he looked across the water - still and beautifully serene. 

“I don’t have a secret Rui, I do what feels right” 

Rui nodded, like a fifteen year old boy asking his older brother for dating tips “Maria can be…difficult, you know - to read” 

José’s mind was awash with thoughts of Vida, and how truly responsive she was - in everyday life as well as in their relationship, it never took him too long to break her down, her fieriness he had come to realise was a defence mechanism she used, that day he dropped the parcel in at her apartment and she insulted him for example had always stuck in his mind. She had wanted him to be turned on by that, by her directness, by her confidence to speak to someone like him like that. 

“José?” Rui had been saying his name repeatedly for a while now but he was off in some lurid daydream involving Vida’s body “Yeah?” he asked but Rui just shook his head “Listen, treat her well, look after her, simple” José patted him on the shoulder for added confidence.

Rui opened the huge glass door to the restaurant and then stood frozen to the spot when he saw Vida sat at a table with Matthew and a certain Mr Guardiola.


	30. Ruined in A Day

“Your Portuguese cavalry have arrived Vida” Pep said, amusement in his voice initially until Matthew slapped his arm.

Vida span around in her seat making eye contact with Rui while José swaggered over to order a drink at the bar, “Excuse me” she told them, tucking her chair back under and trying not to attract attention from the other diners. 

“Hey” she said, smiling warmly at Rui, “I knew nothing about this, he just hijacked our dinner” 

Rui nodded “I can believe it, don’t worry” 

José walked back over with drinks for the pair of them, voice dripping with animosity as he asked “Don’t worry about what?” 

Vida cocked her head, unimpressed with his attitude “He just showed up José” she explained, he scoffed in return and cooly slouched down in one of the comfortable leather seats.

“Well I wouldn’t agree to this would I?” She urged, defending herself. 

“I don’t know, let’s ask him” José replied, nodding behind her to where Pep now stood, hands on his slinky hips and eyes sparkling almost like he was revelling in the possibility of another confrontation. 

“Gentlemen, good evening” Pep said, with such aloofness “Join us, please” 

José went to stand until Rui pulled him back down “We are fine here thanks” Rui confirmed, defusing the situation as much for Vida as for José, she was once again stuck in the middle of something that was no fault of her own. 

“Can the organ grinder not speak?” Pep batted back, with a gentle mock. 

“Fuck you” José said under his breath, wary that they were now attracting prying eyes and ears.

“Pep, please go back to Matthew” Vida pleaded, looking over at Matthew who was firmly sat in his seat, cowardly not wanting to get involved - too creepy, straight men arguing about wives, no not for him. 

Vida held her hands out in Matthew’s direction, annoyed that he hadn’t intervened to help her - at least pull Pep away, “Listen to her” Rui said calmly “Go back to your table” 

Pep nodded, a wide smile across his stubbly face as he turned to walk off but then span back on his heel “Are you sure because I hear they do fantastic cheesecake here José” 

José did stand now, eyes full of fury and indignation as he strolled up so the two men were almost touching chests, José rubbed a piece of dust off of the shoulder of Pep’s jacket and then laughed to himself “You dress better these days, why is that? Because you’re fucking a man? Yeah, that explains it..” 

Pep’s body stiffened, making José guffaw “Poor Cristina” he continued, any thought for Vida, Rui or anyone else completely out of the window now the testosterone was practically pouring out of him “Hasn’t had a real man since me” he snarled, igniting an attempted punch from Pep until at long last Matthew arrived and pulled him backwards, his own strength at least double that of Pep’s, “We’re going, come on, move” 

“I’ll call you” Matthew told Vida, who was now stood with Rui who had his arm around her to try and calm her down. 

Vida nodded, accepting the kiss on her cheek from him. 

“It’s ok” Rui told her, soothingly, now rubbing the back of her neck “José, what the fuck?”  
José had no concept of his surroundings in that moment, he just saw red and shot his mouth off without even thinking “Get off of her” he said, angrily pulling Vida by the arm and away from Rui. 

Vida’s eyes were watering when he gazed at her for the first time since they walked through the restaurant door, his heart immediately sank “Vida I….” he stuttered, eyebrows knitting together “Fuck…” 

The restaurant manager approached Rui who somehow assured him there would be no more trouble from them this evening, they were lucky not to be told to leave and as Rui blankly pointed out they were super lucky there were no press in the vicinity “Could you imagine?” he said “Not another fire for us to fight, jeez” 

“It wouldn’t be your fault” Vida told Rui, half smiling “I need to go” 

José pulled at her hand but she yanked it away “You’re a fool” she said, back to square one she thought. 

“I’ll walk you back” he offered, she declined instantly searching his face for a glimpse of some real regret for his latest spat but it was obvious he was just too damn wound up and pumped to begin to show genuine remorse. 

Vida just shook her head as she strolled off, the doorman opening the door for her and bidding her a good night, she tipped him generously “No such luck” she said wistfully before walking across the large quad towards her apartment. 

“You can’t keep doing this” Rui told his friend “It’s obvious she is crazy about you, why allow yourself to sink to Guardiola’s level all the time?” 

José didn’t have the answers, “I should go after her” he said, Rui shook his head profusely “No, you shouldn’t - wait here, I’ll make sure she gets home safely” 

Rui sprinted out the restaurant and called her name, she turned around and waited for him to approach, a little out of breath as he spoke “Please, let me come in with you?” 

She agreed, “Why did he have to do that?” 

Rui shrugged “He has no common sense when it comes to Pep, you know that, their egos blind them” 

“It’s pathetic” Vida said quietly as they approached the lift, “He’s so hot headed for fucks sake, and why? What’s the point?” 

Rui shook his head, “Like I said, his level head evaporates when they bicker like that” 

The lift pinged and Vida stepped out “And what was that ‘real man’ bullshit? I mean, was I invisible to him then or what?” 

Rui put his hand on her forearm as she opened her door “He wouldn’t have said it to hurt you Vida” 

Vida’s face was full of disappointment, she felt and looked so vulnerable - she invited Rui in for coffee and he accepted, “You look worn out” he told her as they sat on the sofa.

“Yeah he does that to you, and not always in a good way” 

Rui smiled cheekily, placing his almost empty coffee cup on the glass table in front of him “I should get back to him I guess” 

“Thank you for this, for looking out for me” Vida said softly pulling him in for a tight embrace and without thinking running her right hand through his thick, dark hair. Rui’s hand spread across her upper back and stroked downwards repetitively until he pulled backwards and looked at her. He swallowed and then angled his face, his hand lightly pushing her head towards him and making their lips gently touch. Her’s were dry and tasted of coffee and he licked first the top and then bottom lip firmly, she remained statuesque as he gripped the side of her face “Vida….” he whispered between her lips almost like saying her name was the magic word. 

She kissed him back with urgency and desperation, eager to feel something other than annoyance caused once again by José’s behaviour. Rui had kneed himself upwards on the sofa and was now pushing her back down onto it, the entire time the kiss didn’t break, it gained momentum and intensity - teeth gnashing and tongues winding messily around one another, she heard him unbuckle his jeans and felt him jut above her as he clearly struggled to get them off, “God I need this” he had told her but when she opened her eyes to see him straddled above her, his floppy black hair damp with sweat and his hands clumsily yanking at his zip she told him to stop. 

“Oh fuck” he said loudly, bringing his hand up to scrape his hair backwards “I’m sorry”


	31. Only In Dreams

Rui stood, his body tense “I’m so sorry” he told her “I don’t know what I was thinking” 

Vida stood next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, he flinched a little and then turned to face her, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear “There’s no need to apologise” she said leaning into his hand which lingered on the side of her face longer than it should have. 

“I hate to see you stuck in the middle of his feuds, you don’t deserve it” 

Vida sighed “I knew what I was getting into with him, I knew about his temper a long time ago” 

Rui nodded, pulling his hand away “Doesn’t make it alright” 

Vida linked her fingers with his and held his hands tightly as they now stood opposite one another “You keep him in check the best you can, I just pick up the slack” she said with a faint smile “I couldn’t do it without you” 

Rui’s shoulders slouched, he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear any of this, he had felt exhilarated when she kissed him back - feeling wanted by a woman like her and then mucking it up by fiddling with his zip made him feel like a little boy, she hadn’t pushed him away for the wrong reasons he knew that, but he was going through every scenario in his head as they stood there in her living room closer than they’d ever been before. 

“Maria is obsessed with him” Rui told her, out of the blue “Thinks he’s the perfect gentleman, suave, confident, everything I’m not…” 

Vida frowned, “Rui….don’t put yourself down, she’s with you because she loves you” 

His vulnerability hurt her, she never knew he had such self esteem issues, not at all, she had always seen Rui as strong, capable and way more than José’s right hand man. She supposed being the assistant his whole career meant he very rarely got the credit he deserved, José was the one who demanded attention all the time and he was also guilty of taking people for granted, but he was the star of the show, he never hid that.

They stared at each other, hands still linked “You’re so pretty” he said quietly, “Does he ever tell you that?” 

Vida cheeks flushed a little at his compliment, admittedly it had been a while since José waxed lyrical about her in that way - yes he was extremely expressive in the bedroom, passionate, romantic - especially when whispering those Portuguese things she never understood but assumed were words of love. José’s initial behaviour at the beginning, when he seemed to fall irrefutably hard for her to the point it almost scared her off had faded as their relationship had progressed, but that was the norm surely? 

“I know he thinks it” she replied weaker than she had intended “And I know he loves me” 

Rui swallowed, he’d never cheated on a woman in his entire life never mind with his oldest and closest friend’s partner, the guilt would certainly effect him for sometime to come - he had weighed up the consequences of trying to kiss her again, convince her they both needed one another physically at that moment in time, he stared at her big brown eyes, the speckling of freckles across her cheeks, the full rose coloured lips, he committed the feeling of her underneath him for those few minutes to long term memory and sighed loudly.

He was just about to speak when she pressed her lips against his and flung her arms around his shoulders, his hands instinctively settled at the bottom of her back as he responded, much like earlier the kiss gained a steady momentum - him slowing it down to savour her, she whimpered when he gripped her face and allowed his tongue to spiral and twist around hers. Vida let her mind wander, kissing Rui was different - he was selfless, never pushing it, occasionally opening his eyes to make sure he was doing it right, he was sweet and caring and she enjoyed the fact he wanted her. She gripped his thick hair as she pulled away and settled her chin on his shoulder, lips grazing his neck for a few seconds and his hands moving up and down her back “Tell me you want me” he whispered deeply and then kissed the top of her head. 

Vida looked at his handsome face “I’d be crazy not to” - she said it so easily then wondered if it was partly designed to make him feel good about himself, he was desirable no question about it but until now she’d be lying if she said she’d previously had any romantic thoughts about him.

Rui’s hands moved around to her hips, his thumbs caressing her hip bones underneath her shirt above the waistband of her jeans, he ached to be gripping her body, holding it close to him - showing her the love he thought she deserved. He’d spent enough time thinking about her like this over the last few months, those little glimpses into their love life that José would reveal left him hankering and craving her to the point where he was thinking of her whilst in bed with Maria. 

“But we can’t go any further, can we?” He suddenly said pensively “It would destroy him” 

Vida nodded, then lifted his hands away and he put them down by his side “Get home to Maria, tell her I still owe her a dessert after last time” 

He grinned widely and then left. 

Vida sat down, she could still feel him on her lips, his hands trailing so gently up and down her body, “Fucking hell” she said aloud, “What was that?”

Vida heard José arrive home just before 11, he made no attempt to be quiet next door and she rolled her eyes as she sat channel hopping on the TV, a few moments later he knocked loudly on her door, she hollered telling him it was open damned if she was going to get up off the sofa and let him in. He strolled in, his bravado causing another well timed eye roll from her, “Wine is in there” she told him as he typically became directionless in her kitchen. He poured two glasses and sat next to her with perfect posture and composure, watching Project Runway with her as though it was the most fascinating piece of television he’d ever seen. Vida saw him glance at her out of the corner of her eye, the silent treatment always wound him up and she smirked when he huffed and puffed until he snapped and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV completely. 

“Can I apologise?” he asked half heartedly. 

Vida stared at him “If you mean it” 

“I do mean it, I’m sorry” he paused “Again, I’m sorry” 

Vida looked at her watch “It’s late, I’m tired, you staying?” 

José finished his wine and followed her to the bathroom, she flossed as he pulled his shirt over his head, she had managed to compartmentalise kissing Rui, not really paying it any heed as he climbed into bed next to her in just his boxer shorts. One warm arm reached around her as his hot breath covered her neck, shortly followed by a series of sensual kisses, “Don’t push it José, go to sleep” she told him matter-of-factly, he obediently did as he was told and turned over immediately. 

Vida fell asleep quickly, her subconscious whirring….

They were in her apartment except it was a warm day and the balcony doors were open, Rui had been on top of her on the sofa and she had stopped him - just like in real life, except in the dream she had stopped him to say “Bedroom” and he had watched her intensely as she removed her shirt and jeans whilst walking down the hallway to her room. He stood at the door and waited for her to fetch him, wary of taking the lead “Come here” she had said, her voice lustful. Rui walked over and she undressed him, remarking on his body as she did, his boxer shorts bulged as her nails scraped down the ridges of his stomach muscles, he fell back on to her bed his eyes transfixed on her and becoming darker when she settled above him. 

“Kiss me…” he’d groaned as she bent down to his neck and licked along his throat slowly, she bit his top lip making him wince and then plunged her tongue deep inside his mouth, his hands gripped her lower back and then gravitated up to her bra where he unhooked it and then pulled away to take in the sight of her chest “Fuckme” he said unceremoniously, making her laugh loudly. 

“I need you” he told her and she felt an instant slickness between her legs, taking his hand to show him, he swept his fingers across her and lifted her up by her hips, pulling her knickers off and tossing them onto the carpet. 

“You need to be loved properly…” he’d said repeatedly, the tips of his fingers tracking over her body. 

She was receptive to his every touch and angle change, he entered her delicately, small sounds escaping from her throat filling his ears and intensifying the chemistry between them, as he gathered more confidence he started to rhythmically grind against her, his hands clutching at her sides.

“Ohgod Rui….there…there…Rui…” 

Vida woke herself up repeating those words, she sat up a little startled and glugged from the bottle of mineral water on her bedside table, she almost jumped out of her skin when José deeply asked “Can I ask why you’re moaning my assistant’s name in your sleep?”


	32. Did They Really Just Do That?

Vida had brewed coffee and was packing her camera away in it’s travel case when José stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep. He yawned as he poured himself a cup and then slouched on the sofa, watching and waiting for her to speak. 

“Morning” he said, rubbing his eyes “Work?” 

Vida looked at him from where she was knelt on the carpet, double checking she had everything she needed “Scotland, last minute thing” she told him “Money is good” 

José nodded slowly “How long?”

“Four days” 

This meant she would miss the second leg of the Celta Vigo game, “You’re leaving now?” 

She looked at her watch “Taxi is coming in 10 minutes, yeah” 

The tension in the room was unmistakable but José was still heavy-eyed with sleep, it was only just past 6 in the morning for gods sake “Vida…” he said quietly as she stood, his right hand pulling at her wrist and bringing her crashing towards him, she stumbled and sat clumsily next to him, her right leg across his thigh. If the night before was her being relaxed, this morning was the exact opposite.

“Take care of yourself” he said into her neck, his teeth grazing below her ear followed by his lips lazily kissing across her face.

“I will….” she replied, with a heavy sigh not feeling at all sexy but feeling she had to prove something to him before he referenced her middle of the night moans about Rui. 

José was still sleepily kissing her when she moved up and rested her forehead on his, “Show me those eyes” she asked him quietly, he looked at her, widening his eyes as much as he could given the time of day, “Mmm” she murmured, the wrinkles around his eyes more prominent than usual. 

“I know I don’t look good this time of day” he paused “Unlike you….” 

Vida smiled into a sweet and tender kiss, his right hand stroking down her face and holding her jaw “Yet somehow your charm is timeless” she remarked as she stood up and straightened out her skirt, his eyes narrowed, knowing full well last night his charm was absolutely non-existent. As Vida gathered her things he sat up straight on the sofa, mug of coffee in his hand just watching her go through her final checks, she was the most organised person he had ever met and he was always mesmerised by watching her double, triple, sometimes quadruple check she had everything she needed. 

There was still an awkwardness emitting from her, José suspected it was down to his behaviour the night before, in an attempt to make her laugh he mentioned her sleep talking about Rui, not really bothered about it in the cold light of day, she was sound asleep when she said it after all.

“I won’t tell Rui your dirty secret” he said, amusing himself greatly.

Vida stopped dead and gawped at him “What?” 

José chuckled “You were talking about him in your sleep” 

Vida turned away and slung her camera over her shoulder, her phone ringing “I don’t have time to talk about Rui, my taxi is here, I’ll call you” she said as she hurriedly left her apartment. 

José lay back on the sofa and slept for another few hours. 

Rui had woken up early that morning too and decided to get out of the house before Maria roused, he had been running for forty minutes when the music on his iPhone paused so a message could come through. He slowed down and stopped to drink while taking his phone out of its holder on his shoulder, he wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm and then read the message. 

“Are we ok? V” 

He stretched his limbs out so they didn’t stiffen up and decided to walk the rest of the way back home, mulling over what to say in response to Vida. 

He’d gone back to the restaurant before going home to check on José the night before, relieved when he saw him leaving, they had a brief exchange and said good night, Rui thought he’d played it cool, not really acting any different but he also knew his abilities as a liar were very limited. When he’d got back Maria was just going to bed, he showered vigorously, convinced she would smell Vida on him. He stood under the hot jets and fantasised about if he and Vida had gone further, placing one hand on the slate tiles and using the other to ease his frustration. His morning run helped to clear his head, he couldn’t continue to think of José’s girlfriend in the way he had been doing and his message back left no room for interpretation. 

“Yes, it won’t happen again” he typed and then sent it before he had time to chicken out, instantly wishing he hadn’t because it sounded so blunt. Fuck, he tried to call her but it went straight to voicemail, he was all fingers and thumbs when she called him back.

“I’m at the airport, bit noisy” she had told him, and then explained she was flying to Scotland for an assignment.

“Sorry if I was blunt” Rui said, leaning against his neighbours wall, eyes squinting while he waited for her to speak. 

“For the first time ever I couldn’t wait to leave him this morning” Vida admitted, “He tried to be sweet even at that ungodly hour” 

Rui approached his front door but diverted his path into the garage and through to his garden, Maria wouldn’t be awake yet - never mind up and about but he had to be discreet.

“Do you feel bad?” he asked, his voice hushed. 

Vida stirred her coffee for the tenth time, “I don’t know” 

“He doesn’t make things easy” Rui said, almost too quietly for her to pick up on. 

“He’s a repeat offender Rui, that’s what winds me up, time and time again pulling the same shit and never learning. If it was up to me I’d have him served with a restraining order against Pep” 

Rui laughed, “Might be hard explaining that one on derby days” 

Vida laughed too now, “I dunno, you’re more than capable to do his job” she added.

“I’m not the great José Mourinho, Vida - trust me, I can’t do what he does” 

Rui kicked at the shale Maria had bought on mass and had dumped in the garden, it spoilt his well tended bushes and flowers he thought, but it was just another resentment for him to chalk up against her, he felt himself getting annoyed just looking at it. 

“Are you fishing for compliments Mr Faria?” Vida teased. 

“I wouldn’t know what a compliment was Vida, not living in my house” he said with poignant sadness, “Maria is way past that” 

Vida frowned, “I don’t believe you, she wouldn’t leave you alone at José’s place” 

Rui rubbed his hand over his face, contemplating revealing something deeply personal to her, granted - he trusted her, but he wondered what effect it would have just openly admitting things out loud to an outsider “Looks are deceiving Vida, we… we haven’t been right for a while” 

He wasn’t about to admit that the only way he could sleep with his girlfriend of almost 10 years was by imagining Vida, but he did surprise himself with what followed, “I’m not satisfied, not in any way…” 

Vida grimaced, that was a hugely private thing to admit and while she admired his bravery she knew he really should be telling Maria, not her. Feeling there was nothing left to lose he just came out and told her “When we’re in bed together, all I can think of is you…” he added, quietly “My oldest friend’s girlfriend, tragic or what…” 

Vida moved her hand to her mouth in shock, composing herself quickly she told him “It isn’t tragic” 

Rui winced, sensing the pity in her words - his chest began to tighten but picking up on his panic she instantly soothed him “I wanted you too last night, don’t forget that…” 

He shifted in his tracksuit bottoms, mind racing with all manner of thoughts - eventually he gave in to his impulses, sick of the denial and told her flatly “I need to see you” 

Vida didn’t think, she just acted. 15 minutes later texting him details of a hotel room.

Rui didn’t think either, he showered quickly, pulled on his jeans and a dark blue shirt and half an hour later was parking up his Porsche next to the Hilton at Manchester Airport, he managed to remain anonymous - nodding to the receptionist as he approached the lifts, nervously he pushed Button 5. He looked at himself in the mirror, he’d shaved but somehow still had stubble and he swept his hair backwards, attempting to tidy the sides. 

Vida sat on the bed in Room 502 with her photography equipment at her feet, her iPhone in her hand. He had text when he left home and would be due any moment, she too looked at herself in the mirror, was this standard Vida Carter behaviour? - No. Similarly to Rui, she’d never cheated in her life, Joe had pushed and pushed her so much that even if she did have the emotional strength to cheat on him she sure as hell didn’t have the inclination to do so, another man in her life was not what she had needed. She didn’t know if that was the case now, she knew this connection with Rui was intriguing, she felt a closeness to him after last night - she was always such a sucker for a vulnerable man. That deft compartmentalising skill of hers had a lot to answer for right now.

A light tap at the door snapped her out of her thoughts, she checked her make up and then walked down the carpeted hallway to let him in, they had both nodded at one of the cleaners who had obviously read between the lines, two good looking people checking into a hotel room at just after 7.30am… Too weird. 

“Hey” Vida said, after they’d greeted the passing cleaner. 

Rui smiled handsomely as he repeated her greeting back to her and walked inside the large hotel suite. She followed him, watching as he ruffled that mop of dark hair with his back to her. She placed her hand on his right shoulder and gripped, he span around and faced her, his arms reaching around the bottom of her back and hands linking. 

“Good morning” he said deeply, his head dipping and mouth kissing under her ear and along her jaw. 

Vida jumped at his initial confidence and seamless continuation of last night, his tongue prodding her pulse point soon took her mind off of that, “Hmmmmm” she sighed, angling her face as close as she could to his but he painstakingly teased her, his lips kissing their way up to hers in his own time “When’s your flight?” he asked deeply, enjoying the feeling of her curves against him. 

“9:30” Vida replied with a panicked gasp, his knee now nudging between her legs hinting that they move backwards onto the enormous bed. 

Vida mock-screamed when the backs of her knees hit the end of the mattress and she fell back but gazing up at him and being met with the most intense look of desire made her audibly swallow and her inane grin fade. 

“You have no idea how much I want you” he said, unbuttoning his tight fitting shirt to reveal the most chiselled of chests, just like in her dream each muscle was taut and rippling and she reached her nails out to trace down his entire torso. He shirked off the shirt and then climbed on top of her, shunting the both of them up the bed and moving his shoulders in a way that reminded Vida of a tiger hunting its prey. She was truly mesmerised by his physical form, never for one second expecting him to look quite so breathtaking, his arms were either side of her as he skilfully kept his weight off of her. He teased her with his mouth, allowing his tongue to dip in and out of her mouth as his right hand gripped her throat lightly. 

“Ohmygod” she sighed when he allowed her access to run her nails up and down his back, her knees met and she tensed her thighs together, her arousal becoming obvious.

“Are you wet?” he asked huskily, feeling the ache inside his jeans when she had nodded vigorously in answer to his question. 

Rui sat back on his heels before meticulously removing her tights and skirt, she pulled her cami over her head and threw it at him, making him smile gorgeously. Finally he unbuckled his jeans with confidence this time and slid them down his toned legs. Vida watched, his calves were prominent and his thighs bulged with muscle, she glazed over when he kicked off his boxer shorts. 

“Lie back…” he said, gently settling next to her on the bed, his right arm reached underneath her while his left hand traced every reachable inch of skin, soft fingertips feathering over her - his eyes following his fingers as she responded to his touch.

“God, you are so sexy..” he gasped as he watched her body move so naturally and expressively and with zero inhibitions, she flung her right thigh over his hip giving him no option but to dig his nails into her backside. 

Vida kissed him passionately, groaning into his mouth when he began to slide his fingers around her, his raging hard on prodded her abdomen as she worked against his hand, his mouth became slack when he pulled away from their kiss - he’d never been with a woman who had used his hand like this, she had somehow manoeuvred him onto his back and sat up against his thighs without even breaking the rhythm of his fingers inside of her. 

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ….” Rui muttered, just lying there watching her hair fall around her body while she got off on him, “Rui….” she sighed loudly, her hands gripping his sides and then moving down to his groin, his head hit the pillow when she began to stroke him, his whispers and moans filling her with such confidence but she wanted him to take control and when she stopped touching him he didn't need to be directed. 

“Say you want me….” he said into her neck as he lined their hips up, drawing out the incredible foreplay for as long as he could.

“I want you…” Vida told him “Now, I want you now” 

His breath halted when he heard that, and he took a moment to relish her there beneath him, desiring him, needing him, craving him…

Rui slid against her in what felt like slow motion, her head tilted backwards and he couldn’t hear a single sound, not even the sounds that were clearly leaving her throat as he pushed into her, he lost all of his insecurities instantly, her tightness and warmth satisfying his hunger for her right away. When he was able to hear again, he revelled in her almost not there whimpers, the way she said his name and bit her bottom lip, he held her body up off the bed and watched her back arch, her arms outstretched and her knuckles turning white as she gripped the bedsheets. Vida tensed on him, each and every thrust of his powerful hips hitting the right spot time and time again, and his closeness to her body making it feel like the most intimate experience of her life. Desperate for it not to end Rui slowed right down, “Hey” he said, his lust-heavy eyes making her smile kindly and reply “Hey yourself…” They spoke for a few seconds longer, mutually admiring one another, and then he took her by surprise, gripping her hard and pulling her onto her side, teeth grazing her neck as he angled those agile hips once again.

“Ohfuckinghell” she cried after a few minutes of his incredible, hard and strenuous grinding, Rui’s overall body strength making so much of a difference, she gripped his bicep as the space between them became non-existent and he slammed his eyes shut. He pulsed for what seemed forever, still going when Vida’s own demise unfolded, the sweat from his floppy fringe coated the middle of her chest and once his heart rate returned to normal he looked up at her bashfully. 

There was a loud thud from the room next door, followed by a “Thank fuck for that!” 

Vida and Rui looked at each other in earnest, “Did we really just do that?”


	33. Don't Ever Change

“Yes” Vida said with a whisper, “We just did that” 

Rui lay flat on the bed, not at all bothered that she could see how limp he had become - he did catch her looking over his naked form a few times though “What?” he’d said coyly, “Nothing” she had replied straight away, almost embarrassed about being caught. 

He shot her a dazzling smile, which made her giggle adorably “Quit teasing me” she said, her right hand on his chest.

“Quit teasing and start tidying?” he asked, they both agreed, looking around the room at various sheets and pillows that were strewn over the carpet. 

“Am I good to shower?” Rui asked, after they had straightened up and sat at opposite ends of the bed.

“Of course” Vida told him, laying back on the plush duvet and handing him his watch “I’ll go after you” 

Rui placed his watch on the bedside table and raised an eyebrow at her “We don’t have to go separately” he paused “No room for shyness after what we just did” 

He wasn’t trying to be whimsical or droll - he genuinely wanted to shower with her, he saw her mind working overtime as he stood in just his underwear and held out his hand for her to take. 

“Such a polite boy” Vida told him, as she grabbed his hand and followed him into the shower. 

“Let me guess - super hot?” Rui asked, turning the control of the modern shower.

Vida smirked “What, you or the shower?” 

He cocked his head and smiled thinly, “Get in here” 

Showering with him wasn’t just the result of necessity - he actually made it fun, squirting every single container of lotion, shampoo and gel, his hands dug into her scalp as he massaged her hair and then mocked her when he saw her mascara had run all down her face. 

“It isn’t Halloween for some time Vida” he said, before falling victim to a hard, wet slap across his backside.

They were like a couple of kids, giggling and guffawing for the most part. Once the shampoo and gel had rinsed entirely off them both, Rui lowered the temperature and pulled her directly under the shower, his mouth kissing hers and holding her safely against him, she ran her hand through his wet hair and gazed into his deep, dark brown eyes “I remember when you were awful to me” she told him, “Was that a case of being horrible to the girl you fancy?” 

Rui stood against the marble tiles and linked his hands with her “This is a big deal for me” he explained “Living in denial isn’t good….kiss my neck…”

Vida pressed her lips against his neck softly, “Hmm, this your weakness is it?” she asked sexily, tongue licking down his prominent jawline causing a rousing between his firm thighs. 

“Ughyeah…” he spluttered, spitting water out of his mouth while she continued to kiss him “God you’re incredible….” 

Vida turned the shower off as she dropped to her knees. 

 

“You’re late boy” José mouthed, unimpressed as Rui swung his Porsche into the car park at Carrington, checking his reflection before he got out - he’d spent the twenty minute drive from the airport psyching himself up for this initial ‘post-sex with Vida’ conversation with him. A self-confessed shit liar he would need to try and behave as normally as possible, how, following the greatest sexual experience of his life he was going to manage that would soon come to fruition. 

“Sorry” he said confidently, zapping his car to lock it as he jogged over to the training pitch immediately bypassing José and forming groups of 5 with the players. He set them their training drills and steadily walked backwards to where José and two other training staff were stood mid-conversation. 

“Overslept?” José asked, glint in his eye making the other guys scoff loudly “Maria demanding your time yet again?” 

Rui didn’t even crack a smile “How’s Vida after last night?” he asked, thinking in the back of his mind “Because right now she’s pretty fucking satisfied”….

José threw him a look of disgust and then arrogantly bragged “Vida’s always good after a night with me” 

He strolled off to shout at a couple of the young academy boys for messing around and Rui stood there deep in thought. Maybe this would be easy after all, José had been such a bastard that maybe he actually deserved what Rui and Vida had done this morning to happen to him. It was a minor comfort for Rui in that moment, it probably wouldn’t last. He needed to be careful not to lose sight of a long standing friendship, which would be tough considering he was 99% sure he was in love with Vida. 

Vida checked out ten minutes after Rui left, the receptionist stared right through her when she unconvincingly made up some story about an important breakfast meeting, nodding politely as she took the room key card and wished her a good day. 

She settled back once she was successfully on her flight to Glasgow, peering out of the window at the impressive Manchester skyline, she ached between her legs from Rui’s vigorous and enthusiastic attention, far from feeling any guilt just yet. If anything, she was in a state of relaxation and blissfulness. Vida wondered if this made her the same as people like Joe, feeling no consideration for the person they cheated on - did they all leave feeling this good? When would the guilt plague her? So many questions that for the moment, didn’t need to be addressed. 

“What’s wrong with you Faria?” José asked, prodding his ribs with his elbow as they ate breakfast - Rui having his third plate of pancakes and syrup “I haven’t seen you eat like this is years” 

Rui’s resolve was resilient, telling him bluntly “I’ve worked up an appetite” knowing full well he would be in for some blokey sex-based banter. 

“How long did you fuck her for? 3 hours? You've consumed about 4000 calories there boy” 

Rui mopped up the last bit of syrup and smacked his lips with contentment “None of your business José” 

Oh, the irony. 

José leant back casually on his chair and shook his head, Rui was always so shy and reserved about his love life, never one of the lads really - but José liked him that way, a group full of guys all the same would be monstrous. Rui was the dependable one, always had a level head…

“I tell you all kinds of things” José complained, not letting up but also not really that interested in his and Maria’s sex life at all, he just enjoyed riling him. 

Rui glugged back his coffee “And you think Vida would be happy with that? Hmm?” 

José conceded and then slapped him on the shoulder as he stood “Don’t ever change Rui”


	34. New Beginnings

Present Day 

Manchester United finish 6th in the Premier League and win the Europa League, Rui Faria returns home from Stockholm engaged to his long term girlfriend Maria Cooper, José Mourinho has returned from a three week holiday in St Lucia with new partner and society girl Eleanor Chapman. Vida Carter divorces Joe Carter and successfully claims over £5 million in assets and £3m in funds, meanwhile her best friend Matthew Johnson continues an illicit affair with Pep Guardiola. 

“Hey” Vida said, answering a call to Matthew while trying to locate one of her portfolios under all the crap she had recently cleared out of the Chelsea flat she and Joe had shared. 

“Is he home?” Matthew asked, without even a how are you…

She sat down, pulling her hair up into a pony tail to help make the search amongst the shit easier “I think so, I dunno, why, what does it matter?” 

“Vida, he’s behaving like a dick, don’t you think you need answers? The man is practically calling her his kid’s stepmother” 

Vida scoffed “He doesn’t owe me anything Matthew, good luck to him” 

“You can’t avoid him, he lives next door” 

That much was true, they hadn’t seen each other since after the Crystal Palace game when he had rushed back and listened to her confess her hotel room shenanigans with his best, most loyal friend and employee. He had fumed, thrown things, cried, fumed some more and then driven to Rui’s house to do the same at him, Vida didn’t consult Rui first - that was one of her biggest regrets, she’d tried to call him in the last few weeks only to be quite rightly screened and then eventually blocked. In all honesty she only wanted to say how pleased she was for him and Maria, she sighed when Matthew hung up, saying he was coming over. 

Vida had filled two bin bags with rubbish from the flat and opened her door to place them outside for the time being when she saw a tall, elegant woman step over her. The woman moved her sunglasses up and then gave her an arrogant smile before tapping on José’s door with her perfectly manicured nails. 

“No key?” Vida teased, igniting a fierce stare from the woman. 

“No boyfriend?” The woman replied in quick smart time, this made Vida laugh “I’d rather have no boyfriend than yours sweetheart” 

Vida slammed her door and stood against it, this Eleanor girl was thinner, taller, younger, richer, and probably perfect stepmother material, she clenched her fists before continuing to tidy up. 

José stood out on the balcony, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Vida or not, he’d seen her from afar with some removal firm guy who was helping her upstairs with boxes all morning and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t still hurt. Eleanor had been introduced to him by Maria, a fellow Chelsea girl from an extremely wealthy family, he’d been introduced to her parents already which was somewhat disconcerting her father being only a few years older than him, he was ill at ease with the entire socialite scene. Eleanor was a headstrong individual, arranging their social life just so, making sure they were seen at all the local Manchester hotspots and of course the most exclusive resort whilst on holiday. José didn’t know what was wrong with him, it was beyond feeling flattered, he even thought it was beyond a rebound fling now they’d been seen by the press and his kids had met her. Seven weeks wasn’t a long time but they’d been practically inseparable, it felt the right thing to do asking her to move into the flat with him. 

“Your bitter ex just verbally attacked me” Eleanor announced dramatically as she placed her shopping bags on the worktop and flung back her long honey coloured hair. 

José pulled the sliding doors shut and approached her, his arms reaching around her slim frame and resting on her lower back “Vida? Really?” he asked, unconvinced that Vida would do such a thing.

Eleanor pouted, her lipgloss desperate for replenishment “Hmm-mmm, I can’t live here with her next door José” 

“Don’t worry about her” he told her, his hands craftily unzipping her snugly fitted skirt and allowing it to drop and pool around her ankles, “Worry about me….” he groaned into her ear as his lips kissed her neck. 

“Hmm, maybe later” she told him stepping out of her skirt and away from him, picking it up and frantically reapplying her lipgloss while he stood looking forlorn in the middle of the room “We’re going out soon, change your shirt hmm?” 

José shrugged “I don’t feel like going out” 

Eleanor was half way through selecting her outfit and poked her head around the door “Of course you do, It’s Alison’s 28th birthday party - I said you’d be there”

He nodded, giving in regardless of the fact all he wanted to do was lie on the sofa in his boxer shorts and drink wine all evening. 

Vida had managed to fill a further three bin bags and was taking them to the waste disposal when she heard the nearby lifts ping, she looked around the corner preparing for some smart remark from Matthew but she flinched when she saw Rui instead. 

“Rui” she called and watched as he stopped dead. 

“Vida? When did you get back?” he asked, aware of the fact she had been in London for some time while her divorce went through court.

Vida approached him, noting that he was dressed smartly “Oh, only a few days ago” she said quietly “I tried calling you” 

Rui scraped his hair back and winced “Maria kind of made me block you….”

Vida nodded nervously, “Come in? Please?” 

Rui looked at his watch and then at José’s door, he was carrying a laminated folder - presumably work related “OK, but I need to give this to him first” 

Eleanor answered the door and held it open for Rui, he passed, grimacing as he did - he wasn't particularly keen on her, he had scalded Maria for hooking them up, she was such a spoilt brat and oozed spitefulness but would José listen to him at all after what had happened - of course not. Their relationship was understandably fractured, Rui couldn’t talk his way out of it, he didn’t even try that tactic, he was honest - explaining he’d developed these feelings and for once in his life acted selfishly. Their friendship was still fragile but José would never dispute Rui’s loyalty when it came to work and remarkably he’d risen above the affair for the sake of their professions. 

“Have you seen Vida?” Rui asked bravely while Eleanor was out of earshot. 

José shook his head “Why is everyone so concerned about her?” 

Rui held his hands out innocently “I’m only asking José” 

José didn’t question him any further, he coldly thanked him for the file and showed him out. Unbeknownst to Rui, José had watched him approach Vida’s door and tap lightly. They couldn’t have seen each other until now, Maria practically had him GPS tracked, plus Vida had been down in London solely concentrating on the divorce. He tried to shake any feelings or thoughts about Vida out of his mind, he wasn’t remotely ready to even go there yet.

“Matthew is coming over soon” Vida told Rui as she poured them both a drink “You look smart, where you going?” she asked. 

He remained rooted to the spot in the kitchen, just staring at her with the steeliest and most unreadable of glares “Vida stop with the fucking small talk” 

“OK” she said feeling like she couldn’t win “I’m sorry Rui, sorry I met you that morning, sorry we did that, sorry I told him, is that what you want to hear?” she ranted “Sorry I didn’t do whatever I was I was meant to do” 

Rui leant back on the sink, face softening a little “You weren’t meant to do anything, me and him we’ll get through it, over it maybe - you know, given the time. But Maria…” he tailed off and she waited patiently for him to continue. 

“You know he came over right? I can handle him, I could have handled the guilt” he stopped again, and she moved closer towards his chest “But Maria…..” 

Vida took his right hand and pulled him into the living room so they could sit down and talk properly. 

“In Stockholm, José let her come with us, you know like Vigo it was magical, all five star…We were treated like kings and José had been speaking about marriage with her, hinting that I was going to propose. At the hotel after we won, really late - 3.30 in the morning late, she just looked at me and kept saying ‘YES’ repeatedly, and the next thing I know she’s knocking on his door saying how we were engaged” 

Vida’s mouth gaped open, “Oh fuck” was all she could muster.

Rui took in a lungful of air and then let his head loll back on the sofa “And now, as I sit here she’s talking to some guy about menus and cakes and fucking tables and chairs…” 

“You have to tell her” Vida said, like it was the simplest thing ever.

He looked at her silently for way longer than he meant to, losing himself in her eyes and allowing his memory to take him back to that hotel room almost 2 months ago “How could anyone forgive what we did?” he asked quietly, hand absentmindedly resting on her upper thigh “How desperate must she be Vida?” 

Vida angled her body into him a little more, swallowing and diplomatically telling him “Maybe she just really loves you, she must really love you, I mean -“

“You know that morning in the Hilton blew my mind” he told her, cutting her off mid-sentence. 

Vida took a deep breath and watched his hand as it travelled further up her body until he was turning her face to his and they were kissing passionately.


	35. Doing The Right Thing

“Wait, wait….” Vida said, halting Rui by pushing his shoulders upwards “Have we learnt nothing?” she asked. 

Rui sat backwards and conspicuously rearranged his crotch, she swung her legs back across him and knelt up.

“Don’t you want to?” he asked quietly, voice dripping with rejection.

Vida stroked his forearm insistingly “Are you kidding? Of course I want to, but we can’t, you can’t” 

He leant forward and put his elbows on his knees, his mind racing “So what, tell her it’s over?” 

Vida nodded slowly “If that’s what you want, yeah” 

He moved stealth like and pushed her back down onto the sofa, his strong arms penning her in. Vida looked up at him, the lust oozed out of him but she couldn’t give in, she refused to continue to be the bad guy in all of this. If Rui wanted this, he’d have to be a free agent, no discussion.

“I want you” he growled, his teeth grazing her neck and inducing a deep unashamed sigh from her. 

Vida tried to push up against him, his grip loosened a little and she stroked his face “Not like this Rui, it’s not fair” 

He pulled back and looked down at her all flustered as she tried to compose herself, he crookedly smiled at her, feeling some smugness for his wooing abilities. “Can I see you after I’ve spoken to her?” 

Vida stood, being in a tight confined space with him now was not an option “Of course” 

Rui faced her, kissing her cheek politely and then lingering near her lips “You know what I want more than anything?” 

Vida let out a loud laugh and then nodded “Yes, I think that is pretty obvious” but he didn’t laugh, didn’t play along, he just stood there looking at her with his floppy hair messily swept to the side. 

“You’re wrong” he told her “All I want is to leave this apartment with you and take you to dinner, walk back across that bridge and hold your hand, all without worrying that it’s wrong, or we’ll be seen” 

Vida raised her eyebrows and felt a warm sensation radiate in her stomach, gripping his hand tightly she kissed him ever so gently on the lips and told him “You’re so sweet, you know that?” 

They were bantering near her front door when it flung inwards and Matthew’s intimidating frame paced inside, he immediately rolled his eyes up to heaven and took root between the pair of them. Vida stood patiently, waiting for an acidic remark, she didn’t have to wait long.

“If only we’d known 15 years ago Vida’s core demographic was Portuguese men over 40” 

Vida chuckled to herself while Rui clearly took some offence, she waved her hands in the air and then stroked his shoulder a little “Ignore him, call me yeah?” she said as she showed him out and they kissed briefly on the lips. 

Turning around she saw Matthew glaring back at her, hands on his stonewash blue denim clad hips, “Vi, excuse my bluntness but why the fuck are you in another one’s pants before you’ve even had the chance to speak to that childminder next door?” 

Vida frowned angrily and threw a tea towel at him “Don’t call him that, she’s 28 you know…” Vida felt herself begin to smile as she said those words, José’s daughter would have more in common with her than him. 

“Whatever, look the divorce is over, done, dusted. Just be you for a while, why do you need these men fucking your life up?” he spouted, while reading the back of a bottle of red wine she had in the cupboard that would look more at home in a museum.

Vida snaked around him and took the bottle off of him “Very. Bloody. Expensive” she told him and then placed it in the wine rack. 

They sat chatting, although Vida felt most of the time she was justifying everything she did to Matthew she realised his concern was only ever because he cared about her. He wasn’t meaning to judge her in the slightest, but she was the reliable one - he had first dibs on the fucking up and behaving like an over-sexed chimp. 

“Rui is a kind guy, considerate..” 

Matthew interrupted “Fucking you behind his girlfriend’s back? Yeah he’s a real samaritan Vi…” 

“We’ve only done that once actually, I told him to sort it with her before anything can ever happen again” 

Matthew grinned and pulled her into his side roughly “That’s more like it, my Vida and her moral compass are back!” 

Matthew stayed and chatted for a few hours and after being talked out of it did not venture down the hallway to José’s apartment, Vida sat out on the balcony listening to them getting ready to go out, she knew José hated her choice of music but she swore this girl was listening to Justin Beiber. She eventually moved indoors purely to prevent herself from being heard laughing out loud by them both, there was one huge commotion when they did leave but she wasn’t at all bothered. 

The following morning Vida woke up to banging from next door, yawning as she looked at her phone.

“6:12am, they can’t only just be getting in?” she said to herself.

She pulled on her robe and walked out of her bedroom to the sliding doors, the balcony light was on so she stepped onto the wooden decking and leant over to see what was going on. 

“Jesus, are you alright?” she asked, with honest concern as she was greeted by the sight of José slumped over the edge of the balcony with his trousers half way down his legs. 

He made some nondescript sound and managed to move his head to the other side, he stumbled a little and then steadily his eyes came into focus “Oh fuck” he spat loudly, “Not you” 

Vida leant over as far as she could to try and help him but he flung his arms around like a man possessed “Fucking hell, how much have you had to drink?” she asked.

A hollow laugh bounced around the balcony “It’s called fun” he told her, but she stepped back because she knew what was going to follow. 

José dry heaved three times and as she closed the doors from the inside she just about made out the sound of a series of splats on the floor, she was running the tap for a glass of water when she heard him scream her name at the top of his voice, “Oh Jesus…” she sighed under her breath and then walked back outside. 

“Where’s whatever her name is?” she asked bluntly. 

José was sat with his back against the wall, half dressed, with sick spilling all over his Armani shirt “Sleeping” he answered “Can I have water?” he asked, feeling beyond tired.

Vida fetched him a bottle of water and passed it across “You look a mess, get to bed” 

“Bed? Your bed?” he said, followed by incoherent mumbling “Please Vida, let me come to your bed, fuck please” 

Vida held her head in her hands and remained silent while he continued to garble.

“Rui…he won’t love you….he’s a good boy, wait no - he’s not, you’re not either, please Vida Carter….I love you…” 

Vida heard the last part from inside her apartment, she didn’t go back to sleep.


	36. No Strings

“He puked all over the balcony” Vida said over the table with a hushed voice and pulling an unimpressed face.

“Can’t wait for my Carbonara…” Rui answered, sarcastically before sipping his wine.

Vida giggled and apologised “Did he not tell you?” she asked.

Rui shook his head “Nope, why would he? That side of our relationship is over, for now anyway. Plus I don’t want to know, that girl is poison” 

She reached across and rubbed the back of his hand gently, face forming into a pitying expression which he didn’t need but decided not to challenge, he’d done enough arguing for a lifetime in the last three days. 

“Sorry, I know you hate being pitied” she told him, as though she had read his mind, “I just know I’m partly to blame that’s all” 

“You’re remarkably over him aren’t you?” Rui said, not meaning to be confrontational or cynical, just interested. 

She placed her napkin on her lap and thought about what he’d said, he was right in some respects - she hadn’t cried over José, she’d had pangs of guilt after the initial fallout naturally but she had never really been a wallower. Especially where men were concerned, yes - she’d had her heart broken but she’d always dusted herself down and moved on. There were no Ben & Jerry’s stored in her freezer in the event of a break up, it just wasn’t the Carter way.

“He was….single handedly destroying anything we ever had” she looked noticeably uncomfortable and Rui instantly felt like a jealous bastard, whispering a “Sorry” and leaning across to give her a warm and lingering kiss on the lips. 

In an attempt to divert her thoughts away from José he revealed “I’m not sure who Maria hates more, me or you” 

Vida covered her eyes with her hand and he panicked when he saw her shoulders begin to shake up and down, “Fucking hell” she said looking at him and laughing hysterically “Sorry, I know it isn’t funny” 

He smiled broadly and then relaxed into his seat “You’re awful Vida….” he grumbled “I’ve shattered her ambition of being the perfect bride, with the perfect husband and house…She won’t trust anyone ever again” 

Vida replied, harshly telling him “Oh boo-hoo, she was a royal pain in the arse, spending your money, demanding all kinds of shit from you, you were the classic under the thumb boyfriend” 

Rui’s eyes widened as she spoke, her honesty was refreshing and also empowering, he had lost his identity with Maria, everything they ever did was her idea, whenever he suggested doing anything or going anywhere it was instantly vetoed for something she wanted, he was too young to be treated like this and expected to put up and shut up, he knew he’d done the right thing. 

Vida saw his momentary shock, asking “Tell me I’m wrong?” 

“You’re not, not at all, it’s just hard to hear it” 

“And she was a terrible shag” she added, just for an extra twist of the knife. 

Rui smirked now, licking his lips as the creamy carbonara arrived and he wound his fork around it expertly, she watched, her lips parting as he lifted the fork to his mouth and revealed just the smallest bit of tongue before closing his mouth and chewing. 

“Not fair..” she said under her breath, turning slightly red as he winked back at her with effortless charm.  
They left the Italian restaurant just as Rui had envisaged, him gripping her hand and them strolling over the bridge towards the Quays, she moved the side of her body closer into him and sighed - the wine had gone to her head a little but she also felt contented and under no pressure like before. Rui would never be the kind of guy to ruin an evening by letting his petty jealousies and grudges get in the way, he was so attentive all evening and Vida reflected on how long it had been since that had happened to her. 

“You think you will stay here?” he asked as they stood looking across the water at her apartment block. 

“I don’t know, logistically it is ever so slightly awkward” 

Rui nodded as they stood side by side, elbows touching “I don’t expect anything you know” he told her “I’m out of a situation where I was 90% unhappy most of the time, but I don’t expect you to mop all of that up for me” He knew he couldn’t blame Vida for the break up even though she really was the root cause, it was her who had turned his head and made him act on his impulses, but he couldn’t expect her to shoulder the blame or for him to fit straight into her life seamlessly.

Vida placed her arm around his shoulder, angling her hips towards him while he still looked straight ahead “I know, but look - we are two single people, in an amazing city, both of us need to chill out and enjoy that” 

He turned towards her and let his hands rest just above her backside “You want to have some fun?” he asked, their foreheads touching, she nodded excitedly “The last time I had fun was…” his mouth went in for the kill now, he tasted of the whiskey they’d had after their dinner - warm and spicy, their tongues wound together salaciously and Vida discreetly moved her right hand down to trace the outline bulging in his jeans. Rui gripped her face and pulled away, his mouth still open and a high pitched sound leaving his throat, he was clearly out of breath as her hand continued to press against him “When?” she groaned “When was the last time you had fun?” 

He gazed down, his massive hard on threatening to break through his zip “The Hilton….” he said, swallowing. 

Vida pulled him by his arm and they practically ran to her apartment. 

José heard her voice as he was sitting down to eat his ready made meal for one, Vida had shushed Rui in the hallway, not wanting to cause a scene or commotion but she guffawed loudly when he whacked her arse and pushed her flush against her own front door while she fumbled to get the key in the lock. José looked through the peephole in his door, his hands either side slowly forming into fists as he watched Rui kiss her neck and the pair of them go flying forwards when she eventually managed to open the door. 

He sat down with a lump in his throat, Eleanor had returned to London for the weekend and his apartment looked as though there had been a sorority party invasion, her stuff was everywhere. He looked around not even knowing where to begin, he opened the cleaning cupboard door leaving his meal untouched on the table for now and a pair of trainers fell out, almost hitting him in the face. Vida’s. Fuck. José thought, and two seconds later he was knocking on her door. 

He’d heard the music blaring out from inside his own apartment so knocked thunderously three times, eventually he gave up and placed her trainers outside on the mat, as he turned his back to walk she opened the door and looked to her left and then right, seeing him just before he got back to his door. 

“José?” she called, he turned and pointed at her feet.

Vida bent to pick her trainers up and smiled politely “Thanks, are you OK?”

José shrugged, he cut a lonely figure in a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and monogramed polo shirt, not dissimilar to the one she used to borrow to run in, “Yeah” he replied flatly then walked back indoors.

Vida returned to Rui, who by this point was now in her bed armed with champagne and a bucket of ice.


	37. Rebuttal

“Do you really have a thing for Portuguese men?” Rui asked with just a white cotton sheet covering his modesty, a thin layer of sweat glistening across his one exposed thigh. 

Vida, still panting a little looked up from her position face down on the bed, tossing her pillow to the side, “I have a thing for this Portuguese man” she told him, hand snaking under the sheet and onto his flat stomach. 

Rui lay back casually, his arms behind his head as he relished her touch - he’d forgotten this was how normal people behaved, not turning the lights out and doing it underneath the world’s thickest duvet to avoid any unsightly body parts and general embarrassment. He’d also completely forgotten he was ticklish around his hip bones, wincing when the very tips of her nails dragged across them. 

Vida smiled sweetly when he’d gripped her hand and said it tickled, “Sorry…” she said cheekily, moving her body between his thighs and her face in line with his still semi-hard cock “Don’t be…” he hoarsely whispered back to her as his hand fell to the back of her head instinctively, his fingers entwining around chunks of her long thick dark hair. 

“Does this tickle?” she asked, eyes fixed on his as she broadly licked across the area where her nails had caused him to jump, Rui half closed his eyes, gently shaking his head to indicate that what she was doing was not in any way causing him discomfort, she smiled into the next series of licks and kisses, his hips ever so slightly bucking the closer she got to his groin. 

“Fuck….” he groaned when she took him in her mouth, her tongue making these glorious winding, sinuous movements with such concentration and intensity. Vida had closed her eyes but he sat up on his elbows and watched, his hand lightly pressing down as she moved rhythmically on him her mouth so wet and tight. She released him from her mouth and looked up at his body, it was better than she had remembered, remarkably - he was slightly more tanned than the last time she’d seen him but he’d also clearly been working out, he was definitely practising what he preached. 

“Hmm, feels so good” Rui said quietly, his thumb moving across her swollen top, then bottom lip. 

Vida sat up on her knees and surveyed the man beneath her, he’d raised his legs making his thigh muscles look prominent and tight, Rui eyed her curves and pushed himself upwards to grip her waist “You look thoughtful” he remarked, his lips brushing over her collarbones while his hands spread across her back, “Just taking in your insane hotness Rui…” she told him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Mm’yeah?” he responded deeply then angled her head backwards to kiss her, she responded so fervently that it took him unawares, she was deceptively strong and moments later she was holding his hands down above his head “I think you like being dominated” she said into his gaping mouth, pushing back down onto him when he attempted to free his wrists, “Tut tut….” she teased before releasing him and sitting up on his lap. 

“You know what I think Vida?” he said flatly, his eyes darkening.

Vida’s hands were resting on his chest for purchase while her hips continued to gyrate, teasing him to insanity, the slickness between her legs spilling down onto him “That you’re one lucky bastard to have someone like me sitting on top of you right now?” she answered with mock arrogance, giggling a little afterwards which he found beyond endearing. 

Rui’s hand gripped her breasts and he manipulated them softly, watching as she swept her hair to one side and it cascaded down her body, she leant forward and gasped as his tongue lapped at her breasts, his teeth giving her the odd gentle nip which he discovered pretty soon drove her crazy. He reached across to the ice bucket and dunked his hand downwards, retrieving two large cubes and melting them a little in the palm of his right hand. He traced her lips with the ice and then trailed it down to her neck, slowly sliding it down the middle of her warm body, he paused when he reached between her legs, telling her - with the most unwavering confidence and certainty “I think you’re really fucking wet for me” 

Vida gulped, her body close to collapsing as a result of his choice of actions and more importantly the way he just enunciated a statement that couldn’t have been more spot on “Jesus fucking christ Rui” she answered as he threw the remainder of the ice cubes in his mouth, lifted her up slightly and then gripped his cock before she slid back down onto him. The initial sensation made his stomach tighten, there were lines of water all down her skin from the ice that was now mingling with her own sweat as she rocked her hips against him - the sexiest thing of all was when she kept saying his name breathlessly never once breaking eye contact with him. 

“I was right….” he told her, his hand flat against her abdomen and his thumb rubbing her, she gripped under his thigh as they increased the intensity of their lovemaking, but it was clear he needed control so he flipped her onto her back and watched as she unfolded below him, his own demise a secondary concern for him. 

José was looking through the pre-season schedules next door in an attempt to take his mind off of what Rui and Vida would inevitably be up to on the other side of the wall, the squad would be travelling to America in 2 days and he was stressing about how the dynamic between himself and Rui would play out. José knew the players talked, he’d be naive not to think that he just hoped they could deal with it all in a mature fashion, they were the management team they should be setting examples, not causing gossip. He’d far from given Rui his blessing to see Vida, knowing full well it wasn’t the 16th Century and nobody needed his permission to do anything but given the closeness between the three of them to think there would be no awkwardness was surely short sighted. He'd toyed with the idea of asking them over so they could set out some ground rules - he thought that was pretty big of him considering he really was the injured party in all of this, it sounded great in theory but he’d never do it, José wasn’t quite ready to admit that he still had feelings for Vida, never mind accept the fact she was sleeping with Rui. 

He threw his glasses down on the kitchen table and berated himself for trying to listen in to what they were doing, if indeed they were doing anything. They could be sleeping… Who the hell was he kidding? He imagined the worst possible scenario and tripled it, alongside that image he also expected she'd told Rui about his behaviour on the balcony the previous night, he could hear Rui's response in his head... "Turns out José isn't invincible after all"

“Hey, how are you?”

The music blared down the phone and José could barely hear a word, “Can’t talk José” Eleanor told him before ignorantly hanging up. 

He tossed his phone down next to his glasses, “Fuck this”


	38. Small Steps

“God this is nice…” Rui said, his arm underneath her pillow while the other arm pulled her into him by her hip, she moved her backside backwards a bit more so they both fitted neatly together and sighed, “Yeah it is” she answered sleepily. They were both exhausted, their tired and heavy limbs relaxing and soon sending them both into a well deserved slumber.

Vida was rudely awoken from said deep sleep when she heard a loud bang on the door “Who the fuck is that? It’s past 2 in the morning” she croaked to herself, Rui was sleeping soundly and she carefully lifted his arm off of her and covered him back over with the duvet. She pulled on a long jumper and rubbed her eyes, cursing under her breath as she unlocked her door and opened it. 

“I need to to talk to you” José told her, barging past and down the hallway to the lounge. 

“José” she said with an angry whisper “Get out! You can’t just invite yourself in at 2 in the morning” 

Vida closed the door and followed him, fuming with every step towards him. 

“This is insane” he said, pacing around “I take it he’s still here?” 

Vida scoffed “That really is none of your business” 

He smirked now, and stood still placing his hands on his hips and looking her up and down, aside from looking half asleep she hadn’t changed - clearly hadn’t had any sleepless nights crying and raging like he had that was for certain. 

“You’re right” he admitted, running a hand through his silver hair, his tanned skin standing out gloriously in the white training top he was wearing. 

Vida perched on the arm of the sofa, “So why are you here?” she asked quietly “Does your girlfriend know you are here?” 

José laughed to himself “My girlfriend?”

Vida threw him a confused look “Yeah, your girlfriend who is apparently best pals with your children and ex-wife, your girlfriend who has turned you into a social butterfly, your girlfriend who is moving in next door - you know the one?” she surprised herself being able to sound jealous and sarcastic at the same time so early in the morning. 

José sat down now too, his dark brown eyes looked tired and bloodshot and she did feel sorry for him, “I’ve said sorry until I’m blue in the face José” she paused “Regardless of how you behaved I know you didn’t deserve that, but you started to wear me down, after all the shit I’ve been through with Joe, it’s fucking tiring” 

He nodded, remaining worryingly quiet for a few minutes before explaining “Pep knows how to wind me up, you know….That was never a secret, I…I just don’t think sometimes” 

Vida could no longer take the moral high ground, berate him for being a cheating husband - she was no better than him now, and as a woman who had been continually cheated on and humiliated by her ex-husband she knew she should have tried harder, not given in just because the opportunity arose to ease the frustrations of being in a relationship with such a high profile man - she had willingly chosen that relationship. José had been over it in his mind so many times, he’d be able to deal with it better if she’d cheated with a stranger on a night out, gotten drunk, had a one night stand - but this was Rui. 

“You two….” he began but choked a little, “It makes sense, he knows me better than I know myself, so do you, you can comfort one another…Fuck…” he placed his thumb and index finger across the bridge of his nose as the tears began to drip down his face. 

Vida breathed out, standing up and grabbing a box of tissues off the coffee table “Here” she said passing them to him. 

“I’ll get over it” he told her with mock machoism and a shrug “I already have” 

Vida nodded “With Eleanor” 

He cracked a faint smile while looking up at her, the jumper she was wearing had ridden up her thigh and he caught sight of fresh red finger marks, he only looked for a split second but it made his stomach twist into knots “With Eleanor” he repeated before standing up, “Make sure he doesn’t oversleep, we have training at 8” 

He swaggered out of her apartment like the old José, leaving Vida bereft and confused. José went to sleep in an organised and tidy apartment, he just wished his mind would follow suit, he wasn’t sure if speaking with her had helped at all, he wanted to yell at her - tell her he loved her, he’d forgiven her, he wanted her back, he’d try harder, he’d do anything for her…That would take more guts than he had right now, he knew one thing though, Eleanor had to go. 

Vida crept back into the bedroom as quietly as she could, she lifted the duvet and lay on her side facing Rui, his hair was almost as wild as hers across the pillow which ignited a smile “Is he ok?” Rui asked, making her jump, his eyes still closed. 

“Not really, sorry if I woke you” she said resting her head on his chest as he turned onto his back. 

“He still loves you, you do know that?” 

Rui opened his eyes but she was fast asleep. 

“I don’t care if you’re busy, I need to speak to you” José ranted down the phone as he leant against the balcony outside at just after 7am, he’d joined the early morning Gym freaks downstairs for a 60 minute class and returned to his apartment full of testosterone and bravado.

“I’ve been home less than an hour José, I’m tired, please” Eleanor whined back, the sounds of her girlfriends calling him various names filtering down the line, he heard her shuffling around and then a muffled call of “Be quiet” 

“I fly to America tomorrow Eleanor” he began, but she interrupted “WE fly to America you mean darling” 

José waited while she regaled him with tales of who she had impressed the night before, he couldn’t give a fuck about her bragging rights so he cut straight to the chase “You’re not coming, this, you and me, it’s not working Eleanor” 

“WHAT?” She yelled back down the phone to him “Have you any idea how much of a fool I will look if I don’t go with you? My father has told all of his friends about this José, how dare you spoil it for me” 

He rubbed his eyes “I don’t care, I’m not here to boost your social status, not any more, I’m sick of it, I won’t be the father figure you fall back on, carry on bleeding your real one dry and leave me out of it” 

Eleanor raged, he amused himself imagining the steam coming out of her ears like a cartoon character “Call me whatever you want, water off a duck’s back sweetheart” 

“But..”

He stopped her dead “No buts, It’s taken me two months but I see what you are now - a user” 

“Nobody dumps me, not even you” she told him, this made him guffaw “Is this down to that cheating ex of yours? Is this her?” 

“Yes, yes it is. I love her, and it’s a genuine, simple, all consuming love Eleanor, you’ll never understand. I’ll have your things brought down to you in Chelsea” 

And he hung up. And then he turned around to see Rui stood on her balcony with a mug in his hand. The two men looked at one another, saying so much with just their body language - a psychologist’s dream come true…

“Morning” José said, calmly. 

Rui rubbed the stubble on his chin and repeated the word back to him, José attempted a conversation but Rui halted him “You don’t need to explain José, it’s fine but you should tell her”

“And you should tell Maria” José replied quietly, wrongly thinking Rui’s relationship with Maria could be salvaged. 

“I have nothing to tell her, I haven’t loved her for some time now” he admitted before walking off. 

Rui strolled indoors and caught Vida singing as she got out of the shower, he flopped back down onto her bed and watched as she towel dried her hair and carried on singing in the most tone deaf way imaginable, “God you’re handsome” she told him before kissing him full on the mouth and continuing to whine like a panicked cat along with the radio, “You hungry?”

They ate breakfast casually, Vida as per usual never more than a few centimetres away from a piece of photography equipment, which this morning was a new flash that had arrived moments earlier in the post. 

“Where you’re going you won’t need one of these bad boys” she informed him, slotting it into the top of her old Canon and checking it worked. 

“I’m jealous” she added, her remarkably chipper mood rubbing off on him. 

“I really can’t wait to get some sunshine” he beamed “Top up the tan, decent preseason before Autumn sets in back over here” 

Vida nodded, “Well I hope you guys get through it ok” 

Rui stood and walked behind her, his arms falling down and crossing over her chest, he kissed her neck gently “Do me a favour before we leave? Speak to José properly”


	39. Acceptance

She had been sat staring into space for a good hour after Rui left, she wished him well on the preseason tour of America and they both vowed to keep in touch, he kissed her cheek and lingered there for a few seconds almost instinctively knowing they wouldn’t be intimate again after today. Vida finished her coffee and ran a brush through her hair, pulling on her disgusting old trainers and heading out for a run regardless of the fact it was pouring down outside. 

José was finishing his packing, a notoriously light traveller his philosophy always being if he’d forgotten it he could always buy it once he reached his destination. He drank some coffee and then pulled open the balcony door, his face grimacing upon seeing the dreary weather. He needed some sun too. He leant over the edge and looked across the Quays, he squinted and then smiled to himself “Fucking maniac” he said under his breath upon picking out Vida as she ran over the bridge, soaked through to the skin, his mind drifted…

Vida returned 45 minutes later, much to the chagrin of the concierge in her building who scalded her for walking across his lovely shiny floor in muddy trainers, she shrugged her shoulders and smiled “English weather!” she remarked, eventually coaxing a giggle from the Frenchman. She pressed for the lift and looked at herself in the mirrored walls, she was a complete state, splurges of dirt across her hands and face, hair soaked and drying out to form rats tails “Hey there hot stuff” she said to herself before alighting on the top floor. The run had cleared her head, she wouldn’t take Rui’s advice this time, she needed some time and space of her own to think about things, having some massive heart to heart with José on the day he was about to fuck off to somewhere sunny for the best part of 3 weeks wouldn’t solve anything. She was humming some unrecognisable, demented tune when she turned the corner and marched down the hallway to her apartment, time slowing down when she saw the handle of his door move and him appear with his suitcase. 

“Vida” he called, as she fumbled with her key, desperate not to be seen in this sweaty, muddy state. 

“Hey” she replied hurriedly still fiddling around, him now standing right behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders to turn her towards him. 

“Oh bloody hell” she exclaimed, looking down at the muddied trainers on her feet.

“Full marks for effort” he remarked “It’s like a monsoon out there today” 

Vida nodded, not wanting to make eye contact. 

“At least you’re off somewhere nice” 

She had backed into her door by now, praying that it would somehow magically open or that she could shapeshift her way inside. 

“Listen” he began, taking a step back “Clean up then come over, not for long, I leave in two hours anyway” 

Vida did look at him now, “What for?”

“To talk” 

He walked off, and carried on moving his luggage into the hallway. 

Vida showered, dried her hair for the second time that day and pulled on a hooded sweater and jeans, she didn’t bother with any make up, she was desperate to give him the impression she didn’t care when anything was further from the truth, she’d talked herself out of going three times - chewed off two nails and taken a shot of Whiskey, “Come on Carter” she said to herself as she left her flat.

“Thanks for doing this” he said as he closed the door behind her, “Sit down” 

Vida cautiously sat, her posture impeccable as he buzzed around her nervously. 

“When I got divorced” he began as he sat next to her on the sofa “Rui will tell you this, I, I was never short of company, I’m not proud of that Vida but even though my marriage failed because of sex I was still going out and looking for it” 

Vida remained motionless, wondering where this was headed. 

“You did the opposite, Joe treated you badly, made you not trust men easily…” he said softly.

Vida looked at him, “He made me hate men José, if my best mate wasn’t a man I think I’d still hate men now, I think I’d be celibate, happily living on my own surrounded by my cameras” she answered assertively. 

He nodded, “Exactly, your work got you through it, and Matthew of course. And when you and I started to like each other I knew you were vulnerable…deep down, I knew that. For all your confidence, your independence which by the way really turned me on, I knew you wanted to be looked after, still want to be looked after” 

Vida slumped backwards, her legs unceremoniously spreading and the tears beginning to well “José why are you doing this…” she asked quietly. 

José knelt down on the floor between her legs and rested his elbows on her knees as he took both of her hands in his “Doing what? Being honest? Vida, I underestimated you, you give off this strong demeanour, this ‘fuck you’ attitude, you hide so much because of what that bastard did to you” 

She swallowed, he was right. 

“And you saw glimpses of Joe in me, when I was around Pep, trying to out-smart him, trying to make him feel less of a man, making it all about me time and time again..” his words stopped and he lifted her hands to his mouth, his lips gently kissing them in turn. 

“I can’t pretend what’s happened with you and the boy doesn’t hurt, Rui’s a good guy, sensitive, calm, all the things I’m not, and I think what he has, was what you needed” 

Vida sighed, “When did you finish your Psychology degree?” she joked, breaking into a brief smile, he smiled back, “And Eleanor?” Vida asked, voice a little croaky. 

José swatted the air as though she was insignificant “Maybe I needed someone to control me for a while, I don’t know. I regret ever meeting her, the kids are angry at me for all of that” 

Vida nodded, “So, we’ve both fucked up then” 

“We’re only human” he answered and then moved his right hand to her face “I don’t want us to give up on this” 

Vida moved his hand and linked fingers with him, “Did you tell Rui this was how you felt?” 

“He overheard me breaking it off with Eleanor on the phone earlier” 

Vida’s eyes began to water even more now, Rui had selflessly told her to speak to José before they left for America “What did you say to her?” 

José sat next to her, their bodies facing one another, she looked down his body in that tight tracksuit, the new training kit really was a feast for the eyes… “I told her I was in love with you Vida, because I am, I told her I love you, because I do” 

She gulped, “Fuck…” 

“If you don't feel the same tell me now Vida” 

It had been so long since she had looked at José this closely, his silver hair was longer now and he’d favoured the three day old stubble, he was still sporting a tan from his trip abroad and his skin looked smooth and healthy. The summer break always did that for him, the eyes hadn’t changed - they were still deep and expressive, so dark brown but sparkling. He let her stare for a while longer, him taking the chance to reacquaint himself with her too. Make up or not, she was still so classically beautiful to him, natural rose coloured lips and a sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, her curves still looked equally as good in a sweat top as they did in a fitted black dress. 

Vida moved her face to his and their lips met, he kissed back wary of turning it from something romantic into something sexual but she pulled back first anyway, she licked her lips - tasting him again after so long brought back a lot of memories, mainly good. 

“Have a great trip José, see you when you get back” 

And then she left.


	40. Drinking in L.A

They’d arrived safely in L.A but it was a tiring flight. José and his staff sat at the back of the plane while the players entertained themselves down the front, notes had been passed around regarding their media schedule - the part José hated the most. Seemed he’d still be doing press conferences during preseason even though he’d requested not to. He didn’t mind interviews with MUTV but why he had to sit at a table in front of a bunch of American journalists he didn’t know. Kathy, his press officer had attempted to excite him - telling him who would be dropping by for the open training sessions, a whole host of actors, musicians, and TV presenters, this kind of sugared the pill. Rui had slept for the majority of the journey, he dreamt of Vida, and was reminded of their time together every time he moved his hips, the feeling of her mouth on his skin would stay with him for a very long time. He and José exchanged nods at Manchester Airport, usual pleasantries and that was it, normally they’d be talking tactics, fitness, diet, and about where they were going to eat and drink once they landed. José had woken from a 2 hour sleep when he caught Rui’s eye, he subtly nodded that he come and sit next to him, so he did. 

“Are we OK?” Rui asked, quietly.

“I think so” José answered, mindful of everyone around them. 

“She speak with you?”

José nodded, “She listened to me” 

Rui shifted his body awkwardly “Good” 

A lot was left unsaid between the pair, instinctively Rui knew what José and Vida had was special and that he’d sacrificed his own feelings for her in order to try and get them back on track. He did sigh loudly when he thought about life as a single man for the first time in just over ten years, he was in no real rush to start dating anybody, work as always would take priority in his life. He imagined if José and Vida got back together he’d be OK, he’d support them, he was grateful José was still speaking to him not to mention letting him keep his job, he supposed he’d always be thankful to Vida for giving him the strength to end the miserable relationship he was in. 

Their hotel offered the very best in contemporary luxury, the exclusivity of it suiting José down to the ground, there was little or no chance of photographers invading his privacy or camping outside the lobby waiting to see him or his players. They checked in and retired to their respective suites to sleep off the jet lag. José typed a message to Vida before he crashed out ‘Arrived safely, tired, not good tired J x’ 

Vida stirred when she heard her phone vibrate in her hand, she’d fallen asleep waiting to hear from him, she blearily opened the message and smiled before falling straight back to sleep. The following morning she threw open the curtains and let the sun stream inside, she stood there for a while and let it warm her face, a far cry from yesterday’s shocking weather. She stretched her arms and yawned loudly, “Morning!” came an excited voice from behind her, she turned to see Matthew loaded up with various bags from various cafes around town.

“I know, I know, black coffee for you - here” he said placing her cup on the worktop, she eyed it and didn’t even bother asking why the assistant had written the name ‘Rita’ on it.

“And..” he said as though she was meant to be excited “Croissants from that deli place you like, danishes from that German cafe I like and bread from the market, it’s a carb fest!” 

“I know what you’re doing” she told him, as she got the plates out of the cupboard “I don’t need cheering up, or fattening up for that matter” 

Matthew shook his head “You really are a cynical bitch these days Vi, now start eating” 

They sat opposite on high stools and covered themselves and the work surface with crumbs and pastry, “Coffee is divine” she told him, he raised his eyebrows in a comical ‘well done me’ fashion. 

“Oh behave you didn’t harvest the beans and brew it yourself” 

“Shh Vi…. can’t you hear that?” 

Vida stopped chewing and listened, all she could hear were the buzzing sounds from her kitchen appliances and traffic from the city, she shook her head and told him a defiant “No”

“You can’t hear that loud fucking stomping elephant in the room?” 

Vida’s eyes narrowed and she wiped her mouth on her sleeve, finishing her coffee and savouring every last drop “I dunno what you mean” 

Matthew stood up, his height and wide frame dominating the room, he continued to sarcastically search the place, lifting up cushions and looking around the corners in search of the supposed metaphorical elephant. 

“They’re in LA you do know that?” Vida told him, eventually “For almost three weeks” 

“Jeez doll face, you’re gonna dry up, three weeks without having a go on a Portuguese sex god?” he teased, making her titter a little. 

“I saw José before he left, and he text me when they landed” she told him as she loaded the dishwasher. 

“And mini-me, what about him hmm?” 

She shot him an unimpressed look “RUI is fine, he was the one who told me to talk to José” 

They both sat on the balcony, catching the early morning rays while they chatted, “So they’re back in time for my birthday?” he asked “For the party I mean?” 

Vida had totally forgotten about his 40th birthday party, “Fuck, your party, I’m sorry” 

He waved his hand in the air “It’s all organised, I just need you there Vida, and whichever one you choose as your guest, bearing in mind Pep will also be coming and I don’t want any trouble” 

“No” she said quietly, “Of course you don’t, Pep is willing to not behave like a twat I hope, just for one night?” 

Matthew moved his sunglasses to his eyebrows and looked at her “So it is back on with José then?” 

“I didn’t say that” 

“Vi, he doesn’t have a problem with Rui, so you must be bringing José” 

She walked right into that one. Remaining quiet for a few minutes while her mind worked overtime, she would ask José to go with her, but probably wouldn’t let on about Pep being there, make up some story about his wife not allowing it, she’d think of it closer to the time. That way she could see if José was capable of reigning in his petty rivalry in public or not….

“I love him you know” she suddenly declared out of nowhere.

“Don’t be prick teasing the other one then” Matthew replied acidly.

She nodded “I won’t” 

José and Rui had left their hotel suites at the same time and met the other guys downstairs before they walked causally downtown to a local seafood restaurant. They’d all dressed smart but with consideration for the sweltering temperatures that California offered, José had agonised over the choice of shirt in the end sticking with a light blue, short sleeved one, Rui similarly had chosen linen over shorts. The guys chatted as they walked, still brutally aware there was an atmosphere between José and Rui, “Listen to me boy” José told him quietly as they hung back from the group “This is work, and if I can be over what’s happened you sure as hell can” 

Rui nodded, “I’ll try” he said clearly feeling a little fragile. 

José patted the younger man on the shoulder as they turned to walk into the upmarket restaurant, once inside wine was ordered and the conversation was flowing, as they finished their starters and staff cleared away the plates all of their heads were turned when a group of women walked in and instantly showed them attention. 

“You want pictures girls?” José asked as four of them approached their table.

“How about we join you?” One of the girls asked, José eyed her tanned and lithe body and indicated to the waiter they needed extra tables and chairs, Rui sat back and watched feeling a little more relaxed now the wine was taking effect. 

“Where are you guys staying?” the same girl asked José, “I can’t tell you that” he answered smoothly, his goalkeeping coach on his right was deep into conversation with a brunette woman and Rui who sat opposite had a permanent grin on his face as a cute, surfer type girl spoke to him about her fitness regime. José fidgeted in his seat when the girl on his left placed her elegant left hand on his thigh and began to stroke up to his groin.

“I think you should take me back there….” she whispered into his ear, he became light headed when he looked at her properly, not much older than 25, legs that went on for miles and the tiniest of waists, beautiful long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes - he’d be crazy not to find her attractive and the bulge in his shorts confirmed that. 

He laughed nervously “I - erm, I can’t do that, but please - food and wine is on us” he told her as he removed the woman’s hand and placed it back on her own lap “Excuse me for a moment” 

José walked off to the gents and it didn’t go unnoticed by Rui who had also now excused himself, “Ok?” he asked when he met him in the bathroom, José splashing water on his face. 

He puffed his cheeks out and then breathed deeply “Do you really think a girl like that is interested in me for what, my language skills? My education?” he asked seriously “She’s 4 years older than my daughter” 

Rui smiled, “Eleanor wasn’t much older José” 

José conceded.

“You don’t want to see what it’s like? You’re not at all curious about how a crazy American girl would satisfy you?” Rui asked, slurring a little as he washed his hands “I bet they’re wild” he added. 

José looked at himself in the mirror, only one girl belonged on his arm and although she wasn’t American she was still pretty crazy, “We can have this conversation boy, just this one time - you genuinely think one of those girls would drive you crazier than Vida?” 

Rui stopped dead, feeling a lump from in his throat, he splashed some water on his face too and then looked at José who was leant against the sink with his arms folded, practically goading him into an answer. 

“No I do not” Rui answered, feeling a tad ashamed, and also uncomfortable thinking about how they had both experienced her. 

José laughed smugly “Exactly”

Rui pulled José’s arm backwards as he walked past him and back towards the dining area “I’ll never know what it’s like to be loved by her though” he told him with poignant honesty, “That honour goes to you”


	41. The Slap

5:30am GMT.

‘Well played, Vxx’ 

‘You watched? Jxx’ 

‘The internet is a wonderful invention huh? Vxx’ 

Vida was half asleep with her phone in her hand as he attempted to FaceTime her, she swiped to answer just as the connection was lost and waited for him to try again. 

“Hey” she said, sleepily, sitting up on her elbow in bed. 

“Good morning” José beamed, “Lie in for you?” 

Vida smiled back, attempting to make her hair look less of a mess and then giving up entirely “Nah, I had a lazy day yesterday, me and Matthew chilled out, I’ll be up soon. Weather looks amazing over there” 

José looked tired, still suffering a little with the time difference, and his hangovers these days seemed to extend into 2, maybe 3 days “It’s beautiful” he said with a wistful sigh, a hand raking some water through his hair while off camera and cracking open a bottle of Gatorade.

“Manchester misses you” she said, knowing the connotations but not caring - it had been months since they’d had this kind of relationship and she did miss him, she missed them - their dynamic. 

“Just Manchester?” he asked as expected, back in view and with freshly dampened hair.

“If you FaceTime me every day with wet hair I’ll start to miss you too” she replied cheekily, smiling broadly when his dimples manifested themselves. 

“I’ve sent you something, might take a few days to arrive” he told her “Hope you like it…” 

“Ominous…” she said, raising an eyebrow. 

“You know me….”

Vida smiled sleepily, she could look at him for hours, she’d forgotten this obsession “How are the press? Managed to evade them yet?” 

His face became serious, “Several times, my forte….” he paused and looked thoughtful, “Te extrańé….” 

“What’s another few weeks…” Vida answered, her basic grasp of Spanish figuring out that he said he’d missed her. 

“What happens when I get back?” he asked deeply, before pulling his polo shirt over his head.

Vida blinked, “Depends”

“On what?” he snapped back immediately.

“Whether you’ve retained those seduction skills of yours” 

José smiled, a smug lick of the lips designed solely to turn her on “You forget I know you better than anyone, including yourself….” 

“Is that right?” she asked, feeling a buzzing sensation in her loins. 

“Hmm, I’ll prove it to you” he paused, on purpose “Repeatedly….”  
Vida sighed audibly when he rolled the R. 

“This isn’t turning me on” Vida protested, unconvincingly.

He bit his lower lip, replying “No, of course it isn’t” 

She giggled and then he brought the conversation back around to serious matters “Did Matthew speak about Pep being out here?”

Vida nodded “I gather you won’t be socialising with him” 

José scoffed “Time to rise above the past Vida, but no, certainly not” 

They signed off with a little awkwardness, some things were still pretty raw. Vida was kind of relieved there was this distance, she was still processing things in her own mind, still working things out - still trying to forgive herself for the mess she had created. It would take time, going straight back to normal was unrealistic - they both knew this. And regardless of their flirtation José knew they’d have to take things slowly once he was back, for both of their sakes.

José lay back on his bed, he scrolled through his messages - a whole heap from Eleanor telling him what a scumbag he was, how shit he was in bed, how he and Vida deserved each other, he swiped to delete them all and threw his phone back down on the bed with a loud sigh. He felt exhausted, he wanted Vida’s arm slung across his chest, her legs coiled around him, her eyelashes fluttering on his face as he kissed her gently to wake her up. He felt his eyes start to sting as the tears formed, surprising himself entirely “Fuck Vida…” he said to himself and then pulled the cotton sheet over his body not at all bothered he’d made dinner reservations, they could manage without him for one evening. 

Vida was vacuuming when the concierge called her intercom, “Ma'am, I have a Maria Cooper down here asking to come up and visit you” 

Vida was a little stunned but authorised and a few minutes later she opened the door and was greeted with a hard slap across the face from Rui’s ex-girlfriend “Ok” Vida replied “Fair enough, is that all?” 

Maria stormed past her and settled in the kitchen, “You think you’re such a little sex kitten don’t you Vida? Stealing men that aren’t yours…” 

Vida wound the cord back around the vacuum and let her continue to rant, not answering or even showing any emotion as Maria carried on insulting her. Once she had worn herself out and paused for a breather, Vida poured her some coffee and sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. 

“Why aren’t you answering me back?” Maria asked, sipping the coffee. 

“I’m in the wrong Maria, what can I possibly say? I can’t defend myself, I did it, all of it. And so did Rui” 

Maria felt like she’d had the wind knocked out of her sails, she was pumped and ready for a slanging match “Trust me, he’s had his fair share of insults too” 

“I’m sure he has” 

Maria rested her chin in her hand and glared at her, “Why would you want Rui when you had José?” 

Vida winced, “It was complicated” 

“Rui is spineless, José is so passionate..” Maria added, “I don’t get it” 

Vida took her empty cup and pulled open the dishwasher tray “You don’t need to get it Maria, I’m fucked if I’m going to spend my time explaining the complexities of relationships to you, sorry” 

Maria stood and nodded, “Has he changed his number?” 

Vida walked her back towards the door “Who? Rui?” 

Maria nodded, looking flustered as she pulled out her phone and attempted to ring him while she was watching “See - no dialling tone” 

“They’re staying at this hotel” Vida said, typing the hotel contact number and sending it to her in a text “Call and ask for him, I’m sure he’ll speak to you” 

Maria nodded, “Thank you, I have news that effects him…”

“Is everything OK?” Vida asked innocently. 

Maria shrugged her shoulders, “I’ll soon find out, goodbye Vida” 

She didn’t think long enough to decipher what Maria had meant, she was sure she’d find out soon enough if it was anything earth shattering. Vida looked at her face in the bathroom mirror, it wasn’t so bad, just a little bit red, could have been much worse, “You deserved that Carter” she said to herself before carrying on with her chores. She was on her way back upstairs with her mail when she saw José’s apartment door was ajar, she called out but nobody responded so she dropped her post inside her flat and knocked loudly before peering around the door. There was clattering from the spare room so she strode down towards the room pushed open the door.

“Oh fuck!” she exclaimed when she saw José’ ex-wife on her hands and knees and reaching under the double bed in the spare room. 

The older, glamorous lady stood up and gazed at Vida, dusting herself down and raising her chin in order to appear taller.

“Language” she remarked in a school mistress fashion, with one risen eyebrow.

Vida took a step back and apologised “Marina, I’m, erm, sorry - I just wondered who was in here” 

Marina shook her head, her short bob swishing as she did “Please, call me Rina and I was joking -no need to apologise, I hear worse from my children” 

Marina ushered her out of the spare room and explained her son had left some clothes and a pair of football boots the last time he stayed with José, Vida grabbed her a carrier bag for the possessions and was about to say bye until the once Mrs Mourinho asked her back in. Standing in José’s flat with him not there was strangely liberating, he always commanded a room when he was in it, the air always seemed charged, or maybe that was just something the pair of them had going on privately between them - one thing they were never short on was chemistry. 

“Have you spoken with him?” she asked, making Vida suddenly seem timid.

“Yes this morning” Vida answered. 

Marina smiled warmly, “Please don’t be guarded around me, I’m as pleased as anyone him and that dreadful little socialite are over” 

Vida nodded “Ah, ok” 

“When I met you that time here, at the door, it was clear to me you meant a great deal to him. He wears his heart on his sleeve Vida….” she paused “And I understand why you did what you did, I lived with him for fifteen years..” 

“He cheated on you…” Vida said with a pitying tone.

Marina nodded “Yes he did, but our marriage was in a state, I’m not excusing him, or her - she was a close friend at the time, his head was turned because he was weak…” 

Vida touched her shoulder and squeezed it “I’m sorry, I’m no better” 

Marina chuckled “You are, for what I know - you’re not a bad person. Eleanor is a bad person, bribing my children into liking her, using José for social gain, she was no good for him” 

Vida smiled, grateful for the conversation “Thanks Rina” she said before turning to go. 

“Vida wait” Marina said softly, “Will you meet them? The kids? When José gets home from America perhaps?” 

Vida nodded and closed the door behind her.


	42. If You Don't Know Me By Now

The following morning José was down early for breakfast, back home in Manchester he figured Vida would just about be getting her massage courtesy of him and the guy who had helped so much with his lower back problem. She’d told him how tense she had felt on their last Skype call and he immediately called Mike and told him it was a matter of urgency, he and Vida were going to chat at 1pm her time so he just had enough time to eat and return to his room. He was tucking into pancakes and blueberries when he saw Rui walk in, his head bowed and walking straight to the self service coffee machine. José looked at his watch, 6:15am, “Rui” he called, trying to be discreet.

Rui looked up and paced over, his hair messy and eyes tired “Oh hi” he replied, fumbling in his jeans pocket for the key card to his room and then nodding in the direction of the reception.

“Where were you last night?” Rui asked, sinking the coffee as though it was life preserving liquid.

“Exhausted, went straight to bed” José answered as he dabbed his mouth with his napkin. 

“Are you just getting in?” the older man queried, mildly amused by the pretty surfer girl who kept signalling that Rui hurry up. 

Rui nodded, “She has no off button” he informed him “I can’t wait to fly to Utah later” 

José snorted and dismissed him, the petite girl had her arms wrapped around his assistant’s neck as they stood waiting for the lift door to open, he instantly had a flash back to him doing the same thing to Vida that night he saw them through the door in his apartment. His stomach twisted a little, he had said he knew her better than anyone when they last spoke, he wondered how true that was. Did she ever whisper “Don’t stop…” into Rui’s neck, like she always did with him? Would she still like his teeth grazing down her throat? Would she still melt into him when he slowly used his mouth to dominate her? 

“Damn…” he said under his breath, jealously coursing through his body and his posture become tight and defensive, he said a terse good morning to the rest of his staff as they filtered through and then returned to his room to finishing packing and to wait for Vida to Skype. 

“How was your massage?” José asked, moving his laptop onto his lap as he sat up on the enormous decadent bed in his hotel suite. 

“Hmm, perfect, thank you for sending Mike” Vida replied “I felt spoilt afterwards” 

José smiled gorgeously into the laptop’s camera “Did you think of me?” he asked hoarsely, god she had missed his morning voice - all croaky and deep, this coupled with the image of the time he gave her one of his sensual massages made her clench her thighs together. 

Vida bit her bottom lip and nodded cutely before reaching across the kitchen worktop for a cold drink, Manchester was hot today. When she looked back at her Skype screen she saw José’s naked midriff, she watched attentively as he pulled up a pair of grey Adidas training shorts - noting the bulge that she caught a quick glimpse of. He sat back on top of the bed scratching his naked chest and pouting a little, “Hmm….” he groaned right from his chest, so deep that it made the speakers on her computer rumble. 

“What is it?” she asked, leading him down the path towards sexual frustration.

He wiped his brow and gave her a trademark smirk, “I’m….erm….y’know..” he said uncharacteristically shy, she protested claiming to not know remotely what the hell he was on about. 

“It’s the morning here, we’re discussing your massage….” he answered before wincing a little and taking a deep breath out, “Fuck…” 

Vida’s turn to smirk now, his face was a vision of sleepy panic and the laptop kept moving up and down while he rearranged what was going on in his shorts, “I did think of you” she told him, 

“About your dexterous hands” 

“Yeah?” he said with desperation and a lick of his lips.

“Anyway, what did you get for breakfast?” Vida asked, “Need to keep your strength up don’t you?” 

José shook his head to the side “Do I? Do I really?” he replied, rhetorically making her giggle “I had pancakes and coffee” he told her “And now I have to pack for the flight to Utah” 

Vida listened as he spoke, the places he had visited were known to her from her time in California, he commented on how she would have been a great tour guide which was true - she suspected if it hadn’t been for their relationship hiatus she would definitely be there on tour with them. There was something on his mind she gathered, she could usually tell because he had this seriousness about him after all the banter and mild flirtation had finished. 

“Do you think I’ll still know you?” he asked, quiet and reserved, and diverting his eyes away from the laptop screen. 

Vida sat back on the sofa, her laptop propped up on the arm “How do you mean?” she questioned. 

José looked at her, she was glowing and relaxed - all that was dominating his mind was taking her to bed and making up the lost time, his worries were understandable - there was still obvious resentment. 

José coughed, he had no need to be embarrassed in front of her - none at all but the way he felt was like they’d just begun dating again, he didn’t want to fuck this up “Will you still like the fact that I like kissing for hours? Will you want that? Will you even want me?” 

Vida must have looked a picture as he spoke, his vulnerability was a massive shock to her right in that moment and he’d stunned her into silence, he was staring right at her now he’d said it - told her exactly what he was worried about, and of all things the physical side was the sole aspect Vida knew they had no issues with. 

“Listen to me” Vida said, “We have to take this slowly, we haven’t been together for almost three months José, but I can categorically tell you no - I have no reservations about that side of things, none whatsoever” 

Fuck, he needed that reassurance so badly and his bashful expression reflected that “Don’t think it hasn’t crossed my mind that Rui is younger and fitter than me Vida….” he added with quiet admittance. 

Vida rubbed her forehead and squinted, to say the direction in which the conversation had taken blew her away would be an understatement, “Oh jeez José….” she sighed, wanting nothing more right now than to reach into that computer screen and give the massive tanned idiot a hug “Things are still raw, I get that, but you were…you are incredible” 

José nodded and they chatted for a further five minutes until he really had to get going and check everyone was shipshape and ready to catch their next flight, “Will you watch the game?” he asked as he stood up and pulled his black Adidas shirt on. 

“Sure will” she answered, “Alarm is already set, probably go to sleep for a few hours soon, I feel so relaxed all thanks to you, good luck, safe flight” 

He nodded and smiled, feeling a massive gesture was in order but opting for a heartfelt “Obrigado querida…” 

“You’re welcome handsome”


	43. All's Well That Ends Well

“What’s the matter face ache?” Matthew jibed as they sat drinking overpriced cocktails at one of the trendy rooftop bars in town, Vida was miles away, swishing her straw around the ice in her gregariously coloured drink. 

Matthew nudged her elbow firmly and brought her back into the land of the living, “Yeah great” she replied completely unaware of what he was asking or telling her. 

He swept back his blond fringe and gripped her forearm “Vi, what’s wrong? You’ve been like this all day” 

She looked at him with tearful brown eyes, whispering “I’m late” 

Matthew’s mind took a few seconds to catch up but when it did he sat back in his seat and placed his arms behind his head “Fuck, ok” he answered, not meaning to indicate this was necessarily a bad thing. 

She nodded, “I’ve avoided José’s FaceTime because I know he will know something is wrong” 

“How late are we talking?” Matthew asked with hushed tones.

“Almost a week, I’m like clockwork Matthew, clockwork” she insisted, then pulled her iPhone out of her jeans pocket to see José had tried to call again, “Fuck, he won’t quit” 

“What time is it there?” Matthew asked.

“Three in the afternoon, he’s probably on a break between training” 

They sat huddled in for a few minutes, Matthew with his arm around her shoulder comforting her with soothing words of support and then telling her she must do a pregnancy test immediately. Vida knew that was the sensible thing to do, but she had to placate José first. 

She decided to text him ‘Not feeling too good, going to sleep, Vxx’ 

A few minutes later he FaceTime’d her again but Matthew snatched her phone and took the call “Hey, I’m taking her home, she’s not too good José” he said matter of factly.

“Can I not speak with her?” José asked, “Just for a second” 

Matthew looked at her and shrugged before passing her the phone back “I miss you” he said immediately “You look pale, what’s the matter?” he asked, his words soft.

“Just a bit headachey, I’m sure it’s nothing, speak tomorrow?” she replied.

José nodded and they signed off, a few seconds later he sent her the world’s sweetest text message, Matthew read it and winced, Vida could possibly be about to totally destroy his world - an affair - José could cope with but carrying Rui’s child? No chance. 

“Chemist. Now” Matthew demanded. 

José walked back outside and stood side on from Rui “Ok?” the younger man enquired.

“Vida is ill” José told him “Looked really pale”

“Everyone is pale compared to you” Rui joked and then instantly regretted it when he was on the receiving end of a famous Mourinho glare. 

“Have you called Maria?” José asked, purposely meaning to rile him “She won’t stop until you do” 

Rui swatted the air “I have nothing to say to her, if it’s about the house that’s what my solicitor is for, I can’t be bothered”  
José sniggered, “Ten years together and the second you’re separated you’re banging anything that moves, classy guy” 

Rui turned to face him and scowled “And what the fuck does that mean? I’m a single man aren’t I? Why shouldn’t I enjoy myself?” 

“Why indeed, just check they’re actually available first though this time” José spat back with inherent seriousness. 

Rui laughed hollowly “Oh right I get it, is this it? Is it finally coming to a head? What you going to do José - wrestle me to the ground to prove you’ve won?” 

“You know boy, most men would’ve rearranged your face for what you did” José replied, gaining a little more self control now. 

Rui shook his head furiously “I didn’t have to drag Vida into bed José, she came willingly - in every sense” 

José’s inner calm vanished after that comment and in a flash he’d split open Rui’s lip and was stood over him watching as the blood poured out and onto the grass, he was relieved the players were currently indoors taking ice baths and being worked on by the club’s physios, but he still looked around to check they weren’t being watched.

“Get up” José told him, pulling him up roughly underneath his arm, feeling as though a weight had been lifted - he'd asserted himself at last. “You deserved that boy, get the fuck inside and clean that up, tell them you fell if they ask” 

Rui gave him a death stare as he wiped his lip on the sleeve of his training shirt “I hope she’s worth it José” he spat, the heat of the moment taking over. Rui knew full well Vida was worth it, it just felt the right kind of macho thing to say. 

José rubbed his knuckles and felt them sting, he followed Rui indoors and grabbed an antiseptic wipe from the first aid kit “Lover’s tiff?” one of the physio’s teased, José swaggered over to the waste bin and dropped the used wipe inside it, “Get out” he said forcefully, staring through the poor unwitting young man whose attempt to laugh off the request only annoyed José even more. 

“Rui” he called “Get this guy out of here and on the first flight back home” 

Rui nodded “Yes boss” 

***

“Anything?” Matthew asked as he stood outside the bathroom in Vida’s apartment, “Are you doing it properly?” he prompted again.

“Matthew, I think I can manage pissing onto a stick thanks” 

Vida sat nervously tapping her nails on the marble sink while the test began to work, she had chewed another two nails down by the time the negative result was displayed in the window on the stick.

“NEGATIVE!” She yelled and then threw the test into her bathroom bin, sighing out with massive relief. 

“You have been going overboard with the exercise” Matthew told her as he sat next to her on her bed, “And the stress of the divorce, it all adds up you know” 

Vida agreed, “I should get checked out tomorrow” 

Matthew pulled her down for a hug and she rested her head on his chest, “I’m glad you’re here” she told him, but he shushed her cooly making sure she knew it was no trouble. 

“Would it have been Rui’s? If it had been positive I mean?” Matthew asked cautiously. 

Vida thought for a moment, she and José hadn’t slept together since before the Europa League final at the end of May, “Yeah…it would have” 

***

“Maria, it’s Rui, why are you calling me all the time, I’m working” 

Maria sniffed into her phone and tried her best to stay calm and unemotional “I have some news Rui” 

Rui groaned impatiently “I don’t care Maria, call my solicitor - that’s what I pay her for, I’ve said the house is yours, isn’t that enough?” 

“I’m having your child Rui” 

“You’re what?” he asked, “You can’t be”

“I’ve done two tests at home and one at the surgery, and yes I am” 

Rui dropped his phone onto the desk in his hotel suite and then looked at himself in the mirror, his busted lip oozing with blood and in desperate need of a stitch, he’d get the medic to do it for him later. 

He heard Maria’s disembodied voice but remained slumped against the desk taking in the news, he pressed speaker phone and told her “Ok, just give me a second…” 

A child? He’d wanted kids, no question about it but with Maria? It would only have been a matter of time if they’d stayed together he’d figured, he couldn’t just leave her high and dry and expecting his child, he didn’t have it in him to be so cruel. 

“It’s great news” he said, much to her surprise “Fucking hell, it’s brilliant news!” 

Maria giggled down the phone at him, “Really? You mean that? Oh god Rui, please say you mean that” 

He grinned “I do, I really do” 

“What does this mean for us?” Maria asked tentatively.

“I’m not going to be an absent father like my father was Maria, this child needs a stable home. I’ll call my solicitor, get her to halt proceedings and then once I’m home we’ll talk, yeah?” 

Maria cried tears of joy and continued to do so for an hour after they hung up.


	44. Take Me Home

José and Rui avoided one another until the afternoon of the Manchester City fixture, it wasn’t particularly noticeable as José had various press engagements and Rui several group focused drills that José wouldn’t normally be involved in anyway. Rui, as always did write reports after each training session and planned a meeting with his boss to deliver the results. Rui hadn’t told anybody about the phone call with Maria, the thought of being a father was still sinking in and he wanted to be used to the idea himself first before telling anybody else. Houston was hot, José had been inside an all-glass studio doing an interview with MUTV and his red shirt was soaked through with perspiration. He hurried on back to their temporary training facility to shower and change, thankful that he did pack hand luggage full of male grooming products and aftershave. 

“You ready?” José asked, pulling at Rui’s elbow as he stood watching the group warm down. 

“Um, yeah” Rui answered, picking up the plastic wallet containing his data and analysis. 

They walked in silence to one of the many conference rooms and José sat opposite listening intently to his assistant’s report, he didn’t have any questions - Rui’s work was so meticulous and he knew José so well that he pre-empted any possible queries in the body of his work. 

“Excellent” José nodded, “Mouth looks better” he said, slyly. 

Rui stood, and pushed his chair back under the table “Could’ve done without it José” he replied, licking his bottom lip and still tasting dried blood. 

José sat back in his seat and crossed his right leg over his left at a right angle, a smirk plaguing his tanned face which didn’t go unnoticed by Rui “I’m sorry, ok?” 

Rui nodded, thankful for the apology, albeit 24 hours late. He went to leave the room when something in his gut stopped him, the first person he would give any big news to was José so he turned back around and closed the door. José looked up from his phone, almost about to FaceTime Vida before pausing “Something else?” he asked. 

“Maria is pregnant” Rui explained, moving back towards the table “I mean, she hasn’t had the twelve week scan yet, but her doctor confirmed it yesterday” 

José smiled and stood, taking his younger colleague’s hand and shaking it with sincerity “Congratulations boy, wonderful” 

Rui smiled, “We are thinking of trying to give it another shot” he said shyly “I don’t want my child resenting it’s parents because we’re separated” 

José still had hold of his hand as he spoke and placed his free hand on Rui’s shoulder “I’m happy for you both, really I am” 

Rui smiled and winced a little, the soreness in his lip still evident, when he turned to leave the room he felt a fuzzy feeling - pleasing José was something he had always strived for, not just in his professional life but in general and given the past few months he didn’t expect to ever feel that again. He wondered if their friendship was indestructible, he supposed getting thumped in the mouth would be a surefire way to end any kind of friendliness between two grown adults but this wasn’t the case with the pair of them. 

José tried to FaceTime Vida twice, he looked at his watch knowing he only had 20 minutes maximum before having to prepare for the match, then meet with Pep - which he was dreading with a vengeance - he would try to be cordial, just for Vida’s sake and he knew if anything controversial happened between the two men it would certainly get reported back to her. He was about to stand up when she called him, there was a slight delay on the call but after a few minutes the signal improved. 

“Where are you?” José asked, not recognising the bed she was sat up on.

“Promise me you won’t freak” she said, fiddling with a piece of plastic on her right wrist. 

José rubbed his forehead “Go on” 

“It’s just a precaution, I’ll be out by the morning” Vida insisted “I had a funny turn that’s all” 

José’s eyes widened with panic “Are you in hospital? Why?” 

“They think I could be anaemic that’s all, honestly it’s nothing serious, I fainted and hit my head” she explained and then lifted her hair off her face to show him a long, deep cut in her forehead that had been stitched up. 

“Fuck” he said, covering his eyes and then swallowing, a mounting feeling of nausea passing through his body “I should be with you Vida” 

Vida shook her head “Don’t be silly, Matthew is coming in a few hours, they said I’ll be out in the morning” 

“I can get Rui to take over tomorrow and fly back home - you need me” he insisted.

“You’re on tour José, people are paying and travelling to see you, and I am fine - I promise” 

He took a deep breath and looked at her for a few seconds, an overwhelming need to take care of her tormented him, if he’d been there she wouldn’t have hit her head, wouldn’t be in a room on her own, wouldn’t be in pain because he’d kiss it all away, “I can’t do nothing can I?” he told her bluntly “Your doctor is good? You need me to organise someone better? Is the room ok?” his mind was pin balling - he felt helpless stuck almost five thousand miles away from her. 

Vida giggled quietly “Stop it, everything is fine. You go win your match, and don’t tell me because I know - pre season isn’t about the results” 

He smiled gorgeously into his phone, “Vida, you know if you want me there - I’ll be there yes?” 

Vida nodded, “Call me later, don’t let Pep wind you up” 

They ended their call and he sat in a daydream, thankful of some peace and quiet. He hoped that Vida wasn’t softening the blow because of the distance between them, he considered calling Matthew to check but didn’t want her to think he didn’t trust her word, so he sat thinking about her for a short while. Wishing they were lounging on her sofa watching crap TV, drinking wine and occasionally when she caught him giving her a look of pure lust - making out like teenagers. His jealousy over her time with Rui was fading with every passing day, almost to the point where he’d totally forgiven them both. He longed to be back in Manchester rebuilding things with her but for now, he had work to do. 

Rui and Pep were talking when José arrived an hour before kick off, they seemed civil as he approached and shook Guardiola’s hand firmly. Rui made his exit as the two men strode through the concourse of the NRG Arena, security guards strategically placed at every turn. 

“If the media could see this, they’d have a field day” Pep noted.

“They have a field day with us anyway” José snapped back with a sideways glance “I told them it’s ridiculous” 

Pep smiled handsomely “Hmm, I heard you” he paused and pushed open a door that lead to the media briefing area, they’d not been allowed access yet so it was eerily quiet as they sat down “How’s Vida?” Pep asked, seemingly genuine. 

“She’s good” he answered instantly, “But I’m sure you’ve spoken with Matthew” 

Pep rubbed his smooth head and glared back at the older man “It’s for the best, no? I can’t imagine you would have been happy for her to be carrying your assistant’s child” 

José stopped dead, every fibre of his being tightly coiled and ready to spring violently at any time “WHAT?” He asked and Pep watched as his face turned crimson in a matter of seconds. 

Pep had no idea Vida hadn’t spoken to him about her false alarm, for once he wasn’t trying to cause any kind of trouble he was just relaying the information Matthew had given him, trying to get José to remain calm after this bombshell would take epic negotiation skills. 

“Oh fuck” Pep grimaced, his face now resting in his hands, “I thought that’s what you meant when you said you were sure I’d spoken with Matthew” 

“What EXACTLY are you saying?” José demanded, his mind instantly thinking Vida was back home in hospital for an entirely different reason. 

“She had a scare, I called Matthew to see where he was and he said he was staying over at her place for the night and then he told me she’d taken a test, that’s it I swear” Pep explained. 

“You do know she’s in hospital?” José asked, now pacing around the room and his heart thumping in his chest “She’s anaemic? Passed out at home and hit her head” 

Pep shrugged “I don’t know José, Matthew hasn’t called yet today” 

José thought he was going to vomit, he walked over to the media briefing table and fumbled around for water, Gatorade - anything that he could drink before the oxygen supply to his brain shut off entirely, he cracked open some mineral water and downed the lot “Fucking hell” he said to himself “Rui’s ex girlfriend is pregnant, he told me earlier” José said to Pep who had turned to face him, arm across the back of his chair.

“Sí, he told me” 

“I mean, what the fuck, does the guy have super sperm or what?” José said, with complete seriousness.

Pep shook his head and smiled “Well no José, because Vida isn’t pregnant is she?” 

José opened a second bottle and breathed out deeply, thankful he didn’t have a heart condition because he felt that would have surely finished him off “I’ll call her later, I’m failing her being stuck out here” he said in a rare moment of honesty in front of his rival. 

Pep stood and walked over to him, “I agree, it’s all a bit messy… for all of us, but you haven’t failed anyone. Now come on” 

Manchester United beat Manchester City 2-0 in Houston, Texas. José Mourinho still cites the game as a ‘training session’, the squad catch a flight back to Los Angeles, arriving in the early hours, José feels exhausted and hot beyond belief but he’s out of work mode and calls Vida. 

“Hey” she said quietly, sitting up in her bed.

“Morning” José replied, “When can you leave?” 

Vida looked at her watch, “Around Midday, so another few hours” 

José rubbed his stubbly chin, she could tell he was tired “Great win” she said with a beaming smile “Did Pep behave?” 

José nodded earnestly “Vida, he told me you had a scare” 

“Why didn’t I kill Matthew while I had the chance?” She ranted, then winced at the pain from the cut on her face “I would have told you, just not like this” 

José breathed out, “The sooner I am back in Manchester the better”


	45. Give Yourself a Break

The flight to DC was faultless, as was the open training session José had taken for the benefit of the cameras, he was glad to see how relaxed everyone was and he was also glad to be geographically closer to Vida. He and Rui had been getting on well over the last few days, he gathered this could be down to how well the team had done against Real on Sunday, José praised the team’s fitness whenever he could - and he knew Rui was the main man responsible for that, seeing the boy’s eyes light up like they used to when he got recognition pleased him more than he thought. Their hotel was much like the other hotels on tour - high end, contemporary and luxurious, José felt tense, maybe in need of a massage on his lower back so he arranged it with the team physio for 6pm that evening, he ate a leisurely and genial lunch with Rui and the other guys and returned to his hotel room ready to call Vida. 

José had one major problem as they approached the end of their eventful and successful pre season tour - he was frustrated beyond belief. He'd worked out it had been 2 months since he’d had sex, even then it was with Eleanor - to say they weren’t compatible in that way would be an understatement, he really should have clocked on when she told him she was a pillow princess - in fact he should have googled what that meant and avoided a mortifying conversation with his own daughter about it. The memory made him shudder even now, as he pulled his shirt over his head in one swift movement and lay back on a bed so big he could fit his entire coaching team on it and still have leg room. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, still in work mode he thought of something and hurriedly typed it into the notes on his iPhone. 

“Fucking hell” José said to himself as he gazed down at the growing bulge in his grey Adidas shorts, he palmed himself in an attempt to ease his raging hard on but it was fruitless, in the end he went with it. As much as he wanted the relief he couldn’t bring himself to satisfy it alone, he wrestled with the idea in his mind for ages, it was natural - men do this all the time when they’re away from their wives and girlfriends….the flip side - it’s disgusting and what horny teenage boys do because they can’t get a real shag. 

“Idiot” he said to himself then picked up his phone to FaceTime Vida, glad that she answered promptly.

“You look much better” he told her, his soothing voice just what she needed right now.

“You look…comfortable” she replied with an arched eyebrow, and a subtle lick of the lips.

“I’m having a nightmare” he told her, she swore his cheeks were flushed - though against the tan it was hard to be totally sure “Y’know…” he whispered, nodding and hoping she’d read between the lines but he forgot this was Vida - if she could make him admit something embarrassing she would squeal with absolute delight and tease him about it for months. 

Vida’s eyes narrowed and she propped her phone up against the shelf on the kitchen worktop while she walked to the fridge for a drink, she was talking mindlessly about something or other and then sat back on the stool and cracked open a bottle of lager. José rubbed his perspiring forehead as he watched her full, pink lips fit around the end of the glass bottle and smack with delight as she swallowed and then placed the bottle down. 

“Jesus fucking Christ…” he said quietly, she caught his eyes look down his body and back up again like a troubled individual.

“You’re an idiot, just do what you men do for god’s sake” Vida told him lightly and with a shrug of her shoulder. 

“Can we change the subject please? This is ridiculous” José spat with annoyance which amused her greatly. 

Vida laughed loudly, almost spitting her beer out when she saw his serious expression on her screen “Sorry” she said insincerely taking a moment to compose herself “I’m on these awful tablets for iron deficiency” she said, wincing “Probably shouldn’t be drinking this”

José’s face softened “Please take care of yourself Vida, until I’m back there to do it for you”  
She nodded and then showed him the cut on her head and he agreed it had healed well, she would probably have a light scar but nothing life changing, “So how’s DC?” 

The chatted for a while longer, José’s mood lightened a little when she told him about the monogrammed shirt he had made especially for her had been delivered “Don’t I get to wear your’s anymore then?” she asked.

“Depends….” he said with a drawl that made her throat dry up - was she frustrated too? Absolutely, but you don’t go without any human contact for over a year and not have the discipline to wait for another few weeks, when her and Joe split up she was practically celibate. 

“On?” she asked eventually, when her brain told her to quit gazing at his tanned neck and the silver hair across his chest. 

He slowly licked his lips and raised his eyebrows “The situation” he paused, the familiar stirring returning below his waist “If you’re in my company and you’re indisposed” 

Vida tipped her head to the side and made a clicking noise with her tongue “How likely is that to happen once you return then?” 

“Hmm, if it’s up to me I’ll be off that plane and in your bedroom in record time” 

They’d flirted while he’d been away but this was different, his words were serious and passionate designed to remind her of how things were before it all got messy, he’d taken a risk even speaking like that to her but he’d followed her lead with this one “Thoughts?” he prompted, unaware that beneath her kitchen worktop she was crossing her legs so tightly together to ease the excitement. 

“We’ll see” she replied cooly, “In the meantime, you need to give yourself a break” 

He knew what that meant, “If it helps” she told him “I often think of that time in Vigo when you got back to the room full of testosterone…..and later apologised in the pool for scratching my back to shreds, then when we got home you spoilt me rotten one night…”

“At that hotel?” José asked loudly, “Hmmm” he groaned remembering that evening vividly. 

They said goodbye and he closed his eyes, the coolness of the linen on the bed a welcome relief to his burning hot skin, he decided to take her advice and give himself a break as she had put it. He engaged his long term memory and in no time at all was back in that extortionately priced hotel and about to open the door to the most lavish of suites…

 

***

His hand passed slowly down the centre of her body, the fabric of her silky black dress feeling cool on his rough and warm fingertips. She had been unknowingly sensational all evening, her modesty and self deprecation only turning him on more and giving him the incentive to prove to her what a goddess she was in his eyes. He’d booked them into a hotel to make the evening even more special, their apartments were homely, familiar, but José wanted to thrill her - show her she was worth all of this decadence. She arched against his touch, her hand slipping down and pressing against his right hip and settling on the softness of his Armani trousers. José’s own hands remained respectful as he familiarised himself with her curves, moving back up to her neck he swallowed as her eyes became heavy “You like this?” he asked her deeply, his lips just under her ear and pressing gently against her skin, the subtle mewing sound emanating from her answering his question. Vida angled her neck to the side, allowing his mouth to gain more access - his tongue deliciously tracing indecipherable patterns along her jaw, across her pulse point and down to her throat. 

“José….” she sighed when he scraped his teeth down her throat, their hips had come together by now and he pressed his groin against her, his own excitement evident. 

“Lie back…” he told her as he lead them into the hotel suite’s enormous sybaritic bedroom, it was possibly the most ornate and abundantly rich bed linen she had ever set her eyes on, not to mention the way the strategically placed candles lit the room. José watched her face as he undid the top button of his shirt and loosened his tie.

“Wow” she said to herself, but he heard.

“My thoughts exactly” he answered as she turned to face him, his breath caught when he saw how the candlelight illuminated her, every shade of brown in her hair reflecting beautifully and her dress practically becoming see through, she paced slowly over to him and removed his tie with a smile. 

“I remember, a few months ago…” she began, and he was all ears as they stood there centimetres apart “You out on the balcony, removing your tie and twisting it around your knuckles..” 

José frowned, she had such a fantastic memory “Hmm?” he said, fingertips back on her hips.

“Yeah…” she said, winding the tie around her own knuckles “I remember thinking, one night with that man, just one night….” she said hoarsely holding her index finger up to his face and jumping when his mouth licked it.

José wound his tongue around her finger slowly and then released it with a smack of his lips, a sense of arrogance now plaguing him “One night?” he groaned, his right hand moved under her chin and lifted her head upwards so he could kiss her until she angled her head backwards preventing him. 

“One night to tame him I thought….” Vida told him, pulling his hand as she walked towards the bed and lay back as he had originally asked. 

“So why didn’t you?” he asked her, one hand flat against her stomach while the other stroked the side of her face as he perched on the bed. 

Vida silently rolled down her sheer stockings, shifting her dress to her upper thighs as she did, his eyes didn’t miss a single movement, glued to the way she stroked all the way back up her own toned and smooth legs before placing her stockings down on the carpet. 

“I realised I didn’t want you to be tame José, I wanted the challenge…” she replied eventually, sitting up and turning her back to him indicating he pull down the zip of her dress, she knelt up, her back against his chest as he agonisingly revealed her faultless skin. She revelled as his fingers ran down her back and around to her sides taking her dress with them until she slid it all the way down and let it pool on the carpet where José was stood. 

“Fuck…” José whispered, bunching her hair and moving it to one side so it trailed down her chest, his mouth started at the top of her left shoulder gently kissing and lapping across to the centre of her back and then her right shoulder. 

He relished her sighs, the slow sway of her hips as his mouth carried on claiming her skin, he was pushing his whole body against her so hard that she was almost flat on her face on the bed. Turning around skilfully she eyed him, his eyes were heavy with lust and his throat evidently dry. 

“Lose the Armani” she said bluntly and watched as he elegantly slid his trousers down his legs and folded them across a nearby chair, his shirt followed and was treated with the same amount of respect as the trousers. 

Vida stretched out backwards, with just her black knickers to contend with José took a gulp of Champagne as he climbed on top of her, his eager hands gripping her and moving roughly between her legs, what he found there was joyous - the greatest ever pay off for his romantic wooing “Ohfuck” he whispered with admiration, she sat up on her elbows and watched his fingers slide around her, his brown eyes gazed up at her while he licked her, that crazy half-squeal, half-wanton woman noise thing she did pleased him hugely but he was so hard by this point it was starting to hurt. He supported himself with his arms as he moved up her body, there was absolutely no ceremony as she felt him rock his hips against her, teasing her inch by inch his breath hitching as he did, “Eres hermosa….” he groaned as his mouth hovered over hers, his warm breath on her skin.

“This won’t last long at all if you speak Spanish you do know that?” she joked, and he smiled - a dopey, eye creasing, lovelorn smile.

She gripped his face and kissed him salaciously, her tongue winning the battle for dominance until he gripped her wrists, slammed them down above her head forcefully and proceeded to prove to her he couldn’t ever be tamed. 

***

José didn’t feel disgusting afterwards, he felt a sense of rejuvenation and ever so slightly hedonistic. There was a knock at his hotel room door shortly after he’d finished, “Massage boss?” the young Physio asked as he stood in the doorway.

José smiled “S’ok, it’s not frustrating me anymore”


	46. Second Time Around

“She was in hospital a few days ago, she’s ill - look at her” Matthew raged as he got out of his Mercedes which Vida had begged he didn't try to park in a disabled space. 

“Seriously Matthew, lets park over there” Vida moaned, as she got out of the car and pulled him away from the disgruntled pensioner who was in actual need of the parking space “I’m really sorry” she said to the elderly chap who grumbled under his breath about ‘the youth of today’. 

“Vi” Matthew began, reversing the car so quickly he nearly ended the old boy’s life a few years short “Why are you so fucking nice? There are hundreds of spaces in this shit hole” 

She sighed, “Yes, so let’s find one” 

A trip to the Trafford Centre with Matthew was always eventful, Vida wasn't overly keen on shopping centres but there was an enormous book store, hundreds of coffee outlets and restaurants and more importantly, as Matthew always pointed out a rather high end lingerie boutique. 

“So…..what do you get for the man you’re trying to bed second time around?” Matthew asked as they walked arm in arm through the concourses. 

“You do know I’m not going to jump him the second he’s back yeah?” she said, slowing them down and looking in the window of the Samsung store, such a sucker for technology.

Matthew snorted, unconvinced by what she had said “Who are you kidding girl?” 

Vida tutted and carried on walking having been given a catalogue by a Samsung employee outside the store “He’s worried things might have changed” she divulged “Because of Rui, his younger, fitter rival” 

“Don’t be so dramatic!” Matthew guffawed and then looked at her straight face “He said that? Well fuck me, if he’s able to feel insecure there’s hope for all of us” 

“Have you heard from Pep by the way?” she asked, “I have it on good authority he was fairly human in Houston” 

Matthew paid for the coffee and they found a seat, he crossed his slim legs and took a sip of the frothy drink while Vida waited patiently for a response. She wondered if he’d not heard her, or if he was just plain ignoring her question but when his eyes darted around her face she knew he was just trying to figure out a way of wording something. 

“OK look” he said placing his cup back on the saucer and sweeping his hair back across his face “Things have been moving fast recently” he paused “You can’t tell anybody but I think he’s leaving Cristina” 

Vida’s eyes widened “I can’t tell anybody yet you can tell him I had a pregnancy scare? Something’s not adding up here dufus” she sniped. 

He waved his hand in the air as a way of some flamboyant apology and then moved in closer across the table “Vida, if he does….I can leave London, that fucking awful office, finally have a stable relationship that I can confidently tell my parents about and then fuck them off if they disapprove” 

Vida frowned, “Be a kept man you mean?” 

Matthew’s fake look of horror almost made her choke on her coffee, “How dare you insinuate something like that” he spat, “It isn’t my fault he’s got that job, and house, and…” he stalled “Just shut up” 

She laughed properly now then stroked his forearm “I’ll support whatever you want to do, I’d like you living close to me again, these sporadic visits piss me off, especially when you trash my apartment every time” she teased “Just hope he keeps his word” 

“Yeah well, he has to get back here first doesn’t he, easy to say all of this when you’re thousands of miles away” Matthew mused “You never told me what happened with José and that godawful Eleanor tart you know” 

Vida smiled slyly “Maria came to see me not long ago, basically to give me what for over Rui and the flighty cow only let on that Eleanor’s got her claws into Joe back in Chelsea” 

Matthew held his hand to his mouth “How delightfully incestuous!” 

Vida giggled “Tell me about it, Joe will lap it up, bimbo like her on his arm telling him how great he is every waking second while she tallies up the world’s biggest credit card bill at his expense, vacuous morons deserve each other” 

“And José? Has he explained himself?” 

Vida shrugged “Oh come on, not this again - your loyalty to me is admirable, it really is - but he never deserved to be cheated on”

They finished their drinks and just to shut him up Vida agreed to buy new lingerie, purely so he could look at all the fabulous garments on offer, “He used to work in the industry” Vida explained to the shellshocked shop assistant who Matthew gave the hairdryer treatment regarding their methods of merchandising “Just nod and smile” 

***

José had media engagements most of the morning, he felt uncharacteristically ambivalent about it, he’d usually dread the toil of having to repeat himself but today he was enjoying it. Kathy his press officer went with it and allowed an extra 10 minutes of questions from journalists which he answered with ease and adeptness, hell he even thanked them and smiled. He had another few hours before his call with Vida so he joined Rui outside near the training pitches and just lightly assisted, they discussed the Barcelona game of course and José went to leave the guys in Rui’s capable hands when he called him back.

“Does Vida know about Maria?” Rui asked, like it was top secret information. 

José put his hands on his hips “Not from me she doesn’t boy” 

Rui nodded, “Pep told me about her you know” 

José’s face remained expressionless “Don’t worry you’ll only have one kid to pay for” he answered eventually with a slap on the shoulder. 

Rui’s head lowered, as far as awkward moments went - this one was up there “As long as she’s alright” 

José’s back stiffened now “Why wouldn’t she be? She hates kids, what makes you think one of your’s would miraculously change her opinion?” 

Rui went to explain that wasn’t what he meant but José had swaggered off, he was in too much of a good mood to let this effect him.

“You look tired” José told her as he got comfortable on the sofa in his hotel suite, his laptop propped against the arm. 

“I’ve been to the Trafford Centre with Matthew, I’ll take tired as a compliment” she joked, herself now settling her MacBook on her lap. 

José nodded, “Buy anything nice?” 

She eyed him in that red training shirt, the one which made his tan positively glow through the computer screen, she did wonder how she’d keep her hands off of him when he got back especially now she’d even got a specific lingerie set for their first time reacquainting themselves in the bedroom department. 

“I did actually” she replied slowly, noting the widening of his eyes “New camera lens” 

José nodded and bit his lower lip, her straight face making him think there was no place for flirting or sexual thoughts during this particular Skype call. 

“And…” she began, a cute smile forming “Maybe something for you…” 

“Hmm? What might that be?” he asked, swallowing and purposely giving her a glimpse of his tongue as he swept it across his top lip slowly. 

“You’ll see when you get back” she said with a wink, “If you’re lucky enough that is…”

“Ohmygod” he answered hurriedly, “You’re killing me” 

“Works both ways you know, I’m just more subtle about it!”

“I love you” he said letting his mouth run away with him entirely, it just spilled out easily and hung in the air for a few seconds, his eyes lowered when he thought he’d ruined the moment - ruined everything, Vida clearly wasn’t ready to be saying that stuff again just yet. 

“You too” she replied shyly, not quite OK with saying the three words back just yet but letting him know it wouldn’t be too much longer, his spontaneity totally caught her off guard. 

José took a deep breath, the big brown eyes gazing back at him inside his computer screen made him ache, he’d fallen in love with her once and he just hadn’t bargained to go through the exact same emotions again - he hoped by now their relationship would be settled and stable, predicting what had happened would have been impossible, he knew that. The barrier between them before was Vida’s work, now it was his, he was the one having to perform like things were normal, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up the facade. 

“The kids will be here later” he informed her “With their mother” 

Vida nodded, wondering if he knew they had spoken the week before “That’s nice, I bet they’ve missed you” 

José scoffed “The kids no doubt yes, their mother not at all” 

“Let’s meet up, when you’re back - all of us” she said as though it was no big deal.

José raised his eyebrows “Yeah?” he paused as she nodded for confirmation “I’d love that, so would they” 

“Rina too, that’s part of the deal” she added. 

José’s eyebrows knitted together suspiciously now “And why would you want her there?” 

Vida pouted, “Any woman who put up with your ego for 15 years deserves my respect, don’t you think?”


	47. Seth

Sunday August 5th.

“Thanks for dinner, the kids are great” Vida said as they approached the door to her apartment, yawning as she entered her key in the lock. 

José’s hand was resting firmly at her lower back until she span around to face him, “Not so fast” she told him bluntly, pressing the palm of her hand against his chest, “I’m tired” she sighed, her hand lingering against the blue cotton so she could feel his body momentarily. 

José took a step back, hoping she’d take in his insane handsomeness as she called it and be unable to resist “Your call” he told her with an arch of the eyebrow “And you’re welcome for dinner, the kids loved you too” 

Vida nodded, meeting the kids was a massive step but it was also something she had agreed with Rina way before Matthew’s birthday party - if there was something she was never guilty of it was cancelling a prearranged evening out, yes - she was still livid with him, yes he had apologised repeatedly - angry for letting himself down like he did. He didn’t blame her, not at all. 

“Safe flight tomorrow” Vida said, backing inside her apartment, making the gap between their bodies even larger, she watched as his shoulders went from strong and confident to slumped and frustrated. He wiped his forehead and then nodded, “I need you, you do know that” he said rhetorically, his face intense. 

He attempted to say sorry again but she cut him off the second she heard him begin “Night" she said flatly, her eyes rolling skywards first - so sick of apologies, she attempted to close the door but he stealth-like wedged his body against the door frame and gripped her by the hips, she gasped loudly as he manhandled her backwards against the now wide open door, pressing his mouth against hers roughly and continuing to press until she settled against his touch. Vida didn’t want to give in like this but he'd been trying all evening to right his wrongs, be a gentleman, make up for his overblown antics. When the kids and Rina weren’t listening she had told him how lucky he was that he wasn’t in more trouble, he whispered back to her deeply, profusely thanking her. God knows she had to pull numerous strings for that outcome. 

When she eventually kissed him back it was with the same amount of feral passion as he’d exerted - their teeth clacked and hands gripped firmly at one another. 

“Enough” she demanded, pushing him backwards with the smallest of subtle smiles forming and disappearing in seconds, “Goodnight José” 

José smirked, her tongue had invaded his mouth with as much, if not more desire than his - he knew holding out was just as frustrating for her, but being the stubborn woman she was he also knew he’d need to wait just a little bit longer for full forgiveness. 

***

 

Friday August 3rd. 

Matthew had been panicking all morning, Vida’s phone had been ringing out consistently for the last three hours, he knew José wasn’t due back until early Saturday morning so it wasn’t a case of her ignoring him while they made up for lost time, he eventually ended up knocking on her apartment door but again, to no avail. 

“Fucking hell Carter” he said to himself as he paced through the lobby of her building and outside to the quad surrounding the impressive glass structure. He sat on the wall which overlooked the Quays, nervously tapping his knee with his phone until at long last it rang, Vida. 

“Fucking hell, you’re more elusive than my waste of space boyfriend, you know that?” he ranted. 

“Turn around” Vida requested, “Now” 

Matthew stood and looked behind him, his mouth gaping open when he feasted his eyes on her stood there, radiant as ever with Pep - fresh from his flight home from America. He jogged over, getting them both in headlocks and then gripping the air out of their lungs, “What the fuck?! How the fuck?!” he squealed excitedly, kissing Pep’s mouth with salacious delight “She’s resourceful” Pep commented, Vida grinned “I know how to use the internet that’s all, I got him an earlier flight, rearranged a few media things with his press guy, easy really” she explained modestly. 

“Oh she’s resourceful alright…” Matthew added, his eyes watering a little as he kissed her on both cheeks “Thank you darling” 

Vida grinned, “You’re welcome, now come on - we have food to arrange and a room to decorate!” 

The three of them took a cab into town, to the trendy contemporary bar Matthew had adored ever since he’d been coming to visit Vida in Manchester, he’d decked out the cocktail bar and placed lush, elegant mannequins all around the room adorned with ridiculously expensive items of clothing and jewellery - it was a lavish affair as expected. Pep was surprisingly sprightly - no jet lag as such yet, and to see the both of them staring at one another like lovesick teenagers was truly endearing to her, she didn’t dare ask about Cristina or Pep’s general home life though - now wasn’t the time. 

“No José?” Pep had asked, impressing Vida by leaving it three hours before uttering his rival’s name.

Vida shrugged, altering one of the mannequins slightly which conveyed to him she wasn’t really in the mood to discuss what was going on with the pair of them, not to him anyhow “He’ll be back in the morning” she answered after a few seconds. 

Matthew eyed her, he’d not seen Vida appear lonely for some time, “She’s missed him” he said, igniting a scowl from her “Because she loves him, you know that Pep? She loves that guy” 

Vida’s blushes said it all, she threw a cushion at his head and he instantly complained that she had messed his hair up “She’s tagged teamed the two Portuguese wonders but she’s settling for the organ grinder now” he teased, making Pep laugh deeply. 

“I haven’t tag teamed them you dick” she confirmed, just wanting to let Pep know she had under no circumstances entertained the idea of a Portuguese themed three way, “No judgements here” Pep replied holding his hands in the air and chuckling. 

Matthew faffed around with a few more bits and pieces just as the bar staff he’d hired began to arrive, he made them all a cocktail and took a deep breath out as he sat in between them in one of the red booths, surveying his artistic efforts.

“José and Rui? At the same time? Your dream scenario that is girl” Matthew continued to tease. 

She almost spat the cocktail out and elbowed him violently in the ribs, “Fuck off!” 

Both Matthew and Pep guffawed when she clearly started to consider that idea and sat in sworded reverie for a few minutes, “Anyway, he isn’t gonna be here tonight so please - give me stuff to do yeah?” 

Pep winked at her “You really do miss him huh?” 

Vida swallowed, finally admitting defeat and telling them both it was driving her insane being away from him. 

By 7:30 the party was in full swing, Matthew’s screams and shouts getting louder by the second as various people arrived, he had so many friends from so many different circles that it was one amazing, vibrant vision. In one corner were his fashion mates - dressed in high end outfits - sartorially supreme, at the bar were his gym friends - including personal trainer and cousin of Vida’s ex husband - David, and dotted around in various guises were Matthew’s theatre and film pals - many of whom Vida knew really well. When Vida saw Seth she both panicked and felt the adrenaline rush around her body, she made eye contact with Matthew who indiscreetly pointed at Seth’s head, “Who’s that?” Pep asked as he sat next to her, more than happy to be blending into the crowd for once. 

“That’s Seth, a guy I was with for three years until I left him for Joe” Vida told him, with clear regret in her voice. 

“Ahh” he said, with just the slightest of winces “Awkward?” 

Vida checked her lipstick, “Am I good?” she asked him, rather grateful for how chilled he had become recently, maybe a few weeks away during pre season had done them all the world of good. 

He gave her the thumbs up and watched as she strolled over to where Seth was stood, Matthew’s eyes didn’t leave her and Pep admired his loyalty to her, he’d no doubt intervene if things got heated. 

Seth was holding a garishly coloured drink when his eyes focused on her, her black dress nicely accentuating her curvy hips, he sucked some of the liquid up in his straw before declaring “Vida Carter, fuck me” he placed his drink on the bar and folded his arms, it had been at least ten years since they’d seen one another in the flesh. When she had called things off with him in favour of Joe - that muscle head he absolutely despised he struggled, the fact she seemed to disappear off the face of the earth helped in some ways and not in others. As time had passed he’d known via Matthew that her marriage had failed, that she’d been successful career-wise and was in more recent times dating one of Sport’s most infamous men. 

“Hey” she said, looking him over. He was slim, tall and dark - he wore glasses now and was a little more rugged but on the whole the years had been more than kind to him “Fuck” she said, under her breath, feeling both guilt and embarrassment for how she treated him back then.

“C’mere” he said pulling her in and hugging her tightly, hands snaking through the long dark hair that bounced around her shoulders and half way down her back. 

“How you been snappy?” he asked with a cheeky smile, that goofy nickname had always made her cringe “Still hanging around marshland waiting for water voles to appear?” 

Vida cocked her head to the side “Funny” she answered back sarcastically “Difference these days Seth is I get paid a shit load of cash to do that”

Seth smiled, “Fair play” 

“How are you?” Vida asked, “Married?”

He flashed her a dazzling smile and then leant against the bar “Why, you offering?” 

Vida thumped him on the chest and laughed from her gut “Given my track record, I think not” 

He shot her a commiserating smile “Sorry about you and Joe” he paused, “But Matthew tells me you’re doing OK…” he nodded knowingly, clearly not wanting to mention José by name. 

Vida bit her lower lip, keen to play her cards close to her chest on this one “I’m doing OK, yeah” 

Seth’s head bowed, the dimples either side of his mouth becoming prominent “I was too much of a good guy for you right?” 

Vida grinned back, “We were just kids Seth” she reasoned, “How are your folks?”

They did carry on chatting like old friends, nothing becoming too heated, resentful, or personal. They chose not to rake over old memories in too much depth, Seth had never forgotten her - his first love, that geeky kid in denim who was obsessed with capturing elusive animals at dusk and dawn. Vida felt the same, there was a time they could predict one another’s thoughts, actions and feelings. She had always thought that was what split them apart, they were just too similar, Joe helped her become independent - see the bigger picture, and open her eyes to the world. If she’d stayed with Seth she knew they’d be going to the same pub every Friday night and before they knew it they’d be 50 years old and bored to death of one another thinking ‘What If?’ all the time, she knew deep down Seth felt the same. 

Matthew had resurfaced from the DJ booth and was stood between them demanding attention as per usual “Forty years old mate, how have you made it this far?” Seth mocked, “This one has a lot to answer for” Matthew replied, pulling Vida into his armpit and kissing her head, “My rock!” he yelled and then sprinted to the dance floor as he heard the Donna Summer megamix materialise. 

“Dance?” Seth asked, taking her drink from her and giving her no option but to accept, she laughed loudly as they pushed their way through the hoards of people and onto the dance floor with Matthew, Pep remaining in his seat and taking various mortifying photographs that he would save for future embarrassment opportunities. 

Seth’s hands had been glued to Vida’s hips for two songs, “We always used to go clubbing, remember?!” Seth had yelled, to be heard over the thumping bass, Vida nodded vigorously and then grimaced at the thought of the godawful dayglo fluffy crop tops she used to inflict on the British public. 

***

“Oh OK” Pep said, as he felt someone familiar sit firmly down next to him, still in the booth and happily enjoying his time people watching “Back early?” he asked. 

“Clearly, who the fuck is that with Vida?” 

Pep shrugged “No clue José, sorry” 

José sat there brooding, he gazed around the now fake smoke filled room trying to locate Matthew, he was hardly difficult to miss given his frame and stature “Where’s Matthew?” he prodded Pep again. 

Pep smiled slyly and then turned to his older colleague, “Chill out will you, what’s the matter? Tired?” 

José licked his lips and pouted angrily “Fuck you” he spat before standing and walking towards the bar in search of Matthew with a small gold box in his right hand, he pushed through and eventually caught sight of him - signalling that he come around to speak with him. 

“Happy Birthday” José said, slapping Matthew’s arm, and then handing him the box. 

Matthew’s blue eyes sparkled, “You….you didn’t have to” he told him, genuinely humbled “Jesus Christ, a fucking watch? José, I…. I don’t know what to say” 

José pulled him down and spoke deeply in his ear “Thank you for looking out for Vida” he began “You’re a great friend, I appreciate it”

Matthew’s eyes flashed upwards and caught sight of Vida, Seth had clumsily spun her around so her arse was against his crotch - he saw the look on Seth’s face, and a few seconds later so did José, he tightened his grip on Matthew’s arm for a second and then bullet-like headed to where Vida and Seth were stood “José don’t” Matthew had yelled, but the next few minutes were like a blur as José shoulder barged his way onto the dance floor and proceeded to pummel the younger man repeatedly in the face. 

Vida screamed as Seth’s blood began to pour out of his mouth and eye and onto the floor, Pep had by now ironically also involved himself by pulling José out of the way and shoving him up some stairs to a secluded coatcheck area. 

“He needs a fucking muzzle” Seth spat, the words spilling out between the deluge of blood and spit, Vida knelt down with her head in her hands repeatedly apologising almost close to sobbing but the feeling of anger overriding the sorrow. She waited for a Paramedic to arrive and take Seth to A & E and then directed her profuse apologies towards her best friend, “He was just speaking with me, giving me a gift then he saw you Vi” he explained “Seth’s hands on you” he too was stunned, José had pulled some shit in the past - god, the sniping he and Pep engaged in was relentless but within the space of five minutes he’d cleared the room and ruined Matthew’s party completely. Vida took her phone out of her bag, she saw he’d called, presumably to tell her he was back home early and heading over to the party, she instantly felt responsible - had she not been busy with Seth this would never have happened. 

“He’s up there” Pep told her, the pity in his eyes was palpable, “This isn’t your fault Vida” 

She nodded unconvincingly and left Pep and Matthew downstairs to clear up, she gingerly walked upstairs to find him - her slow and loud steps enough of a mood indicator for him. 

“Don’t” he insisted the second he saw her walk through the doorway and pull out a chair opposite him. 

Vida laughed incredulously, her elbows resting on her knees “What the fuck is wrong with you?” she asked slowly, almost like he was a child. This was the first time they had been in the same room for months, his skin was glowing, so smooth and soft - his hair longer and the few days stubble on his face made him look ruggedly gorgeous. Vida’s stomach hurt, this was not how she had envisaged their big reunion. 

José slammed the palm of his hand down on the table “Some guy has his hands all over you and what? I’m supposed to stand by and let that happen?” 

She shook her head “You’re supposed to trust me, he’s an old friend for god’s sake, nothing weird was going on” 

José scoffed “I saw his face Vida, if you think I’m going to watch while another man looks at you like that then what can I say?” he told her with a nonchalant shrug. 

Vida stood “This” she began “This is what makes me wonder about you, this impulsive macho bullshit, you’ve ruined my friend’s birthday party and assaulted an innocent guy, fucking hell I’ve got Pep of all people trying to be a peacemaker down there! Hardly the fucking romantic homecoming of the century is it José?” 

***


	48. Good Tired Part II

Vida closed her apartment door and sat with her back against it not at all concerned with the fact her shirt had ridden up and almost ripped, she sighed loudly and removed her phone from her leather jacket. 

Seth had plagued her with text messages all evening, she had replied in the ladies toilets in the restaurant when she could but let on to José that everything was fine, she had it sorted. Far from it. 

‘Give me one good reason I shouldn’t get him arrested, drag his name through the papers’ Seth had typed, she had spent the last hour wondering how to even respond, tapping her nails on the floor as a means of bringing on coherent thoughts but she came to the conclusion Matthew would need to intervene here. 

“Vi, what’s the matter?” he asked as he answered, his voice deep and sleepy.

Vida looked at her watch, she had no idea she’d spent over an hour sat on the floor just thinking.

“God, sorry, time ran away with me, you OK?” 

She heard him shuffle, presumably to get out of bed and then his footsteps on the laminate floor - the squeak of the door indicating he could now talk properly “Is this about Seth?” he asked.

“How did you know?” she batted back immediately.

“I met him this morning, his face is liked a fucking squeezed doughnut Vida” he informed her, making her wince. 

“Fuck…” she gasped “He wants to press charges” 

“That’s his call darling, I can’t say I blame him, I’m pretty mad myself” 

Vida rubbed her forehead, a dull ache permeating around her temples and causing her to feel a little nauseous “I’m sorry” she offered, pathetically “His temper ran away with him” 

“You don’t need to tell me shit I already know Vida, but consider this - regardless of the fact that he wasn’t due to show up on Friday, did you really need to be letting Seth touch you like that? Pep was there, he’s far from the face of angelic innocence is he? Do you understand what I’m telling you?” 

Vida frowned, “I was just having a laugh Matthew, that’s all” 

“With one of your exes Vida, a few months after you hooked up with your current on-off boyfriend’s best friend and assistant, don’t be angry at me but José saw red because he doesn’t trust you” he explained fairly. 

Vida’s shoulders began to shake in small bursts as Matthew continued, “I know he fucked you around, he caused a wedge between us at one point for fuck’s sake Vida but it’s clearly still raw for him isn’t it hey?” 

She was keeping her sobs to a minimum as she listened, but he knew she was crying and in many ways he was actually glad - she spent so much of her time not having her feathers ruffled quite enough to take her over the edge into the land of emotions - she’d become hardened since the divorce, she admitted it herself but the hard exterior was starting to become fractured now. 

Vida sniffed, “OK, I should go, it’s late” 

“Crying is good Vida, do it all night if you have to - if it makes you realise what you’ve done even better, I’m on your side you know that but please just think about all of this” 

They said their goodbyes and she brought her knees up to her chest in the corner of the room, the purge was cathartic - Seth was pushed to the very back of her mind for now in favour of José. 

***

 

Rui had called José regarding flight details for the trip to Macedonia but once work talk was out of the way he couldn’t hold it in any longer “Maria had the twelve week scan” he chimed “It’s all great, no issues at all” 

“I’m glad” José drawled, a little worn out from the drama of the last few days “Give her my best yes?” 

“I will, thanks. And you…” Rui paused, a little nervous about bringing up Vida “You’re good?” 

José shrugged off his shirt whilst still on the phone and looked at himself in the mirror “I will be boy, see you in the morning” 

They ended their call and José pulled back the crisp fresh linen on his bed, standing there for a few seconds taking in how massive it was just for one person, his own fault he reasoned. His head hit the pillow and he lay back staring up at the ceiling, he cringed a little at the sting on his right knuckles from punching Seth and then blew cold air onto the sore area. He was thrilled how well the dinner had gone, both kids on form trying to embarrass him and Vida had encouraged that - that instant connection filled him with such relief, he didn’t want the kids to think Vida was some humourless woman who pandered to their father’s ego all the time. Not that his ex wife ever did that but he was always cautious when it came to the kids, he took a deep breath in and then all the way out, his arms behind his head trying desperately to relax. 

Vida flung open the balcony doors and stood breathing in the cool night air, it was a clear night - and hardly dark at all even though it was almost 1am, distant sounds of revellers and car horns comforted her, her shoulders had only just begun to relax again but she had caught sight of her eyes in the window - puffy and red, a mess. She peered across to José’s balcony but his apartment was in darkness, he was getting picked up at 5am for his flight so no surprise. She stood statuesque until his outside light made her jump, “Can’t sleep?” he asked from across the other side, she didn’t turn to look at him, just answered with a quiet “No” 

José mirrored her position, his elbows on the marble ledge and his chin resting in the palms of his hands, “Me either” he grumbled deeply “I haven’t delegated as much as I should have ahead of tomorrow” he admitted, “Rui needs to get his mind off of babies for two seconds and put me in my place” 

Vida sniffed loudly, a clear indication that she had been crying but this surprised him so much he let it slide for now, in the entire time he’d known Vida he’d never seen her cry, “Babies?” she questioned, still not moving a muscle. 

“Maria had her twelve week scan” 

Vida chortled, “Wow, that’s incredible” she said with sincerity “Tell him I said congratulations” 

José moved over to the wall now, he gazed at her from the ground upwards, still in the clothes she went to dinner in, “Vida….talk to me” he said softly, trying to coax her closer towards him. 

She turned to look at him, puffy eyes and sniffly nose “I’m sorry, you know that?” she spluttered, more tears now falling and showing zero signs of stopping “I don’t deserve your loyalty” 

Seeing her like this was alien to him, she took absolutely everything in her stride and he admired the hell out of her for it but he supposed even she had a breaking point. Their arguments in the past had seen them screaming and shouting, throwing things and on occasion her slapping him across the face with a cheesecake but never tears, never sobbing. 

“I’m coming over, open the door” he said hurriedly and then slammed the balcony shut and grabbed his hooded top, Vida hadn’t locked the door and less than a minute later he was behind her on her balcony with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 

“It’s ok, shhh, shhh” he said soothingly, turning her around and letting her wail into his chest, he kept her tightly gripped to his body until she outcried herself and became limp, when she did pull away she unbuttoned her shirt and wiped her eyes on the sleeve before taking a step back to look at him. 

“What happened with Rui” she began “I was weak, I apologise” 

José nodded, appreciative of such a genuine apology but also hurting inside to be seeing her looking so pained, so troubled, so un-Vida “I know you’re both sorry” he said back with barely a whisper. 

“You could have any woman on this planet, you know that right? Why? Why bother with me when all I do is bring you problems?” she asked, warm tears forming once again. 

José pulled her towards him by her wrists and planted a kiss on the top of her head, his hands gripping across her shoulders “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, not ever…wherever you are, wherever I am, I swear…” 

Vida squished her face into his sweatshirt and breathed in his scent - still so intoxicating and familiar, that sense of warmth and safety flooding her system as she sighed loudly and pulled away to look up at him, “You said you needed me earlier” she asked “What did you mean?” 

José frowned, wondering how to even articulate that question right now, he raised his eyebrows and gave it a go “I need you around me Vida, I can’t explain it any better” he told her with a hopeful shrug, a charged silence followed while Vida looked at him, feeling nothing else but self loathing for the fact she had even considered sleeping with another man never mind someone as close as Rui, “It’s cold, let’s get you indoors” José said, taking her hand again and carefully walking her through her apartment and into her bedroom. 

“Ah OK” he said as he looked down, the lack of bed linen an issue, “Come on” 

Vida didn’t speak as she grabbed some clothes to change into as he waited at her door and then walked the both of them down the hallway and into his apartment and back to that deliciously fresh bed of his, she washed her face and settled in next to him, the crispness of the sheets consoling her in this fragile state. José pulled her into his side, his chest grumbling when her hand stroked across it, his lips kissed her forehead but didn’t linger, he didn’t want her to feel he was doing all of this for sex.

“Make me feel good” she whispered into his ear as she propped herself up against him.

José turned and positioned her underneath him gently, both of his hands raked back the hair off her face while his lips kissed her cheekbones and all the way down to her jaw and throat “I missed you” he groaned, “All of you….”

Their mouths met and they slowly kissed, he sensed her need for the first time in a different way - he would never be able to explain that, just the way she kissed him back, the subtle angle changes and the way her hands gripped at his body that night, she was purposefully making him feel secure and loved, “José…..” she had sighed when he moved his right hand between their bodies and started to prepare her for the thing they had both waited for so long to rekindle. 

Vida’s body pulsed against his when he gripped her hips tightly, he couldn’t recall ever seeing her quite so relaxed and responsive and when he began to move inside her she scrambled upwards desperate for him to be as humanly close to her as possible, gripping the back of his head and placing kisses all over him, repeatedly telling him she loved him, his chest was bursting with emotion and he felt tears of his own begin to form in the corner of his eyes. 

“Ohfuck” she said firmly, her hands pressing against his lower back and encouraging him to sink deeper inside of her, he halted his movements and kissed her lips, a little bite of each one before retreating “Hmm?” he answered, head dipping down to her ribcage and his tongue trailing a line back up to her collarbone, “Good?” he added, supporting himself with his arms and looking down at her flushed body beneath him, writhing and sleek with sweat, he increased the frequency of his movements and a few short seconds later she unfolded gloriously beneath him.

“You alright?” he asked gently as she came down and pulled his right arm across her chest. 

“Tired, but it’s good tired”


	49. Making Time

José groaned as his alarm sounded a mere three hours after he had finally fallen asleep, his right arm was underneath Vida’s neck and completely dead, he pulled her hair to the side with his free hand and attempted to gently wake her but she was dead to the world. 

“Vida” he said, his voice low and deep. 

“Hmm” came the sleepy response followed by her fidgeting and turning onto her back, freeing his arm. 

He looked at her face, her eyes still a little swollen from crying so much “I have to get up” he told her as he shook his arm back to life “You stay here hmm?” 

Vida opened her eyes and felt an instant sting, she grimaced and then sat up on her elbow “Did I make an idiot of myself?” she asked, the memory of wailing uncontrollably flooding back and making her cringe. 

The thought of her feeling embarrassed about being vulnerable around him made his heart ache, he couldn’t just leave her alone in his bed like this so he slid back down under the sheets and used his now fully operational right arm to pull her up onto his lap, she whined wearily knowing how much of a mess she must have looked but he wasn’t bothered. He pulled her down towards his mouth and gripped her face, he was still relaxed from sleep as he kissed her passionately like he had all the time in the world, “No you didn’t make an idiot of yourself” he told her when he pulled away, his mouth now grazing her chest. 

“Do you have time for this?” She questioned when his hands travelled down to her hips and shifted her so she was in line with his groin, he could feel her excitement against his skin already “You’re on top of me” he whispered deeply, “And you’re turned on yes?” Vida bent down and nipped at his neck, tongue dragging up towards his ear “Definitely turned on” she informed him. 

“Well then, I will make time…” 

Rui knocked on the door at 5:30am and patiently waited, eventually taking his phone out of his pocket and selecting José’s number, it rang out leaving Rui no choice but to shout his name. When Vida came to the door wearing nothing but her bra and a pair of training shorts his eyes practically popped out of his head, he looked down at the floor clearly embarrassed by his reaction and kept his eyes diverted while she too panicked and desperately tried to find her shirt. She returned to the door with her modesty covered and apologised profusely. 

“He’s in the shower” she told him and they stood awkwardly in the kitchen, Vida biting her lower lip and nodding and Rui pretending to look through his notes, the silence deafening.

“Rui” 

“Vida”

They both laughed as they spoke at exactly the same time, “You first” he told her. 

“I hope Maria is doing OK, congratulations” she said sincerely.

Rui smiled kindly “Thank you, she’s great” 

“That’s good” Vida replied “I’ll go and see where he is” she told him but he called her back.

“I hope you can work things out with him” he said quietly “Let’s not be uncomfortable around one another” he said the words and he meant them but his memory was also vividly recalling her on top of him, underneath him, in front of him….Fuck, that needed to stop “Deal?” he said snapping himself out of it. 

Vida nodded and smiled “Deal” 

She walked into José’s bedroom, he was pulling his shirt over his head and checking he had everything for the flight, “Rui is here” she informed him, José’s eyes narrowed, after the way she had opened up to him he felt secure and confident, 24 hours earlier he supposed he’d feel understandably wary of her and Rui talking without him being there but he felt surprisingly alright about it now - part of him wished she showed her true feelings more often. 

“Is he stressing? Because I’m late?” José asked playfully “Boy always has to be early” 

Vida smiled back as she made the bed “Nah, he’s alright” 

He kissed her gently, his tongue teasing and prodding against her mouth as they stood in the middle of his bedroom, she gripped his silver hair and groaned into his mouth “Hmm, too good” she told him as he pulled back and winked at her subtly “I’ll show you too good when I’m back” he said smugly and with a sly smile. 

Vida giggled, allowing his tongue to dip in and out of her mouth “What…better than this morning?” she asked, and then jerked against him when he gripped her backside, “Fuck yes” he answered confidently “Keep your Wednesday night free hmm?” 

They made their plane with 40 minutes to spare, José teasing Rui about his obsession with lateness as they sat back in their plush airplane seats and sipped expensive Italian coffee, “You wouldn’t want me any different José” Rui told him “One of us needs to be organised” 

José cocked his head, “What did Vida say to you?” he asked. 

Rui shuffled in his seat, still not 100% comfortable talking about Vida with him yet “Congratulations about the baby” 

“That all?” he questioned further with no ulterior motive really - he just wondered. 

“Pretty much” Rui said with a shrug “I said let’s not be awkward with one another” 

José shot him an intense look and then took a deep breath, “She was a mess last night” he explained “We went to dinner, it was great - the kids love her, Rina loves her then I go outside because I can’t sleep and she’s on the balcony just stood there crying” 

Rui frowned “Vida? Crying?” 

José nodded with confirmation “I hit this guy at her friend’s birthday party” he admitted then showed Rui his reddened knuckles “I was out of order, but this guy, you know he was all over her” 

Rui tried to be impartial “I would have done the same” he paused 

“If it was Maria I mean…” 

José’s head fell back onto the headrest “No, I was an idiot. But she was hysterical last night, apologising about you two…” he stopped and swallowed “Telling me she loves me”

Rui wondered why José was being so open about all of this, he’d kept things in for so long - the occasional outburst aside, they’d not really talked it out “Well that’s clear José” Rui said, “She always did love you” 

José looked at his assistant, eyes searching for honesty from the younger man “Really? Even when…” 

He felt better, but he still couldn’t say the words. 

Rui shook his head profusely “She didn’t love me José, you know that - I told you that in LA” 

“It took her so long to confide in me initially, she was so emphatic with me last night, so passionate about her feelings” 

Rui couldn’t answer, he just carried on listening, thankful that José felt able to speak with him about personal matters again, “She needs stability I get that, we both do” 

“Then treat it as a fresh start” Rui advised, “You guys are back together for a reason, it isn’t out of boredom or doing the right thing” 

José felt better after that chat, it was cathartic and it cleared up a few niggles in the back of his mind. He’d go to Macedonia, come straight back home and they’d talk things through - no holds barred. 

Vida walked back to her apartment shortly after they had left, she hadn’t looked at her phone since going back to José’s and she grimaced upon seeing 3 missed calls from Seth. It was only 7am but she called back, hoping he would answer and she could attempt to resolve the issue. 

“Vida” he said, voice soft. 

“Sorry I missed your calls” 

“No problem, what happened - did that neanderthal take your phone?” Seth teased. 

Vida tutted “No, I was asleep” 

Seth sighed audibly “Look, I’m pressing charges Vida, I don’t care who he is - he can’t just go around assaulting people” 

“I agree but come on, he had a good reason to behave like he did, and it’s all my fault so press charges against me, not him. What do you need, money?” 

Seth laughed hollowly “Are you trying to pay me off Vida?” 

“Yeah if I have to” she told him bluntly “I don’t want his name dragged through the mud he has a family for fuck’s sake” 

“Is this what being married to Joe Carter has done to you eh? Bribery isn’t beneath him either Vida is it? Tell your boyfriend I’ll be in touch” 

Seth hung up and Vida didn’t call him back, she slumped on the sofa and wondered if she had just made things a hundred times worse.


	50. You're Perfect

Wednesday 9th August 2017

 

Vida had been waiting for thirty five minutes when she saw José walk in, she had spent the day having spa treatments galore followed by a cut and blow dry and manicure - something pretty alien to her. She tended to keep her nails short for work but as the nail technician informed her this didn’t mean they couldn’t be taken care of every once in a while. She tapped them on the table she was sat at, pleased with the neatness and muted shade she had chosen. There was some commotion outside the restaurant, she craned her neck and saw a couple of photographers followed by a couple of José’s players and their wives exit the place. José didn’t engage he simply took a seat at the bar and ordered himself some wine before looking at his watch and straightening his shirt cuffs. Vida hadn’t meant to stay so clandestine but she wanted to sit back and watch how he behaved before revealing herself to him, the menu was incredible - he had chosen well, knowing of her love for seafood and a decent cheeseboard but she only had an appetite for one thing - him.

José ordered a full bodied red and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirrored bar, the barman was discreet - friendly but not overbearing. When he had seen two of his players and their wives leave they exchanged subtle nods but nothing more, Rui would be sure to lecture them in tomorrow’s training session if they’d consumed too many carbs or calories for dinner. José smirked at himself over that thought, Rui’s strict regime was something that made his players so strong and fit and he would know instantly if they had over indulged when they shouldn’t. He took out his phone, nothing from Vida but he didn’t worry, he had planned their conversation in his mind a thousand times - he wanted to take the lead which would be easy enough Vida was a superb listener but he also wanted her to know that she needed to be more open with her feelings, above anything else he needed to feel wanted - yes, he was demanding when in a relationship but he was too long in the tooth to be constantly receiving mixed messages all the time. He cracked his neck from left to right and then took a deep breath, as he did he felt a hand touch his shoulder firmly. He stood and turned around expecting to see Vida but instead he was presented with a tall, blonde, glamorous woman in an exquisite black dress. 

“I’m sorry to bother you” the woman said, her lips shining with gloss and her perfume filling the air around him “But would you mind?” 

The woman held out an old match day programme and a Sharpie “Of course not” José said, stuttering a little and taking the pen from her slender, elegant fingers, “Who is it for?” he asked, “Holly, that’s me” she whispered, crossing one foot over the other as she teetered in a pair of record breaking high heels. 

José smiled as his eyes wandered down and back up again “There you are Holly” he said smoothly before passing her the programme and pen back. 

She looked at the floor then back at his handsome face, he smiled kindly and then sipped his wine in two minds about asking if she would like a drink, he didn’t want to seem rude but at the same time he also didn’t want to be seen drinking with a woman he had met three minutes ago and who, he predicted was about 25 years old. 

“I’m staying at The Lowry” she whispered, leaning into him, her impressive cleavage bulging and captivating his eyes “Room 401….” 

José smiled, then laughed loudly, followed by an embarrassed cough “I’m erm, I’m extremely flattered, god am I flattered but I’m meeting someone” he explained. 

Holly took a careful step backwards, her long lashes fluttering “Ahhh, ok this is slightly mortifying” she said shyly, tossing her long hair to the side “She’s a lucky lady, thank you for this” she said and then turned around right into the path of Vida. 

“I am aren’t I sweetheart?” Vida spat rhetorically, making José almost choke on his mouthful of wine. 

He coughed loudly and held a napkin to his mouth as he got his breath back, Holly had vanished out of sight and Vida was ordering a large Gin and Tonic from the bar man who clearly empathised with José’s predicament. Vida sat with her back straight and sipped her drink, waiting for him to speak, her eyes flashed up at his face which was slowly returning to it’s natural colour as opposed to bright red. 

“How long have you..”

“Ages, I saw it all” she snapped “Suppose I deserve it hey?” she added, clinking her glass with his “We going to eat then or what?” 

Vida swaggered off to the table she was initially sat at and informed the waiter this would be where they’d be eating, he followed - equally as confident in his demeanour and sat down with a devious look on his face. 

“You look beautiful” he told her, “Stunning” 

Vida didn’t reply, she kept her eyes on her menu while he chatted, clearly on edge about something. 

“Vida please…talk” he said softly, taking her hand across the table. 

“Sorry about the result” she said, panicking - being icy really wasn’t her style, acid tongued - yes, ice maiden - No, “Team still looked good” 

He nodded and thanked her but informed her “I don’t mean about work, I mean about us” 

She took a deep breath and threw her menu onto the table, “Seth wants to press charges” 

“Oh Jesus” he replied, brow furrowed “I’ll let my lawyer know” he told her pulling his phone out to try and locate his number. 

She grabbed his arm “He isn’t going to get anywhere with it José, just let them come to you, sure - inform your lawyer what might happen but don’t go doing it right this second please” 

Vida was right, he placed his phone back inside his jacket pocket “I tried my best” she told him, with a shrug “But he’s a headstrong guy these days” 

José didn’t prod further, he didn’t want to know anything about the guy if he was honest, “And Matthew?” 

“Matthew will come round, he and Pep are…well what can I say, progressing” 

José, again, wasn’t bothered enough to ask any follow up questions - he was here for her, for them both, nobody else mattered. 

“Lets start again” she suggested “From now” 

José nodded in agreement “I would like that, very very much Vida” 

“This is Day 1, agreed?” 

They both agreed and chinked glasses again, José thinking before speaking next “I need you to be more honest with me, about everything, and me with you. I don’t want mind games, insecurity - I want to be wanted by you....and whatever you need from me - it's yours” 

Vida stared at him and then guffawed almost like he’d just insulted her, she didn’t want dinner, she didn’t want alcohol - she just wanted him. And that’s what she told him - in great specific detail too, and then she sat back and watched his puzzled face take it all in “I mean it” she confirmed “You wanted honesty there it is” 

“Say all of that again” he requested, still marginally stunned. 

“I want to come back to you or you to me and eat dirty fries on the sofa in front of Project Runway, I want to be able to pick up my phone and call you and have you make me feel better, I want to come over to your apartment and put your clothes on a spin cycle, I want you to go down on me in the shower, I want to be fucked hard against your kitchen worktop and made love to in your bed, I want to try and convince you British food is good, although I know that will take a shitload of effort. I just want YOU José” 

José laughed to himself and then shook his head, “Excuse me?” he called to their waiter “Bill for the drinks please?” 

Vida simpered as he paid for their drinks and flashed her a licentious look, he was more than happy to fulfil her demands back at his apartment and she put his swiftness in hailing a cab down to the fact that a) he was José Mourinho but also b) he felt exactly the same way. 

There was a charged atmosphere in the cab ride home, she hitched her skirt up a little too far and gasped through her teeth when his warm right hand settled there, he caught her biting her lower lip out of the corner of his eye and swallowed, indicating to the driver to stop and let them out a short distance from their apartment block, they didn’t use the main lobby - he hardly ever did anyway and they stood at opposite ends of the service lift as it spluttered it’s way to the top floor and their penthouse suites. 

“Vida” he had called ahead as she rushed down the hallway to his door, “Do you like that skirt?” he asked, tongue busy wetting his lips. 

She cocked her head and thought but the second he flung open the door his hands lifted her top upwards and yanked it off followed shortly by her fitted black skirt, he tore the fabric easily and then tossed it aside, watching as it fell across the sink in the kitchen. 

“This is what you want hmm?” he asked darkly, kneeling between her legs and looking upwards at her stood in just her red and green matching lingerie (selected purely because it tenuously resembled the national Portuguese colours) and her red block heels, “Me on my knees?” 

Vida trailed one nail under his chin and watched him salivate as she carefully placed one shoe clad foot on his left shoulder “Oh yeah, this is what I want alright” she said firmly, “Hand” she demanded, he flopped his right hand in hers and she placed it against the front of her knickers. 

José groaned as the heat radiated against his palm “Fucccckkkk” 

“All for you José…..” 

José couldn’t take it anymore, he gripped her right leg, then her left and roughly pulled her upwards onto the kitchen counter, her words echoing in his ears and his mouth smacking against hers as the both of them hungrily attacked one another, “Wet already?” he gasped as he sloppily kissed her back and then looked down at her untying the green and red knickers, his hand stroked down there and began to explore, his question was answered promptly. Vida jutted against him as he started working her, the gritting of his teeth turning her on so much “I missed you…” she groaned into his shoulder when he slid another finger up inside her easily, “Fuck I love you…” she told him, making his movements slow right down. 

“Yeah?” he whispered, their faces now meeting for a softer, more loving exchange “Tell me why” he asked, fingers now gently making her sigh and moan, she made fists against his shirt, pulling and tugging at the cotton until she had removed it entirely, “Hmmm” the feeling of her voice on his chest made him wheeze, “Come to bed with me” he asked softly, still itching to hear her say why she loved him like some lovesick teenage boy. 

There wasn’t any humour at all as he settled on top of her on his bed, he kicked his trousers down his shins and yanked his boxers down past his ankles, his love was so all consuming that he had to calm himself down using an inner monologue before taking it further. 

“You OK?” She asked, sensing his initial hesitation and stroking gently down his back.  
“I like hearing you say those things” he said shyly, his lips precisely kissing her neck while his hand lifted her thigh up and clamped it against his body “And I like the effort you put in to your underwear” he told her with a cheeky nod, finally realising it was the colours of his country. 

“I’ll try to say those things more” she offered, kissing him so gently it made his head start to spin.

He gripped her hands and spread her arms out across the mattress, linking their fingers together as he pushed into her. His head dipped down just as she arched backwards making his first thrust shallow and resplendent, he let her hands go and spread them across her lower back to support her body. 

“Wow….” she gasped when he pushed his hips further down gradually until he was completely inside of her, his tenderness not going unnoticed “God…” she said under her breath when he started gyrating against her slowly, he spoilt her with his lips, whispering in Portuguese which he was still thrilled to discover made her tense against him wildly. 

Amidst their passionate thrashing and with both of their climaxes building she had half-screamed his name and then bit his shoulder, he was groaning with every single thrust and sensing that familiar feeling in his stomach which told him there was no way back, he cried her name loudly as he shuddered above her, she followed soon after - a throaty gasp followed by true relaxation.

José was still regulating his breathing when Vida pulled him down - her hands wound around his neck as she stared at him and bashfully spoke, “You’re perfect” - those two words made him feel better than winning any damn trophy in the world.


	51. Lost Time

Their phones had been ringing in the kitchen on and off all morning, it had turned in to some hilarious in-joke, so much so they were taking bets on whose was going to go next.

“Mmm” Vida moaned in between his delicious kisses “You’ll be next and you should go and answer it” she told him, he halted his movements above her, his eyes heavy with lust and replied “Not a chance…” 

She had settled into yet another languid and unhurried round of foreplay, his exaggerated caresses and strokes weakening her entire body making her supple and reactive to the most minimal of angle changes and shifts, his own desire was prominent as always and her hands softly worked him at the same time as relishing his seductive prowess. 

“Hmmm…good…” José said as he exhaled into her neck, his hips intuitively moving against the shape she’d formed with her hand around him, Vida had let her right leg fall to the side as she guided him inside her. José’s head shot backwards violently at the tight sensation his hands gripping under her lower back and pulling her into him forcefully. He enjoyed her the best like this, beneath him thrashing around and grinding up into him in time, “Fuckinghell…” he spat hurriedly when she reached up to his mouth and placed two of her fingers inside, he licked and wound his tongue around them at the same time as pounding into her, her hips shifted and he watched as she grit her teeth, smug over the fact he was causing her to exhibit such wildness.

“FUCKING HELL” Vida yelled echoing his earlier sentiment, a few loud indecipherable burts of noise later and she was pulsing against him, the tightness and warmth sending him into a haze of white light and momentary deafness. 

José sat back up like he’d just been saved from drowning and gasped for air, she could still feel him jutting inside her and was careful with her movements - the both of them feeling tender after almost 12 hours spent in bed together. 

“My god” he said deeply wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, their bodies lying spent and limp against the messy bedsheets, “You think we’re close to making up for the lost time?” she questioned, genuinely inquisitive. 

José chuckled deeply, “Not quite” he answered “But it’s a good start, no?” 

Vida turned onto her side and winced a little.

“Have I overworked you?” he teased, speaking directly into her mouth as they kissed lazily “I know how….demanding I can be….” he added with an arrogant grin while his fingertips danced over her side softly.

“Hmm careful with that ego Mister" she whispered back, lips on his neck and gradually moving down to his throat “I have youth on my side” she said matter-of-factly before staring at him. 

“Just a number Vida…..just a number” he told her and then pulled her body into his lap, breathing in the scent of the both of them as it seeped from her pores, “I think we both know I’m above average in this department…” his voice trailed off as though he had forgotten what he was going to say completely, the sound of his phone ringing bringing him back down to earth. 

“I suppose it’s time to sort out the real life problems” he commented, rubbing his eyes as she climbed off of him and pulled on her shirt, “Is this not real life then?” she teased with her back to him and picking up a pillow that had been thrown in the throes of lust hours before. 

José tutted “You know what I mean woman” he told her and gave her backside a cheeky slap as he walked past her and into the kitchen to retrieve his phone. 

Vida heard him wince, “How many?” she questioned. 

“Too many” he replied as he pressed Rui’s number and waited until he answered.

“Where the hell have you been?” Rui asked, understandably cross, José not turning up for training casted so many aspersions in the squad that morning.

“Easy boy easy…” he said, smooth as ever “No need to panic, I just felt a little rough when I woke up that’s all” he lied, his eyes looking up at Vida who was stood there shaking her head. 

“You’re a worse liar than me José” Rui snapped, “But if that’s what you want me to go with I’ll tell them you’re ill” 

“Thank you Rui” José replied sincerely “See you tomorrow” 

Vida poured them both some coffee and they sat out on the balcony, it was almost Midday but it was grey and raining outside which convinced them both they didn’t need to leave his apartment, never mind the building for today. Vida lounged back on one of his seats and then turned to look at him, his grey training top fitting his slim figure perfectly while his still tanned legs stretched out in a pair of black shorts - he’d never let on to Vida but he was paying the price for their energetic bedroom antics, his knees were absolutely killing him. 

“What?” he asked, knowing she was thinking ten to the dozen about something or other. 

“The girl, in the bar” she began, shyly twisting her dark hair around two of her fingers “If we weren’t…if you weren’t…” she stuttered, unsure of asking him for fear of getting jealous, or angry, or both. 

José scoffed, “What do you think I am hey? Single or not, no of course I wouldn’t have” he assured her, then gripped her hand tightly, “I just placate them, at least they have a story to tell their friends I guess” he added with a shrug. 

“THEM? You placate THEM?” Vida said loudly, her face now intense and serious. 

José shook his head, “God, Vida, come on, how old are you? If you expect me to think you don’t get offers from guys then you’re very much mistaken” 

Vida rolled her eyes and apologised, “I had 32 missed calls” she said, changing the subject and making him snort amusedly “20 of them were from Seth, 1 voicemail and 1 text message…” 

José breathed in through his teeth “And…?” 

She didn’t answer she simply handed him her phone and waited for his thoughts, “Fuck” he said wearily as he tossed her phone back into her lap “What a mess” 

Vida sighed “Yep, bit like his face José, you need to act now, be prepared. Matthew told me that ever since his wife left him for another guy he’s on this whole mercy mission thing, doesn’t let anybody push him around anymore” 

He nodded, “Don’t worry, I’ll sort it” 

They remained in a comfortable silence for about half an hour and then all of a sudden Vida began to laugh hysterically, he looked puzzled but once she composed herself she explained, “I cannot believe you have thrown a sickie, I mean YOU” she guffawed “That’s hilarious, you know that?” 

José flashed her a steely stare, “If I’m sick you know what that means” 

Vida lifted her shoulders up, still letting the giggles escape. 

“It means I need someone with excellent bedside manner to assist me” he said deeply, purposely attempting to turn her on with the roughness of his voice. 

Vida stood and walked around to where he was reclined, his body fully relaxed and stretched out “Hmm, you need that assistance right now?” she whispered sexily, her agile body straddling him. 

“Hmm’yeah….” he groaned, his hands feeling her body as though it was their first time together again, the enthusiasm with him never waned. 

Vida was about to pull her shirt back over her head when she felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, she cocked an eyebrow and reached inside to pull it out, she stopped dead when she saw the text from an unknown number.

“Al Fresco Mr Mourinho? Not classy”


	52. A Fine Mess

“I swear Vida, he’s been with me all morning” Matthew had said at least half a dozen times down the phone to a demanding Vida.

“Well then who the fuck is watching us and sending messages eh?” she snapped.

“I don’t bloody know do I? But it isn’t Seth, he’s with me and he isn’t a psychopath” 

Vida snorted, “He called me twenty times, no not remotely psychopathic…” she said sarcastically. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t open yourself up to these situations Vi” Matthew replied, instantly regretting it.

She laughed hollowly and he braced himself for the tirade that was about to spill from her mouth “Coming from you? Really? Why the hell are you even hanging around with him? Pep gone back to his wife has he, can’t say I’m surprised” 

Matthew closed his eyes, she was impossible when she was in moods like this, he had to rise above it and think of the bigger picture really - his main reason for hanging out with Seth was to attempt to get him to drop the charges against José, he had explained everything that had gone on between him and Vida thinking it would appeal to his experience of relationship woes. 

“I’ll let that go because you’re angry Vi, I’m trying to help you if you must know, god knows why considering it was your boyfriend who totally ruined my 40th birthday” 

Matthew hung up, she tossed her phone onto the sofa and paced around the living room.

“You need to calm down” José told her, his voice so relaxed despite the fact someone had been spying on them moments earlier “I mean it” he added, following her to the kitchen and pulling her into his body tightly.

“Why are you so calm?” she asked, her face flush against his chest as his arms clung tightly across her back. 

“It’s unimportant” he said quietly, “I don’t care” 

Vida looked up at him, her eyes wide “You don’t care that someone was watching us and somehow also got your phone number?” 

He shrugged and then kissed the top of her head “I have lawyers, I have a personal assistant… I can delegate, forget about it” 

Vida laughed, astonished at his free and easy attitude “It must be amazing being you” she told him cynically, moving her arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss his lips until he jolted backwards to prevent her. 

“Oh it is” he replied arrogantly, before moving both of his hands to the backs of her thighs and roughly lifting her onto the kitchen worktop behind her.

The marble was cold against her skin and made her squeal, his face was laden with mischief and he blinked slowly as she settled and grew accustomed to the coolness. 

“Now” he began, one hand raking through her hair as she leant back on her hands “You listed all the things you wanted from me last night and if my calculations are correct…” he paused when his hand fell from her hair and settled neatly on her left hip, he licked his lips with defiant aloofness and wasn’t remotely surprised to discover how excited she already was underneath the shirt that barely covered her backside. 

“Actually, you tell me” he said bluntly as his tongue teased her mouth momentarily, her audible gasp amusing him greatly. 

“I want you to fuck me on your kitchen worktop?” she questioned tipping her head to the side.

***

“Oh, hey Rui” Vida said, still a tiny bit awkward in his presence, even though they were surrounded by other people. 

Rui nodded but it was obvious to her he wasn’t in the best of moods, whether this was with her personally or just in general she didn’t really know. He folded his arms as they both queued at the bar, Vida signalling to Matthew that she wouldn’t be much longer.

“Here alone?” Vida asked, desperate to soothe the obvious atmosphere between them both. 

“Maria is joining me actually” he answered, fiddling with the £10 note in his hand. 

Vida nodded, “I’m sure she looks positively radiant” 

Rui ungracefully turned his body towards her “You’re back and within two minutes you’ve got your claws into him” he spat.

Vida’s eyes bulged “What?” 

“You heard me, I thought we could forget what happened between us, move on, still retain some kind of friendly relationship but not now. José is in so much trouble because of you, the season hasn’t even started and what - he’s getting charged with ABH and not turning up to training?!” 

Vida shook her head and then ordered her drinks, dumbfounded by Rui’s attitude and refusing to settle it in public “Thanks” she said to the barman and then turned to walk back over to Matthew, stopping momentarily next to Rui, “Bitterness doesn’t suit you Rui” she whispered into his ear “I didn't force him to stay in bed with me all day, just like I didn't have to force you. Enjoy your miserable life as a stepford husband” 

 

“What’s his issue?” Matthew asked as she sat down “He’s brooding for Britain” 

“Jealousy isn’t attractive is it?” She said, rhetorically “Cheers” 

They chinked glasses and stared right back at Rui as he walked past them, snarling as he did. 

Matthew purposely kept looking at his watch until Vida mentioned it “Prior engagement?” she asked, taking another sip of beer. 

“No, not at all. Just waiting” he replied sassy as ever, before crossing his long legs. 

“Who for?” she enquired, “Pep?” 

Matthew laughed under his breath and swept his fringe back across his head, “No Vida, your apology” 

Vida rolled her eyes and tutted loudly, “I’m sorry, ok? I was -“

Matthew interrupted her instantly “Being a narky cow?”

She smiled sarcastically, “Yes, being a narky cow. But come on, it freaked me out” 

Matthew nodded, “I get that, but no need to have a dig at me and Pep”

“I know…sorry” 

“Is José looking into all of this or what?” 

“Yeah, but he’s not remotely concerned” she told him, breathing out deeply.

They both sat and watched as Maria appeared, baby bump prominent in her floral dress “She looks good” Vida commented, “But they are so wrong for each other” 

Matthew breathed in through his teeth, “Darling, don’t be letting José hear you say that. They look alright to me” 

Vida scoffed, “Rui’s so under the thumb” 

When Maria looked over Vida nodded and waved awkwardly, Maria did not return the gesture which made Matthew laugh hysterically she thumped his arm repeatedly and half drunkenly told him to shut up loudly, his teasing and mocking making her stomach ache from laughing so much. Their joviality was brought to a halt when Vida was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to acknowledge the person on the end of the tap. 

“Enjoy your time in spotlight tomorrow Vida” the young man said ruthlessly “I haven’t spared any details, even included all that stuff you told me about California, your ex husband was more than happy to fill in the blanks” 

“Michael?” Vida asked with a stutter “What the fuck?” 

The young photographer she had met and turned down back in Vigo laughed menacingly “Yeah, it’s me Vida, think your boyfriend would be interested to know what a prick tease you are don’t you? Oh and Maria over there - she’s told me how you seduced her boyfriend, you know - the guy who is also José’s assistant and best friend? That photo of you and José from earlier by the way - you know, on the balcony? I’m sure his kids will love seeing that don’t you? God, how could I ever have fancied someone so utterly classless” 

Matthew stood and gripped the younger man by the shoulders “Get out of here you scrawny little bastard, before I pick you up with one hand and throw you out yeah?” 

Michael chuckled, “Ah, Matthew - the gay best friend who is having a not so secret affair with Guardiola, fear not you’ve got a mention, you’ll both be all over the newspapers like a pissing puppy come morning”


	53. Where There's A Will...

‘I miss you, Jx’ 

His thumb hovered over the send icon for a few seconds, yes he could walk three seconds down the hallway and be with her rather than text her from the other side of the wall but since the attempt at scandalising their lives hit the papers they were laying low and taking time out. It was mutual - the season had begun and José had to dedicate 100% of his time, energy and thoughts to that, Rui had told him point blank several times he could not sack off training sessions in future. The boy was right, but José wondered how much of his forcefulness was down to the personal vendetta he had formed against Vida. Part of him liked that they weren’t friendly, it had taken him a long time to begin to even process their affair and having them leave the room if either one entered suited him fine for now. Vida, defiant as ever had laughed off the way Michael, the young journalist had spun the information she had divulged in Vigo - José’s lawyer got the newspaper to drop the photo and had it removed from circulation immediately, Vida didn’t bother with a lawyer. Joe had dragged her through the mud, claiming she’d cheated on him during their marriage - it was a barefaced lie but the prospect of seeing him ever again prevented her from suing him for slander. José was no stranger to the unscrupulous nature of the media and he addressed the issues just once in his conference, confirming he and Vida were in a stable, healthy relationship and that this would continue to be the case for years to come. He did however, deny all claims of assault on Seth and his lawyer had rightly or wrongly made sure that Seth's case against him went away quietly. Vida was proud that he spoke openly about them but she also needed time to deal with it herself - he was a dab hand, media savvy and confident at answering back. She, naturally was not. 

He sent the text, then tapped his fingers on the glass table he was sat at impatiently. 

“Pep is still telling everyone he and Cristina are solid” Matthew said, moping around her apartment as she prepared dinner, her phone pinging and him informing her it was from José.

“He misses you” Matthew informed her with a sorrowful sigh, “Why can’t Pep send me messages like this Vi?” 

Vida washed her hands and read the message, she smiled half heartedly “He’s next door, he could just come over” she complained, “Mind you, Rui probably has him tagged and on a fucking curfew” 

Matthew snorted “He really dislikes you now, love and hate is such a fine line” 

Vida nodded “Ain’t that the truth, it’s been two weeks since the newspaper article, I’ve seen José twice in the lift and that’s it” 

Matthew stood and poured her a large glass of wine, “Thought this break was a mutual thing?” 

Her shoulders slumped “It is, his lawyer advised we don’t provoke any further media intrusions, no romantic dinners or social engagements, no paparazzi opportunities basically” 

“In the grand scheme of things, it’s probably a good thing. Give everyone time to reflect, or in my case lie profusely when questioned about your sexuality” 

Vida sat next to him and gripped his forearm, “I’m so sorry” she said “It’s all my fault” 

He shook his head, “No, it’s Pep’s fault, he’s too damn spineless to leave her - admit to the world who he really is, and in the meantime I’m expected to suck it up and wait for him” 

“But you love him…” she told him quietly “God, what a pair of idiots we are eh?” 

They did both laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, and José heard them an hour or so later sat out on the balcony with their music blaring, he slid open the door not at all concerned that he was wearing just his boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. 

“Evening” he said smoothly with a charming smile, they waved back and he just stood there looking forwards catching sneaky glimpses of Vida out of the corner of his eye - she noticed of course and sent Matthew back indoors to make more cocktails.  
“Get my message?” he asked, leaning on his elbows. 

“Yep” she replied instantly “And I miss you too” 

José turned to her in a millisecond “Then let’s sort this out hmm?” 

Vida moved in closer, her eyes slowly moving down his body and back up again “They’re very tight” she noted of his boxer shorts and the ever growing bulge. 

José smirked and then looked up to see if Matthew was still indoors and occupied “They’re tight because of you Vida, fuck this is killing me” 

Vida giggled, this took her straight back to the time before they started dating “Where’s Faria? Isn't he in charge of you these days?” 

José flashed her a sarcastic look, “Quit with the smart mouth” he spat, “Put it to better use over here” 

Vida threw her head back with laughter and when she looked back at him his dimples were prominent and he was bashfully running his right hand through his silver hair. 

“What are you kids laughing about?” Matthew asked as he appeared with two more garish drinks in glasses adorned with umbrellas. 

José had bitten his bottom lip subconsciously as Matthew eyed them independently “Oh, OK, say no more” he said, reading between the lines. 

Vida smiled widely, “I’ll call you” she told him as she sat back down on the recliner and carried on drinking with her best friend. 

Vida didn’t call him, instead she sent a text at just after midnight ‘Meet me tomorrow, 2pm, Floor 3 of Selfridges, need to buy a dress, V x’ 

José was in bed when the text came through, his eyes heavy with sleep he didn’t reply but he went to sleep intrigued. 

Vida had been shopping since Midday, yes - she needed to buy a dress for an upcoming colleague’s wedding but the prospect of her actually buying it, or involving José in the purchasing process was non existent. She had been scheming all evening, thinking about how his lawyer advised José be honest about his personal life but contradictorily that they also avoid public exposure while the gossip died down. It was a sensible request, and also given the fact they lived next door to one another it could be easily done but they both loved the thrill of sneaking around, it added an illicit element which only intensified their already passionate relationship. Vida mooched around near the dressing rooms and at 2pm took three dresses into one of the three rooms, she pulled shut the heavy linen curtain and proceeded to slide down her tights, skirt and then pull her shirt over her head. 

José was distracted on Floor 2, he could never just walk past a watch counter without at least trying two or three on, the smile on his face broad and childlike as the assistant slid the third one onto his wrist. 

“Beautiful” he remarked to the impeccably dressed young assistant “Thank you” he said, sincerely as the young man confidently placed the watch back on it’s stand “I’ll be back for this one, ok?” 

The young man nodded, thrilled that he had just seamlessly sold a watch to José Mourinho. José stepped onto the escalator and slowly paced around the women’s clothing section until he caught sight of Vida’s handbag on a stool outside the dressing room, she had strategically placed her black Mulberry down knowing he’d instantly recognise the camera shaped keyring. 

“Vida?” he called from a few feet away, wary of pulling open the curtain while she was in there trying on clothes. 

Vida smoothed down her black knickers and made sure they hugged her curves just right, her balcony lace bra pushed her ample breasts skywards and with one last ruffle of her hair she reached out her arm and gripped his wrist, pulling him through the curtain so roughly his body thumped into the mirror “Fucking hell woman” he exclaimed, his eyes slowly focusing on her body. 

Vida stood with her hands on her hips and with one cocked eyebrow began to unbutton his pale blue shirt, he had whispered telling her this was too dangerous but after she told him to shut up and kiss her his fears were soon eased. She pushed against his naked chest as they kissed forcefully, gorging on one another like teenagers on Prom night, she pulled away and sank to her knees, her fingers light and dexterous as they unfurled his belt and pulled down the zip “Keep quiet” she whispered against his inner thigh before rising up flush to his body. José swallowed and grabbed the back of her head, his mouth hovered over hers and then his jaw clenched tightly “You want to get fucked right now hmm?” he asked deeply into her ear, her legs almost buckling, her breath hitched when he rubbed himself up against her, the warmth and wetness incited a loud gasp that anyone walking past the dressing room would have heard. José grunted into her shoulder as he thrust up inside her, grabbing under her right thigh and holding her in place against the wall, the sweat was already forming on his brow and he’d be lying if he said that seeing himself and her doing this in the long mirror didn’t turn him on. 

“God, this is so wrong…” he said with a nervous laugh right into her ear as he gave his hips a brief break, letting hers grind down onto him. 

“But so good” she answered breathlessly, eyes closing when his left hand dropped between the both of them - he was desperate to make her come now, this had been her idea, he needed to make sure it ended sensationally. 

Vida’s came moments later, her arm had stretched up against the wall - visible to anyone who was passing by, José followed suit and had to bite firmly into her shoulder to muffle his satisfied groans. He gasped into her chest and then pulled back, his head shaking violently still unable to process what they had just done and where. She hurriedly helped him back into his clothes and flung open the curtain only to be met by a curious store assistant, Vida had somehow squeezed herself into one of the dresses in super quick time and was flicking her hair to the side pretending to envisage how she would look in it “I think you’re right” she announced confidently “Too pink” 

José blushed, exchanging looks with Vida and the assistant in turn, “Yes….too pink” he replied with a stutter.

Vida nodded “Thanks, meet you downstairs for coffee in 5” she told him before giving him a light kiss on the lips.


	54. Legitimacy

“You’re a fantastic father José, but you were a lousy husband” Rina said with brutal honesty as they sat in his apartment eating take out Chinese. 

José pointed mid-air and chewed as quickly as he could in order to defend himself, “Not fair” he insisted “For fourteen years I was the perfect husband” 

Rina raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow and placed her chopsticks down, “You were perfect until the affair? It’s me you’re talking to José, you were a nightmare” 

He continued the uphill battle to cloud her memories but it was fruitless, why he’d even begun to ask her about their marriage he didn’t know, he guessed he just needed to know from the mother of his children that he was a decent human being, nothing at all like what was written about him.

“I thought you and Vida were OK with that awful article anyhow? Why are you letting any of it bother you?” Rina enquired, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. 

He shrugged, “We were advised to cool things down for a while, not bring on any publicity but it got me thinking - why should we, we’re grown adults, we’re in love…happy” 

Rina nodded, “So what you’re saying is you want to feel legitimate?” 

José knew she’d articulate it on his behalf, that’s exactly what he wanted, “Totally” 

She stood up and cleared away their empty plates, not saying a single word as she prepared the filter machine for coffee and he moved on into the living room, for an intelligent guy he couldn’t half be clueless sometimes. Rina wondered how she’d make him realise what he needed to do, she could come out and bluntly say it, or she could ease him into the idea thus making him think it was all his own. She took the coffee through and decided to see which way he lead her. 

“So you haven’t been out together in, what? Three weeks? A month?” Rina asked as she sipped the coffee. 

“Three weeks, apart from..” José paused, there was absolutely no way he could say apart from when we fucked in Selfridges changing rooms last week.. “You know just down here in the lobby” he finished eventually, noting her thoughtful nod - she was impossible to out smart. 

“Well that isn’t right José, Vida is young, she wants to socialise especially in a city like this” 

He agreed, “The proximity here is great, you know - nobody knows what we do up here, it’s perfect really but I know she wants me to be seen with her. Only last week she had an exhibition in town and I missed it, I felt like fucking shit Rina” 

Rina laughed lightly, time to up the game “Then you need to do something José, she needs your support too” 

He sighed loudly and then threw his arms behind his head as he slouched back on the sofa, “It’s not as though I can ask her to move in, not here. I want us to build a home together” 

Rina’s insides were screaming, she tensed and nodded furiously at him which made him guffaw loudly “What? Buy a house together?” he asked, his face confused. 

“José, thank god our children inherited my emotional intelligence” Rina laughed, “You want a commitment? Legitimacy? To build a home together?” 

Aside from writing it down in block capitals on a huge piece of cardboard she didn’t know how more obvious she could be, seeing him eventually twig was a sight to behold though and she mock clapped once he confirmed what she was thinking, “I’ll leave you to it” she told him as he walked her out, sounds of activity from Vida’s apartment filling the air. 

 

José thanked her, and walked the few short steps to Vida’s door. She answered, clearly in work mode and a little dismissive until he pushed his way inside and slammed his mouth against hers, her initial struggle soon ceased and turned into something way more passionate than he’d originally intended and before either of them knew it they were on her living room carpet pushing proofs and equipment out of the way. 

“Mmm you taste like coffee….nice…..” she remarked as he supported her in his lap, her tight grinding and uninhibited vocalisations tipping him, and her over the edge soon after. 

They both sat with their backs to the sofa sporting dopey grins and sweaty foreheads, “You really shouldn’t do that when I’m trying to work José, imagine me turning up at Carrington and jumping you in your office” 

José pouted, telling her that wouldn’t be the worst scenario in the world “I’m pretty sure Rui has your office monitored” she told him sarcastically as she located her top and trousers, “Here” she said tossing him his boxers shorts. 

“You busy tomorrow night? After the game I mean?” he asked softly as they stood in the living room, him helping her to recreate the organisation that was in place before he waltzed in and claimed her body as his own. 

Vida shook her head, “Matthew will probably want to spend time with Pep so I was just going to come home, how about you?” she answered, placing the proofs from the floor into her portfolio for the following day’s work. 

“What if…” he began smoothly, pulling her in by her hips and placing a trail of kisses from behind her ear all the way down to her jaw “I drive us to the Etihad, watch the game, then I take you to San Carlo for a late dinner, private chef, cocktails…..the works” 

Vida pulled back and looked at him, her hands clasped behind his neck “What’s the occasion?” she enquired.

“No occasion, I missed your exhibition last week, we’ve not been out together for so long and I want to spoil you” he replied followed by a long, lush kiss - his right hand gripping her jaw tightly and a smirk forming on his face when she whimpered into his mouth, “Is that a yes?” 

“I never turn down Italian food, or a ride in an Aston” Vida answered, still intoxicated by his kiss “What’s for dessert?” she teased glad of the light relief. 

He didn’t answer, he was in full on romancing mode now and wasting their time talking about Sicilian lemon tart really wasn’t on his agenda.

“Come back to mine now, hmm?” 

He didn’t need to ask twice.


	55. The Proposal

August 21st 2017, Manchester City v Everton, Etihad Stadium.

“What are you doing?” Vida asked as he parked up the Aston Martin and reached to the back of his seat for a baseball cap.

“Being subtle” he replied as he pulled it down over his thick, silver hair. 

Vida stared at him as she undid her seatbelt, “You are one of the most recognisable people on the planet, I can’t see that stupid cap making you suddenly inconspicuous” 

He slapped her thigh firmly before moving in towards her face, “I don’t care for your cheekiness Vida Carter” he groaned into her ear, mouth kissing firmly and then moving back “And anyway you’re sat with the corporate bores, not with me and Rui so get over it” 

She cocked her head and rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath “Thank fuck for that…” 

They said goodbye as they entered the VIP entrance and Vida was met by Matthew and José by Rui, “Evening Rui” Vida said, forcefully making a point. 

Rui turned back to look at her, his eyes dark and narrow - José said something to him and he strode over towards where she and Matthew were stood “This is for him, no one else, good evening Vida, enjoy the game” he told her insincerely and then walked back over to his boss who was stood, hands on hips witnessing the awkwardness. 

“You know, Maria slandered her in that article” José said quietly as they walked up the stairs to a plush and exclusive suite, “You think she really deserved that?” he added. 

Rui stared at him, his jaw was clenched and his back straight “I don’t want to talk about her José” he answered bluntly as he lifted two glasses off of a tray on the bar and handed one to José. 

“Rina came over last night” José told him as they reclined on the large expensive leather sofa “I told her I was tired of not having a normal relationship” 

Rui listened, trying to be objective “You mean because you’ve been told not to draw attention to yourselves? She had a fucking exhibition with her name in three foot letters last week José” he snorted to himself as he finished speaking. 

José eyed him, unimpressed by his tone “It’s her job Rui, fucks sake boy…” 

Rui sighed and crossed his arms, he knew the reason he was behaving like this was because he was so jealous of what Vida and José had, he wanted that kind of intensity in his life, he wanted a woman to go weak when he entered the room, he wanted some passion and excitement. His decision to try again with Maria was purely for their unborn child, they hadn’t shared a bed since he moved back in, they’d not kissed, definitely not had sex. Then the article was published and Maria had poured her heart out over him, when he asked her about it she told him it was all true but he still couldn’t make himself feel something that wasn’t there. 

“I don’t love Maria” he said, totally out of the blue, “I’m with her for the child” 

José sat up and faced him, a puzzled look plaguing his face “What? Are you mad?” 

Rui nodded, “Looks that way” 

“You don't still….” José began to speak but felt a pain in his gut and couldn’t finish the rest of his sentence, Rui answered the question before he even had a chance to try and ask again. 

“I don’t feel that way about Vida anymore no” he confirmed, making José breathe a sigh of relief “But I see what you both have and I want it”

“You can’t take this out on Vida, she’s not an idiot, she knows you remember. Randomly developing a personal problem with her won’t get you far” 

Rui swallowed the last of his drink and nodded “I know” 

“I need you on side boy” José told him, “More than you’ll ever know” 

José felt safe in the knowledge that Rui would apologise for his behaviour towards Vida and he was alright with that, the distance between them both had been a relief for the last few weeks or so but they would need to have some kind of cordiality going forwards. 

Vida and Matthew were indeed sat with the corporate bores but so long as there was alcohol they were both fine, “So we had a chat this morning” Matthew told her, “We’re good, he and Cristina are still going to separate” 

“When?” Vida asked, dragging an olive off a cocktail stick in an attempt to look sophisticated. 

“Just down it girl” Matthew said quietly, making them both chuckle. 

“He doesn’t know when….I said I’d wait” 

Vida grimaced, “Isn’t that what guys tell their mistresses?” 

He sighed loudly, “Yeah, I guess so” 

Vida patted the back of his hand, “He’ll be worth it” 

“Thank you Vida” came a smooth voice from behind them, as they both turned they saw Pep stood there dressed as though he was fresh from the golf course. He kissed her on both cheeks, charmingly telling her how radiant she looked before whispering something she didn’t really want to know about into Matthew’s ear. His instant blushes told her all she needed to know, “José is here, no?” Pep asked as he pulled away from Matthew.

Vida nodded “He’s down there with Rui wearing a ridiculous fucking cap” 

Pep scoffed “Who’s he kidding?!” 

Vida giggled, “Shouldn’t you be more concerned with who he’s scouting?” 

Pep smirked, “Do I look worried?” he asked rhetorically and then left them to it. 

“He does kind of ooze sex appeal” Vida said as her eyes followed him out of the room. 

Matthew elbowed her forcefully, “Mits off you” 

The game itself was frenetic and exciting, if it got Matthew off his seat it must have been good, Vida took a few photographs including one of José and Rui sat in the stands as they stood out like sore thumbs, José shook his head in her direction when he saw her stood there at half time. Her cheeky smile brought a lump to his throat, he’d spent 45 minutes in work mode and he had to try and come up with a plan for later on tonight. He had hoped speaking with Rui would help calm his nerves but he’d not even broached the subject with him at all yet. Perhaps he would just have to trust his instincts on this one, judge the mood before jumping in with both feet. They met after the game down in the lobby, Matthew waiting for Pep and Rui going home on his own, Vida linked arms with José as they walked downstairs to the garage. 

“I didn’t know you brought your camera” José said as they got into the Aston. 

“Matthew borrowed this one for work” she told him as she scrolled through the pictures as he started the engine. 

“Oh fuck” she exclaimed bringing her hand to her mouth dramatically “He hasn’t deleted any of his private pictures” 

José raised one eyebrow “Not, you know….” 

Vida squealed, “Oh my god, ok I’m turning this off, bloody hell” she wanted to bleach her brain after seeing photographs of her best friend and Pep in various positions, she remained thoughtfully quiet for a while “How do they even do…” she hadn’t meant to say that out loud but it made José laugh from his gut “Show me and we can try…” he teased, “No…just no” Vida answered, shuddering amusingly. 

Vida relaxed into the Aston Martin’s leather seat, José hardly ever drove anywhere and it felt like a real special treat to be there with him, “This is nice” she said quietly, his hand dropped to her thigh and he felt relaxed knowing that his plan was coming together nicely. 

They arrived at San Carlo at just after 11pm, true to his word José had hired their head chef Franco to cook their food, the Maître D’ had lead them to an exclusive table away from the other diners and assigned two waiters to them, instructing them that nothing would be too much trouble for Mr Mourinho and Ms Carter. 

Vida’s head began to spin as she looked around the restaurant, bright modern colours with a traditional twist on the tableware and furniture, the menu was to die for and the wine he had ordered flowed beautifully, “Wow” she remarked at the hedonism of it all. 

José smiled confidently, he’d added a tie to his blue shirt in the car and made sure his hair was presentable after 90 minutes of wearing that cap, which she was still mocking him for. Her brown eyes stared at him for an eternity, his hand reaching over to hers and squeezing it tightly, “I’ll be right back” he told her before bending down and planting a sublime kiss on her lips. Vida eased back in her chair while the waiter topped up her wine, she could get used to this she reflected - he had gone to so much trouble to make the whole experience intimate and indulgent. 

José stood in the bathroom giving himself a motivational speech in his head, he clocked himself in the mirror and straightened his tie and smoothed down a few bits of wayward hair. He straightened his back and broadened his shoulders before saying out loud, “You can do this” 

Vida was discussing the main course with Franco when José returned, Franco making his exit the second he made eye contact with José. 

“Just discussing my fish” she told him, “I can’t wait to taste this, this is really something you know that, thank you” 

He penetrated her eyes with his, it worried her slightly until he said “My pleasure” 

“Is something on your mind?” Vida asked, reading his body language, he wasn't relaxed like earlier, he was exhibiting obvious uptightness.

“I love you so much, you know that, yes?” he said huskily as he moved closer into the table and took both of her hands in his.

“And I feel the same” she told him with a noticeably nervous laugh “What’s wrong?” she added, worrying now. 

“Vida” he paused, drank the rest of his wine and exhaled abruptly. 

“Marry me?” 

The relief that left his whole body after saying those two words was astonishing, as was the look on her face as she processed it, she stared at him and didn’t blink for a while, her face completely expressionless. 

“I, erm, god. I wasn’t expecting that” she admitted eventually, he dropped his head and the colour drained from his face. 

“Oh god…….” he had whispered feeling mortified and hoping the ground would just open up and swallow him, or a time machine would come and take him back five minutes in time and he could bottle asking her altogether. He felt stupid for not even taking into consideration how newly divorced she was, fucks sake - he’d not thought about that for one single second. 

Vida rubbed her face as she looked at him, the awkward silence continuing a little bit longer while she started to deal with the question he had just asked her, watching him squirm with shame and embarrassment was just too much, “Fuck, José….” was all she could muster, a few seconds later she smiled widely “Yes, yes I’d like to do that”


	56. It's Above You In Neon

“You love the international break” Vida teased José as he lay in bed like a lead weight, groggily telling her for the third time that morning he was getting up. 

“I most certainly do not” he replied, face firmly shoved into his pillow. 

“It’s 9.15 in the morning and you’re still in bed” she lectured as she stood up and began her pre-run stretching, “Don’t you have journalists to go and charm or something?” 

He sat up on one elbow, his silver hair fluffy and messy and his eyes still sleepily half closed “I save all my charm for you these days” he told her with a cheeky smile, “C’mere” 

Vida knelt in front of him on the bed and dipped her head, his right hand gripped her chin and pulled her in for one of his long and lazy kisses, “Hmm” she moaned pulling away “You are too gorgeous for your own good” 

“Really?” he asked, cocking his head to the side in an attempt to keep her from her run for a few minutes more “Then you…” he paused to kiss her neck “Won’t want to leave…..” 

Vida placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back so he was flat on his back and she could straddle him, “Nice try….but I need to run” she replied, now standing up.

José flashed her a trademark smirk and gripped his crotch through the linen sheet, “You’re killing me” he complained amusingly.

Vida guffawed when she turned around and saw him there, “We still OK for tonight?” she asked him earnestly as he eventually sat up and pulled his t shirt over his head, “Of course” he said soothingly, gripping her waist “Relax….” 

Vida mewed into his warm neck, “I can’t help worrying” 

José pulled her in front of him, she so rarely displayed any vulnerable tendencies and when she did it made him ache inside, he worried a little himself that it had been just over a week since he had proposed to her and they were yet to tell anybody about it. He had nearly let it slip to Rui and she Matthew and when they regaled their near misses at the end of the day they forged a plan to get the most important people in their lives together in one place and tell them the news. Vida had chosen a caterer to do the food so she didn’t have to stress about timings and clearing up and José had managed to get his children to keep the evening free so he could tell them both at the same time, Matthew and Rui were also invited. Rui had been understandably sceptical about the invite, telling Maria he was going to José’s for a work meeting, the proximity to Vida’s apartment wound her up but she trusted him. When José told Rui to go to Vida’s flat he argued for a few minutes then conceded, he just hoped it wouldn’t be some tragic display of their love all evening. 

“Listen to me querida menina….” José whispered into her neck, his Portuguese accent making her sigh “You don’t need to worry, Rina knows already and she wouldn’t let the kids come if she thought they would be against it” 

“And Rui?” she questioned, looking down at her trainer-clad feet. 

José gripped the back of her neck tightly, his nails gently digging in and relaxing her in seconds “He will be fine, I promise you, hmm?” his lips gently kissed hers and her body melted against him, “What about your run?” he asked deeply as she pushed him back down onto the bed and kicked her shorts off “It can wait..” 

***

Rui was queuing to buy wine for that evening when he heard a familiar voice from around the corner, he peered around and saw Matthew on his phone, both men nodded in acknowledgment of one another and Matthew approached Rui after finishing his call.

“For later?” The tall, blond man asked regarding the wine.

“Yeah” Rui confirmed, in unusually jovial mood for once “Any clue what it’s about this whole meal thing?” he asked, leaning against the wall in the shop. 

Matthew flicked back his floppy hair and shrugged “Not really, Vida has been so busy working recently we haven’t really caught up, plus you know since they got back together they’ve been inseparable” 

Rui’s eyes looked down and he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, Matthew sensed something but he wasn’t sure what, “She will appreciate you being there though” he added, Rui’s face instantly brightening.

And there it was. Rui still had a thing for Vida.

“Listen, lets pay and go for a drink, if you have time that is?” Matthew offered, Rui accepted. 

They sat around the corner in a small Italian bistro, Matthew’s slim legs spread under the table while Rui stirred his coffee for the millionth time, he looked him over - ruggedly handsome he noted, charming smile, a catch for some lucky girl.

“How’s Maria?” Matthew asked, purely to suss him out. He couldn’t stand that woman for how she had defamed Vida like that in the press.

“Getting bigger by the day but good thanks” Rui replied, “I can’t wait to be a father” 

That much Matthew believed. 

“I’m sure. Have you spoken to Vida?” 

Rui sipped the black coffee and shrugged, “No, why would I?” he answered dismissively.

Matthew snorted, “You may as well have a neon sign above your head Rui. Did you ever stop being in love with her at all?” 

Rui froze and laughed, “I have no idea what you mean” 

“Look at me and tell me you don’t love her” Matthew demanded, he paused for at least a minute while Rui squirmed “You can’t, can you?” 

“Fuck, this is so messed up” Rui admitted, “I haven’t tried to do anything about it” 

Matthew held his hands up “Oh I know that, but if tonight is what I think it is you’re going to have to be very careful Rui” 

Rui folded his arms, he didn’t know what that meant. He wasn’t sure he wanted to even find out, “I’ve told Maria it’s a work dinner” 

Matthew stood and placed a £10 note on their table, “See you later” 

***

Rui had been getting ready to leave, smoothing down his shirt and checking his hair when Maria walked in to his bedroom, “Is José cooking?” Maria joked.

Rui grinned, “If he is I won’t be eating it” he told her and then stroked her pregnant stomach “You look incredible” he commented “Glowing” 

Maria blew some air upwards towards a piece of wayward hair and then flopped back down onto his bed “I don’t feel it Rui” 

He sat sideways on and placed his palm flat on her stomach, “Maybe when I get back we can…” he paused, god knows he had tried so hard to reignite what they once had, and it wasn’t all about the lack of physical contact - not at all, but he was certainly frustrated in that sense. Living with her again hadn’t been an issue, he enjoyed taking care of her and having something in his life to worry about and he was beyond excited to be a father but he missed the intimacy of being in a relationship. The conversation earlier that day with Matthew made him sit up and take stock, Maria knew him better than anybody and she deserved the perfect life, she had stuck by him through everything and he did feel a sense of duty to make things work with her. 

Maria smiled sweetly and stroked his handsome face “Maybe” 

“Call me if you need anything” he told her before planting a kiss on top of her head and pulling the sheets over her, he turned to look at her from the door and swallowed hard “I do love you, both of you” he knew telling her that was also down to the conversation with Matthew and he did mean it regardless of the fact only a week ago he was telling José the opposite. He pulled up in his Porsche outside of José and Vida’s building and noted Rina’s car in the garage too, “What the fuck..” he said under his breath as he got into the service lift and headed to the top floor. 

“Hey Rui” Vida said as she opened the door, she looked positively beautiful in a knee length black dress, her hair tied up and cascading down one side, he paused and looked at her for a few more seconds before answering “Vida” edgily, “I bought this” he said handing her a bottle of red wine, she thanked him and asked him to go through. His head began to spin a little when he saw them all sat in the lounge area, Rina and the kids on the sofa and Matthew and José out on the balcony, this intimate gathering was happening clearly to announce something important. 

“José” Rui called, after saying his hellos to everybody else, “Come out here boy” José answered and signalled he stand on the balcony. 

“Nice shirt” Matthew remarked, “Expensive…..Hugo Boss?” 

Rui nodded “It is, yeah” 

“I’ve still got it” Matthew bragged “Good of you to come Rui” he continued as they exchanged looks, neither of them bringing up their conversation earlier. 

José smiled, and both men stood still as Matthew moved behind them and put an arm around each of them, his height making him very much an imposing figure.

“Gentlemen, whatever this is about tonight” Matthew began not letting on he had an idea, voice full of purpose and confidence “I guarantee if either of you cause her any pain, and I’m talking pain as in something as minute as a headache I swear to god I will kill you with my bare hands”

José and Rui looked at one another, wary of saying the wrong thing or looking at him in the wrong way, for all his charm and easy going nature neither of them would ever want to piss him off.

Matthew patted them both on their shoulders, “Now, come on lets get inside” 

***

José’s hand dropped to her knee under the table once the main course was cleared away, they had agreed he would announce the news to everyone as soon as there was a lull in the conversation, he bent over and whispered into her ear “Ready?” 

Matthew watched her as she took a deep breath and replied “Ready” back to him out loud, his arm casually draped around the back of her chair as he puffed his chest out confidently. 

“Thank you all for coming here tonight” José began, Rui took a large glug of wine and then the room fell silent “Last week I took Vida out to dinner and I asked her to marry me” 

Vida looked around the table, Matthew was grinning inanely and Rina smiled kindly while the kids just stared at their father, “And she said yes” José finished, “We wanted to tell you all at the same time” 

“Fucking hell Vi, you keep that one quiet!” Matthew shrilled loudly before walking around the table and pulling her into a firm embrace, “Congratulations darling” he said kissing her and then shaking José’s hand, he didn’t have the heart to say he had an inkling this was what they were all there for.

“Wow” Rui commented, while José’s kids decided to tell Vida she’d be the coolest stepmother on the planet, Matthew watched Rui slyly, he had closed off his body completely and was nothing short of seething. Rui gazed at her before she stood to receive copious hugs and kisses, he had taken his glass through to the kitchen to fill it up, knocking it back wildly when Vida strolled in after making sure everyone else was safely occupied “What’s up?” she asked, as he stood against the work top pouring more wine into his glass. 

Rui shrugged, “Nothing” 

“You think it’s a bad idea?” she asked. 

“Vida, it’s none of my business what you do” 

“I respect your opinion Rui, please…”

Rui swept his fringe back across his face and sighed audibly “You love one another, who am I to comment on how you wish to express that” 

Vida shook her head “Are you jealous?” 

Rui laughed hollowly, a defiant “No” filling the air, if ever there was a No that meant Yes - that was it.

Vida nodded, “I cared about you, I still do”

Rui’s face contorted, it was like being told it’s not you - it’s me, “You cared enough to fuck me Vida, but let’s be brutally honest - you did it to hurt him and when I heard him say he loved you I had no choice but to let you go back to him”

“I appreciated that, I appreciated your selflessness but what about Maria hurting me, teaming up with my ex husband, a guy she has never met to try and ruin me? That was pretty fucking rough on me Rui - yet you’re instantly forgiven and blameless in her eyes?” 

Rui raised his voice now “Forgiven? Are you for real?” he ranted “I have to live with what I did every single second Vida, and you’re still here - in front of me, flaunting it, hurting me on purpose” 

Vida felt the rage build inside “I was never dishonest with you - you knew where you stood from the very beginning, and I’m not flaunting anything Rui, fucks sake grow up!” 

Rui moved in to her personal space so close to her that she smelt his aftershave, swallowing she looked up at him as he told her, “I was in love with you, madly…I was never going to get you to feel the same way was I?”

Vida felt tears well when he said that, she saw the hurt in his eyes and it was all down to her, she managed to finally choke out “Can you just pretend to be happy, for José’s sake please?” before walking off, she wasn't going to let Rui spoil this, she had been worrying about the kids response more than his anyway and to see their faces light up was worth all that stressing during the day. As she strolled back into the living room she heard Matthew cough discreetly and pull her down the hallway into her bedroom, “Vida, what the fuck was that in there?” he asked, reclining back on her bed, again, holding back what he already knew.

Vida hushed him and closed the door quietly “You heard that?”

Matthew nodded frantically, “He’s still in love with you” 

Vida’s eyes bulged “What?! Don’t be ridiculous” 

“My dear girl……trust me on this one” 

Vida laughed nervously and sat on the end of the bed her mind working overtime, “It makes sense, the nastiness over the last few months, it’s so obvious. Fuck…. if José twigs he’ll be in for it” 

Matthew squeezed her hand “You don’t still…..” 

Vida turned to him quickly “Of course not! Jesus! I’ve accepted a marriage proposal you idiot!” 

Matthew patted her shoulder, “Good, but Rui….that man needs help” 

Vida sat on her own for a while, wondering why on earth her life couldn’t just be simple, she eventually mooched back into the flat and outdoors for some fresh air.

***

“Are you alright?” Rina asked from behind Vida as she stepped onto the balcony for some fresh air. 

Vida turned to face her “I’m great thanks Rina, thanks for coming, it means a lot” 

Rina kissed her on both cheeks “Congratulations” 

“He asked your opinion first did he?” 

Rina moved her head to the side “Not quite, I helped him on his way, the kids are thrilled” 

Vida took in a lung full of cool air “I’m so nervous Rina, I have a lot to live up to” she admitted, the older woman rubbed her back softly as they stood side by side, “Don’t be nervous, he adores you” she told her “Enjoy it, he’s different because of you, you don’t have any act to follow I promise” 

Under no circumstances could Vida ask Rina for advice regarding Rui, though she’d be surprised if his brooding had been missed by anybody, he was sat talking to the kids when they both went back indoors, José did notice Rui’s eyes follow her as she perched on the sofa arm next to him but he put it to the back of his mind for now and pulled Vida down on to his lap.

An hour later and their guests had left and José was paying the caterers and staff, Vida was still out on the balcony when she heard him close her door and yawn loudly, he walked through and joined her outside. 

“Here” he said reaching inside his jacket pocket and presenting her with a box “I got this for you” 

Vida held her hands up to her face when he snapped open the box to reveal a beautiful platinum engagement ring, he slipped it on to her finger and she gazed down at her hand “That’s gorgeous, thank you so much”

José took her hand and raised it to his mouth, kissing it lightly “You’re welcome, I didn’t want to do that in front of them, I wasn’t sure you’d like the ring I’d chosen” 

“Are you kidding? It’s amazing!” 

He smiled broadly, dimples prominent “Hmm….bedtime, come on” he told her with a raise of the eyebrows and a pout.

***

Rui pulled up into his driveway and turned off his engine, he felt guilty for speaking to Vida the way he did, just another apology for him to chalk up he supposed. He walked upstairs quietly incase Maria was sleeping, gently pushing open the door to her bedroom and seeing she was still up he announced “They’re getting married” her confusion suddenly turning into understanding “No way” she said “Two divorcees getting married?” 

“Yeah” he sighed as he sat next to her on the bed, “Vida’s full of herself as usual because of it” he lied. 

Maria grimaced, “I don’t want to talk about that woman Rui, the fact you saw her winds me up” Rui nodded and she watched as he got undressed, “Sleep here tonight” she asked, stroking his face when he bent down to kiss her on the head. 

***

José was almost asleep when Vida backed into him so their bodies were flush, the feeling of his warm skin soothing her body, she had placed the ring back in it’s box and on the bedside table - it really was stunning and almost identical to what she would have chosen for herself. José stirred and instinctively grabbed her hipbone, she gasped quietly when his hand edged her thighs apart and his fingers began to explore “Fuck…” he said deeply into her ear, his eyes still closed “I’ll never get sick of that…” he remarked, his hips now pushing forwards and sleekly meeting hers. 

“Rui isn’t too happy” Vida said, as they lay sprawled across her bed, the initial gentle and lazy sex turning into something altogether more passionate and salacious. 

José scoffed, not letting on that he knew about Rui’s dissatisfaction “Not for you to worry about” 

“Is anything for me to worry about?” Vida asked with a laugh. 

José gripped her face with both hands, his body still damp from activity “That’s the whole point of marriage Vida, I’ll take care of everything” 

Vida nodded, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel that her independence was being threatened by the developments in their relationship but it wasn’t the time to raise her concerns, José’s intensity was something that drew her to him in the first instance and she went with it, “I’ll talk to Rui” he told her between kisses.

***

“Rui please….” Maria said stroking his naked back as he sat up in bed trying to figure out why he couldn’t do the manly thing and claim his woman “It’s fine, honestly, you’re tired” 

Rui nodded, in reality the reason he couldn’t do it was because all he could think of was Vida, that fucking woman… He hated himself for it. He’d not been physical with a woman in so long but he undoubtably found Maria beautiful as a pregnant woman, more than beautiful, he pulled at his hair “I’m sorry” he sighed, “You’re right, I am exhausted” 

He flopped back down in bed and kissed Maria’s shoulder, he had to confront the denial - how, he didn’t know. Tell Vida? Possibly, tell José? Absolutely not. Seeing her there with him, the two of them so clearly in love made his blood boil, he’d daydreamed about having her just one last time - maybe then he could convince her to love him instead of José. God, his head was so messed up right now. He’d lied to José about still having feelings for Vida for the sake of his own bones, José would seriously flip out if he knew and as he lay there wide awake next to his heavily pregnant girlfriend he just wanted to cry.


	57. Sort Yourself Out

“I saw the way you looked at her, sort yourself out boy” 

***

8 hours Before…

“Can we forget about it, please?” Rui begged as he and Maria sat eating breakfast outside in the garden, the shame and embarrassment overpowering his entire body. 

Maria tutted and rubbed his forearm, making it chafe painfully “It’s ok Rui, I mean it…” 

Rui pulled his arm backwards sharply and snapped at her “Well fucking shut up then”, he strode back indoors and practically threw his coffee cup into the dishwasher, gazing back outside to where she sat, her right hand now propping up her head wearily. 

It wasn’t her fault, not really. He was making a real hash of his relationships at the moment, he didn’t even shake José’s hand at the dinner last night - simply sat there simmering under all of the jealousy attempting to dampen the jovial mood. The biggest surprise for him was Rina, she was never too keen on José’s women, that didn’t apply to Vida though - the veritable perfect woman. He laughed at himself, even in his own thoughts he was bitter towards her, trying to keep up this stupid front in order to mask the way he felt. He clenched his fists as Maria waddled back indoors carrying their dirtied breakfast plates.

“Here” he said softly, “Give them to me” he told her, taking them and rinsing before placing in the dishwasher rack, he sighed as she stood and watched him, rubbing her own back for a few seconds relief “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that” 

Maria patted his shoulder, “It’s fine” 

It was far from fine, this messed up situation of his. But for the sake of Maria and his unborn child he smiled and agreed, leaving the house when her sister arrived and taking his frustrations out on the roads of the North West for a few hours before the flight to Switzerland. 

***

Vida had been standing under the shower for at least ten minutes, the early morning run as tiring as it was invigorating and the piping hot water soothing deeply into her pumped muscles, she was about to turn the shower handle off when she heard José knock loudly on the door. 

“I have to go” he told her, his and Rui’s flight due to leave in a few hours, “VIDA” he repeated her name and another follow up yell of “I HAVE TO GO” 

Vida smiled to herself, her hands flat against the tiles and her head ducked down so her hair resembled a soaking wet Cousin Itt, she knew he wouldn’t be able to leave without at least jumping in with her for a few minutes. 

“Fucking hell woman, are you deaf?” he asked entering the steam filled room, she saw through the mist that he wasn’t even dressed and she couldn’t control the brevity of her well timed snort, “Thought you had to leave?” she teased as he pulled his polo shirt over his head and kicked his training shorts off high in the air resulting in them landing in the sink. 

“I have twenty minutes” he said deeply, finding her through the eucalyptus fog, his hands thrashing around until he felt hot skin and heard a loud gasp. 

“You know I read, 13 people die every year as a result of shenanigans in their showers…” she told him as her arms found his tanned shoulders and her fingers dug in.

“Shenan….Fuck I can’t even say that word….” he said with a deep laugh, mouth on her neck while his right hand started to manipulate himself quickly, “Easy…..” she whispered, feeling his knuckles graze against her abdomen with each stroke “Or you won’t need me at all….”

His mouth silenced her, their tongues lashing and twisting fervently and Vida gasping when, he pulled away and flipped her body around by her shoulders and edged her towards the opposing wall “Hands” he demanded, pulling them behind her back as though he was going to arrest her “Hmm, someone’s being well behaved today” he remarked at her compliance. 

José’s knee knocked between the both of hers and he steadied her body so she didn’t slip around on the wet room floor, one hand gripped her hipbone from behind while the other pushed her arms up against the wall and gripped both wrists tightly. With one single, skilful thrust he entered her from behind, her initial cry was all the satisfaction he needed. 

***

“Coffee?” She asked as he sat at the kitchen table double checking he had everything for the flight, admiring Vida wearing just a big fluffy towel and still bright red from the steaming hot shower “No thank you, I really don’t have time now” he told her with a reminiscent smirk. 

“Will this be a thing once I marry you? Planning morning shower sex into your schedule?” Vida asked with a devilish grin as she sat opposite him and poured her coffee. 

His eyes widened and his lips parted, he wanted nothing more than to ravish her repeatedly all day, until the both of them had to sleep through exhaustion - he thought that would be a romantic thing to say but instead he opted for “When we’re married I’ll become even more demanding…” he paused and walked over to where she sat, lazily slouched on a stool “You’ll be the most satisfied married woman on the planet” his arrogant smile after that announcement sent something shooting up her back and he chuckled deeply when she clearly went off into a sworded reverie. 

“Bastard” she whispered when she did come back down to earth. 

“A bastard who needs to leave” he said with a cock of the head, “Call you later” 

He gripped her chin, that way he always did, a way that she always felt made him feel the dominant party in their relationship and gave her a romantic, soft kiss “Adeus bonita” 

Rui hadn’t necessarily been needed in Switzerland for the UEFA meeting but José asked him along regardless, he figured the boy could learn something plus it was always such a drag travelling alone. But, the defining factor in his decision to ask him was to confront him about his behaviour the evening before, they met at the airport, Rui as ever - over an hour early and sat in departures while José swaggered on through like he had all the time in the universe. 

“Afternoon” they both said as they met, a swift handshake and thirty minutes work talk before José dropped the bombshell on his younger colleague. 

“So” he began, casually, rolling up the sleeves of his light grey sweater “No engagement gift from you and Maria?” 

Rui stared right at him, the panic in his eyes was palpable, “I, um….” he hesitated before realising José wasn’t serious.

“Congratulations would be nice, Vida was upset that you didn’t say that” José told him, not for a second diverting eye contact.

Rui shrugged, his attempt at aloofness leaving a hell of a lot to be desired, “It’s none of my business José” 

José cackled, “See - this is where you’re wrong” he lapsed again, for effect ““I saw the way you looked at her, sort yourself out boy”


	58. Control

Vida had spent the entire afternoon clearing up her exhibition in town, even though she had done it as a favour and Matthew had gone totally overboard with helping her promote it all she still felt a certain excitement. This was her in her element - not in fancy restaurants with her football manager husband to be, here - scrabbling around on a wooden floor as she gathered up wires and unplugged light boxes to take back home. 

“I think I’d thrive as your project manager” Matthew told her as he helped lump her equipment into the back of his car “You should do more of this” 

Vida swept her hair over to one side, beads of sweat forming as she carried two hefty tripods “It was only to help the gallery out you do know that, I’ve known Callie for years” she informed him “Exhibitions are so not me” she lied.

Matthew stood with his hands on his hips “Don’t kid yourself Vi, you’ve bloody loved every minute” 

She smiled, “It’s kind of nice to be me - you know Vida Carter photographer, not Vida Carter -” 

“WAG” Matthew interjected before she could finish, she walloped his arm “You’re marrying an extremely demanding man Vida, you must feel slightly…powerless all of a sudden” 

They got into Matthew’s Mercedes and she thought about what he’d said, she was quiet most of the way back to her apartment, “It’s OK you know” Matthew told her gently once they were sat upstairs, sharing a well earned drink “To feel like that, normal even” 

Vida rested her chin in her hand “You think?” 

Matthew rubbed her shoulder, “Of course, but come on, he isn’t maliciously making you feel this way, it’s just his personality - he hasn’t just switched this on, you’ve known it from the start” 

José’s personality, wow - that was a complex one. 

Vida squirmed in her seat a little, “He told me not to worry about anything, ever” 

Matthew frowned and looked from side to side “And that’s a problem why?” 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe I like a bit of worry in my life, a bit of pressure” 

“And he’s come in all guns blazing, the dominant male telling you he wants to take care of all that?” Matthew asked, just to be sure - damn he was a pretty good psychoanalyst, even if he did say so himself.

“Exactly!” Vida said loudly, “God, women would stab me half to death to be in my position and here I am complaining about it” 

Matthew laughed, “Well yeah, that is true. But he knows you well enough I would hope, he’s not going to have you be his faceless wife, with no career, no social life of your own is he? Saying he’ll take care of things isn’t saying once you’re married leave your personality at the door is it, and come on Vi…..I’m sure it has it’s advantages….” he nodded knowingly and she smirked - telling him all he needed to know.

Matthew was right though - even at the start of their relationship they’d battled for dominance. She knew the subject would have to be broached when he got back the following morning, there was the whole matter of where they would live too, splitting their lives between two penthouse apartments would have to stop. And that worried her - living with a man again, for now she relaxed, trying to compartmentalise once again and just enjoy the feeling of being José Mourinho’s fiancé. 

***

“How did it go?” Rui asked José as they met for dinner after his UEFA meeting.

José attracted the waiter’s attention, not prepared to start any kind of discourse until he had a bottle of wine in front of him, “Obrigado” he said smoothly as their waiter poured them a glass each. José let the fruity liquid swish around his mouth before swallowing and sighing with deep satisfaction. 

He rolled up the sleeves of his crisp white monogrammed shirt and relaxed into the comfortable leather chair, “It was good” he answered eventually “Fucking press though….” 

Rui nodded, “Official press?” 

José took another long glug of wine “Both” he replied, lingering on the ‘th’ sound of the word “Asking me personal questions for fucks sake” 

Rui didn’t know whether to probe further so he kept quiet, allowing José to talk more about the meeting and then inevitably the chat turned to their own work back home. Rui was back in his comfort zone discussing a new fitness plan for players returning from long term injury and it was moments like these that José appreciated him the most, he’d thought about their relationship a lot in last few months or so, how they’d stuck together through some real torrid times and how he could count on the young mans loyalty at all times. He did have spiking thoughts about Vida, and how most men would consider it the most treacherous of behaviour to seduce their boss’s AND longest serving friend’s girlfriend. 

“Did you and Vida talk about sleeping together before you did it?” José asked bluntly, almost making Rui choke on his wine. 

After a few seconds of coughing he stared at José and shook his head, “No” 

José felt strong enough to deal with the truth and he pouted, licked his lips and continued with this line of enquiry “So, what, you just did it one day, impulsively?” 

Rui rubbed his forehead, “Yes” 

The waiter returned and took their orders for dinner, a fresh bottle of wine arrived shortly after and José poured them each another glass, they glared at one another for a few minutes “I haven’t asked Vida any of this Rui, I don’t want to upset her. I hated you in LA for agreeing with me that none of those girls would drive you as crazy as Vida, I wanted you to tell me you weren’t compatible, it was a mistake…” 

Rui’s eyes darkened as he reminisced shamefully about how fantastic the stolen moments they’d had together were, and how much he was desperate to have her again - just one more time, just to see “It was a mistake” he mustered “She loved you José, I knew that from the start” 

“And now?” José snapped instantly “What are you planning on doing?” 

“I’m trying to make a go of things with Maria” he told him, “I’ll do whatever it takes” 

José smiled and raised his eyebrows “And in the meantime, I think you should stay away from Vida boy, I really do” 

Rui nodded, his throat was tightening when he considered not being able to see her at all anymore “I agree” he answered in a monotone voice, José scowled at him now “If you see her in the street, at the apartment - whatever you ignore her, you understand?” 

Rui nodded, a threat from José was never overly pleasant but when it came to Vida things seemed to spiral into a whole new kind of intimidating, “Good. We have three hours before the flight home, eat” 

***

The mood on the flight home was stunted, José was tired and Rui was just uneasy with everything that was going on in his life. Maria hadn’t called, or texted - he felt pretty useless, unnecessary even. He knew things would change once the child was born, his purpose in life would be obvious and apparent to everyone around him, being a father - the ultimate gift. He smiled to himself at that thought, José catching it out of the corner of his eye and somehow reading his thoughts. 

“Being a father is incredible Rui” he told him, “And you’ll be fantastic at it” 

Rui thanked him for that vote of confidence, he needed it right now. 

They both slept for the duration of the reasonably short flight and went their separate ways at the airport. José had called Vida before dinner but she hadn’t answered so he text to say he had landed safely and was on his way home, she had dozily read the text and then fallen back to sleep with her phone in her hand, a plan of her own forming which allowed her a further thirty minutes of sleep before he got home at just after 2am.

José yawned as he stood in the lift, checking himself out in the mirror - a few dark patches under his eyes but other than that he still looked pretty sharp. He smoothed back his silver hair and unbuttoned his shirt a little, swaggering down the hallway and trying the door to Vida’s apartment. He bit his lip as he tried to be as silent as possible and turned to close the door with as much carefulness as he could muster, walking through he saw all of her equipment on the floor, it resembled some sort of order but he wouldn’t dare to touch it. José placed his bag down on the floor and jumped when from behind him she said matter-of-factly “What the fuck are you doing?” 

He spun around and stared her up and down, she was wide awake - her hair messy and wild and the oversized white t-shirt she was wearing still somehow looking flattering against the curve of her hips and backside. He licked his top, then bottom lip as she sauntered over to him, and with all the confidence in the world pushed his black jacket off of his shoulders and placed it on the sofa. 

“You going to answer me José?” she asked seductively, her big brown eyes penetrating his. 

José actually stuttered at her prompt, feeling just a little intimidated by her “I um….” 

Vida stood as tall as she could against his body, her fingers undoing his shirt buttons one by one until the shirt fell open and exposed his tanned chest and smattering of silver hair, he breathed in through his teeth when she dragged her nails down his body, halting at the waist band of his trousers. 

“You um, what?” she mocked, with one raised eyebrow and both of her hands now resting around his waist. 

José’s breathing had become shallow, he knew she could captivate him at the best of times but the fact she had asserted her authority on him right in that moment left him speechless and flustered, and with a distinct, familiar stirring in his groin, Vida gave him the smug grin for once, relishing in his lack of coolness. 

“I don’t know…” he told her quietly, voice trailing off when her delicious mouth kissed up his jaw and back down to his throat and collarbones, her hands slid his shirt off now and she gripped his forearms tightly, really feeling how strong and manly they were - she heard him audibly swallow followed by a quiet groan from his throat when her right hand fell to his belt. 

Vida’s body pushed him backwards forcefully, his back and legs smacking into the concrete painfully making him wince, she grinned as he complained, unfurling his belt in one dexterous move and allowing his trousers to pool around his ankles. She stepped back and admired his almost naked form, his eyes were lustful and his mouth open, he obediently awaited her next instruction - not for a single moment trying to take over even though he was practically bursting through the cotton of his boxer shorts. 

“Come here” she demanded, moving her body flush against the opposing hallway wall, he moved stealth like and was in her personal space in a millisecond, his hot breath against her neck and body pulsing against her. 

“Do as you’re told José” she said darkly, hand delving into his boxer shorts and gripping him, he gasped noisily as she traced the very tip of him up and down between her legs, Vida watched his face closely as she pulled her right leg upwards and clamped it to the side of his body, “Grip my leg” - his hand was instinctively going there a few seconds before her command but he made a point of digging his nails into her skin anyway. Vida rocked against him, still sliding and teasing him with her slickness, his forehead rested on her shoulder when she started to slowly inch him into her “Come closer…” she whispered, then gasped silently as his hips gently moved with her. 

Vida hadn’t intended on having a quickie against her hallway wall with him when she woke up that morning but she sure as hell felt revitalised afterwards, seeing him so self effacing and dutiful to her needs was refreshing - almost putting any worries regarding the power struggle in their relationship to bed for now. Afterwards, as they lay side by side in her bed, him romantically speaking in Portuguese - presumably about how to hire a car or book a taxi like he always did thinking she’d never realise, she asked him “Did you enjoy being told what to do out there?” 

He stopped rambling and looked down at her, his body resting above and to the side of her “Hmm, I did” he said with a tired and deep voice. His right palm fell to her ribs and spread across her chest, “I like you being bossy…” he added before kissing her mouth, his tongue winding around hers and prodding the inside of her cheeks, he tipped her head backwards, deepening the kiss but never allowing it to become fraught or fast, it was 3am after all. 

Vida allowed herself to melt into the agonisingly slow and all consuming kiss, knowing that for today at least she had been capable of reducing him to a stuttering wreck.


	59. Playing Cupid

“Oh hi Callie” Vida said, her voice still a little sleepy from the mega late night spent being pushed against the hallway wall by José, she looked to her right to see his face nestled deeply into the duck feather pillow and smiled to herself. 

“Vida, hi, sorry to bother you I mean it’s rather daft of me really but…” The forty something gallery owner paused, Vida frowned wondering why her usually cool and collected demeanour was this morning anything but. She heard Callie take a deep breath out and then attempt to compose herself “Sorry, god I feel really stupid but you know José’s assistant?” 

“Rui?” Vida asked, almost making José’s tired brain fire right back up - it didn’t go unnoticed how he went from peaceful slumber to world’s most alert man in three seconds flat. 

“Yeah…..he came to the gallery last week?” Callie asked further, just wanting to make sure “Dark hair, chiselled jaw” 

Vida laughed softly, “Yeah, that’s Rui. What about him?” she asked, still puzzled. 

“Is he single? I mean, I chatted to him but he was pretty guarded, sweet though, it’s not the easiest thing in the world to chat to guys when I’m at work” 

Vida’s eyebrows raised instantly, José’s face was still hard and expressionless as she continued with the call “I think it’s complicated with him Cal, Maria - his ex is expecting their first child but look, let me give him your number yeah?”

Callie huffed and puffed, the situation quickly becoming a bit messy and complicated “Oh I don’t know Vida, I don’t want to cause any problems” 

“Seriously, just let me speak to him, yeah?” 

Callie thanked her profusely and Vida eventually hung up, she tossed her phone back onto the bedside table and sunk back under the soft, heavenly duvet. José was still propped up on one elbow and breathing deeply “Going to explain?” he asked darkly.

“Callie - from the gallery, has the hots for Rui, asked if he was single”

José tried to put a face to the name, that event was a bit of a blur to him in all honesty, between Rui’s brooding and Vida’s 100% work mode he felt ever so slightly out of place there “Give me her number, I will talk to him, not you” he told her bluntly, “Is she not bothered that you and he…?” 

Vida shook her head “Callie doesn’t own a TV, never mind read the papers. Don't you think it’d be better coming from me? She’s my friend after all” she reasoned.

José’s nostrils flared “No, you’re not to speak with him” he told her forcefully, they both knew that one another knew about Rui’s quandary but they ignorantly let it go unsaid.

Vida’s right hand wandered across to his waist, softly pressing against his skin “Hmm ok captain caveman…” she joked, small creases formed in his eyes when she said it and he took it with the humour in which it was intended but shortly after he moved on top of her, all heavy breathing and earnest passion “No more standing up sex bonita…” he groaned into her neck which looked glorious when she arched her body underneath him “I ache….” he confessed, her fingers digging in to his lower back. 

Vida nodded, “Ok….from now on, lying down only for you old man” 

José flashed her a dazzling smile, “Hmm, I think you’ll find…” he paused while his head dipped and laboriously left a pattern of licks and kisses down the centre of her body, her tiny sighs and the contemplation of when he was going to finish his sentence kept her poised and astutely turned on, “I’m experienced…” he answered finally staring right at her as his tongue purposefully licked her inner thighs making her hips buck and her hands grip at his thick silver mane. 

“I guess you agree…” he croaked, the feeling of his throat reverberating between her thighs proving too much to handle and her demands for him to bring her relief now being vocalised loudly. 

***

Rui had been sat at the kitchen table for thirty minutes just staring into space, Maria had arrived with her sister from her antenatal class a few minutes before and excused herself to use the ladies, her sister stood and ranted at him solidly until she returned.. Rui didn’t move, he just took the verbal battering and muttered an insincere “I am sorry” once Rachel had tired herself out. 

“You’re a waste of space, you know that?” Rachel added when she pulled her coat back on and said goodbye to Maria, “Get rid of him” were her parting words. 

Maria walked over to where he was sat and stared at him, his face was flushed and his jaw was clenched, “Don’t” he snapped preempting a further tongue lashing from where her sister left off, “I’m busy” 

Maria laughed hollowly “Doing what? Fantasising about her?” 

Rui grinned, a big toothy, stunning grin, “Actually yeah, like I was in the shower this morning, I’m constantly thinking of her, how my dick needs to be inside her” he answered nastily. 

Maria slammed her palm on the table, “How could I not see it?” she asked rhetorically “José saw it, she saw it - she probably loves it. Fucking bitch” 

Rui furiously shook his head, “Are you for real? She’s besotted with him, I was a hurt fuck Maria, not romance of the century, Jesus..” 

Arriving home in the early hours and waking up Maria to tell her how he felt about Vida was probably not the cleverest thing he could have done in hindsight, even though she knew he’d be a fantastic father to their child she was damned if she was going to play along with his charade. Rui had thought being honest would lift a weight off his shoulders, allow them to start from a level playing field. He hadn’t been disrespectful until she started to drag Vida’s name through the mud - such was his blind love for her, José’s threat had burdened him for definite but he knew where to find her if he needed to, whether that was a good idea or not would be academic.

“You need to leave Rui” Maria told him as she folded some laundry, he gathered his laminated folders and stuffed them in his training bag along wth the items of kit she had washed and handed to him. 

“I can’t leave you here alone” he said trying to bargain with her for the sake and health of his unborn child. 

“Rachel is moving in until he’s born, I’ll be fine” 

He stood in the middle of the kitchen, shoulders hunched and head pounding “Call me, I deserve that much at least? A call as soon as you go into labour?” 

Maria nodded in agreement and he placed his palm to her stomach for a few seconds before collecting his most important belongings and throwing them into the passenger seat of his Porsche. Rui slammed his hands on the steering wheel before firing up the engine and reversing out of his drive, driving always chilled him out, took his mind off of things and after forty minutes he was starting to feel the niggling headache disappearing. 

“José?” he said, answering his phone using the car’s bluetooth. 

“I have a number for you” José said, his voice assertive “A woman called Callie, owns the gallery that we went to see Vida’s work in” 

Rui thought back and recalled chatting with a woman that night, but he wasn’t aware who she actually was “No offence José but I’m not exactly the creative type” 

He heard José sigh impatiently “For a date boy, call her for a date” 

Rui’s head shot back against the headrest “A date?” 

“She called Vida asking after you, liked you apparently so you’re going to call her and take her out” 

Seething at the fact José thought he could organise his love life for him purely to get his mind off of Vida, Rui pulled over, “What about Maria?” he asked, testing him. 

José grunted in amusement “I spoke to her, she told me she asked you to leave because of Vida…” he swallowed, “Get to your hotel and I will send you the number”


	60. Going Soft

“Callie?” Rui asked quietly as he approached her sat in the trendy bar in a part of the City he’d never been brave enough to venture out to. Not that he was dead against it, he was just always so wary of being too long in the tooth to visit anywhere that bragged its range of shots on a board outside the front door. 

The attractive blonde turned and grinned so warmly that it knocked the wind out of him momentarily, “Hi” she answered, her head dipping shyly as they shook hands gently, “Thank you for meeting me” she added as Rui settled on the bar stool next to her.

“No, thank you for meeting me” he replied, eyes wide as he nonchalantly took in her figure in the tight jeans and top she was wearing, she fiddled with the modern frames that sat on the bridge of her nose and allowed her reddening cheeks to calm down before turning back towards him. 

“Have you been here before?” she asked, her turn to look at him as he spoke, his dark blue fitted shirt bulging at his biceps and accentuating his clearly flat stomach, “It’s nice to come somewhere different” Rui had said “I’m usually seen in the Quays, a few restaurants over there know us well” 

“Us?” Callie enquired as she sipped her cocktail.

Rui downed half of his beer in one go, “Sorry - I usually go there with work colleagues” 

Callie smiled prettily, “Your work colleagues are very different to a normal person’s work colleagues” she said with a laugh, Rui cocked his head and then nodded in agreement.

“True, but don’t treat legends like us any different” Rui teased, his self deprecating humour endearing her by the second. 

“Can I make a confession?” Callie asked cheekily, tapping what she had already decided was his gorgeous bare forearm, she moved her mouth up to his ear and he poised himself.

“I’m a City fan” she told him then pulled straight back, waiting for his reaction. 

Rui smiled thinly, his dark eyes staring right at her properly for the first time in twenty minutes, “We can’t all be perfect” he joked, making her guffaw loudly. 

By 9pm they had moved into one of the red leather booths and his arm had causally made it’s way around her shoulder, she was flirty but not in a tragic and desperate way. The more they drank the braver they both became, her face was leaning against his shoulder and she breathed in his manliness. 

“God you even smell good” she remarked with a slur, “I’ll be in Vida’s debt forever after tonight” 

Callie hadn’t meant anything by it but Rui suddenly became very uptight and removed his arm, “What did I say?” Callie asked, a worried look plaguing her face. 

“Nothing” Rui replied, instantly sober again and really not wanting to be dishonest to this innocent and genuinely adorable woman “Sorry, it’s just myself and Vida…it’s a don’t go there subject” he explained. 

Callie had turned her body to face him and pulled her left leg under her right as he spoke, “Wow, I did not know that” she said after Rui had given her a precis of events over the last few months, the fact it all came so easy surprised him. 

“It was a mistake” he told her, his knee nervously twitching until she gripped his arm and practically hugged it. 

“Thank you for being so honest” she said quietly “Vida’s one of my oldest acquaintances, she’s been through a lot with that idiot ex husband of hers, but wow…” 

Rui took a deep breath, “Come on” he told her as he stood up and held his hand out, she gripped it and squealed when he pulled her up and out of the booth. 

“Where are we going?” Callie asked excitedly as he lead them outside and towards the taxi rank.

“To my hotel” 

***

Vida was setting the table in preparation for José’s turn to cook, he’d been out for over an hour now so he’d either seen someone he knew or couldn’t decide what to order. She’d given up attempting to teach him how to cook but for the sake of his pride he considered going out to buy dinner his attempt at cooking. She didn’t argue, she figured it was enough that he was bothering to choose them something good to eat rather than letting her order it off her phone from the sofa. 

“Where have you been?” she asked, taking the brown paper bag off of him and placing it on the kitchen worktop.

“Trying to call the boy” José told her as he pulled his jumper over his head and tossed it onto the sofa, his hair an unruly silver mess. 

Vida frowned, “He’s out with Callie you idiot” 

José rolled his eyes, he’d totally forgotten about that.

“Come on, eat” he told her as she sat opposite her plate of food eyeing him suspiciously. 

She took a spoonful of rice and made a semi-orgasmic noise as she ate it, his eyebrow raising as he listened, “You are coming to Stoke on Saturday?” he asked matter-of-factly as he chewed. 

“Let me think” she began sarcastically “I live in one of the liveliest cities in England, but would I rather spend my Saturday evening off the M6? Erm…..” 

José shook his head, “You’ll be there” he told her with a slight edge to his voice “And when we’re married you’ll be at every single game” 

Vida’s eyes narrowed and she stood and moved behind him, her arms falling down around his shoulders and her mouth on his neck “Ah it’s cute really, you can’t do it without me can you José?” she teased, “Going soft you are” 

“Well we both know that isn’t true…” he said smugly when she walked off to get them both some water. 

“Hmm” she answered, about to sit back down when a loud knock came at the door “I’ll go” she said as she sauntered down the hallway and opened the door which revealed a livid and beetroot red Maria behind it. 

“Oh perfect” she ranted, pulling her damp fringe to the side in frustration “Is there any possible way I could never see you again?” she added much to Vida’s amusement. 

“Maria, you came to the building I live in, what the hell do you want?” Vida spat back, pregnant or not she was damned if she was going to be insulted in her own home. 

Maria pushed straight past her, the strength in her body almost sending Vida flying into the bookshelf inside the front door “Come in…” she muttered sarcastically as Maria plodded towards the kitchen to where José sat. 

“Where is he staying? He isn’t answering my calls and I need to know when he’s moving the rest of his shit out of my house” Maria insisted , staring right at José who was less than impressed by her attitude.

“In a hotel, as you requested, and I think you’ll find it’s his house you’re living in. Now what is your actual problem?” José rightfully enquired, more miffed that she had interrupted their dinner more than anything. 

Trying to buy some time and not willing to admit she was there in the vein hope Rui might have gone to José’s to seek solace and in the process exhibit some regret that she had thrown him out she simply snapped like a twig, “Vida, just fuck off will you yeah?” She shouted when Vida walked back to where her half finished plate of food sat on the table now stone cold. 

José smiled and threw his napkin on the table before kicking his chair backwards and slamming both of his hands back down “MARIA” he said slowly, her face drained of colour and she took a step back, she imagined this must be what his players see right before the hairdryer treatment. 

He summoned all of his rage beautifully, allowing it to coarse around his body and eventually drain away with a few deep and composed breaths, “You cannot come to my home and speak myself or Vida like this, you want Rui, you call him. Understand?” 

Vida was looking the other way and chewing on one of her nails as she listened to him, Maria shot her a look of pure, solid hatred and then walked off slamming the door for effect on her exit. 

“You OK?” he asked once she had left.

Vida nodded sheepishly, “What was that all about?” 

“She knows he’s in love with you” 

Vida breathed in sharply, “And so do you it seems” 

José shrugged his shoulders, “I’d be blind not to” 

Vida pushed her food around the plate for a few minutes, not making eye contact or talking. He hated seeing her like this, with the wind knocked out of her sails, he stood and pulled her upwards into his chest. 

“Come on, let me prove I’m not going soft”


	61. Let's Sleep

Rui had been seamlessly charming Callie in his hotel room for just over an hour when a thump reverberated from outside, “Excuse me” he said, standing and buttoning up the three buttons she had shyly opened while kissing him. She relaxed back on the sofa, marvelling at how anyone could call this a hotel room when it was almost the same size as her apartment.

Rui opened the door and swept his hair back across his forehead, swallowing hard when he saw Maria stood there. He cleverly stepped outside, leaving the door on the latch and acknowledging her in the vast hallway. 

“What is it?” he asked, “Are you…is the baby ok?” 

His worry gave her a certain sense of satisfaction, “He’s fine” she told him bluntly “Who’s in there with you?” 

Rui laughed nervously, “What? Nobody” 

He didn’t even convince himself. 

Maria smirked, “Well I know it isn’t that tramp Vida because I’ve just seen her” 

Rui’s face hardened, “What do you want Maria?” 

Maria rubbed her bump and complained of feeling tired and weary, which he more than sympathised with, he loved the child already but he wasn’t too naive to think she wasn’t using this to get at him in some way. Deep down Maria knew she didn’t want him, but she didn’t want anybody else to have him either, she wanted sole control of him and if she met another guy then great but she’d be hardwired to despise any woman he ever started a relationship with. It was irrational, borderline deranged even. If checking up on him all the time was the only way of finding out then so be it, she didn’t care - she was having his child, no new girlfriends could instantly compete with that. 

“I am going to meet other women Maria” he said with confidence “Whether you like it or not” 

Maria laughed “Is that right? Hardly got a lot going for you Rui, child with another woman, known cheater, living in a hotel…” 

Rui gripped her wrist tightly making her jolt backwards “You’re getting that house because of the kid, nothing else - remember that” he snarled “Now go back to that house and the next time I speak to you, you’ll be having my child, understand?” 

He turned and slammed the door, Callie was stood in the hallway sporting a pitying smile, he strolled over to her and grabbed her hand “Sorry about that” he whispered “Where were we?” 

***

 

Saturday 9th September, Stoke City 2, Manchester United 2. 

“Fucking get me out of here” José spat to Linda, his personal assistant after a lengthy and moronic press conference which focused more on the lack of handshakes at the end of the game than the actual performance. 

“One more José” Linda said, standing back and preparing for his wrath, surprisingly he just nodded and rubbed his tired eyes “Here” she said, handing him a bottle of vitamin water “Stay calm” 

He stood in the depths of the Bet365 Stadium with the step and repeat board behind him, the cameraman’s lights absolutely blinding his eyes and some wet behind the ears BBC reporter shoving a microphone into his chest. He answered the same questions with astuteness and ease, refusing once again to comment on the pleasantries or lack thereof between himself and the Stoke manager. 

Linda threw him his bag and they walked surrounded by security back through the stadium and outside to the car park and thankfully to the team coach. Rui was already settled, looking through his phone at Twitter and he nodded indicating José join him knowing he would be beyond stressed because of the post match circus. 

“How was it?” Rui asked, eating a protein bar. 

“Nightmare” José said quietly as he slumped next to his assistant “I’m exhausted” he admitted. 

This was nothing new for Rui, some games were better than others afterwards, this one was bad and they were both grateful for the relatively short journey back up to Manchester. 

José closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence, “Vultures” he had said under his breath making Rui smile thinly, he wondered if anyone hated the press as much as José, in the past when he’d had to step in himself he didn’t find it so bad but he knew doing it several times a week would drive him to the point of insanity. 

“Vida will be on my case about this” he said, opening his eyes and leaning forward. 

Rui just looked at him, not wanting to say the wrong thing or appear more interested than he should. 

“Why?” Rui asked eventually.

“She’ll tell me I should’ve shook his hand, risen above it…” he said slowly “She hates my media tactics” 

Rui scoffed “You tell her how to do her job?” 

José gave him a menacing stare followed by a pout and eventually an amused smile “God no” 

Rui held his hands out “Forget it then” 

***

Vida had been on location for the last two days, she wasn’t relieved to miss the Stoke game exactly but she was getting itchy and a little bored waiting for her next job to come along. She had taken Matthew along with her this time, knowing he had friends in Glasgow and would also be there to help lug her things around the city. They had decided to get the train back to Manchester that night, Matthew had been in and out of touch with Pep all day and given the fact his team had destroyed Liverpool 5-0 earlier in the day he knew some fun would be in store for him later that night. 

“He’ll be full of adrenaline” Matthew told her with a knowing nudge and wink.

Vida shook her head and grinned “You’re terrible, just remember this time please don’t use my camera to take any photos of your ‘activities’….” she said, igniting reddening cheeks. 

He almost spat his gin and tonic all over himself when she mentioned that, “Oh come on girl, you’re no angel, I’m sure it was nothing new for you” 

Vida’s eyes narrowed “Oh, trust me, IT WAS”

“I need word with that man of yours then sweetness…” 

Vida crossed her legs and sipped her beer, she had finished zipping through her camera at the shoot for now, “He’s probably still miffed I couldn’t make the game”  
“He does realise he’s not the President doesn’t he? I mean you don’t have to appear in public with him everywhere for fucks sake Vi. You have a job too” Matthew told her loudly, a few looks and glances heading their way. 

Vida nudged his elbow and nonchalantly nodded at a woman sat opposite who she suspected was a journalist “I know…” she answered cautiously “Anyway, how are your parents?” 

Matthew gave her an odd look and then finally realised she was speaking this way to placate the possible journalist, they spoke for thirty solid minutes about his dad’s allotment and his mum’s victoria sponge recipe and eventually the woman got off of the train. It was a regular thing, thankfully Vida was media savvy enough to be able to pick them out in a crowd. 

“Well played Vi” Matthew remarked, impressed by her perceptiveness. 

“Have to be so bloody careful….” 

They arrived at her flat at just after 6pm, Vida unpacked her gear and laid it all out on the floor as usual, her portfolio remained zipped until the following day. 

*** 

“José…..” Vida said smoothly from inside her doorway when she heard him arrive back home, some two hours after Matthew had left for Pep’s.

He turned to face her, his eyes heavy and dark. He smiled with an air of cheekiness, those dimples she loved so much proudly on display, he’d not expected her back until the Sunday morning so it was beyond wonderful to see her. 

“You coming in?” she asked, he slowly swaggered on over to her, his right hand reaching out for her bare thigh under her training shorts before they were even back inside her apartment. 

“I’m so tired…” he said wearily into her neck, his fingers still capable of digging into her skin and his lips lazily bruising hers.

“So, let’s sleep” Vida said with a shrug before she pulled him inside and dragged him to her bed.


	62. Small World

Vida wolf whistled loudly as she walked in on José pulling on his steel grey suit jacket, he’d teamed it with a crisp white shirt and pale blue tie and his freshly trimmed hair added an undeniably über-suave element. 

“You’re not meant to look better than me you know” she teased, smoothing down her knee length black lace dress. 

“Hmm” he groaned into her hair, his hands resting on her lower back “You look sensational…” his words trailed off when he roughly bunched the bottom of her dress upwards and gripped her backside. 

“Stop it” she protested pathetically, his mouth kissing away her words, seconds later and his sinuous tongue had sent them way into the red in timing terms. 

Their taxi was already on the clock when they eventually surfaced, Vida’s dress now smartly pulled down and José’s hair back to it’s usual neatness following her insatiable gripping and tugging. His arrogant smirk as he sat next to her would never become tiresome, she’d figured him out in that way - he was never too keen on social events for obvious reasons but sending him out to one with this kind of smile on his face would always soften the blow. Tonight had been buzzing in and out of his stream of consciousness for a few weeks now, he mainly glazed over when Vida mentioned it though and as a result fell victim to several thumps to the body.

“We’ll be sat at the back, ignored all evening and then we’ll come home” Vida told him reassuringly, “Plus it’s a midweek wedding, everyone will be more calm I’m sure of it”

Vida had known Tim, the groom for years, in more recent times they had exchanged emails regarding wedding photographers and Vida had recommended a woman she knew had a fantastic reputation in the field. It didn’t even cross her mind that Callie may be invited, even though she and Tim were exes from way back when. When Vida and José arrived and were met by the sight of Callie and Rui dressed up with equally as much effort as themselves there was the initial confusion followed by some awkward laughter and desperate silent pleas from both parties that they be seated on separate tables at the reception. No such luck, Tim had figured José and Rui being the plus ones would feel much more comfortable sat together, similarly for Vida and Callie - the veritable old friends table beckoned.

“Well” Vida laughed nervously as she placed a firm hand on José’s twitching knee under the table “Isn’t this, unexpected” 

Rui snorted, his arm casually slinking around the back of Callie as he downed the free Champagne, “I should've figured you’d be here Vida” Callie said politely “Mind you, bit surprised he invited me, thank god Rui agreed to come with me...” 

Vida leant in to Callie’s shoulder and whispered “What’s the wife like?” 

José and Rui exchanged withering looks as the two women gossiped at length about the new bride and her choice of outfit, venue and food.

“You feel better today?” Rui asked José, knowing the previous night at Old Trafford left him close to hyperthermia on the touchline in the driving rain and squally winds, it would only get worse Rui reflected. 

José frowned, raised his eyebrows and replied “Don’t you worry about me boy” noting that Callie was turned away from him entirely while Vida’s hand had not for a split second left his upper thigh. 

“Come on let’s go to the bar” Rui said to Callie grumpily and ushered her up to her feet by her elbow, Callie giggled and then sweetly told Vida they’d chat again before the end of the night. 

“What are you grinning at?” Vida asked, turning to José and pawing at his tie. 

The evil in him found it so amusing that Rui was uncomfortable being seen in public by him with Callie on his arm, he’d always said José could read minds and they exchanged gazes across the room when Vida began whispering into his ear “That was nice earlier…” she had flung her arms around his neck and he’d pulled her into his lap, his usual aversion to public displays of affection going out of the window momentarily “Kiss me” he had said earnestly before leading her into a blatant, mouth-open, full-on sex laced exchange. Vida’s flushed cheeks were noticeable when he pulled away and she moved back to her own chair, “Fuck” she sighed to herself, before taking a long glug of wine, “Outrageous…” 

José sat back in his chair dripping with confidence when Rui looked over once again, “What’s up with him for fucks sake?” Vida asked, absentmindedly, “Callie won’t stand for that you know, him looking all distant while he’s with her” 

“He hasn’t slept with her” José said, licking his lips and nodding for confirmation. 

“He told you that?” Vida probed. 

José shook his head “Written all over his face” 

“I don’t think it is, he just looks normal to me” she said in disagreement. 

José didn’t carry on the line of conversation, he didn’t want her thinking about him like that, he didn’t want the pair of them in the same room as one another but this time it really couldn’t be helped. Even he knew his limitations and asking some random guy on his wedding day to amend his guest list would be far too narcissistic, instead he decided to just have some fun with it. Purposely wind Rui up, maybe even get in a conversation with Callie if he could, a gentle bit of teasing never did anyone any harm. 

“How are things?” Vida asked Callie as they stood at the bar, José in mid-conversation with some of Tim’s rugby friends and being given an education and Rui elsewhere with a couple he recognised from the Italian Bistro he often frequented in town.

Callie smiled prettily, her blonde tresses spilling down over her shoulder making her look like a pre-Raphaelite painted lady “He’s sweet Vida” 

Vida nodded, totally unaware that Callie knew anything about the pair of them and the affair. 

“He told me about you guys” Callie said quietly, sipping her drink slowly.

“Me and José?” Vida questioned, misunderstanding what she was implying. 

Callie shook her head, “No, you and Rui, he told me and it’s ok” 

Vida froze for a second, “Really? He told you about cheating on Maria?” 

“He did, on the first date last week, he broods a lot doesn’t he….I often wonder what’s on his mind. Probably the impending birth, can’t say I blame him for being worried” Callie said, “That Maria….wow, she’s a piece of work” 

Vida leant back on the bar with her elbows, “She sure is” 

Callie began to giggle under her breath, probably down to all the bubbles “I think tonight he might….” she paused a little, noting Vida’s wide grin “You know…I think we might…” 

Damn, José was right. Observant little bastard.

“Well, here’s hoping!” Vida chimed as they clinked glasses. 

“What are we drinking to?” Rui asked, looking marginally more relaxed.

Vida and Callie exchanged knowing looks and then kissed each other goodbye, within a few seconds José had also materialised probably due to his in-built Rui radar bleeping loudly.

“Ready?” José asked with his arm around Vida protectively. 

“Have fun” Vida remarked as they walked out, laughing to herself as she did. 

José shook his assistant’s hand and pulled him in for a quiet word, “You’re tense boy, take her home. See you in the morning hmm?” 

She looked sideways at José as they left and felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach, “I do wonder if you’re real sometimes” she slurred. 

“Real as I’ll ever be” he answered sharply, opening the taxi door for her and clambering in afterwards, after profusely apologising for her hiccups he pulled her close to his side and shuddered when she ran her hand up his inside thigh and purposely slowed down to feel the bulge through his trousers.

“Ohmygod….you have to stop that…” he whispered, his head lolling back against the headrest, he saw the taxi driver’s eyes flash in the rear view mirror and squeezed Vida’s arm firmly when she made an attempt to unzip him. 

“Spoil sport” she complained and then sat back in her seat, fifteen minutes later José had paid the driver and they ran towards the service entrance of their building in a vein attempt to avoid the horrendous weather that was plaguing Manchester this week. 

“What is it with you and public places?” José asked as he ran a hand through his damp silver hair, observing her mischievous face, “Changing rooms? Taxis? Jesus woman” 

Vida slung her arms around his shoulders, her eyes heavy thanks to both alcohol and lust “We’re yet to do it in the most ultimate of places, and I don’t mean your car…” she teased, kissing the corner of his mouth gently, this pricked his curiosity and he pulled back to look at her, “Where then?” 

“Secret” she told him before getting out the lift and stumbling a little in her shoes, he gripped her backside as he strolled on past and unlocked his door, she had removed his tie before the door had even closed properly and their mouths gorged on one another hungrily, the low familiar grumble in his chest audibly turning her on. His bed was messy from earlier that morning but it didn’t matter, he threw her down beneath him and kept her in place with his knees while he pulled her dress above her head and discarded it on the carpet. Vida had half undone his shirt and trousers whilst kissing him and he slid both items of clothing off easily, in a matter of seconds he was resting on top of her. 

“Hmm tell me where…” he asked into her mouth as his hand disappeared beneath her knickers, still determined to coax out of her where she felt the ultimate place for them to have sex was. 

“Can’t tell you….yet” she gasped while his fingers slid inside of her, the vision of him gritting his teeth as he pleasured her was otherworldly, she couldn’t help but repeat his name while her back arched up against him. 

“Ohfuckfuckfuck….” he said into the pillow beneath her head when he entered her with all the fluidity and prowess in the world, her nails dragging down his back causing just the perfect combined amounts of pleasure and pain. 

Neither of them lasted long, the mixture of frustration which had built up over the course of the wedding reception that evening and the fact they’d had a rushed and frenetic quickie just before leaving added to the desperation and need once they got home and time was no longer an issue.

Vida’s limbs were splayed across his bed when he returned with water for them both, “Carrington” she told him, still breathless.

She looked at his unruly hair and red skin from all the scratching and kneading she had inflicted on him, he repeated the name of the training ground back to her with a puzzled expression followed by “What about Carrington?” 

Vida arched an eyebrow in response.


	63. You're Mine

September 24th 2017.

Vida had spent ten whole days away on location, much to José’s annoyance she missed matches he was counting on her attending and being a visual support to him. The press at Manchester United knew who she was, they’d have to be idiots not to but there was still a very hush-hush feel surrounding their relationship. José would smartly cut off any of the press guys who pried into his private life but he was getting sick and tired of that now, he wanted her there - omnipresent, he wanted fans to see her and know she was his fiancé, he wanted to scream it from the rooftops for fucks sake. The bed hopping stories that hit the press months previously had been forgotten, neither he nor Rui spoke publicly about them which he thought, lead to people simply not believing any of it. Maria and Joe came off badly, Vida, José and Rui were untouchable thanks to his lawyers. The long trip down to Southampton the evening before stressed him out, he and Rui had spoken at length all week about how they’d approach the game, given the fact that the season was becoming more and more gruelling and would only get worse they had to prepare for all eventualities. It was like the old days, the pair of them thrashing it out for fourteen hours a day and then analysing again and again what each opponent had in store for them. As far as the rebuilding of their friendship went, this was promising. José’s driver picked them both up the next morning and took them to Carrington for a double training session, the weather was dull and dreary and even the win from the day before didn't lift José’s spirits. 

“You OK?” Rui asked as they sat opposite each other in his office.

José shrugged, needing to get things off his chest but understandably concerned that discussing this with Rui probably wouldn’t be the smartest move, nevertheless he tried “Vida has been away for ten days now” he said holding his hands in the air.

“Ah OK” Rui answered in a very non-committal fashion. 

“I don’t know…” he sighed and paused, rubbing his chin “How do I tell her I think she’s away too much? It’s her job and has been long before I was on the scene” 

Rui coughed and moved in closer “Just be honest” he advised, “She’s headstrong José but she’ll appreciate that at least” 

José nodded, his tired eyes softening before he thanked him and told him to finish for the day. He gazed out onto the vast facilities and pitches at Carrington and let his shoulders slump. He sure felt lonely for a man who was engaged to the woman of his dreams, doing the job of his dreams.. He had to make himself work, do anything to keep his mind off of that inevitable conversation with Vida. A few hours later he called it a day, flicking the light switch in his office and locking the door. He strolled out of the automatic doors and watched as an unfamiliar blue Mercedes pulled up onto the gravel and in front of him. 

“Nice ride” he commented, leaning against the wall.

“Car’s not bad either eh?” Vida joked before sprinting up to him and throwing her arms around his shoulders, she sensed his rigidness and pulled back instantly “I missed you” she said quietly, her lips gently kissing his, never moving away more than a few millimetres “Well done for yesterday” she whispered, giving a thumbs up to the security guy who had let her know when to drive round and pick José up.

José’s hands rested at the bottom of her back while she carried on kissing and whispering all the things he needed to hear “Come on” she told him loudly as she pulled him over to the car she had borrowed from Matthew, “I’m taking you somewhere special” 

José smiled as he got in and relaxed against the coolness of the leather, he asked where they were going but she wouldn’t divulge, telling him it was her turn to be elusive. Elusive, that made him laugh. There was only one elusive person in their relationship and it sure as hell wasn’t him. They made small talk as she drove, eventually pulling up at the top of a winding country road. Vida parked up and ushered him out of the car, the sun was just about to set as he looked across to where she was pointing. There stood a Fifteenth Century cottage, with a white gate and acres upon acres of land to the rear, the sound of silence was incredible, he remarked on the stark difference to city life and she agreed - it was perfect. 

As she unlocked the front door and let them both in he stood there and asked “What is this place?” 

“It was left to me by my grandmother” Vida told him, “About 10 years ago, I rent it out, holiday lets that sort of thing but it’s vacant all of this week” she put the kettle on to boil while he pulled out one of the original wooden chairs to sit on, the kitchen was small and traditional, a far cry form their apartments he noted.

“Me and Matthew have been up here a few times since I moved back to Manchester but other than him no one else has been here with me” 

Vida made them coffee and started the now roaring fire in the living room a few feet away, “Quite the practical one aren’t you?” José remarked, she gave him a ‘Whatever’ look and smacked him across the chest “I really missed you” she said shyly, “I’m sorry the shoot ran over” 

He nodded, feeling even worse about bringing her work up with Rui earlier, “Vida, I need to talk to you” he said bravely, her eyes instantly widening with worry. 

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck and jaw lovingly, she held tightly onto him and breathed deeply. She had brought them there by a way of apology, she’d had the company who arrange the cottage rentals clean the place and stock the fridge for them - and she’d spent the flight home looking forward to it just being them with no external forces interfering. No city noises, no phones, no Rui, just them. She tussled with the idea of jumping him at Carrington, dragging him back inside to see if he’d remembered that thing she’d said about his office, he’d be lying if he said he’d not fantasised about that while he sat there, the whole forbidden aspect of it excited the hell out of him. Seeing José’s face when they arrived at the cottage made her glad she’d chosen this option though, it was much more romantic and intimate.

“I can’t take you being away from me all the time” he said quietly, his hands now gripping huge chunks of her hair, she looked at him with her mouth slightly open as his fingers dug into her scalp. She gasped and moved to sit astride his hips, purposely causing friction between their fully clothed bodies. José felt the heat rise in her and swallowed, without a single word uttered between them he had shrugged his trousers down his legs and lifted her skirt up around her waist thankful that she had gone sans tights today. Vida gasped loudly when he thrust up inside of her forcefully, she’d been excited from the second she lay eyes on him at Carrington but didn’t let on to him, she knew they’d never make it past the kitchen before beginning the ‘I missed you’ sex. 

“Why?” Vida asked, her voice breathless and unbalanced.

He knew what she was asking and told her so matter of factly “Because you’re mine Vida, ohgod….” he spluttered then closed his eyes and let her take control with her hips, his hands gently moving with her as she gyrated in his lap, when she leant back and placed her hands on the kitchen table he felt his stomach muscles start to tighten and a rush of adrenaline shoot around his body. 

“I don’t want to share you with anyone” he said deeply, still articulating himself “You hear me?” 

His piercing stare was devastating, so much so a few seconds later and with his hand helping her along she slowed and then turned the countryside air blue with her various expletives. He followed suit shortly after, the pair of them dishevelled and sweaty and slumped on the world’s oldest chair. 

Vida stood, mindful of the fact that families ate their dinner off the table her bare behind was momentarily perched on. José pulled his trousers back on and with no ceremony whatsoever yanked her towards him and slapped her backside hard, she winced audibly and then pressed her body against his chest, “I meant what I said Vida - you’re mine”


	64. Unconditional

Rui paced up and down his hotel room wondering to himself why on earth José’s phone was repeatedly going to voicemail, he didn’t need anything particularly urgent - just to ask if Callie could come to Moscow with them in the week, no biggie. He always did this, always had to be about the big gesture, he’d not even spoken to her about it - he wanted to surprise her and what better way? He tossed his phone on the bed and then responded to the soft knock at the door, a grin forming when he saw Callie’s frame stood there. 

“Well, this is a surprise” he told her as he ushered her inside quickly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to meet his eager lips. 

Callie squealed as he kissed her salaciously, his tongue showing no bounds whatsoever. She pushed against him gently until he eventually stopped, “I just came to drop these off” Callie told him coquettishly, handing him a pair of Paul Smith boxer shorts that had fallen down the back of her sofa a few nights before. 

Rui raised an eyebrow “I’m wearing something very similar right now…” he whispered into her neck, lips gracing her skin gently “Have a look if you want…” 

Callie’s eyes glazed over when his hands snaked under her thin shirt and cradled her back, she let out a shameless moan which gave him the green light to instantly pull her over and onto his bed. He kicked his jeans off quickly while holding her in place gently with his hands on her sides, looking down at her flushed face and crazy blonde hair scattered across the pillow made him pulsate, “Now Rui, Now!” she demanded which made him breathe in sharply in anticipation. He edged inside of her and indulged in the initial tight and warm feeling, careful not to rush and desperate to just enjoy this impromptu session, “Fuck” he spluttered into her neck as he began to gain a steady and devastating rhythm, Callie beneath him and hinting that he grip her right leg which he did and to her delight pulled up to his shoulder to gain more purchase. Callie ran her fingertips across his chiselled chest and stomach, a sheen of sweat covering her face as he picked up the pace and gave her exactly what she came here for. 

Afterwards they both momentarily collapsed and then ordered room service. Rui sat up in the enormous bed with his arms behind his head casually after they had eaten, “Spontaneity is good” he told her, it was clear to him she was lovestruck. It was also a shock to him that he’d managed to attract a woman like her - so down to earth and kind, he wasn’t sure he was at the lovestruck point himself just yet but he was certainly enjoying himself for once.

“Yeah?” she asked for further recognition, pulling on her knee high black boots “Because if it’s too much just say” 

Rui pulled her towards him, his still naked body under the thin sheet and tempting her again “I have to go, but call me tomorrow” she told him and he nodded, not remotely shy about walking her to his hotel room door wearing absolutely nothing but a dopey smile. That dopey smile remained on his face for the next few hours, he was sure the trip to Moscow would gain him even more adoration - something that had been in short supply recently. 

***

“Is good” José said pointing at the fish Vida had cooked with his fork, “So many talents hmm?” he added with a sly grin. 

His comment after they’d had sex was an elephant in the room and had been all evening, she cooked the meal in silence - not meaning to cause an atmosphere but rather just glad to be able to relax and reflect after a gruelling ten days on location. As much as she loved her work and knew how lucky she was to be able to do it, it could be intense and demanding. Even an old hat like Vida felt pressure, she had to summon all of her resolve on a couple of the early morning sessions, the shoot director notoriously disliked her work and he made sure she knew. Taking the job as a favour for the publishing company was one thing, being openly and so brazenly humiliated in front of the young talent definitely wasn’t something she had bargained for - nor something she had to put up with. But she did, and the handsome paycheque at the end of the two weeks was rewarding beyond belief.   
José had sidled up to her over the cooker a few times and she had mewed against him, grateful for him being there with her, but also knowing a conversation was on the way and this time they couldn’t use sex as a diversion. 

“All part of the service’ Vida answered after some ten minutes of silence, just pushing the food around the plate, he smiled warmly at her as he took their plates and left them on the wooden worktop for later. 

“Come on” he said, holding his hand out and walking them into the modest living room, Vida stoked the fire as he sat on the plush rug with his back to the antique leather sofa, allowing the flames to warm his body comfortingly. He nodded that she sit between his knees with her back against his chest so she did, his arms fell around her shoulders and his knees raised up to support her body. They sat in silence for some time, just listening to the crackling fire and relaxing from what had been a stressful time for the both of them. 

José’s hand swept her hair to one side so he could rest his chin on her shoulder, his mouth on her skin felt heavenly against the backdrop of the fire and peace and quiet and she sighed against him, the noise reverberating against his lips, her hands gripped onto his knees tightly as he continued the painstakingly slow pace. When he did stop she knew the talk was coming. 

“You know I want you to be happy? More than anything” he said, with barely a whisper unlike the forceful tone he’d exerted earlier. 

Vida nodded, “That shoot was horrendous José” she admitted, turning her face to his and saying it again for effect, “I told you otherwise so you wouldn’t worry” 

His eyes were filled with sympathy and concern “Why didn’t you leave?” he asked.

She shook her head “I’ve never walked out of a shoot, I have a reputation” she answered with a shrug. 

His right hand stroked her face and his thumb traced over her rose coloured lips, the smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks had come out in full flow because of the sun she had encountered in Spain and he swallowed at how classically beautiful she looked right in that moment. There, with him, between his knees on a fluffy rug in front of a fire she had made, his heart was pounding and his throat swelling with a feeling of pure, simplistic love. 

“I can’t guarantee I won’t ever be horrendous to live with, be married to but I’ll never hurt you Vida, never” he explained, “This” he said signalling between the pair of them “Is unconditional, understand?” 

Vida licked her lips, the fact his eyes had started to well with tears and he had to look away for a few seconds almost made her own heart burst but she remained strong, asking him “You want me to stop doing it don’t you?” 

José bit his bottom lip, like he always did when asked a tricky question “My priority is your happiness Vida” he paused, their bodies were now somehow entwined and horizontal on the floor, her beneath him while he sat up on his elbow with his spare hand stroking up and down her side “I can’t say I don’t wish you were there with me at every game, sat behind me, supporting me…” 

“You want me to be a WAG?” She teased, a cheeky smile forming on his face and his head cocking to the side while he contemplated that thought. 

“Rina was never a WAG” he pointed out.

“No, she was a mother” Vida said and then nodded, “What about I only take jobs in the UK?” 

José’s eyes widened, he hadn’t for one moment considered any kind of compromise regarding her work could be possible, he could tell the previous shoot had effected her badly - knocked the stuffing out of her somewhat. He expected that’s why they were there, at the cottage, because she wanted to feel comforted and recharged. Vida was one of the most confident and erudite women he’d ever met but he figured even she needed to wallow every now and then, “I would like you around more, not in a different country for two weeks at a time” he said quietly, between dropping luscious kisses down onto her lips. 

“Says the man who flies to Moscow this week” she laughed, just gently mocking and calling him a hypocrite. He always asked her to come when they flew abroad, even during preseason when they were apart all that time, he constantly offered her a flight out there to be with him. 

“Let’s enjoy tonight” he said, lifting her top over her head, careful not to throw it anywhere near the fire, “No distractions….” he growled into her mouth before licking all the way down the middle of her body pausing when he reached the waistband of her skirt, she raised her hips as he gently pulled it down her legs making contact with every single bit of her bare skin. 

José looked down at her, backlit by the roaring fire and pulled his jumper over his head thankful he’d kept up those trips to the gym in her absence, his shirked off his trousers seamlessly and then sank back down on top of her. They kissed the way he always loved - long, slow and expressive. Him controlling the pace at all times, firmly pushing back against her when she became too wild and aggressive, he wanted this to last as long as it possibly could - he needed it. 

“Please….” Vida had whimpered into his ear when his tongue lapped at her neck and throat and his fingers had begun to explore between her legs, she was warm and ready long before he eventually took proceedings further, his shoulder blades flexed as he held her body off the rug and slid inside her. A look of pure ecstasy formed on her face, and when he began to speak in his native tongue while calmly and fluently rotating his hips against hers she gripped his chest and succumbed to him completely. José had never seen her quite so submissive but he revelled in it, turning them onto their sides and setting the pace once again, lazily and sensually changing angles as and when he wanted but with the sole purpose of making her feel as amazing as possible. 

“God…..” she moaned, her face in line with his forearm under her body, she bit and licked the skin and told him “I need to come…..” 

José reached his hand around her body and between her legs like earlier, “Any minute now….” he bragged cockily, jolting his hips firmly against her back while his index and middle fingers stroked her intimately. 

Vida came and saw nothing but white light for a few minutes, he’d held his own orgasm off a couple of times, ecstatic that when he did let it happen it was at first a silence inducing release followed by the loudest, most satisfied squawk Vida had ever heard escape from a human’s mouth. When she was able to, she laughed and slapped his sleek body. 

He was flat on his back, with limbs like jelly and a feeling in his loins that he could only imagine was comparable to a pretty horrific electric shock, “WOW” he announced, his eyes still closed.


	65. Differences

José gazed down at her there under his desk at Carrington, he was definitely enjoying this whole thing even more because she was knelt there in that Manchester United training shirt he’d had monogrammed for her in the summer. His hips kept twitching and instinctively working against her as she repeatedly pleasured him with her mouth, he didn’t know how she did that thing with her tongue and right now he didn’t particularly care. Her arm was resting across his stomach as he leant back, knowing just how arrogant it must have looked when he casually placed both arms behind his head, her eyes looked up at him and narrowed as she pushed her shoulders backwards accentuating her bulging breasts in that shirt. He sucked in the air through his teeth when she maintained that eye contact and began using both her hand and mouth on him, “Fffffuckkkk….” he cried loudly, a now justified confident smirk plaguing her face. 

“José….José…” 

José jumped in his plane seat, thankful for the laminated folder that was placed across his lap, “Hmm? What?” he snapped at Rui who was shaking him by the shoulder “We’re about to land, put your seatbelt on” 

José stirred and moaned, annoyed to be woken from such a vivid and sexual dream but he thanked Rui and then turned away, desperate for his reddening cheeks to return back to normal. Rui had given him a bemused look but didn’t dare to ask any follow up questions about why he looked so flustered, their flight landed in Moscow on time and they were instantly in work mode. 

***

“Oh hey, you just missed Matthew” Vida said chirpily when she opened her door to a sartorially elegant Pep Guardiola. 

He looked at his watch and then ran his right hand through his beard “I’m late” he said quietly, “Useless eh?” 

Vida frowned and then allowed herself to smile at just how sparkly and playful Pep’s eyes were, “Drink?” she asked moving backwards and inviting him inside. 

“I’ll call him” he said as he fiddled around with his phone in the kitchen while Vida busied herself and made them coffee, “He’ll be driving” she advised him, “Picked the Merc back up didn’t he” 

Pep nodded “Yes, of course, no problem” 

Vida plonked the two mugs down on the worktop and offered him a stool, they sat opposite one another wary of how to even begin a conversation without Matthew or José around to lead it, Vida smiled awkwardly and it was Pep who began talking.

“Congratulations by the way” he said, eyes drifting to her left hand and the rock José had bought for her “Brave lady…” he added under his breath.

Vida gasped and instantly asked what his comment was supposed to me, he laughed deeply and told her to calm down “I’m no relationship expert Vida, I mean look at me” 

She shook her head, her best friend’s welfare concerned her more than her own and always had done, Matthew was no fool but when he fell for someone he fell hard, to the point of no return sometimes. To the point where their friendship was completely non existent for almost a year, as much as she hoped Pep would never try and come between them there was a lot that she simply didn’t trust about him. He was so reserved and calculated, he had a mystifying laid back power - it was one of the reasons him and José had always clashed, Pep knew how to wind José up more than anyone on the planet. 

“Still married and sleeping with my best mate, yeah you could say things are complicated” Vida answered sarcastically. 

Pep’s eyes intensely stared at her while he sipped the coffee she had made, “Cristina and I don’t have a relationship, your soon to be husband put an end to that” 

Ouch. Vida took a deep breath, “Why would you remind me of that?” 

He stood and moved around to sit next to her, his hand lightly touching her shoulder through her thin t shirt “You’re an intelligent young woman Vida, it doesn’t matter what José does, there are never any consequences with a man like him, he’s invincible” 

Vida shrugged, “I don’t agree with that but there we go” 

Pep laughed a throaty, hoarse laugh “Well that was a conversation killer” 

“How about we have a proper drink?” Vida asked, letting his comments go while opening a cupboard door and retrieving a bottle of red she had brought months ago in Vigo “It’s good, I promise” she told him as she uncorked it and poured a generous glass each for them. 

“What shall we drink to?” Pep asked, as he swished the red liquid around the glass. 

Vida looked thoughtful and then declared “Differences” 

Pep chinked his glass with hers and savoured the full bodied taste, swallowing after a few seconds and placing his glass back down “Excellent taste in wine” he remarked “From José I presume?” 

Vida shook her head, sarcastically telling him “Yeah because you know, I’m not capable of my own thoughts” 

Although there was a definite edge to the atmosphere as they sat there enjoying a drink together, Vida would be lying if she said he wasn’t excellent company - he was funny, self deprecating, charming beyond all reason. Just the kind of guy Matthew always went for, the more they drank the braver they both became, Pep mocking José’s fashion sense and Vida igniting a heated debate about financial fair play and the amount of money City had spent during the transfer window. They had moved into the lounge now, both of them slouched on the sofa, the conversation natural and easy.

“What does he do for you?” Pep said with a slight slur, his eyes were even more bright after a few glasses of wine. 

Vida giggled and wound a strip of hair around her middle and index finger, “Seriously?” she checked, he nodded furiously. 

“You’ve known him longer than me Pep….you know his qualities” 

Pep’s long and elegant fingers lightly touched her knee “But I want you to tell me” he said huskily his eyes darting around her face. 

She pulled her knees up further to her chest “He’s a gentleman, passionate….kind” 

Pep nodded to all of those words, agreeing with her profusely “I don’t disagree, but he’ll always be the guy who wrecked my marriage Vida” 

The words blighted the air like pollution and her face fell a little, “Does that not worry you?” he asked, desperate to try and exploit any weaknesses she may have regarding trust. 

“No” she replied immediately “I trust him implicitly” 

They both looked at one another, Vida smiled warmly at him and was just about to tell him it was time to call it a night when he lunged towards her and roughly tried to kiss her, her body stiffened beneath him “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” she yelled, pushing his chest as hard as she could. 

Vida stood and looked down at him, he didn’t appear sorry or embarrassed at all “Vida…” he whispered, “Don’t pretend you don’t find me attractive” 

She frowned so hard it hurt her forehead, “Matthew, Pep - MATTHEW!” She shouted “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“That’s all that’s stopping you?” he asked cockily as he stood and moved his hands to her hips and dug his fingers in, she instantly batted his hands away and continued her rage as she practically pushed him all the way down the hallway and to the door. 

“Vida, come on, go with it” he said softly as he prevented her from opening the door.

“Can we put this down to the wine? Yeah? Ok, no one has to know this ever happened. Just leave and we’ll forget about it ok?” she reasoned just desperate for him to leave and stop this absurd behaviour. 

Pep held his hands in mid air, admitting defeat and opening the door for himself. 

Vida sank to the floor and hugged her knees, attempting to process what had happened was fruitless. Who could she even talk to about it? Sure as hell not Matthew, José absolutely no chance whatsoever, Rui? Yeah right…She found solace in another bottle of red wine and a takeaway meal, watching the United game on TV and waiting for José to FaceTime her. 

“You look sleepy” he told her as he dried his wet hair on a towel, his half naked form igniting every single nerve in her body and making her feel so much better following the incident with Pep.

“Mmm, I am” she replied, fluffing up her pillow as she lay in bed the scent of him on the sheets comforting her “I can smell you on the linen but it’s not the same without you….” she mewed.

José smile gorgeously, “I’ll be back soon bonita” 

“I’m coming with you next time” she said, knowing that would mean the absolute world to him “Especially if you keep winning like that”

José fidgeted as he got comfortable on the massive hotel room bed, he crossed his legs as he stretched out and began to regale that sworded dream he’d had on the flight over, she smirked “Hmm, would you like that?” she teased, licking her lips. 

José’s eyes widened “What did I do to deserve you hmm?”


	66. Meet Me In Lisbon

She’d gone against everything she had said that evening at the cottage, for all her sincerity and assertiveness she just couldn’t put him before an exciting project. Did she feel bad? Yes. Did he purposely make her feel bad? Yes. Had they spent the last week and a half having awkward telephone conversations neither of them able to back down or put aside the other’s stubbornness? To the point of insanity - yes. 

Vida had been in Morocco, her actual number one reason for taking the job wasn’t the project itself, it was the fact the weekend before she had left, there had been a dinner. A dinner at Pep’s with Matthew and José and weirdly, a guest appearance from Rui and Callie. Things had been reasonably jovial until José had clearly picked up on some kind of odd vibe between her and Pep and casually asked her about it as they sat outside alone in the garden. 

“You’re an awful liar Vida” José had told her, she had given him a look of scorn and stood up before failing to stride away as a result of his hand gripping her wrist too tightly and pulling her back down next to him. 

“I just don’t trust him” she admitted, which he gathered was fair enough, there they were with Cristina away and Matthew marauding around the house like he was Pep’s significant other telling people where to sit, where to hang their jackets - he had to admit it was all a bit bizarre. 

José nodded and let it go, but he didn’t stop from watching her for the rest of the evening and how she seemed to be physically repulsed by his colleague whenever he seemed to either touch Matthew or attempt to be friendly towards her. It had caused an unsettling feeling and when they drove back home to their apartments he had tried to ask again, purely out of worry - only to be instantly shot down and told enough was enough. 

So, she left for her trip. He felt bereft, lonely even - his schedule shouldn’t allow him to be lonely but he felt it nevertheless. Publicly he had looked tired, even during the international break, which on it’s own was a real killer - they had always been together for that, languishing in indulgent lie ins and late night clandestine dinners. Vida had FaceTime’d him the Sunday before the team were due to fly to Portugal for the Champions League fixture against Benfica, she looked tanned and healthy, her hair different shades like it always was when she had been in the sun a long time. He commented on that, she had shrugged, he licked his lips awkwardly before bluntly asking “What’s happening here?” 

Vida had shuffled in the wicker chair she was sat in, white denim shorts rolled right up so he could see the muscles bulge in her thighs, she combed her hair across her face with her fingers and audibly sighed “You tell me” she offered with a prepubescent shrug, something not a million miles from what his daughter would do when being scalded for cheeky behaviour. 

“Vida Carter” he said slowly and with incredible diction “Meet me in Lisbon” 

And then he hung up, arranged a flight for her, booked them both into a separate hotel to the rest of the squad and emailed her all of the details - it was like some kind of business exchange, she kept a straight face as she read the itinerary on her laptop. He was testing her, he knew the shoot didn’t finish until the end of the week and he knew she would need to think on her feet to make the flight, the point of it was - he wanted to see if she would do it. If she would put something on hold for him, the short flight, the afternoon with him in a suite that would even surpass her very wildest dreams. Vida had been distant, yes, she would openly admit it. It wasn’t like her to be procrastinating over things, but Pep had put her in this position - stuck constantly battling over who would get hurt the most. Her priority of course was Matthew, but there was José who really didn’t need another reason for a feud with Pep and even though she didn’t know the woman - Cristina who was clearly being strung along on some enormous guilt trip as pay back for her own infidelities. What a mess. 

At 2:15pm on Monday October 16th Vida feigned illness, got in a cab and boarded a flight in Marrakech. Less than 2 hours later she was gazing at the impressive brick architecture and enjoy a cooling breeze from the coast - something which was welcomed after the hot, dry conditions of Morocco. She was swiftly accosted and directed into the back of a fairly modest car which thirty minutes later pulled up outside what could only be described as a palatial building, surrounded by sub-tropical gardens and vast trees which secluded the building from anybody wishing to look down from the hilltop. Vida walked up the steps, informing the driver she would be fine and when she reached the top looked down over a glorious view of the sea, the balmy winds snaked through her hair as she turned and was helped inside by a young Portuguese man. 

“Soon to be Mrs Mourinho yes?” he had asked while taking her bag and pointing at the diamond on her finger, she nodded politely but neither confirmed nor denied. José had planned every last detail as she had come to expect, she didn’t even need to sign in she was immediately taken down the marble hall way and to a gold coloured lift, the young man stood next to her and when the lift stopped promptly placed her case outside the suite door and bid her a pleasant stay. 

Vida knocked on the door and he slowly opened it, her mouth silently gaped and her throat instantly became dry when she saw him stood there - silver hair so much longer than the last time she’d seen him in the flesh, his smart white shirt was rolled up to the elbows and made his already noticeably tanned skin brightly stand out, she’d missed him - it was obvious. 

José swaggered towards her and made a squeal leave her bone dry throat as his hands ravished her brown hair and tipped her head backwards, he edged her further into the suite and over to the opulent bed with it’s priceless silk linen and sumptuous pillows and roughly pushed her down onto it.

“So for once you put me first, hmm?” he rasped, hands tearing at her long flowing skirt and camisole top, there was no time for ceremony - not today. 

Vida’s arms spread out and her hands gripped the sheets while she looked down and watched him possess her, his mouth was hot on her skin and his tongue bruised her most sensitive areas while his nails dragged down her now naked chest and drew blood on the sharpest part of her hip bones, “José….” she had drawled deeply and slowly, her neck muscles contorting and flexing. 

He stopped suddenly and looked down at her, scraps of material strewn on the bed and her half ripped skirt still somehow attached to her waist, his brown eyes met hers once she eventually opened them to see what he was doing and softened, his eyes darted to the ring on her left hand and then pulled it up to his mouth. 

“You do still want this?” he asked, in all seriousness.

Vida hurriedly sat up as though lying there beneath his knees to say what she had to somehow devalued it, “Of course I do” she told him, their mouths now meeting for the first time in almost two weeks, they kissed slowly at first, Vida needing to prove her love to him and also apologise for being so distant for so long. 

He halted and rested his forehead on hers, the both of them now propped on their knees in the middle of the bed, “Finish what you started” she whispered, between tiny licks and bites on his neck, seconds later his shirt was above his head and she was being given one very memorable introduction into how things work in Lisbon.


	67. Mrs Mourinho

Saturday 21st October, Huddersfield Town 2, Manchester United 1.

 

“Thanks Eric” Vida said with a polite smile as José’s long serving driver opened the door of the black Jaguar for her to climb into, shielding her from the rain as she did.

“You’re welcome Vida” Eric replied, equally as polite but igniting a fierce glare from José who was stood behind the both of them.

“What did you say?” he spat, batting the umbrella out of the way so they were both covered by the deluge of squally rain and blown by a sideways wind. 

Vida pulled on her seatbelt and wound down the window, “I said you’re welcome” Eric repeated, confused by his boss’s insinuations.

José’s lip furled and he shook the rain off his face “It’s Mrs Mourinho, don’t let me hear you call her anything other than that, understand?” 

Eric stood up straight and nodded “Yes Sir, apologies for the offence” 

Vida gave Eric an apologetic look and he subtly gave her a shake of the head and a brief smile indicating it was ok - he wasn’t offended by José’s hot headedness and sudden need for formalities, he knew the drill after a loss. 

José got in beside her and took both of her hands in his “Cold” he remarked as he rubbed some warmth back into them, her body was stiff and her expression unimpressed and when he moved a hand up to her face to wipe away a few drops of rain that had hit her cheek she full on pushed him away. 

“What was that for?” he asked, full of attitude.

“Why are you speaking to Eric like shit?” she asked in hushed tones so Eric didn’t hear her.

José’s face intensified and he couldn’t for the life of him understand why she was bothered how he spoke to his driver “Was disrespectful” he answered defensively.

“You never had a problem with him calling me Vida until today” 

“You’re my wife, changes everything” he said bluntly. 

Vida’s nostrils flared, “WHAT?” she replied loudly, making Eric’s eyes flash in her direction in the rear view mirror.

José fidgeted and slackened his seatbelt as he turned his entire body towards her, totally invading her personal space “I’m not having this conversation” he said quietly and deeply, his warm breath on her lips and making her swallow. 

“What you say goes hmm José?” Vida replied with mock-seduction, so convincing however that she saw his pupils dilate and him moisten his lips with his tongue before he nodded vehemently. 

“How about you go fuck yourself tonight? Give your fragile little wife the night off” 

José’s face changed again, and he rubbed the overgrown stubble on his chin as he blinked slowly and moved back into his seat, silenced by her coarseness. 

They stared out of their opposing windows all the way home, and remained in complete silence all the way in the lift and up to their new apartment across the other side of the Quays from their old block, they’d chosen the place together and each sold their old places instantly. Vida did miss her old apartment even though she’d only moved out a few days before, living with a man again would take some adjusting to. His neanderthal behaviour when they left Huddersfield was something she was not willing to just allow to happen, she’d send Eric a bottle of whiskey for his troubles and as an apology. 

José tossed the keys on the sideboard as they walked in, he was still adjusting to the apartment himself but he rarely got attached to inanimate things - it was bricks and mortar as far as he was concerned. He strolled into the kitchen and opened a bottle, pouring them both a glass and still not a word had been spoken since an hour ago in the car. He shoved the cork back into the bottle and chinked her glass as it stood ready to devour on the counter, “What you toasting to?” she asked confidently as she joined him “Being a rude bastard?” 

José smirked which riled her, the causal way he slunk against the counter top in his smooth cashmere sweater so arrogantly unaware of how bad his behaviour had been made her want to throw the wine in his face, she walked around towards him and picked up the glass tapping her nails against it in two minds about wasting it on his face or not.

“You don’t want to do that” he told her, with a raise of his eyebrows as he took another sip.

Vida scoffed, “I really do but I don’t want to waste something so good on something so bad” 

José laughed hollowly and then placed his glass down, he grabbed hers too and then lowered his hands to her abdomen and pressed hard making a small gasp escape from her lips “Bad hmm?” he groaned into her neck, his teeth grazing her skin and her hands now gripping across his shoulders for purchase. 

“I thought you’d banned standing up sex” she said as she pretended not to be at all turned on by the way his tongue was licking down her throat, “I think the kitchen needs to be christened, you know…for good luck” his voice indicated he was losing control and a few short minutes later he had unzipped her jeans in a stealth like move. 

 

4 DAYS BEFORE

“This place is stunning” Vida said with a contented sigh as they sat out on the balcony of the suite he had booked them into, drinking cocktails while the hotel’s chef stood on their private patio grilling shrimp and lobster on the barbecue. 

“Glad you came?” José asked, lifting his sunglasses to his head while he stretched out his bare legs on the sun lounger. 

Vida moved onto her side and stroked down his arm “Of course….wish I’d never left” she admitted, “I shouldn’t have left”

He bent his head down to kiss her lips gently and then rested his forehead on hers momentarily “Why?” he asked softly, “Why shouldn’t you?” 

Vida’s nails stroked down his face and neck before resting on his broad chest, “I took the job for the wrong reasons José, foolish” 

He swung his legs around and sat up to face her now, his face full of concern and worry “Is this something to do with Guardiola?” he questioned, somehow knowing her departure was down to something Pep or Matthew had done.

She nodded, a look of shame plaguing her bronzed face “Pep came over” she began, “When you had gone to Moscow, he was meant to meet Matthew at my place when he came to pick up the car” 

José listened intently, not moving a single muscle as she spoke. 

“At first it was a little awkward, you know how Pep is, quite edgy and sly at times but as soon as we had a drink together he got really personal” 

José clenched his fists tightly “What did he do?” he asked loudly instantly thinking the very worst of his colleague - and incidentally being right. 

“I did nothing to give him the impression I liked him, or wanted him I swear” Vida said, panicking a little, José’s understanding nod and his hand rubbing her shoulder firmly calmed her “I know him Vida, it’s totally his style, he tried it on?” José asked. 

Her head dipped, “He lunged at me yeah, I pushed him away immediately but he kept trying, saying he knew I fancied him…I didn’t know how to bring it up with you, never mind Matthew” 

José clenched his teeth as well as his fists now, feeling so completely helpless stuck in Lisbon and unable to confront him - after calming himself down he figured it was probably a good thing they were countries apart, if he was to bump into Pep in Manchester he feared he’d rearrange his face and then some. Publicity he really did not need, he hushed Vida’s worries and kissed away her apologies - none of this was her fault. 

“The guy has no morals” He spat with disgust, Vida glued to his side “It’s OK, come on” 

They ate causally as they watched the sun set, the breeze becoming cool sending Vida inside for blankets as they lay on their backs looking up at the deep blue darkening sky. 

“Let’s get married here” José said quietly, his arm around her “Tomorrow” 

Vida didn’t move, “That would be perfect”


	68. Allure

José slowly pulled up outside Pep’s house in his Aston Martin and turned off the engine. He wondered if Pep had cameras outside for security or not, he sat there for a while his hands just resting on the steering wheel and took a deep breath until he saw the porch light flick on and the massive wooden front door open. Pep stood there casually, beckoning him over.

“José” he said, his arm outstretched for a firm handshake “If I’d known you were coming I’d have prepared” 

José dismissed his fake kindness and pushed past the slim man and stood in the hallway composing himself, Pep had offered to take his jacket to which he declined - he wouldn’t need long to say what he had to. They exchanged some small talk, José double checked Cristina and the kids were still away and then he just came out with it “Vida told me” 

Pep grinned widely and his eyes sparkled, “Your arrogance has rubbed off on that woman José, please - let’s not stand here and discuss this, go through” 

Seduced by the Catalan’s effortless charm and hating himself for it he did as requested and a few minutes later they were sharing a glass of wine while reclining on his expensive soft suede sofa, “You were drunk” José stated, his body defensive and muscles taut “Still no excuse hmm?” 

“Vida’s hospitality to blame for that”

José snarled loudly “Don’t blame her for anything, who do you think you are trying it on with her? You’re a real piece of work you know that? She’s in a mess because of you” He wished he hadn’t divulged quite so much information, he could tell Pep relished the drama he had caused. 

Pep sat quietly, observing José as he lifted the wine glass to his lips, it was only then he clocked the silver band on his left hand “Congratulations” he said quietly, head nodding at his wedding ring. José played with the ring using his thumb and shrugged “I’m not going to pretend you mean that Josep…..” 

Pep laughed loudly, “Oh come on - she turned me down flat José, I’m no match for you - you should be happy” 

José rolled his eyes and stood, Pep did the same - they squared up and José licked his lips “You keep out of my sight, understand? Sort your situation out - Matthew is a decent guy” 

“Relationship advice from you?” Pep said, amused by the premise “Please, save your breath” 

The pair of them looked to their right when they heard the lounge door creek, José strolled towards it and pulled it open to find Matthew stood there, the colour had clearly drained from his face and his demeanour was lacklustre.

“I’m sorry” José told him, with a pat on the back before he left. 

“What did I just hear?” Matthew asked nervously as he now took José’s place and squared up to Pep, a much more intimidating and well built figure than the Portuguese man. 

“It’s José playing games, so what’s new?” Pep answered with a twitch of the shoulders as he slouched back down onto the sofa. 

“No, that wasn’t him playing around that was him threatening you” 

Pep was speechless, he couldn’t smooth talk his way out of this one, Matthew had heard it all for himself, he was actually surprised at José’s reserve and chances were Vida had no clue about this little intervention at all. 

“Threatening you because what?” Matthew continued, towering above him with his arms folded “What happened with Vida?” 

Pep shifted uncomfortably “I was drunk” he replied, his defence beyond poor “She’s an alluring woman Matt, you know that” 

Matthew frowned “Don’t go thinking for one second that I’ll believe she gave you any signals, she wouldn’t have. You need to grow the fuck up, call me when you’ve done that yeah?” 

And with that Matthew left and Pep was alone in the family home, his kids - his wife, all noticeable by their absence. He didn’t know what he would do but for now, seeking solace in alcohol seemed the best option. 

***

“Open up boy” José boomed as his fist repeatedly smacked Rui’s hotel room door, when his assistant materialised he looked as though he’d just gotten up, his hair a mess and his trousers evidently just pulled up his legs.

“What is it?” Rui grumbled, letting his boss in and turning on a light “I was sleeping” 

José grimaced and checked his watch “At 7:30 in the evening?” 

Rui pulled the sheets back across his bed and slumped back against the headboard “Callie stayed last night if you get my meaning” 

José explored the fridge, pausing to tell him not to divulge the gory details as he found himself a cold can of Diet Coke. 

“Guardiola has fucked himself over” he announced as Rui channel surfed on the TV.

“Yeah? How?” Rui replied, his eyes lighting up. 

José smiled broadly at his younger colleague’s glee “He tried it on with Vida, so I went over to give him a warning and Matthew was there the whole time listening in” 

Rui laughed and then dramatically moved his hand to his mouth in shock horror “Fuck! He tried it on with Vida? That explains that weird atmosphere the other week then, Cal thought the two of you had been arguing” 

“All down to him. Said she was very alluring. Fucking asshole” 

Rui didn’t know what happened in that moment but he was suddenly and unwillingly transported back to that terrific morning he and Vida had spent in the Manchester Hilton before her flight to Scotland. Alluring didn’t come close and for all of her enthusiasm and attractiveness Callie would never come close compared to Vida in bedroom prowess. It wasn’t just the act of sex itself - it was so much more, the connection he had felt during their times together was inexplicable. He shook his head, trying to zone back in on what José had been wittering on about for the last few minutes. 

“I still can’t believe you two eloped” Rui said dopily “Leaving the rest of us out of the picture like that” 

José glared at him, “It felt right, we don’t owe anybody anything” 

“And when do I get to see the new place?” Rui asked, still trying to bleach his brain of any carnal thoughts involving Vida, José’s wife, god that made it seem even more smutty and wrong. 

“Bring Callie over tomorrow night, we’ll cook” José told him, he’d sort it with Vida when he got home, she would panic and moan at him no doubt, tell him it was too short notice and then stress out some more until he got around her by kissing her neck in that way that always made her body become weightless, he smirked to himself at that thought and said his goodbyes to Rui. 

The drive back across the city was spent in a state of semi-arousal and by the time José walked through the door of their apartment he was solely focused on one thing and one thing only. Vida was laid across the sofa in some soft grey sweatpants and t shirt with the TV on and tuned into Project Runway, she was guffawing at something one of the egotistical photographers had come out with when José stood right in front of the screen and pulled his dark blue sweater above his head. Vida raised her eyebrows and continued to watch, shuffling back a little bit and licking her lips as he unbuckled his belt and let his trousers drop to the floor. 

She laughed, and then coughed hoarsely “Well this is a real stand for feminism José, keep going” she encouraged and watched as he strained against the cotton of his boxer shorts and then without saying a word kicked them off and and settled on top of her, his knee prizing her legs apart. 

“Hmm, bonita….” he groaned into her mouth, “Tell me how good it is being married to me” he asked with a cheeky glint in his eye while her hands gripped at his silver hair passionately, she had edged her sweatpants down and was angling her hips up towards him, “If you continue like this our marriage will be tremendous…” she told him, his soft warm skin was flush against hers and he lavished her with kisses and licks while slowly thrusting inside her, closing his eyes as her tightness took hold and threatened to ruin him much quicker than he’d like. 

“Fuckkk woman…” he said under his breath as her hands raked down his back and sides, his eyes glazing over when he felt her tongue lick the middle of his chest. 

“Imagine this is your desk at Carrington” she whispered, instantly conjuring up an image in his mind. 

José got his release soon after that comment, Vida had pulled up her sweatpants when he finally emerged off the floor below her still a little bit out of breath “You are my wife” he told her “You should maybe bring my lunch to work one day….” he finished with straight face while he yanked his sweater back over his head. 

Vida arched an eyebrow “Hmm, maybe I should”


	69. All Down To You

“Hmm that’s interesting” Vida mused as she tossed her phone across the bed making José grumble loudly. 

“What is interesting?” he asked after three minutes of whinging about how early it was. 

Vida turned onto her side and gave him the most salacious and indecent kiss, his loins still relaxed from sleep but soon enough springing into life “Oh no you don’t” Vida told him, pushing against his shoulders as he suspended his body over hers. 

He dipped his head and let the very tip of his tongue stroke up her throat and along her jaw, this trick never ever failed and within a few seconds of him speaking pornographically into her ear she was making all the right sounds and sinuously moving beneath him as expected. 

“I wasn’t born yesterday Mourinho” she insisted assertively, this time forcefully pushing him and his ever growing bulge onto his back and then staring at him intensely. His dishevelled and flushed face a source of great amusement but she tried not to let on, he shrugged his shoulders not knowing what the hell she was on about.

“How was Rui last night when you saw him?” Vida asked suspiciously. 

“Fine” he replied instantly “Why?” 

José had resigned himself to the fact he wouldn’t be getting any early morning action today and pulled on his tracksuit bottoms, letting out a few words in Portuguese that she wouldn’t understand. 

“Funny really, but Matthew text me, said to thank you for last night” she paused, he paused and swallowed - sinking back down onto the bed and beside her. His hand stroked down her face and then gripped her chin “For speaking to Pep, OK, look yes, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” 

“No you’re not” 

José rolled his eyes, “I am, I didn’t know Matthew would be there, but look it’s saved you a difficult conversation yeah?” 

Vida ranted as she got out of bed and slammed the door of the ensuite in his face, he heard her lock the door from the inside and muttered under his breath “Fucking Guardiola” 

Vida dried her hair and pulled on her hooded top before grabbing a quick cup of coffee, not so much as looking at José as he sat at the vast kitchen table sorting through various laminated folders and typing furiously on his laptop, he pulled the earphones out and tossed them across the keyboard as he stood up and gripped her into his chest “Vida wait” he said deeply, her face flat against his chest “I needed to warn him yes?” 

“It’s not the Sixteenth Century José, I can deal with my own problems you know, and I wanted to tell Matthew in my own time” she explained, her face frowning while she tried to wrestle her way out of his tight hold. 

“Vida, stop” he urged until she gave in and melted into his grasp, “I care about the both of you, don’t forget that and Pep….” he paused “Can’t get away with behaving like that” 

“I’m going for a run” she told him, “Then I’m seeing Matthew for lunch, so I guess… I’ll see you tonight?” 

Fuck. Tonight. Between the rampant sex and 9 hours sleep he’d totally forgotten to speak to her about having Rui and Callie over for dinner, “About tonight…” he began cautiously, watching her as she pulled on her running trainers “I’ve kind of said we’d cook for Rui and Callie…. the boy was asking about seeing this place….” 

Vida stared at him as she brushed her hair and formed it into a high ponytail “So Rui and I can socialise again now then?” she asked, acidly. 

José smirked, it had been a long time since he’d even thought about Vida and Rui like that, Rui’s involvement and seeming infatuation with Callie had played out nicely and he could genuinely say he was getting to the point where he was over how much the both of them had hurt him. 

“I’ll say about 8 then?” José said, looking back at his laptop now and not answering her facetious question directly. 

By the time Vida had been on her run and returned back to the flat José had left for Carrington but not without leaving an enormous vase full of roses for her on the kitchen worktop and a card which read ‘Tu és o amor da minha vida’, she smile thinly to herself knowing full well her name meant ‘Life’ in Spanish and Portuguese, she got her phone out to translate the rest and felt her heart swell ‘You are the love of my life’….. 

‘You old romantic - Obrigado x’ she had text him, within seconds he responded ‘My pleasure bonita x’ 

Vida showered just in time for Matthew’s arrival, she was taking some preprepared pasta salad out of the refrigerator as the doorbell chimed and she welcomed him in, he gripped her body tightly and didn’t let go for a long time, Vida reached up and ran her fingers through his thick blond hair only moving when he broke the embrace. 

“How you doing?” she asked gingerly, his eyes were red and puffy “Sorry, idiotic question. I was going to tell you, I swear…” 

They sat and ate casually, Matthew ooh-ed and ahh-ed in all the right places as she gave him the grand tour of the apartment and watched as she started to see glimpses of her oldest friend begin to shine through all the heartache Pep had caused him. 

“Is it bad that I still love him more than hate him?” He’d asked as they lay across the sofa which last night was privy to some classic Mourinho moves, “If he called me now I’d go running Vi, how tragic am I?” 

Vida rubbed his arm tenderly “It’s still raw isn’t it, you need to talk things out with him” 

Matthew shook his head violently “No chance, I don’t want some philandering sexually confused liar in my life” he urged. 

Vida smiled politely, “It won’t help you now but I agree, you deserve so much better” 

“I do darling, I really bloody do, he won’t get away with this” 

Vida gave him a mischievous look, Matthew had been through many messy break ups - usually through no fault of his own but something told her this time he really meant what he was saying, “Meaning?” she asked.

Matthew stood up and grabbed his jacket “Oh trust me Vi, he won’t know what’s hit him. Say hi to José for me” 

“See you Saturday? The match? Corporate box……” Vida said excitedly, holding up the sought after tickets for United versus Tottenham this coming Saturday.

Matthew swept back his hair and grinned at her “Oh absolutely, wouldn’t miss hanging around those under sexed, over paid businessmen for the world” 

***

José strolled through the door as Vida was frantically trying to locate a cookbook from one of the many unopened boxes that had been brought over from her flat, he threw his keys onto the worktop and did his regular habitual thing - poured some wine, he watched as she scrabbled through her possessions, tossing various unwanted things to one side on the tiled floor while complaining that she couldn’t find anything. 

“Did you send Eric some Whiskey?” he asked, out of the blue and making her look up from where she was poised on her knees. 

“So what if I did?” 

He shrugged “He gets paid well you do know that?” 

“Not enough…” she commented quietly before guffawing at the recipe book she’d spent an age searching for “Thank fuck!” 

“They’ll start thinking I’m the bad guy you know” José advised as she stood and dusted herself down, her fingers leafing through the book and locating the fish recipe for this evening’s dinner. 

“They don’t already think that?” she asked “It’s Whiskey José, not a five bedroomed house, chill out” 

Vida dropped the book on the floor when he responded in his own inimitable way to her cheekiness, she couldn’t exactly recall how they’d made their way to the bedroom or indeed how her clothes appeared to fall off on that short journey but she didn’t complain, he was unwashed and she could smell his manliness as he set about commanding her into as many positions as was humanly possible - eventually settling on having her above him.

“Good hmm?” he’d said rhetorically and with an arrogant self aggrandising tone, “Tell me…” he winced a little when she relinquished him briefly before grinding all the way back down on him. 

“You defy the ageing process” she had told him with a giggle, genuinely marvelling at his libido for a man 20 years her senior, “Fuckfuckfuckfuck” she sighed repeatedly when she started to unfold, José’s eyes honing in on her as she came, he’d held off his own demise until he’d witnessed just what he could reduce her to, it still remained one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. 

“Were you like this when you were my age? God I bet you were insatiable” Vida asked light heartedly as she disappeared under the cotton sheets, still coming down. 

“Not at all, this is all down to you” he answered earnestly.


	70. Rui's Reprise

“I really need to thank you” Callie said as she sat outside opposite Vida on the vast impressive decked area, Vida had shivered and flicked on the patio heaters so they were soon thawing through and able to continue with the lurid cocktails she’d made. 

“What for?” Vida questioned as she let her legs stretch out across the wooden bench after kicking off her shoes. 

Callie sat up, her elbows on the small conversation table where the jug of pink alcoholic liquid stood “Rui” she whispered, like a schoolgirl who shouldn’t be chatting in the middle of a lesson. 

Vida smiled warmly, “You don’t need to thank me, you really are great together, I can’t take the credit for chemistry Cal” she replied modestly “I’m just happy for you both” 

Callie ran her fingers through her newly bobbed blonde hair and giggled “Well OK….but you can take the credit for introducing me to Pep though - I can thank you for that” 

Vida sat up too now, “Well yeah, but some might consider that a bad thing” 

Callie frowned, Rui obviously hadn’t mentioned the situation with Matthew to her, why would he? Rui was many things, but a gossip wasn’t one of them. Vida explained briefly, knowing she could trust Callie and her old fashioned sensibilities not to blab to the nearest journalist or client who came in to buy from her shop. Still naive as ever Callie was genuinely shocked by her Club’s manager’s behaviour, Vida didn’t mention the affair José had with Cristina however - she didn’t want to be planting bad thoughts in her friend’s head especially considering the entwined history between them all. 

“You know” Callie began with a minor slur “I thought it would bother me, you and Rui…y’know” she nodded coyly, Vida’s eyes widening at the prospect of a conversation about it all, again. 

Vida swished her hand through the air “Was nothing” 

Callie chewed her nail self consciously, “We both know that’s not true Vi, I think he was pretty struck on you for a long time” 

Vida began to fidget uncomfortably, thanking the heavens above when José slid open the large glass door to ask if they were both alright before ushering them back inside, “Dessert?” Vida offered, then much to her surprise José piped up with “I’ll sort that out” before making his way into the kitchen, his half-drunk body swaying a little as he did. Callie had gone to the bathroom, leaving Vida and Rui alone for the first time that night, she smiled politely and asked if he liked the apartment. He answered with an extremely guarded “Yes” as he sat stoically on the black suede sofa. 

“Look” she had begun, stopping when he gave her that distinct rabbit in the headlights look of pure terror, his entire body emitting a distinct ‘don’t even go there’ vibe, she paused - the relief coursing through his veins, “I’m happy for you and Callie” 

Rui nodded, “And I’m happy for you and José” he had said as he blinked slowly not breaking his gaze for a second “We all need to get on with our lives” 

Vida nodded in agreement, given how tumultuous their exchanges had been since she and José had gotten back together this was definitely a step in the right direction - a step closer towards civility at least. 

Vida was carefully considering the next sentence to come out of her mouth when Rui had stood up in front of her and gracefully strolled over, they both heard José and Callie talking in the kitchen along with the clattering of plates and cutlery and shared a barely there laugh, Rui bent down to her ear, the scent of that shampoo she used triggering memories and inspiring his next few words. 

“I’ll get on with my life Vida, but just know I’ll never get over you” his breath was warm on her skin and it made her noticeably shudder, he stood back up and looked down at her face, a mixture of shock and anger “I respect him too much to do anything about it” he told her with a shrug “His forgiveness…..means everything” 

Vida stood up to him now, her body tense and the colour draining from her face “Rui…tell me that’s nonsense, you’re with Callie, she’s crazy about you….I haven’t, we haven’t….I’m married to José, and I…..” 

Rui shook his head “Don’t Vida…I know. I know you’re committed to one another, I don’t have the energy to keep hating you because I lost, so Callie and I….yes, we’ll carry on having fun” 

Vida felt her eyes begin to sting, he wasn’t surely prepared to spend the rest of his life in complete denial? She wanted to ask him, but the sound of José and Callie stopped her, within a millisecond she had flipped the conversation onto Maria and Rui’s upcoming responsibilities as a father, Rui seamlessly went along with it - as though they’d spent the last ten minutes discussing this and not his deep seated yearning for her. 

“I can’t wait” he said convincingly and with so much gusto as his arm clamped around Callie’s waist, her placing the palm of her hand flush against his chest “He’s going to be one of those really hot dad’s aren’t you Ru?” she had joked before reaching up for a peck on the lips, Rui rolled his eyes, embarrassed by the compliment while José snorted, his main focal point now on the incredible Chocolate Gateaux Vida had purchased for dessert. 

“Right” José announced, the manliness dripping off of him was palpable as he wielded the large kitchen knife “We didn’t have a wedding cake so….” he signalled with a nod that Vida do the honourable thing and slice the first bit with him, utterly mortified by his dark ages traditions she still went along with it while Callie took a photo of them both. 

“Is delicious” Rui stated, grabbing another forkful off of his plate “Just like the fish, thank you Vida” 

Vida flashed him a look of thanks but he lingered there too long, José was too distracted by his phone to even notice and Callie sweet as always was tidying away the used plates, “Kids are moaning at me” José told her “And my mother” 

“Woah!” Rui teased, “Tell me Vida has met your mother, please?” 

Vida bit her lower lip, “Ohmygod” she said hurriedly “José!” she slapped him across the chest forcefully resulting in him grabbing himself in mock-pain, “What?” he spat “I’m 54 years old! I don’t need her approval” 

Vida laughed loudly, flailing about on the sofa much to the amusement of Rui and Callie “I have a mother in law I’ve never met….fucking hell! Why have we never spoken about this?!” 

José sat next to her, his warm hands trailing under her silk blouse and gripping her sides completely unfazed by the fact they still had company “She will adore you” he said deeply before kissing her jaw. 

Rui was grateful for the alcohol and topped up his and Callie’s glasses while José and Vida’s ‘get a room’ moment thankfully came to a close, Vida pulled her shirt back down and relaxed against the sofa cushions. José pupils were dilated and his speech slurred by the end of the evening, Rui had managed to divert his gaze mainly due to Callie and her persistent need for affection, he didn’t dislike it but her lovesick touches would occasionally be too suffocating for him. 

“José, when did you first know you liked Vida?” Callie asked, making Vida’s cheeks flush noticeably, José turned his head towards her and watched as she blinked - those long, natural eyelashes fluttering. 

“I knocked on her apartment door with a parcel for her and she insulted me” he said bluntly, followed by a lick of the lips and a broad, handsome grin.

“Vida, you didn’t!” Callie guffawed “What did you say?” 

Vida scratched her head, somehow trying to recall it word for word and eventually just giving up “I think I called him an arrogant bastard or something, and then said he must be failing if he’s delivering mail” 

José’s dimples stood out as he listened and agreed “It’s true” he told them, his right hand around her shoulder and gently rubbing down her bicep and then moving through her long, thick locks. 

“And you, Vida?” Callie continued, Rui sighing loudly and utterly unimpressed.

“Oh you know, he was a gentleman during the whole courtship” she answered lightly, feeling uncomfortable because Rui looked uncomfortable and wary the ambience could at any point become heated or negative if José’s perception suddenly became as sharp as when he was sober. 

***

“Thank you for tonight” José said tiredly as he got into bed next to her, “Don’t worry about my mother, we are very similar, you’ll love her” 

Oh Jeez, another José? She had trouble managing one Mourinho at times, never mind Mourinho in Stereo…

Vida shuffled across to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck for a little while as his fingertips lazily traced up and down her back getting a little further down each time. When his fingers dug in to her backside she swung her legs over him and kissed him deeply as he massaged and kneaded her, the subtle removal of her slinky knickers something to be admired. 

“Like?” he asked as her open mouth contorted and her vocal chords were rendered momentarily redundant. 

He’d taken it slow, partly due to his own weariness but also because he wanted to indulge her, make her feel amazing - he lived to do that, somewhere between his romantic whispers and tender ministrations she had unravelled quietly, an almost silent “I love you” filling his ears. 

José had fetched them both some water, and placed some aspirin on the bedside table just in case, they’d sank a lot of wine this evening. Vida was near on asleep when he got back in next to her, “What do you think of Rui and Callie? I should speak to him, boy needs to relax more hmm?” 

Vida didn’t answer, and he assumed she was asleep.


	71. The Interview

Saturday 28th October - Manchester United 1, Tottenham Hotspur 0.

“Are you going to get your head out of that laptop and join us?” José moaned as he approached her in the kitchen, combining his trip to nag her and open more wine. 

Vida didn’t look up, she continued to type and placated him with a “Hmm mmm” noise, not really listening at all. 

She did look up when he perched in front of her, his face hovering above the laptop screen “Vida. Please. Leave it” 

Vida looked at him, his face relaxed and him clearly in the mood for celebrating regardless of the fact he spent most of his post match complaining about his critics - behind closed doors he was always so happy after a win. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be five minutes I promise” she said with a nod and a reassuring smile. 

She tapped her nails on the marble worktop as she reread the same email for the third time and began to redraft her response for the fourth time, she was excited but cautious of the prospect being offered to her. The shoot in Morocco had ended badly because she left half way through and didn’t even let the director know she wouldn’t be returning - it was so unlike her but she was utterly loved up after they had got married in Lisbon that nothing else mattered. Money would never be an issue for her, but it was the principle - José worked and she needed to work too, doing nothing all day every day simply wasn’t an option. 

“Fucking hell Vi, what are you working on?” Matthew chimed as he now walked over to her in the kitchen, she didn’t answer just spun around the laptop and let him read for himself. Vida watched as he nodded, his eyes lighting up and an excited smile forming across his face, “You have to do this” he advised “One hundred percent” 

Vida rested her face in her hands and asked “You think?” 

Matthew’s fervent nods made her mind up, “I’ll come with you if you like? Next Tuesday - awesome” 

Vida agreed to his moral support and hit send on the email. 

“Sorry everyone, just had some business to take care of” Vida said as she joined José, Rui, Callie and Matthew back in the living room, “What are we drinking to?” 

Rui focused his eyes on her a little bit too long, not for the first time that evening “The win of course” he replied, with some contempt as if she should have known. José picked up on his assistant’s haughtiness instantly, frowning at him harshly “Alright boy, where are your manners?” 

Rui shrugged and Callie, loyal as ever flung her arms around his neck “Long day for you hmm?” she mewed into his ear, Rui tactically agreeing to avoid any further unwanted attention. 

***

“You alright?” José had asked as he got into bed next to her a few hours later, his arm pulling her back against his chest. 

“Tired” she replied “Really tired” 

“Thank you for today” he said into her neck, his mouth gently kissing her - not wanting to hint at anything sexual “Meant a lot to have you there again” 

“You’re welcome” she sighed back, she did wonder if anyone had mentioned their marriage to him, the fact they were now visibly and publicly linked was pretty massive. The appearance of a wedding ring on his finger would surely have caused some conversation within the media, it was one of the reasons she felt unsure about considering the offer she’d had emailed over during the day, she wanted to ask his opinion but at the same time she wanted to do something independently - see was sure Matthew would’ve told her if the whole thing felt like a bad idea.

“I’ll speak with my mother tomorrow, and the kids - arrange something for the international break hmm?” he said gently, not putting any emphasis or pressure on her to agree to anything she didn’t want to. The last thing he wanted was her feeling intimidated by the Mourinho clan, but the kids still hadn’t celebrated their marriage and he was wary of that, he figured getting them altogether would mean less eyes would be on Vida. 

“Great” she answered bluntly, still not moving or turning over.

José’s head fell to the pillow and within minutes he too was asleep.

***

Tuesday 2nd November 

“Your hair looks fabulous!” Matthew screamed as Vida walked out of one chair and into another, a young lady armed with make up brushes and powder setting about removing any shine from her face. 

“Have you told José?” he asked again, in-between sips of the free Prosecco.

“God no way” Vida replied, sipping the Prosecco too now.

Vida had never been interviewed for a magazine like this, yes - she had written various pieces for photography journals over the years but a weekly publication with a demographic of 29-49 year old women, no way. She’d be lying if she’d said she’d heard of the magazine before - she was hardly into this kind of thing and as she was getting her hair styled she’d leafed through their latest edition. It was full of make up and hair tips, relationship advice and the latest fashion - it was also fairly respectable with features focusing on health issues and animal welfare. Matthew hadn’t shut up on the train down to London about how this interview would be amazing exposure for her career and also give her a chance to let the media know just how normal and down to earth José was. Vida did feel some trepidation because she’d not even discussed it with him, the interview would form part of the relationship feature in next week’s publication and she really had no clue how the line of questioning would go.

“So, Vida, we’ll do the photographs first - please be gentle with us!” Mary - the magazine’s features editor joked.

“Oh, you’re OK, I’m useless at photographing people I can assure you, go ahead” Vida replied casually and modestly, Matthew only ever two feet away from her at all times. 

Vida wore a gorgeous cashmere Stella McCartney sweater and black pencil skirt in the first shot, informing Mary this would be considered the height of sophistication in her usual everyday life “I adore skirts” she said “But on a set they’re so unpractical, I spend way too much time in denim” 

“Fantastic!” Rick, the photographer told her, finding her beyond easy to direct and work with.

“Wow” Vida said, her face stunned when confronted with a long sleeved Givenchy black dress “That is beautiful” 

Within twenty minutes Vida was transformed from professional city girl to sophisticated party guest, the shoot’s director suggesting she wear her camera around her neck to make the pictures even more personal and quirky. Matthew was close to tears as he was showed the shots on the huge digital screen behind the set “Vida, you gorgeous bitch!” 

Vida laughed so loudly, bringing her hand to her face - the photographer was still snapping away and when she saw his work she couldn’t believe it was her “So much personality in your eyes Vida” he told her in relation to the picture where Matthew had made her laugh hard, Vida smiled politely “Thank you so much for this”

“He’s one lucky guy you know…..Mourinho” Rick told her as he packed the set up, Vida being helped out of the skin tight fabric and back into her chunky knitted sweater and jeans. 

They moved into a bar over the road in Knightsbridge for the actual interview, a roaring fire to the side of them and authentic wooden tables and benches adorning the large open plan room. 

“So I’ll just start conversationally if that’s ok, I’ll jot a few things down and then when we start with the questions I’ll turn the dictaphone on” 

Vida nodded and sipped her coffee, Matthew as ever, at her side. 

“Do you spend much time in London?” Mary asked.

“Not so much these days, Matthew used to live down here so I’d be visiting once or twice a month you know, I have a few friends down here still but I don’t miss living in Chelsea” 

“It’s such a coincidence that you lived around here, when you know José is still so intrinsically linked to Chelsea, even now” 

Vida cocked her head “I guess so, but never really thought about it like that, it’s not as though I ever saw him or knew him back then, it wasn’t until I settled in Manchester that I got to know him” 

Mary was beyond perceptive, Matthew’s hand kept tapping Vida’s knee under the bench when he thought she was going into too much depth and detail, she thanked all the gods in the world that he was there, she knew how dopey she could sometimes become when talking about José, her head was filled with the grandeur of the day too, he knew he may have to steer her. 

“And how did you meet? I’m told you rented apartments in the same block?”

Vida nodded “That’s right yes, that’s how we met” 

Mary put her pen down and shuffled in a little closer, “Was it a long courtship Vida, or did he whisk you off your feet like I imagine?”

Vida and Matthew exchanged glances “Have you seen her? It’s worth remembering my best mate is fucking beautiful here sweetheart, not to mention classy and talented, this isn’t all about him you know” Matthew declared. 

Mary instantly shot backwards in her seat “Of course, I apologise…” she paused and then flicked the dictaphone to record “So Vida, how is life as Mrs Mourinho?” 

“Everything I imagined and more, we work well as a partnership - we have the same values in life so it’s fantastic” 

“And if I could ask, as a modern woman, how do you feel about age gap relationships - have you found it causes friction between yourself and José who is some 20 years older?” 

Vida shook her head furiously “Absolutely not, being on the same wavelength is vital, and we always have been - you know he’s not a dinosaur, he’s around youth all day long at work, he values new and different approaches to things and he’s open minded, age has never been an issue” 

“This is your second marriage, does this time around feel different?” 

“Yes” Vida answered immediately “José is a caring and thoughtful man, my first husband was not” 

“You dated for a number of months, how does being married change your relationship dynamic?” 

“It doesn’t, we are the same now as we’ve always been, the only difference is I have a new surname. You know, we wanted to make that commitment and we wanted to be legitimate, José is old fashioned and he wants his wife there with him during matches, at social events that sort of thing. And I want the same, he’s been to several photography launches with me” 

“And how do you keep that spark when you get marr-“

Vida held her hand up and interrupted that question “Spark? Have you met José? In fact no - You don’t even have to meet him to know he oozes charm and sex appeal Mary, there’s no question of ‘keeping’ that spark because that spark is omnipresent and it always has been”

Mary grinned devilishly at that answer, “Which leads me nicely into my next question - how important is sex to your relationship?” 

Vida felt Matthew’s eyes burning a hole in her head, his whole body poised waiting for her to articulate herself. 

“It’s fundamental” Vida replied bluntly “No complaints there I can assure you!” 

The three of them broke out into fits of laughter, Mary pausing the tape momentarily to ask “Off the record, how good is José in bed, I won’t print this, the girls in the office were desperate for me to ask you…” 

Cautiously, Vida took a deep breath “Exceptional” 

Mary grinned once again and then hit record “What do you consider the most important thing about a relationship?” 

“Communication” she answered and then felt bad - José didn’t even know she was there for fucks sake… “And trust” - she clenched her fists feeling a total hypocrite.

“What’s José’ best feature?” 

“He has incredibly soulful eyes…..he could not say a single word but say so much in a look. And he’s extremely loyal, generous, romantic. The whole package really” she finished with a smile. 

“And what do you think he would say was your best feature?” 

Vida giggled and then composed herself “Kindness” 

“Just a few more then we’ll wrap up, we ask everybody this one - What can you tell us about your first ever boyfriend, first sexual encounter and most recent sexual encounter?” 

Vida and Matthew once again exchanged mischievous looks, “My first boyfriend was a science geek, I was a late bloomer so I would have been 16-17, I was in the dark room one evening after school developing photographs and he was out in the lab and I came out wearing all the unsexy gear, you know awful oversized apron and safety goggles and we kind of just kissed and spent the next 10 months being geeks together. He was very sweet indeed. First sexual encounter, was with this boy, at my sister’s 18th Birthday party - in the garden under some hideous tarpaulin, we were covered in mud and leftovers, I shudder at that memory and my most recent encounter….Well José and I have just moved in to our new apartment and lets just say I don’t think the kitchen worktops were designed for that…” 

Mary and Matthew guffawed loudly, “Super!” Mary yelled, “Vida it’s been an absolute pleasure, thank you so much for your time, I’ll email everything over for you before we go to print” 

“You did good, kid” Matthew told her supportively, his arm draped around her as they walked back towards the train station.


	72. The First Argument

“You missed Tuesday and now you’re missing Sunday? Honestly Vida, I don’t see what is so important I really do not” 

José had spent the last thirty minutes reeling in rage after Vida had explained she couldn’t make the Chelsea game on Sunday, she still hadn’t explained her way out of Tuesday’s no-show and he simply didn’t know whether to believe if Matthew had had a crisis or not, he knew full well they’d been to London together for one thing or another and he knew they’d gotten home with time to spare before the Benfica match kicked off. When he challenged her she had apologised profusely, and seemingly meant it from the bottom of her heart but something still didn’t sit right with him. 

Vida was sat at the table, taking in his words, listening to him verbally scald her for her so called lack of loyalty to his career, that was rich she thought, the amount of times she’d reassured him over the course of this season and last - always singing his praises and telling him how magnificent he was. 

“Is this our first married row?” She had remarked facetiously, causing his cheeks to only redden further and a firm hand slam down loudly on the table where she sat. 

“Do you what you have to do” he told her quickly, with a few interspersed Portuguese words “The kids wanted to see you, fucking hell even Rina wanted to see you Vida!” he yelled, utterly perplexed and with a vein now throbbing in his forehead. 

He should have known better than to react like this to her, she only closed herself off when they argued, or rather when he got on her back like this, he’d really be fucked if she turned on the waterworks, god - he hadn’t even anticipated that, taking a deep breath he sat opposite her, he genuinely didn’t want to make her cry, not at all but he wanted her to know just how important Sunday was to him. 

“Look” he said, voice now at a reasonable level “Matthew is a big boy hmm?” 

Vida’s eyes narrowed, she’d not reacted to his hairdryer treatment but a few more subtle pushes and she would be yelling just as freely as him, and he knew it.

“Ok, sorry, but at least tell me, why? Why does he need you with him all afternoon and evening?” 

Vida sighed, swallowed and stared at him “I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone, that includes you, I’m sorry ok?” 

José rubbed his tired eyes and then shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to not appear bothered when really all he actually was, was bothered “I’m going to bed” he conceded, standing and swaggering off to shower. 

‘On for Sunday, you owe me, Vx’ she had texted Matthew. 

Matthew Cooper had imagination, what he lacked in self awareness he made up for in his well thought out plans and organisational skills. Not just in his private life, oh no, professionally people paid for Matthew’s skills, he was thriving in his new career as an interim manager at high end fashion boutiques, going in when profits were at an all time low and leaving them at a record high. Damn, he could get what he wanted and leave others trembling, in awe of his power. But he was also a kind hearted soul, Vida loved him for that, she also loved how he never suffered fools and for this very reason she was on board for his 'Get Back at Pep’ mercy mission. The logistics for said plan were just forming and with only two days for them to materialise Vida knew she’d have to be sharp and at the top of her game as his wing woman, she had swung tickets to the City game via Callie, who as a season ticket holder often got first dibs on spare home tickets, swearing Callie to secrecy had been a little tricky - she sure as hell didn’t want her blabbing it to Rui during some of their sickly pillow talk so a quick barter for some free photographs for her to sell in the shop - no commissions needed soon swung the deal. Matthew knew his way around the Etihad pretty well, it would just be a case of a little diversion tactic and he would be in the office area where he knew Pep and his assistant’s always had a pow-wow prematch, a quick fiddle around with the computer system in there, somehow set a timer for the projector to swing into life and Voilá! Photographs of their beloved manager on a loop in flagrante with a blond haired, greek-god bodied Matthew Cooper.

‘Superb, Mx’ he’d replied soon after, Vida smiled, it was a wicked plan but she knew from how Matthew had explained it that Pep’s assistant’s were stuck in the last century when it came to this kind of thing, they’d had an initial culture shock upon moving to Manchester and Pep had even divulged at one stage that his assistant had been verbally abusing a group of gay men on a team night out in the city. Seeing photographs of Pep doing that would ruin him, Matthew hoped that by the next day his entire coaching staff would abandon him. Even then he’d only experience 1% of the pain Pep had caused him…

José was lying on his back in their bed when she joined him, brushing her teeth in silence and then yawning, he wasn’t usually the stubborn type, he normally gave in to this kind of thing reasonably quickly but tonight she noted how coiled and tense he appeared. 

“You sulking?” she asked, rubbing cream into her hands “Because if you are it’s fine, I’m knackered anyway” 

“Tiring talking to journalists isn’t it?” he asked, suspiciously, his eyes still closed while his chest gently rose and fell. 

“Meaning?” she questioned. 

“Answered your phone earlier, Mary at Your Life magazine?” 

Vida froze on her side of the bed, “O-K….” 

José let out a hoarse laugh, “Hmm, OK indeed, said you were quite insightful about our relationship” 

Vida turned over and faced him, her legs crossed and elbows resting on her knees “I didn’t know how to tell you” she admitted “I just….” she paused “Need some fucking identity!” 

José’s eyes snapped open and he sat up on his elbow “Identity?” 

She nodded, “Yes! I want people to know I’m not some stupid little bitch who hangs off your every word all day long, you’re fucking difficult to shake José” 

José’s mouth gaped open, his eyes focused in the distance and his body became taut “A few weeks after you marry me and you say that? Are you for real?” 

Vida gripped her hair, “You’re misunderstanding me, please…..” she said through light tears “I want us to be equal, I want to be able to do my own thing, independent of being your wife” 

“Like not support me at games?” he snapped.

“No!” she yelled, gripping his forearm “I swear this is nothing to do with Sunday, Matthew needs me, I swear” 

“Then what? What is it?” he asked, struggling to understand. 

She looked at him, eyes now a little puffy “I want people to see me and know I’m not just your wife” 

“Vida, you have a career, a successful one, people know who you are. They knew who you were before me, why lower yourself to some seedy magazine interview?”

She shrugged again, “Money, a chance to prove myself, I dunno” she flopped back onto her pillow and pulled the duvet over her, he sank underneath too and let his hand wander to her stomach and then slowly move up to her sides and finally her face.   
“Sorry for shouting” he said softly, “I don’t want to restrict you from life, please know that, I want you to have your career, your interests, your own thing - of course I do, we’ve spoken about this” 

Vida turned on to her side, “I need my freedom José, that’s all….” 

He kissed her forehead soothingly, his warm hands wound around her body one gripping her left shoulder the other rhythmically stroking down the centre of her back, “Independence…” he whispered, just for clarification. 

Vida mewed out a “Yes” completely distracted by his lips and ever ardent tongue prodding and licking at her pulse point and jaw, “Exactly that…” 

He’d moved on top of her and kissed away the few remaining tears, tasting the saltiness and then began running his thumb across her cheekbones to make extra sure they were all gone “Don’t battle with me please….” he said quietly, lips kissing the corners of her mouth at first “Tell me how you feel, always…..just be honest with me” 

Vida opened her eyes fully and raked her nails through his scruffy silver hair, his eyes were heavy and tired but he would still stay awake for her - if that was what she wanted, “Do that thing José….” she sighed right back into his mouth, a gasp filling the air as he began to do what was requested.


	73. Well Trained

Present Day

 

“Humour me…..” he had said, his mouth half way down the middle of her ribs and tongue lapping at her skin inducing a well timed pleasurable wince.

“I always humour you José” she answered with deftness and an unconscious writhe of the hips, “Every……..day” she added as his mouth was now dangerously close to her inside thigh. 

“Hmm funny” he answered, with a cock of the head, warm breath followed by the coolness of the metal of his wedding band causing the fine hairs on her upper thighs to stand on end. 

He looked up at her, body exhausted from yet more energetic activity and roughly coughed “Vida” he asked bluntly, almost as though her concentration had waned during the last few seconds, her eyes snapped open and she propped herself up on her elbows “Yeah?” she asked casually as though he was asking her to pass the salt. 

José tutted and paused his wooing for now, him too now propped up on one elbow “Paris, what do you think?” 

Vida’s hand reached down to his chin, the stubble rough and coarse “I think you should do whatever feels right José” 

He rolled his eyes, “That’s such a cop out reply, you know that?” 

He grumbled under his breath while manoeuvring his body back up the bed before eventually flopping down next to her, his hands pulling the sheets up over the pair of them “Would you come with me?” 

Vida’s shake of the head told him everything he needed to know, it was a dumb thing to ask - it should go without saying but she knew he occasionally had these lapses in confidence, these tiny, minute feelings of self doubt and vulnerability. When they did materialise the witty remarks and cracking wise had to stop, he knew she knew that. 

“Sorry” he whispered, right hand moving her jaw towards his face for a sweet, delicate kiss “I’m an idiot” he continued, lips gently pressing against hers like she was the most fragile thing on the planet. 

“You’re not, you’re human” she told him “Which is reassuring” she said with just the right amount of mocking, he grinned widely and then pulled her underneath him, mouth hungrily attacking her now and his tongue sinuous in it’s pursuit of hers. 

The following morning Vida was up first, José’s phone had been ringing in the kitchen but she had left it for him, not wanting to impose on his calls and messages for a second - she figured if it was Rui - which it almost certainly would be he wouldn’t really fancy shooting the breeze with her given the situation. But it had been driving her insane by the sixth ring and calling José to wake him up had been fruitless so she grabbed the iPhone and answered the private incoming call.

“Oh Vida, it’s Rui, on Maria’s phone, can you tell José I’m a father, to a boy, he’s healthy and Maria is fine” 

Vida let out an unexpected shriek of delight, she knew how much this meant to Rui “I’m so pleased for you, I really am and of course I will tell him!” she said with a high pitched tone, which made Rui smile thinly, she was so genuine when it came to things like this, he felt his stomach ache listening to her excitement, “Thank you Vida….” he paused, “Means… well means a lot” 

He hung up and placed his forehead against the coldness of the wall outside the maternity unit, his knuckles scraped the brick a little and then he shook his head, he wished he could shake away these feelings once and for all, he laughed to himself - it was typical that she would answer José’s phone at that very moment in time, typical. 

“Rui’s a Dad” Vida told José as he walked into the kitchen in a pre-groomed state, his eyes widening “Yeah?!” 

Vida nodded, “He just called, it’s a boy, him and Maria are fine, I’m sure he’ll call you again later” 

José felt pride for his assistant, “He deserves that” he commented as he sipped some coffee, inwardly pondering how Rui would even cope given the upcoming schedule and the imminent trip to Switzerland, he sighed “He’ll be fine” he said out loud as though he was trying to convince himself. 

“Course he will, he’s got Callie, Manchester’s most doting girlfriend” Vida jibed as she pulled on her hooded top, “And now, my Portuguese wonder, I have to go and meet Manchester’s most demanding best friend” 

José chuckled, “Matthew and Pep eh? Just when you thought it was irreparable Guardiola grows a set and rights his wrongs” 

Vida bent down to kiss him, “Well not all of them, he might have started to divorce Cristina but he still owes me an apology for that night” she pointed out, distracted a little by José’s hands on her lower back and massaging firmly “You sure you have to go?” he whispered into her ear, “I just showered” she batted back as though that was the most ludicrous insinuation ever “You’re not so hot yourself in the making it up to people stakes Vida....” José stated making her take a step back, puzzled by what he had said. 

“Two words” he confirmed, hands now on his own hips “Magazine. Article” 

Vida grabbed her bag and tossed her hair to one side, “Two words for you…..” she raised her eyebrows, wondering if he’d take it rhetorically or wait obediently for the obviously planned sarcastic retort. 

José turned cooly on his heels and sat down at the kitchen table, “Tell Matthew I said hello” 

God, she had him well trained.


	74. Therapy

December 19th 2017.

“Why don’t you start, this whole thing is your idea” Vida snapped as she looked him assertively in the eyes, face producing a scowl even he would be envious of. 

José raised his hands upwards, palms facing the ceiling and shrugged “You don’t think we need this?” he asked softly, his manipulation of the specifically selected therapist palpable. 

Vida cackled and folded her right leg over her left, her foot making circular motions mid-air and her entire body riled up with anger, confusion and more than anything - vulnerability. 

Their therapist - Doctor Diaz was a contact of José’s from his Chelsea days - second time around, the focus on the players’ mental health had become a lot more integral to their overall game by his second tenure there and he had learnt a lot from this man. More than anything he knew he could rely on the discretion of Dr Diaz, he had in recent times specialised in couple’s therapy - José had even at one point recommended Rui and Maria try to sort through their differences with him but to no avail. Rui had known long before no therapist in the land could sort out their relationship difficulties. Vida gazed at the middle aged man, dressed head to foot in expensive Italian cloth and shook her head, “You want me to start José? Ok then, until two weeks ago I had no idea you had such a burning desire to be a father again, and let’s face it - that’s a pretty fucking important thing to voice to a woman before you marry her!” 

Vida’s rage wasn’t helping anything, Dr Diaz continued to scribble while José calm as anything spouting on about how she would make an incredible parent - how they could both give an amazing life to a child, “This is a big deal to me Vida” he had said, as though it was something so simple - “Please” he had added, his hands now reaching out to grab hers, “Get off of me!” she said, throwing his hands back towards his face. 

José lounged back in the black leather bucket seat and blinked slowly, he genuinely thought she was being unreasonable - they’d argued at length making it the most miserable fortnight of their relationship - Vida hadn’t been going home instead crashing at Matthew’s new apartment in the city, she hadn’t even told him why she was there and Matthew being the guy he was didn’t dare to pry - he knew she would talk when she was ready. When Vida had gone home it was a total pigsty and she and José had argued about that, her bringing up the fact he couldn’t look after himself never mind a child which lead to yet another heated exchange of words and insults followed by the slamming of the door and her departure. 

“Vida, if I may ask” Dr Diaz began in his soft American accent “Do you not wish to have a child specifically with José or is this something you decided a long time ago?” 

José’s eyes focused on her as she digested the question and swallowed “I never wanted children, and he knew that” she answered robotically “You know what is the most insulting thing here? He isn’t home long enough to wash his own clothes, nevermind bring up a child, so he’s arrogant enough to think he can go off travelling the world, playing his games while I’m stuck indoors raising his spoilt brat, THAT is what hurts” 

Vida pulled on her jacket and grabbed her handbag, her parting shot was a blunt “Save your money José, therapy isn’t going to change how I feel” 

 

TWO WEEKS BEFORE…

“How has he been?” Rui asked as Vida passed over baby Mario at the front door, draping the cloth bag full of assorted baby regalia over Rui’s left shoulder. 

“He was perfect Rui, make sure he stays that way” Vida said with a smile “You can come in for a bit if you like you know, José is just in the shower” 

Things were slightly better between them both, Rui had resorted to life with Callie and was actually enjoying it - but it was being a father that was really making the difference, he flicked his hair off of his face and then jiggled his baby boy in his arms “Thanks but no, I’d rather get him in the car and home while he’s like this, thanks again - tell José I’ll see him tomorrow” 

Vida couldn’t be sure but she thought Rui winked nonchalantly at her before he turned to leave, she didn’t read too much into the gesture, the mood had been so jubilant since the arrival of Mario and she didn’t want to change that - having him there in the flat just for the afternoon had cheered her up, the stresses of being married to José would often lead to the need for regular catharsis and that day cuddling up with Rui’s boy had sure done the trick. 

“Rui been already?” José asked fresh from the shower and towelling his silver hair, water dripping all over the kitchen floor as he poured himself some wine. 

Vida frowned, the self proclaimed neat freak in her getting wound up by the total lack of awareness of his surroundings “Go and dry yourself properly man” she moaned, “I cleaned this floor earlier” 

José smirked “So leave it for the cleaner” 

Vida pulled out the mop and proceeded to clear up his soapy drips “It really is outrageously glamorous being your wife, you know that?” she mocked, he laughed deeply and then placed his glass down on the worktop. 

“Rui mention tomorrow?” José enquired, his mind focused on the CSKA Moscow home leg “Because he had better be on his game that boy” 

Vida placed the mop back in the cupboard and joined him in pouring herself a glass “Go easy on him” 

His eyes narrowed “Hmm, not easy with a baby I know..” 

His tone was off but Vida didn’t question it, “I’m exhausted” she remarked as she finished the last sip of wine “Don’t be up too late…” she advised with an arch of the eyebrow. 

 

Vida was 90% asleep when she felt him slide into bed next to her, the coldness of his wedding band making her jump momentarily before his warm and welcoming lips eased her back down into full relaxation, the hot shower so late in the evening had left him feeling light headed and at his seductive peak, a few deep Portuguese words later and she was writhing underneath him like a sex starved maniac. 

José’s tongue dipped in and out of her mouth, teasing and winding around hers and he spent an age taking great pleasure when she moaned out for more, when his hips did jut so their groins clashed and then fully met he throbbed inside of her, he wondered if she would ever change - ever get sick or bored of him doing this, as he looked down at her face it was obvious to him that she wouldn’t but he still prompted her for an answer. 

“NEVER” She said in a muffled voice through her right hand which was across her face, “Why?” he asked further, his right hand spreading across her ribcage and steadying her, “You’re the best…..” she gasped as he pulled backwards unexpectedly and then picked up a devastating rhythm which resulted in a swift and intense climax for the both of them.

 

Vida was splayed across their bed as usual afterwards, he had arrived back to the bedroom with two glasses of water and carefully placed hers on the bedside table, his eyes clocked her contraceptive tablets in their blister pack and he paused, “You OK?” She asked as she sat up and took a long gulp of water. 

“How about you stop taking those?” he asked.


	75. Coffee and...

December 23rd 2017

 

Vida assertively knocked on the door at just after 7pm, she had her key but she wanted to make a point of it by knocking. Plus Matthew told her that would look mature, and make him realise what he had been missing. She had spent the whole evening before filling in her best friend, who mainly looked at her blankly and open mouthed. Shit, if she had shocked Matthew then it must be bad. He didn’t offer her any real advice regarding the child issue, but he did suggest she still accompany José to the United Christmas party - José had been calling her relentlessly all morning, she had cancelled every single time. Matthew had booked her in to one of the swanky city centre Spas - hair, nails, make up - everything, she had no real reason to make herself look irresistible to him, not really but it gave her a great deal of inner confidence. Vida had felt lacking in that for the last three weeks, ever since ‘that’ conversation. They hadn’t met since the therapy session, that had hurt her feelings more than anything, the way he had indignantly sat there explaining to some American guy what he thought was wrong with her for not wanting to breed. Vida shuddered as she stood there, trying to push all of those things to the back of her mind for now, Matthew was right - she had to go to the Christmas party, she had to keep face, and not just for her husband’s benefit but for her’s too. The media in general had been alright with her, maybe having the career and independent attitude which so she passionately expressed in the Your Life interview helped, or maybe it was the fact she didn’t need to be seen glued to José’s arm all the time. On the rare occasions she was photographed without him she was usually with Matthew drinking coffee, the press had next to no dirt to dish on her anymore.

Vida tapped her heels on the floor as she waited, clutching her handbag to her chest and breathing deeply, the dress Matthew had hired for her was stunning, a muted red silk which modestly caressed her curves and finished just above the knee. She had certainly dressed for the occasion, these football parties in her experience tended to be fairly reserved and low key, players and their partners usually leaving to go on to somewhere with more freedom and exclusivity. She was just about to pull her key out of her bag when she saw the door handle turn and José open the it, he stood there with his collar up, red tie draped down his chest and a black leather shoe on his free hand which he had just been checking for scuffs - even semi-dressed he looked impeccable. He licked his lips and moved to the side to let her in, the pair of them still in total silence. Vida walked down and into the kitchen and placed her bag on the spotless work top - the cleaner had clearly been. José stood behind her after putting on his shoe and straightening his tie, “I’ve been calling you all day” he said deeply, his fingertips feeling the coolness of the material of her dress as they skimmed down her right hip and stopped at the curve of her backside. Vida flinched and spun around to face him, the space between their bodies miniscule. 

“I was busy” she stated and then took a step back. 

“Why did you change your mind?” he asked, the bulge in his trousers noticeable as he drank in the sight of her, absolutely perfect to him in every possible way. 

Vida arched an eyebrow, “I couldn’t let you go on your own could I? As much as I hate you right now, that didn’t seem fair” 

José smirked but didn’t answer, they shared a drink in total silence too, Vida shocked by how charged the atmosphere was, she wanted to slap him across the face so badly and he knew that - he knew the things he had said were out of order but he was still suffering with wounded pride and a sense of denial - why would any woman not want to carry his child? 

Vida had smiled when he picked up the keys to the Aston Martin, “You haven’t called Eric?” she asked, “You want to actually drive to this thing?” 

“With you looking like that you’re sure as hell I do” 

Vida giggled to herself when he was out of the room choosing a watch - Matthew had remarked that she looked like a Bond girl in that outfit, and here she was - just about to take a ride in Bond’s trademark Aston.

Vida eyed him narrowly, she wondered if the charm offensive would last all evening or just until he decided to broach the baby subject with her once they were on the way back home. They spoke more like colleagues on the way to the venue, José toning down his smoothness for now.  
“How is Mario?” Vida asked, out of the blue.

José was emotionless as he carried on the drive, “Fine” he answered bluntly, making the opportunity for any follow up questions impossible. 

As predicted the party was well organised, formal and practically humour-free. They had all posed for photographs on the way in and out, Vida so relieved Matthew had sent her to the all-day Spa, her eyes took over an hour to focus properly once they got inside because of the flashes but at least she didn’t have to stress about her mascara or lipstick - everything was on point. Vida had exchanged smiles and waved at Rui and Callie, and had brief chat when they left to get home to Mario. Rui clearly knew something was going on between her and José as the look of shock on his face at her presence said it all, and he had also informed Callie as her polite yet awkward smile was mortifying. 

“What have you told Rui?” Vida asked nonchalantly as José’s arm casually fell behind her at the dinner table, “Nothing” he lied. 

Vida gave him a sideways glance “Bullshit” she replied and then shimmied her body away from him, she heard him laugh throatily “I said we’d been having some problems, nothing else” he said with a whisper - warm breath on her neck “Trust me” he added, making her stop mid-sip of her drink and turn her head so they were locked in a mutual stare. It’d be a lie to say she hadn’t missed those brown eyes, or him the line of freckles across the bridge of her nose, she went to speak but the materialisation of a branded Mourinho smirk stopped her. Perplexed by this, she huffed and sat back in her seat, allowing his arm to fall back behind her and occasionally touch the top of her left shoulder. 

They left at just after 11:30pm, Vida relieved she didn’t drink too many cocktails as he opened the door of the Aston for her, he got in and made the engine roar, “Home?” he asked, reversing out of the space with his left elbow on the back of his seat as his body swivelled to look out the back window. 

“I’ll come up for coffee” she told him, her phone in her hand “I need to text Matthew when I’m ready to be picked up” 

José nodded, the drive home was experienced in a comfortable silence. 

“Thanks” Vida said as he helped her out of the car, the dripping of the water from the evening’s deluge of rain reverberating around the grey and unlit underground car park, “What’s with the politeness?” José asked, his whole body in her personal space and pressing both of them against the car, she released a shameful gasp when his mouth grazed her neck and then as she regained her bearings firmly pushed against him with all her strength. 

“How about that coffee?” he asked stepping back and walking off towards the service lift with his hands in his pockets, leaving her weak body plastered to the car. 

She trotted after him, careful not to slip in her heels and entered the lift standing at the opposite end to him, “After you” he said as they reached the top floor, their floor. 

José unlocked the door and she remained rooted to the spot, “Coffee yeah?” he said, guiding her inside and waiting while she moved to the adjacent wall and rested her back against it, “Coffee and then what? You want to procreate?” Vida asked, dripping with attitude. 

José locked the door from the inside and remained in silence, placing his keys in the bowl next to where she was stood, he moved directly in front of her and then looked her up and down - eyes full of lust and desire, he placed his left palm next to her face against the wall and leant into her - his lips hovering over the available skin, not touching or kissing - just making her aware and bringing her senses back to life. She swallowed loudly as his right hand stroked up her inside thigh, raising her red silk dress as it did, “I was actually thinking…” he began with a low, rough voice - two of his fingers now coming into contact with the moisture between her legs “We could have coffee and then fuck, hmm?”


	76. No Biting

“I was just thinking about you” Matthew said into his iPhone to a blissed out Vida at the other end.

“Am I to presume things are back to normal?” he enquired further, his attention on the phone call waning a little when Pep entered the lounge wearing just his underwear. 

“Wouldn’t go that far” Vida answered, more relaxed than she’d have liked “Last night was like old times though” 

Matthew licked his lips as Pep continued to look delectable in front of him “And you made it back into your own bed, darling I have never felt prouder” 

Vida laughed loudly, keen not to let on to José who was showering only a few feet away in the bathroom that she felt refreshed and invigorated by how he’d seduced her the night before. José did hear her, and as he shaved in the mirror couldn’t repress a sly grin, knowing he would probably need to bide his time with her still - the whole baby issue was far from resolved as far as he was concerned and he had forged a plan in his mind to spoil her with complete decadence over the Christmas period. Was he being manipulative? Absolutely - but he truly believed it was for her own good. 

“Come over tonight for drinks” Vida said, sitting up in bed with her knees still under the white sheets “Both of you” she had said that last bit quietly, getting Matthew and Pep to her flat while José was in residence required clandestine planning and good timing. 

Pep heard Vida’s invite as he was hanging off of Matthew’s neck, lips and teeth aplenty and one elegant hand dangerously close to the younger man’s bulging crotch, Pep had paused and gazed into his blond boyfriend’s piercing blue eyes with the most mischievous of expressions, “We’d love to” Matthew told her, if nothing it’d be entertaining for both himself and Vida to witness them playfully bitch at one another all evening. 

“No mention of the C word - promise?” Matthew had asked Pep as the Catalan’s mouth explored his chiselled chest, Cristina’s name was like poison on his lips and any mention of her with Vida in the room would surely backfire too, “Promise…” Pep confirmed with a throaty whisper before moving further down to prove it wasn’t only football management that he excelled at.

Across town José appeared around the door after Vida ended her phone call, “Matthew and Pep are coming over tonight, that’s ok isn’t it?” she’d asked him, and then gave him the briefest of flashes of her backside. 

“Of course” he replied through gritted teeth, fluffy towel rubbing his wet silver hair, “I’ll pick up some wine this afternoon” 

Vida stood slowly, her top half completely naked and made a real laborious job of locating her bra, José stared at her, licking his lips when she asked where he’d tossed it last night, “I erm, d-don’t know” he said meekly, the feeling of her bare breasts against his bare shower fresh torso turning him into a stuttering wreck. 

“Bloody hell José, if the press could see you now, all hesitant and shy…” she said with some malice, which made his stomach tighten even more - her full lips kissing down the middle of his chest and pausing at his midriff - the thud of his head against the wall making her smile into the next set of kisses and movements until eventually she yanked the towel down off of him and paid him some real lip service. 

***

José had been relaxing for the first time in over a month, the upcoming schedule would be difficult - he’d discussed every option with Rui at least a dozen times and got a few grumbles in response. Rui had wanted Mario for the whole of Christmas Day and became moody when José informed the entire squad at their last meeting that everyone would be expected to make it in at 5pm sharp for training. Rui was the consummate professional, José knew that, but allowing him special treatment wasn’t up for negotiation - Rui had sulked for the majority of the day only lightening up slightly when José revealed the issues he and Vida has been trying to overcome. Rui wondered if that was normal - to be happy when your closest and oldest ally was experiencing marriage problems, it wasn’t, but then again neither was it normal to be so all-consumingly in love with the same ally’s wife, in the end they reached an agreement - Rui would see Mario all of Christmas Eve and take him to Maria’s on Christmas Day morning. José didn’t think he’d been particularly harsh on the boy, god knows how many family Christmases he’d missed because of football over the years, he sighed audibly as Vida rabbited on about Matthew’s latest project - one of the old rundown factories in town, he’d rented the space and wanted her to base a studio there, all under one roof - his designs and her photography. 

“What do you think? It’s only down the street - literally, and it’s a new avenue for me, mind you I failed miserably at photographing human subjects in Vigo didn’t I?” she waffled, he nodded at all the right moments, but mainly his mind was on when he could get her back into their marital bed - seducing his own wife the evening before had sure been a new one on him but the whole thing was completely exhilarating. José continued to watch and listen to her, for all her hot-headedness and unpredictability she was the only woman who truly got him, every fibre of him - only her, only Vida. 

“You’re quiet, what is it?” she asked as she sat next to him, her right hand around his neck and fingers touching his face, “Is it Pep?” 

José shrugged, “Not at all, I’ll be civil” 

Vida kissed under his left ear and he turned his face, luring her in to a deep and fierce kiss that only ended because there was a knock at the door, Vida hesitantly pulled away - his strength bringing her back down and into his lap. He gripped at her hair and then told her in no uncertain terms “Later, hmm….I’ll make it better than last night…..” he paused as he snaked his right hand underneath her skirt and across the cool silk of her knickers and then breathed in sharply through his teeth “I’ll make you scream..So so good…” 

With a loud thump on the door he released her from his tight grip and felt beyond pleased with himself as she straightened herself out in the hallway mirror, “Stop shagging and let us in Vi” came a loud shriek, Vida’s blush pink cheeks made both Matthew and Pep raise their eyebrows when she eventually let them in, “Fuck off” she whispered to Matthew as he teased - telling her to pull her skirt out of her knickers and proceeding to guffaw when she frantically checked. 

“So, José” Pep began as he watched the older man pour them all some inexplicably expensive vino, Matthew’s eyes narrowed, they’d had a twenty minute conversation on the way over about how Pep wouldn’t try and wind José up too much, “Who is responsible for your lack of results this week, the ball boys? Stewards? The young guy selling the programs?” 

Matthew and Vida exchanged a frozen stare, neither of them moving, almost like time had stood still, “Now now Josep, no work talk hmm?” José replied, cool as you like as he walked them through to the lounge and then with one hell of a swagger pushed his shoulders back and sat on the sofa, beckoning Vida next to him as Matthew and Pep sat opposite. 

Pep’s eyes playfully glistened “Not biting tonight?” 

José smiled widely, dimples prominent “Not in that respect, no”


	77. Lisbon or Bust - Part I

“So come on, what did he get you for Christmas?” Matthew asked as they both stopped for a break, Vida hadn’t quite realised she had signed up to help clear the warehouse space Matthew had rented for them.

She wiped the sweat off her brow and then took a long gulp of the tea he’d made, “Nothing actually, we’ve got a holiday planned for the next International break” 

Matthew’s eyes widened “Isn’t that in March? Well so long as you’re happy…” 

Vida placed her mug down, latching on to the implication in his words “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“No reason” he answered as he swept his floppy fringe back across his head “It’s just less than a month ago he had you in couple’s therapy and now it’s as though he’s completely forgiven and has he even apologised?” 

Vida defiantly placed her hands on her hips “He has apologised actually” 

Matthew scoffed, “Vida, shagging you until you pass out every day for a week does not count as an apology. And what was with the smugness the other night? Pep was fucking seething when we got back” 

“Why? Because José was mature?” she snapped before carrying on with her duties, coughing as a big pile of dust blew in her face following a draught “I hate you for this, you know that?” she teased.

Matthew laughed and continued with his tidying, Vida knew he was right - the baby issue had been the elephant in the room for days now, and he hadn’t said sorry to her for the forced attempt at therapy either. But would there ever be a right time to raise the subject? Probably not, just another thing to worry about she gathered. The pair of them were both interrupted when a knock came on the vast glass door, there stood Callie, Mario with her and beckoning Vida over. 

Vida pulled open the heavy door and helped the pair of them in, “It’s pretty dusty in here Cal, probably best you don’t stay too long” Vida advised, Callie pulled up the blanket over Mario and unravelled her long, wooly scarf. 

“I needed to speak to you Vi, hope you don’t mind” Callie caught the eye of Matthew who was at this point defying gravity by the amount of rubbish he was carrying in his Strongman-eqsue arms, “Go ahead” he called “I’ll be outside” 

They sat down in the cleanest part of the room, Vida making sure Mario was safe and sound before settling herself down on an upturned box, giving Callie a foot stool, “What’s wrong?” she asked, full of concern. 

It was obvious Callie had been crying and was currently trying to hold back the tears but she took a deep breath and started to speak “Since Mario was born, Rui has been so distant, y’know - I get that he has to see Maria more but he didn’t get back to his hotel until gone 1am last night - he went to pick up Mario at 8 Vida - 8! I’d been calling him like an idiot and he didn’t even respond. It wasn’t until I went over this morning when he was getting ready to leave for your place that he said Mario had kept him awake so he was in and out of sleep and missed my calls” 

“Seems fair enough?” Vida replied, trying to be impartial. 

Callie leant in closer, as though what was going to materialise next was of the most utmost secrecy “We haven’t you know, done it….since he was born” 

Vida laughed nervously and gripped her friends arm, “Oh come on, Rui is playing an active role in his son’s life - I would imagine it’s as tiring as fuck! We both know it is and we only have Mario a few hours a week, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about Cal, honestly” 

Callie nodded and smiled before taking a deep breath and then spluttering “Wow, it really is dusty in here” 

Vida stood up, “It’s hideous, now come on, get yourself over to the hotel” she checked her watch “They’ll be done by now, Rui will be back and I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see you both” 

Callie left feeling a little more reassured than when she first arrived but as Vida waved her off she couldn’t help but think she was onto something - yes, Rui could brood for Britain but he could also be pretty spineless at times, Vida doubted it was anything to do with Maria but it was clear there was something going on other than him getting used to being a new Dad. Vida called to Matthew, saying she was done for one day, he grumbled that six hours did not constitute a full day’s graft but she was already out of the door and hailing a cab back home. 

“Oh hey, how come you’re still here?” Vida asked Rui - the first vision she saw when walking through the front door covered head to foot in dust, plaster and paint. 

Rui’s eyes darted around her body, he’d not meant to be quite so glaring and Vida coughed loudly to diffuse the obvious awkwardness before complaining “Yeah yeah, I’m dusty I get it. Callie is on her way to the hotel with Mario, you’ve been here all this time for six hours?” Vida asked rhetorically as she pulled off her socks and tossed them into the washing machine, “Rui?” she prompted as he stood motionless in the kitchen just watching her. 

“Yes. I’m going, tell José I said bye” 

“Tell him yourself…” she mumbled under her breath, as she shook the crap out of her hair “RUI?” Vida shouted, catching him just before he closed the door, she leapt outside taking him with her and quietly closed the door behind her, she had probably mistimed this avenue of questioning but went with it nonetheless.

“What’s going on with you and Cal? You messing around on her?” she asked and then took a step back when Rui entered her personal space without warning, his face close enough for her to smell his aftershave. 

“Vida” he said deeply, his hands firmly on his slim hips and his face moving to her ear “Get in there and give your husband what he wants instead of involving yourself in my life” 

And then he strolled off, the menace and spite in his voice shook her a little and she had to breathe deeply before going back in to the flat, she felt winded by the fact José had clearly been discussing the baby issue at length with Rui and yet not even broached the subject with her at all - even though she had been back home for well over a week.

“Has the boy gone?” José called from out on the balcony, “I had a call, my accountant. Told him to let himself out” 

“Yeah” Vida replied croakily, before stripping down to her underwear and throwing her filthy clothes into the washing machine, José swaggered in and within seconds had his arms across her from behind, “Mmmm, you need a hand in the shower?” he asked deeply, his lips caressing her shoulders and the back of her neck, she pushed against him trying to stem the flow of tears because she knew what she was about to tell him would cause the mood to turn entirely on it’s head. 

“I don’t want a child José, and the fact you would speak to Rui about me like that is beyond insulting” 

José’s shoulders lowered, “Don’t be upset” he told her quietly, calmly “I had no right to tell him, I’m sorry” 

Vida hugged herself, her half naked body now feeling very cold and weak in his presence and her watery eyes starting to sting. He opened his arms to her and at that moment no matter how angry and insulted she felt they were the most welcoming thing in her world, as she shuffled forward José gently took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, not at all bothered by the dust and dirt. 

Looking down, he cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed away the wetness on her cheeks, her long eyelashes fluttered against his face and he released a throaty sigh, telling her “I have arranged for us to have a couple of days away….go and pack, we’re going to Lisbon” 

“WH-” Vida began.

José’s mouth covered hers preventing any protests against his plan, he’d had it booked for ages, it was all part of his decadence package but he was seriously replanning things in his mind. Their trip would now include an afternoon visiting his Mother so Vida could see first hand just how important family was to him. 

It was Lisbon, or bust.


	78. Lisbon or Bust - Part II

“And over there is the house I grew up in” José told her proudly as they strolled down the dusty sunbathed back street in Lisbon, “And two doors down, is Rina’s house” 

Vida stopped and looked, “Wow, I never knew you lived so close to one another” 

José nodded and pulled her along further as he held her hand, “Yeah, insane eh?” 

They had extended their trip somewhat, Vida had stayed out there while he travelled home for the FA Cup game and joined her the very next morning - his enthusiasm not for a second decreasing. He did wonder if she knew about his spat with Conte back home or not, normally she would be instantly remarking on his behaviour in the media - voicing an opinion, but not today. He’d noted she didn’t even have her iPhone with her, just her trusty Kodak camera.

“How was yesterday, without me?” He asked as they headed back down the street to his Mother’s house.

“Good” she replied, voice completely relaxed - Lisbon clearly suited her “I took hundreds of pictures, had a nice dinner with your Mum, it was great” 

José smiled, she never failed to surprise him - he’d flown her over here pretty much against her will and still she managed to take it all in her stride and find the positives out there. His mother, as predicted loved her immediately and Vida too felt an instant connection. Along with José’s many other relatives in his extended family she did feel comfortable with these people - which was a shock to her, her own family were never really that close. God, she couldn’t even remember the last time she spoke to her sister and the last she heard her Father was in Australia with his new wife - some catwalk model younger than her and her own Mother had opened a gluten-free bakery in the South of France. Vida sighed audibly as they approached the front door of the large white house, “Your mum is out this afternoon” she told him as she swung open the gate for them both to walk through, “She gave you a key?” he asked with a snort, his Mother barely trusted him with a key never mind a woman she’d only met properly a few days ago. 

Vida’s bronzed face startled him when she turned around, he’d seen the sun react to her freckles a billion times but it always took the air from his lungs, she shrugged nonchalantly, stating “I told you, your Mum is great” 

Once inside Vida gathered together the food she had picked up from the market that morning - fresh bread, olives, some seafood and a bottle of locally produced white wine. José’s inevitable response was to mock her choice of ‘Cheap fizzy grape juice’ as he called it, but when he tasted it alongside the food he retracted his statement. They lay on the back lawn, José propping himself up on his elbows while Vida’s head rested across his thigh, his eyes scanned her white linen dress and designer pumps, he noted the appearance of fresh freckles on her legs all thanks to the warm Portuguese sun and felt himself once again feel the familiar wave of love, those damn freckles were his Kryptonite. 

“So, what’s the worse than can happen now then?” she asked with practically a whisper - totally out of nowhere, “I mean, have you planned for his retaliation?” 

That answered his question - she knew about the Conte comments. 

“Oh forget it, it’s all part of the charade” he answered casually, and then joined her flat on his back next to her “And I have much more important things to think about….” he spoke right into her mouth, the scent of olive oil and the white wine making a heady combination as he lead them in to a long and relaxed kiss, with him now on his side and his left hand gripping her face he teased her with the tip of his tongue, gently prodding her for a reaction. Vida opened her eyes and saw how heavy with lust his were, she grinned while still kissing him and soon enough he was pressing his knee between her thighs and relishing in the way she was grinding back against him. When she subtly arched upwards pressing her chest into him while her right hand raked through his silver hair he felt a twinge in his groin, the straining against his underwear now unmistakable.

“Hmm, I don’t tell you often enough…” he spoke with a husky and breathless voice as he looked down at her chest, now rising and falling dramatically “How sexy you are…” 

Vida felt the heat rise to her cheeks and manifest itself in a schoolgirl-esque blush, he did - of course find it beyond endearing, she placed two fingers against his swollen lips and paused him “Much longer and we’re going to be going at it on your Mother’s lawn, not wise really is it?” she told him, armed with a cheeky grin and still some of that redness in her cheeks. 

José dropped his forehead to her rib cage, the bulging feeling of her breasts against his face not helping matters at all, “Let’s go back to the suite then?” 

Vida laughed heartily as she prized herself from under him and rose to her feet now gathering the blanket and remainder of the lunch she’d prepared, “We don’t have time for that right now” 

He sat back on his ankles, a look of desperation emanating across his face followed by a shrug which in Mourinho language meant ‘Why the fuck not?’.

“You do know Rina and the kids are here right?” she asked, as she struggled to carry all the things back inside in one go. He hastily followed to assist and then shook his head confirming that he didn’t know, “She never told me” he added, with just the slightest touch of annoyance. 

Vida scraped their plates and then rinsed them, “I said we’d meet them for dinner this evening at that place you mentioned? Belcanto?” 

José repeated the name of the restaurant correctly, and with an over exaggerated Portuguese accent which resulted in a well timed eye roll from her, she threw the tea towel on the worktop and waited for him to speak. 

“You like it here don’t you?” he remarked, with no agenda at all - paradoxically he’d not thought about the baby issue in days, in actual fact he was thinking he’d have trouble getting her to go back home with him to Manchester. 

Vida’s full smile said it all, “I really do” 

“Matthew has been OK? What with the factory project and everything?” 

Vida swatted the air, “He’s fine, don’t worry” 

“Well then, guess I’d better find something to wear to dinner hmm?”


	79. Lisbon or Bust - Part III

Dinner at Belcanto could only have been better if Matthew had been with her, José’s eyes gazing at her all evening would have lead him to mock vomit and burst into hysterics of course - but he would have also loved the whole family ambience. Matthew’s own parents - much like Vida’s had been distant during his childhood and it was one of the reasons they had such a tight bond. She had looked particularly thoughtful when José had been in the middle of an animated conversation with his Mother, talking ten to the dozen being aware that he had to drop in the odd word of English so Vida could grasp what he was blabbering on about and when the entire table fell about laughing at his impression of one of his Uncle’s she flashed him an unmistakable look of awe. 

“Can I get you any more drinks?” their waiter asked, Vida declining, she felt tired from all the fun and laughter and was becoming more and more sleepy as the evening ensued, José’s Mother had left an hour before - José’s son driving her home and his daughter had made a sharp exit in order to see some old friends before they flew back home to England at the start of the week. 

“I’m OK thanks, but you guys go ahead” she said, selfless as ever as she stood and pulled on her jacket, “I’m done too” Rina added, for back up “Pay up José?” she prompted, before linking arms with Vida as they strolled up the cobbled street to look out at the impressive vista, Vida had turned to look at him as he conversed with the waiter, he was so comfortable, so genuine - so relaxed…she caught his eye and he subtly winked at her and suddenly she was transported back to the infancy of their courtship. The little touches in the hallway, the way he always winked at her from across the lobby if she was coming in and he was going out, long before they had even spoken. 

“So come on, what’s on your mind?” Rina asked as they slowly walked along the seafront, wind blowing both of their hair into a mad panic and both of them giggling to try and neaten it back down. 

“How do you mean?” Vida said, hair now under control against the elements.

“There’s something Vida, have you two been through a bad patch?” 

Vida stared at the older lady and figured if anyone knew him inside out it was her, she took a deep breath for good luck and proceeded to spill everything about the baby, the therapy, the whole reason for him taking her to Lisbon - not that he even knew she’d figured that out yet of course. 

“Wow, that was cathartic” Vida said with a nervous laugh as they stopped now and took a seat while they waited for José to find them. 

“Do you want my advice?” Rina said softly, not wanting to be judgemental or patronising as the ex-wife and Mother of his two grown up children, Vida nodded furiously “Yes please” 

“Any idiot could figure out you two are crazily in love, I only spotted friction because I know him. I know how he behaves when he’s trying to apologise, trying to make up for something even, he won’t have actually told you he’s sorry because he has trouble with that word Vida, believe me. You need to decide your reasons for not wanting a child with him, be honest with yourself - it’s your body, not his, not any other man’s - and it doesn’t make you any less of a woman to not have children” Rina paused, clocking José on his way down to them, “He’s an incredible father Vida, reliable, trustworthy, he provides…just - be sure” she patted Vida’s hand before they stood and hailed a cab just a short walk from the beach. 

Vida and José retreated to their suite after dropping Rina at her hotel, Vida looked at her phone, just after Midnight and a missed call from Matthew. He could wait until morning, chances were he’d be making the most of Pep’s time off too, she didn’t want to be interrupting that. José stretched after kicking off his shoes and unzipping his trousers which pooled on the floor below him, “Gotta say, boxer shorts and dress shirt probably isn’t going to be a catwalk sensation anytime soon” Vida jibed from outside on their own private patio area, complete with cocktail bar and butler on call if needed, “Even on me?” José asked arrogantly as he strutted outside to join her, purposely making a point of slowly unbuttoning his shirt and then tossing it on the floor. 

“Hmm, you are way overdressed” he said, mouth pressed to her neck as he mounted her like some horny tiger, she dragged her nails across his shoulder blades, wincing with pleasure when she felt them bulge and tighten, then knowing his ticklish spot making him jump right off of her when her nails made contact with his lower back. 

Vida guffawed, “You’ll pay for that” he’d told her, then lay back on the lounger next to her. 

“I know why I’m here” she said quietly, “So let’s drop the pretence” 

José sat upwards now, his head dipped like a child who had been caught out, he looked at her and nodded, “OK” 

“I love it here” Vida began, “Your family are amazing, you know my own are nothing to brag about” she felt ashamed saying that about her own flesh and blood but it was the truth “My father was never there when I was growing up, never there to accost my boyfriends, never there to give me advice, I didn’t have any of that. My Mum, god - she was worse, left me and my sister with the nanny most of the time” 

José roughly knew about her upbringing but never to what extent it had effected her, he had wondered was her thing for older men down to the fact she never had a father figure but it didn’t bother him enough to raise the subject, they had both been in agreement on the age difference and neither of them saw it as ever being an issue. But, she’d had a childhood filled with alienation and was forced to mature quickly - he got that. José also knew that Matthew had been the one stable thing in her life since she was 20 years old, and he’d found out at his peril never to even comment on their relationship. 

“So” Vida continued, his hand now clutching both of hers as she spoke “It’s been a shock for me, all of this, a nice shock, I finally feel part of something... so thank you for that, for showing me family matters” 

His thumb and index finger lifted her chin so he could gently plant a soft kiss on her pale pink lips, she clung to him for as long as she could before needing to breathe, he felt the need for security from her and pulled her up, walking them both indoors so they could lie down on the plush and opulent bed. He had no ulterior motive other than to listen to her, to make her as comfortable as possible and able to express herself to him, god he didn’t do enough of that - he was way too ‘all guns blazing’ at times. 

“Rina said you have trouble saying sorry” 

José snorted loudly, “Ignore her” 

Her big brown eyes widened, “Say it then” she challenged him as they lay on their sides facing one another now, her kissing his jaw and pausing at his lips, she wanted to feel him say it against her mouth, “Sorry” he said before licking both his own and her lips swiftly, “You need me to apologise properly?….” he groaned deeply as she swung her legs around his waist and sat astride him. 

José fluffed the pillow behind his head as he watched her body above him, she had removed her camisole and he gazed at her profoundly, salivating at the sight of her in that black and red bra, her breasts pushed up beyond belief and threatening to give her black eyes, she cocked her head to the side and reflected to herself how easy he was to manipulate. There he was swaggering around like the Patron Saint of Schemers, when Vida knew all that it took was a slinky bra and a face full of freckles and he'd be whimpering in seconds. 

“I’ll have a child with you” she told him as though it was no big deal, his mouth gaped open and he lifted her body upwards and off of him, the both of them now sat in the middle of the bed and gripping on to one another tightly “Say that again” he asked quickly.

Vida nodded for confirmation “I will have a child with you. On one condition” 

José grinned, handsome and wide - those dimples making his face all the more gorgeous.  
“Anything” he urged her. 

“You leave United at the end of the season and we bring it up together, here in Portugal”


	80. Don't Hold Back

“How long has she been doing that?” Matthew asked as he and José stood side by side staring out of the sliding doors as Vida aggressively swam lengths in the pool. 

José scratched the back of his head and winced, “I lost count….before sunrise at least” 

Matthew span around and took long strides towards the breakfast bar of their exquisite Lisbon suite, “Talk me through it again” he asked, looking more bright than José had ever seen him, that was the thing with Matthew - he was always upbeat, always sparky and positive.

“She wants me to retire” José said quietly, his head dropping and his arms hugging himself, “Then we can start a family” 

Matthew perched on one of the bar stools, his legs so long that they didn’t dangle whatsoever, his trainer-clad feet were firmly planted on the slate floor, “Go on” he said, prompting him with one eye on what Vida was doing outside. 

“I said I couldn’t, not yet anyhow” the dark circles around José’s eyes told Matthew exactly what he needed to know - they had obviously spent the last few days talking about things resulting in very little sleep or rest. 

“And she’s what? Been ignoring you?” 

José vigorously shook his head, droplets of water from his still wet hair hitting the kitchen worktop, “That’s just it - no, she’s acting like normal, aside from the excessive exercise”

“And you’ve talked it all out?” Matthew asked, trying to get this sorted in his own mind before even trying to conquer what was going on in Vida’s.

“Yeah… she said it was fine, she’d get over it...and I should drop it”

Matthew cackled, then saw her leap out of the pool “Oh José…She won’t get over it like this, I’m amazed she’s here, amazed she’s even still with you if you’ve just let her get on with it” 

Matthew stood, towering over José in an almost daunting fashion, “What?” he asked “So she’s told you she isn’t ok with this?” 

Matthew placed his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders “She doesn’t need to for fuck’s sake - look at her! Fucking hell José! You got me out here to confirm to you that your wife was not alright with the possibility of you being an absent father? After what her own father is like? Are you emotionally retarded?”

José stared at him, nostrils flaring and anger building “Don’t speak to me like that!” he snarled “She shouldn’t be dishing out ultimatums!” he regretted his retaliation the second it spilled out of his mouth. 

Matthew took a deep breath, losing his temper was not an option here, he was wary of Vida’s impending appearance so brought the conversation back down to hushed tones, his head angling down a little.

“You got her here José, you convinced her she would have support, that she wouldn’t be isolated which is the worst thing that anyone could ever do to her and all she asked in return was for you to be 100% involved, and you told her you couldn’t do that. All she wants is security, she didn’t get that with Joe, or with anyone else other than me. So why the fuck should she spawn your child and be OK with you only taking part in the fun stuff, when you’ve got a minute eh? WHY?” 

José stood with his mouth slightly open as Matthew spoke, the cogs turning in his mind and making him realise how utterly self centred he’d been, as he thought, Matthew walked outside to speak with Vida, and when José did look at the pair of them - in the middle of what seemed to be a gut wrenching hug he felt a lump form in his throat.

“C’mon kid” Matthew whispered into her ear as he pulled away and the both of them sat by the side of the pool “How come you’re here?” Vida asked softly. 

Matthew leant back on his elbows and let the sun soak into his pale skin, “Why should you get all the sun eh?” 

Vida giggled and then lay back, “What’s he said?” she asked, pulling her sunglasses down onto her face. 

“He’s worried about you Vi, as am I” 

Vida clasped his hand as they allowed the rays to penetrate their sun starved bodies, “No need” she said bluntly “It’s fine” 

“Is it really though?” 

Vida sat up and momentarily lifted her Ray Bans “I never wanted children did I? He just made me more open to the idea, I mean this place is as far from Manchester as it gets and maybe I needed to come out here to realise if everything in the world was right I could do it, I could be a mother” 

Matthew swept his blond fringe across his face, “You still could, you do know that?” 

Vida scoffed loudly, “It would grow up thinking you were it’s father because you’d be around more than him” 

“And what the fuck would be wrong with that?” Matthew teased as he pushed her to the side and almost back into the pool, he smiled broadly when he heard her laugh loudly from her diaphragm “I’m serious Vi, if you want to be a mum then you’ll have support, there’s no judgement from me - you know that”

Vida scrunched up her nose and shook her head “Who am I kidding? I love my life too much, why would I want a crying little brat around the house?” 

Matthew stared at her, he knew she didn’t mean that, he knew she had thought about this so carefully over the last few weeks and he also knew it pained her a little to be making jokes quite so soon after her plan had been turned down by José, “Listen kid, you’ve imagined being a mother to his child, you never did that with Joe or anyone else which suggests to me what you guys have is pretty special yeah?” 

She nodded, he was right - she had openly and vocally said motherhood wasn’t for her, and José had put her through the ringer making her realise they could figure it out together - somehow, but her conditional offer was just that, and she felt too strongly about José’s full involvement to take it any further. Her feelings were out there and it was up to José now, “You both OK?” he asked gingerly as he stepped out onto the boiling hot concrete, thankful his silver hair was still a little damp.

Matthew offered a quiet yes while Vida lay back down and put her iPod earphones back in, “She’s fine” he told José confidently, “Call me later, I don’t fly back until morning” 

Taking a deep breath José pulled his shirt above his head, smothered himself in sun cream and lay on the sun lounger next to her, his eyes scanned down her body - aplenty with freckles and a very light tan, the curve of her hips making his mouth dry and his crotch aroused. It had been three days since that conversation, three days since a real night’s sleep, three days since they had been close - even touched. His eyes welled the night before when she had pulled the thin cotton sheet over her body and wrapped it around her so he couldn’t access her skin, fuck he was useless sometimes - he didn’t comfort or empathise with her, he was arrogant beyond belief and he was regretting every word of it. 

“I’m sorry” he said loudly, sat up on the lounger and facing her, he could see nothing was playing on her iPod and repeated the sentiment again, this time lacing his fingers around hers, “It isn’t that I don’t think you are a priority” he explained, his mind now revisiting the things she had taken out of context and that he should never have even said that night, “Nor would I ever expect you to do all the hard work, it’s just not the right time for me to quit, and I respect that you want me completely by your side, I do” 

He rubbed his frowning face with his free hand while she remained statuesque in front of him, listening. 

“I’m not getting any younger, god… everyone knows that, but if the choice is you and no child or the end of what we’ve worked so hard for and fought so hard for you know I’d take you every single time don’t you? I lost sight Vida....putting you under this pressure......tell me, tell me what you need” 

Vida sat up now, her own eyes looking conspicuously damp as she removed her sunglasses, “Take me in there and treat me like your wife José, don’t hold back….don’t hold back..” 

José let his body do the talking, Vida hadn’t seen him quite this rampant and expressive in some time but she wasn’t going to complain. Especially during that moment he had somehow managed to get the most incredible rhythm going by using the wooden headboard of the bed for purchase with one hand while his other hand engaged repeatedly with her backside - stroking, slapping, gripping, squeezing - he did it all while powering his hips forward for a solid twenty five minutes. 

“Fuckinghell” Vida said, voice muffled in the pillow her face was currently sinking into, her hands attempting to push herself upright, suddenly he swung his arm across her chest and yanked her upwards so that her back was flush against his sweat drenched chest. 

“Tell me how good that felt” he asked, teeth gnashing and biting at her neck and shoulders, he didn’t wait for her answer, instead he moved his right hand down her body and used his digits to make her come, watching as the muscles in her thighs and arms contorted and supporting her head as it lolled back on his shoulder. Her shriek almost deafened him, and although her body looked completely spent she encouraged him to carry on, when he slid back down on top of her she convulsed a little, he was careful to be gentle as he worked out his own climax, being subtle until it was too much and he allowed a string of nondescript noises interspersed with Portuguese to fill the air. 

“We’ll get through this won’t we?” Vida asked self consciously, to which he just nodded and covered the both of them with the cool cotton sheet.


	81. Birthday

José yawned as he leaned back in the leather seat, he was on the final interview of the day with MUTV before he could begin to plan the trip to Yeovil and more importantly - his birthday. Helen, the MUTV presenter was the consummate professional, her Irish lilt making him feel so much more at ease and chilled and dare he even admit it - like he was enjoying himself. 

“Birthday plans?” Helen asked, off the record as the make up and hair lady adjusted her long blonde hair and dabbed on concealer. 

José shrugged “My wife, wondering when I’ll be home” he told her as he nodded down at his iPhone “So yeah, could be birthday plans, I dread to think…” he said with a deep laugh.

“Is she thinking of spoiling you?” Helen enquired further after thanking the make up girl. 

José smiled briefly “Let’s hope eh?” 

The interview was laid back and fun, just as Helen had hoped, she had steered it in such a way that he felt able to divulge what he felt was his favourite goal since joining the club to what was his preferred brand of watchmaker, off camera they had joked - maybe even flirted slightly when discussing his fitness regime, Helen wondering how he managed to stay so slim when he eats out so often, José hinting at his more than active home life. Helen was tossing her hair to the side for the umpteenth time when she saw a figure come into view through the partial glass door which lead to José’s office. 

“Ah, your wife is here” Helen noted as she pulled her laptop bag over her head and across her body, José checked his appearance in his own laptop screen and looked on as she knocked before entering, Helen pulled open the door allowing Vida to enter and greet them both. 

“Vida, this is Helen, from MUTV” he said oozing charm, kissing her softly on the lips.

“Lovely to meet you” Vida said, smiling kindly as the blonde woman returned the compliment.

“He’s been pondering what his birthday surprise could be” Helen added, igniting a fierce sideways glare from Vida to José, “Well, not another watch that’s for bloody sure” Vida joked, as she perched her bottom on his desk.

“Quite” Helen answered before eventually leaving. 

“She’s pretty full of herself” Vida remarked as she moved in front of him, placing her backside where usually his laptop would be, “Bimbo….” she added under her breath. 

José couldn’t help but allow a look of smugness to emanate, his tracksuit clad legs spread wide as he sat there like he was surveying his own kingdom, “Would you stop that” he snapped “She’s a pleasant woman” he insisted, eyes now drinking in her curves in the fitted black minidress she was wearing, “I thought we were meeting at the restaurant?” he said quietly, one hand lazily placed on her thigh. 

“You should think less” she told him, leaning forward so her hair spilled down around her face “No one is here, I made sure of it…” she whispered into his ear before nibbling at his neck, “So pull down those trousers and give me something to moan about yeah?” 

****

“So have you ever even been to Yeovil?” Matthew teased José across the dinner table at San Marco’s, “Have you had your injections? Got your passport?” 

Vida’s well timed thump on his arm caused mass hilarity, with Rui genuinely thinking they needed both of those things before travelling, Callie immediately cooing and rubbing his arm to comfort him in his time of mockery “Poor boy, leave him alone” she said, like a 10 year old girl protecting her kitten, “Come on Cal - it was pretty funny” Vida said loudly, Rui’s less than impressed expression absolutely killing her inside.  
“Fuck off all of you” Rui snapped as he threw his napkin onto his plate and proceeded to fold his arms moodily. 

“Don’t brood boy” José told him, before ordering more wine “It’s my birthday” he reasoned. 

The dark haired man shook his head and eventually lightened up, what ensued was a conversation about their worst ever birthday present, then Matthew asking José what he’d got from Vida, “Oh he’s had Part One” Vida interjected as she stood up before walking over to the ladies. 

“What’s Part One, the meal?” Callie asked, innocently as she checked her make up in her compact mirror, “Because that’s a bloody good present José, the food here is incredible” 

José gave her a toothy grin, Rui and Matthew clocking exactly what he meant “Yeah” he coughed, “The meal was delicious” 

“Can I just put it out there that I have no influence on that woman and her behaviour, OK?” Matthew said with dramatic effect, placing his hands in the air making José snort loudly, “What do you mean Matthew?” Callie asked, her ditziness now becoming part of the joke, “I think Vida might have given José the gift of herself Callie….” 

Rui tutted loudly and shuffled uncomfortably as Vida returned the the table, yes she looked sensational in that dress, no one would disagree with that but the emphasis on sex at the dinner table was making Rui feel nauseous, “Vida what did you give José for his birthday?” Callie asked brazenly, much to Rui’s annoyance.

Vida’s eyebrows raised in unison and she bit her bottom lip, looking at José for assistance “Well, she met me at work Callie” he explained, as though he was speaking to a child “And we had a kiss and then came here” he had spoken so sweetly and calmly that Matthew was fit to explode almost spitting his drink out, poor Callie and her innocence - Rui leant in to her ear and whispered “Come on lets go home yeah?” 

“So cute!” Callie said loudly, making Vida smile and nod with relief. 

Callie took her phone out of her bag and ignored Rui’s adamant attempts to try and make them leave, “What is wrong with you?” she said, trying to be subtle but this was destroyed when Rui stood up and kicked his chair backwards before heading towards the gents.

“What did I do?” Callie asked, her vulnerability shining through momentarily.

Vida apologised for bringing up the subject, telling her to ignore Rui and his vile mood meanwhile José was happy to sign a few autographs and pose for a couple of selfies and Matthew went strolling off to speak to Rui. They almost bumped into one another as Rui pulled open the bathroom door, “Get back in there” Matthew told him in no uncertain terms, his towering height giving Rui no option but to do as asked. 

“You need to chill the fuck out pal” Matthew urged him, scraping his blond mane backwards across his forehead and leaning against the chrome sink unit. 

Rui laughed menacingly, him too rearranging his hair “Me?! What is it with you lot? You’re obsessed with sex” 

Matthew plunged his hands into his jean pockets and lifted his shoulders upwards “They’re married, it’s his birthday tomorrow and won’t see each other - what the hell is wrong with them celebrating today?” he asked fairly “We’re all grown ups” he paused “Unless of course, you still have a thing for Vida” 

Rui’s eyes widened and he practically snarled back at the insinuation “Don’t be fucking ridiculous” 

Matthew laughed under his breath, the man in front of him was so far in denial it was untrue “Sort it out Rui, Callie is a nice girl she doesn’t deserve to be lead on” 

Coats had been pulled on and the bill paid when Matthew and Rui returned to the table, Vida was smoothing down José’s collar and Callie chattering ten to the dozen about how great her meal was as Rui approached her and whispered “Back to mine, now…” Callie knew that tone, and squealed audibly as she pulled him by the arm towards the large glass door. José smiled as he watched “Whatever you said, it worked Matthew” 

Callie and Rui’s taxi ride back to his hotel was a heated affair, him thankful that she wasn’t about to question his over compensating anytime soon. 

****

“What was with the boy?” José asked as Vida walked into their bedroom adorned in a black silk robe, she clocked him sat up in bed and stood defiantly at the foot of it, “Fatherhood stressing him out maybe” José continued to mumble before tossing his iPhone onto the bedside table. 

“I don’t know, and I don’t care” Vida answered as she let the robe drop to reveal a perfectly matched pair of silky green and red knickers and bra which tenuously resembled the Portuguese flag. 

“Oh. My. God” he said slowly before kneeling and moving down to the end of the bed, firmly pulling her down on top of him and making her scream and giggle loudly, “What you did earlier….” he groaned into her neck “Hmmmmmm” 

“Naughty but nice yeah?” Vida asked breathlessly in all seriousness while his hands hooked underneath her knickers and slowly removed them, “Oh yeah” he confirmed, his hot breath between her legs and his mouth about to begin indulging her. 

“Oh no….tonight…..is all about you…..”


	82. Grow Up

“Oh, hello” Rui said as he strolled into José’s office at Carrington a little startled by Helen who was sat in one of the expensive leather seats.

“Hey” Helen replied, looking up from her laptop and then continuing to type like it was no big deal. 

Rui squinted, she was typing up a piece for MUTV, some sort of running order and was surrounded by notes and paraphernalia, Rui located the laminated folder and iPad he was after and then stopped and looked at her “Does José know…” 

She interrupted him immediately “He said I can use his office anytime I want, you know if the office downstairs gets too boisterous” she replied with that calming Irish charm of hers. 

It had been making him feel ill knowing what the others had been implying at José’s birthday meal and above anything else he genuinely thought it highly unprofessional to be having sex at one’s workplace. He shuddered as he looked at the desk, but then he guessed that was part of the reason Vida and José made such a good pairing, both liked to err on the side of recklessness - both of them unashamedly enjoyed spontaneity. Rui’s thinking made Helen pause what she was doing and relax back into her seat “Rui, you think really loudly do you know that?” she told him, “It’s not a good thing” 

Rui cocked his head to the side and looked the pretty woman over, “Tell me something I don’t know” he replied self-pityingly. 

Helen tapped her biro against the walnut desk frantically “Must be tough for you, always being on the sidelines?” 

Rui smiled briefly and then shrugged his shoulders, “It’s the way I like it, public feuds and famous wives aren’t really my thing” 

Helen chuckled this time, “Famous wives? Who is famous?” she questioned, totally new to this concept.

“Vida - José’s wife - she’s a photographer, didn’t you know?” 

Helen shook her head “No idea”, she wasn’t exactly sure why this intrigued her so much - it just did, Vida had something about her that was for sure but Helen couldn’t decide if that something was endearing or threatening. 

“Yeah, well I have to get back to work” Rui said, shuffling out of the room with his files and iPad under his arm, quietly closing the partial glass door behind him as he did. He was sure he hadn’t imagined Helen’s less than impressed reaction to the information about Vida - it was common knowledge he thought, although evidently not if you lived in the MUTV bubble as she clearly did. 

He strolled back down onto one of Carrington’s training pitches and stood next to José who was adamantly blowing his whistle and shouting instructions, when he clocked Rui he winked subtly and took the iPad off of him “See this is it” José told him as he opened a page on the device with tactical analysis of their match from the weekend’s victory against Huddersfield. Rui nodded in all the right places and they both stood in silence as they continued to watch the training session. 

“I like what you’ve done to your office by the way” Rui said quietly, proud of how he had worded his little dig. 

José threw him a puzzled look, “Meaning?” 

“The cute Irish blonde José” 

José shouted and then blew his whistle “Well done guys - ice baths” 

“Oh, you mean Helen? Yeah she has trouble concentrating in her office” he explained as they gathered up all the equipment, both having a kick around as they tidied up.

“Vida knows does she?” he pried, walking on very thin ice.

“Why would she?” José snapped back, belting the ball into the back of one of the temporary goals and almost bursting the netting.

“No reason” Rui answered, “Just wondered” 

José shook his head, less than impressed with his assistant and told him to go home before his brain exploded from over-use, mumbling away to himself as he pulled his training shirt over his head he kicked open his office door, “Oh god, sorry” José said loudly upon seeing Helen was still there and in the middle of editing one of her interviews. 

The blond’s eyes slowly took in the sight of him minus a shirt and she tantalisingly wet her lips with her tongue, “Don’t be” Helen mewed, closing her laptop lid and standing up - her heels making her taller than him. 

José pulled his sweat drenched shirt back over his head and onto his body so quickly that he didn’t realise it was on back to front and he brightly blushed, “Erm” he muttered “Don’t be?” he repeated. 

Helen paced towards him as he looked out of the window desperate for his blushes to vanish, the noise of her heels on the floor getting closer and the panic setting in, “Look Helen” he said firmly as he span around and without being given the chance to move away was met by her voluptuous lips pressing against his and her hands raking through his messy silver hair. José froze, his eyes wide open as this attractive young woman seemed to be experiencing the heights of passion while salivating over his practically closed lips. 

“Helen please!” he protested, his hands pushing her hips backwards forcing her to stop. 

“What? Too much?” she asked with a dazzling smile, not for a second thinking he didn’t enjoy what she had just subjected him to “Sorry, I’ll take it more slow” she said seductively, her face moving back to his and hoping for more.

José gripped her wrists “Helen, you have to stop, I’m married!” he said with a nervous laugh. 

“OH GOD” Helen said loudly, as she stared at her shoes, the penny finally dropping and proving that she had drastically misread the situation. 

“It’s fine, seriously, forget it” he said in the most gentlemanly way ever, “I erm, I need to shower so maybe best if you…” he nodded towards the door as Helen’s mortified face had been drained of its colour, “I’m sorry, god, I am so embarrassed José” she told him as she cleared her things off of his desk. 

“Embarrassed about what?” Vida questioned as she pushed open the door totally unannounced, “Oh fuck, what is this?” she added with a panicked tone when she focused on José’s shirt being on back to front and Helen’s lipstick clearly smeared, “José?” she asked forcefully. 

“Nothing happened Vida, just a misunderstanding” José urged her, striding over to where his wife was stood defiantly with her hands on her hips. 

“I want to hear it from her” Vida spat, now stood in-between the pair of them.

Helen’s mouth gaped open and she tried to compose herself, “It’s true, I….I kissed him, it’s not his fault” 

***

The drive home was icy, actually that was an understatement - it was sub zero. José knew when she was seriously livid because it resulted in lary and selfish driving and in that moment he was thankful for the fact Rina had made him upgrade his life insurance policy to one that paid dividends to his kids in the result of his untimely death. He hadn’t tried to explain, god he really hadn’t done anything wrong other than offer Helen his office - he truly didn’t realise that was some kind of sublime signal which in her mind seemed to think they should commence an affair. 

José turned to his right to watch her, they were stationary at a red light and her right foot kept tickling the accelerator pedal which unnerved him, “Vida, please” - the second he spoke he regretted it because her foot was on the floor and he would be surprised if his neck would ever recover from the force it was subjected to. 

***

The silence continued right up until bedtime, “You coming?” she asked, tossing the remote back onto the grey suede sofa while he sat ominously looking through tactical files on his laptop, glasses perched across the bridge of his nose. 

José looked up at her tiredly, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes firmly “Yeah” he answered softly, watching as she set the home alarm and then marched into the bedroom en suite to brush her teeth and complete her night time skin routine. He tried his best not to get in her way as he too prepared for bed, she was like a coiled spring - aggressively flossing followed by slapping on her moisturiser and hand cream, she yanked down her tracksuit bottoms to reveal a pair of tight fitting boxer short style knickers and his eyes hovered over her backside shamelessly. Vida absentmindedly bent down to retrieve a fresh towel and when she stood back up looked at him, his toothbrush lolling out of the corner of his mouth and toothpaste spilling down his chin. 

“Grow up José”


	83. In The Past

Like clockwork Vida woke way before her alarm, the darkness of the room indicating it was still pretty early in the morning. In the throes of slumber she had managed to coil her legs around José’s and when she felt him stir closed her eyes and remained still, his right arm had pulled her further in to his chest and she went with it, too full of sleep to deny him. Even José couldn’t be manipulative whilst sleeping…could he? Her face moved closer to his in the pitch black, her pillow in desperate need of fluffing up, she propped herself up on her elbow and attempted to rearrange the bedding - waking him in the process.

“Hmmm…youok?” came a half-awake question, his right arm mid-air while she settled back down into a comfortable position again, still on her side and facing him, grateful when his arm returned across her body under the duvet and pulled her back in for warmth. José opened his eyes and although the room was dark could still see her features, his mouth kissed her cheekbones tenderly while the back of his right hand stroked down the curve of her hips to her backside and back up again. He cautiously moved his mouth to hers, finding her soft lips and gently using his whole mouth to cover hers with a warm and unhurried vulnerability, Vida let him - occasionally responding and kissing him back casually leaving no room for misinterpretation - he would really need to make up the events of yesterday to her; starting now, at this ungodly hour with the both of them fuzzy-brained and relaxed beyond all recognition. 

José moved his attention to below her ear, the seamless trail of kisses leaving a lot to be admired not to mention his upper body strength as he pulled her underneath him, his left arm settling behind her head and the digits on his right hand feathering down her side and back up again. He was careful not to accelerate anything, patiently waiting for her responses however subtle in order to gauge how far to take things. As his mouth lavished and spoilt her neck she raised her left leg, his hand instinctively gripped it to his side, his fingers spread widely across her backside and he felt her body arch upwards - her groin pressing against his “Ohgod…” he whispered so so quietly at the sensation of her lining their bodies up, Vida gasped as he thrust his hips forward a little, she tossed her pillows to the side so she could lie flat on the bed and stretched her arms all the way back above her head. José looked down at her, the room still dark but their vision becoming accustomed to one another’s familiar shapes and features. 

“Kiss me” he said directly into her mouth which was only slightly open and emitting short breaths, god she adored his lips, so full and soft and capable of turning her into a withering wreck within seconds, “How?” she asked, her hips moving against his as they both grew more excited. He licked his lips and kissed her, “Slowly….” he told her, “And…..” she shut him up before he could finish his sentence, her mouth covering his and her tongue seeking out his for a full on battle of dominance, not for a minute becoming frantic or uncontrollable - just passionate and unhurried as he had requested. 

They both fell asleep afterwards, the light spilling through the curtains and Vida’s alarm waking them, she sat up on her elbow and eyed her silver haired scruff bag of a husband, “The vagrant look suits you” she remarked, the creases around his eyes destroying her attempt at continuing the hard exterior that even after the most glorious middle of the night lovemaking she was determined to upkeep, “I’ll shave later” he told her with a deep morning voice, his right hand scratching at the three day old stubble on his face. 

“I’m going for a run” she told him as she hopped out of bed and into her running gear which was laid out on the chair beside the bed, “Is Rui coming over?” she asked. 

José sat up against his pillow wondering if he should broach the Helen subject or not, they would need some kind of discussion about it surely - he didn’t want to ignorantly think that because she had slept with him everything was OK, “Vida wait” he said as she opened their bedroom door, spinning back around to look at him, “Don’t José” she urged, noticeably wincing in the doorway. 

“Don’t what? Explain myself?” he questioned, “I have to” he finished adamantly. 

Vida sat on the end of the bed, her shoulders slumped forwards and her training short-clad legs crossed “Look, I shouldn’t be randomly showing up where you work, I know that, I just wanted to surprise you that’s all” she waffled.

“I know, I know, and please - don’t stop doing it” he said comfortingly, hand rubbing her back “I need you to know I did nothing to give her the impression I wanted her” 

Vida deserved this, the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, the overwhelming need to cry and shout because some other woman had dared to touch her husband, her man. She couldn’t imagine how it must have made him feel when she and Rui had their affair, if it was even close to how she was feeling in that moment when he’d not even cheated on her she could do nothing but commend him for his mental strength for recovering from that, for somehow trusting her again - for marrying her for fucks sake! 

“I believe you” she said, eventually “I do” she added for further legitimacy, “I know you could never do that to me” 

José felt a twinge inside, a momentary flashback to Vida and Rui but it was soon over, so much had happened since then, but he knew she was thinking about it, about how much hurt she’d caused him over it. 

He smiled handsomely at her, “And I know, as my wife you would never do that to me either” 

Vida smiled faintly, that was his subtle way of letting her know the Rui affair was firmly in the past, where it needed to remain, “See you in a bit” she said, kissing him longingly on the lips.


	84. The Family Way

“So come on, what’s wrong?” Matthew asked, poking her in the shin with his brown Paul Smith brogue. 

“What? Nothing” Vida said, sipping the welcome coffee after her run “Had a night of broken sleep that’s all” she blagged. 

Matthew’s eyebrows knitted, and then he let out a deep, weary sigh “What’s he done now?” 

Vida rolled her eyes, she should know by now it was impossible to pull the wool over his eyes - he had this weird sixth sense when it came to her, all part of the role of best friend she conceded “HE didn’t do anything” she explained, placing her cup back down on the table and rubbing her right hamstring which was tightening up a little. 

“….OK….so who did? Rui?” 

Vida folded her arms, “That boy is a whole different box of fucked up” she said with a laugh “I’ve quit trying to work him out, Callie is over tonight no doubt I’ll have to listen to her telling me how fabulous he is at everything” 

Matthew shook his head, “She’s one sweet girl, but she’s blind when it comes to him isn’t she?” 

Vida nodded, then rubbed her eyes “Some girl at MUTV tried it on with José, in his office, I walked in what I think was a few seconds after he had rejected her. It was fucking awful” 

Matthew pushed back his shoulders dramatically making his posture even more impressive than usual, “Really?” he asked in hushed tones and with a bemused expression, “Fuckkkkk” 

Vida concurred, “Dunno why I let it bother me so much, I trust him implicitly, it was just so…mortifying seeing her stood there, opposite me you know….With him looking dishevelled and embarrassed” 

“What did he say?” 

“I didn’t give him chance to explain until this morning, bad I know” 

Matthew crossed one slim leg over the other and relaxed back in his chair, “Feel like shit did you?” he enquired as if he was making a point. 

“Yes thank you, I did” she snapped, making him snort loudly. 

“And how about the other thing?” Matthew asked, hinting at the baby issue which in all honesty had been swept under the carpet since Lisbon, she told him that with a non-committal tone, her mind still a little bit fuzzy from lack of sleep and far too much excitement for one week. 

“Well I have to go” Matthew said assertively as he stood up and pulled her into his broad chest for the tightest of hugs, his hands clasping the back of her head and kissing her on both cheeks “I’ll be in touch, dare we try dinner out? The four of us?” he left that hanging in the air - something for her to ponder, Mourinho, Guardiola and their respective partners out in Manchester enjoying some local culture - Vida could see the headlines now. 

Vida walked across the Quays and back to their apartment building, her muscles still tight and achey and in need of a long hot shower, she heard voices from down the corridor which was weird, José and Rui even at the height of their over the top excitement whilst discussing the next starting eleven were never this rowdy, Vida turned the handle and walked straight into the eye of the storm. 

José and Rina stood at opposite ends of the kitchen in total silence upon seeing her, José’s face was bright red and that vein in his neck was bulging like crazy, Rina - glamorous as ever looked composed but troubled. 

“Hi Ri” Vida said with caution as she reached around the back of her and into the fridge for some bottled water. 

Rina smiled politely, “Vida, how are you?” 

José made a bizarre nondescript sound in that moment and Vida threw him a piercing ‘what the fuck?’ stare, “Erm, I’m OK thanks, I’ll leave you guys to it….I need to shower” she attempted to walk away and towards the bedroom until José called her back “No, Vi come back, you need to hear this” 

Vida stood in the doorway, tentatively waiting to be filled in on whatever their humongous drama was concerning, “You sure about that? Sounds like a family thing” 

Rina nodded, “She’s a perceptive one” 

José wasn’t having any of this small talk and with a raised voice announced “It’s Clio, my 19 year old daughter who I thought was dedicated to her studies rather than boys - she’s pregnant and her mother barges in here demanding I convince her to ruin her life and keep it” he ranted, totally exasperated.

Vida’s eyes widened and her mouth opened with genuine shock “Wow, OK. God. I mean the last I knew she was seeing that guy, what’s his name, Charlie?” 

Rina confirmed Charlie was indeed the prospective father, “The barista, that’s him” 

This only enflamed things “A fucking barista!” José screamed like it was the most heinous occupation in the universe, “A girl like her, where the fuck did I go wrong?” he added rhetorically, both Rina and Vida knowing better than to even begin to point out his shortcomings. 

“Look” Vida cooed, walking over to him and taking his hand in hers, “Let’s just calm down a bit yeah? Let me get a shower and we can sit down and talk about it like grown ups” 

He flashed Rina a glare, “She’s right, yelling won’t solve anything José” 

José followed her down the hallway and into their en suite, “Can you believe any of this?” he said, this time softly and with a look of quiet disappointment “Why her? Why Clio?” 

Vida had started the shower and stood in the middle of the bathroom while it reached optimum temperature just listening to him, patiently nodding as he sat there on the sink unit, “I’m so wound up…” he admitted, “Go, have a shower, I’ll see you back out there” 

Vida walked up to him, her arms loosely dangling around his neck and her lips kissing the side of his face, “Calm down” she whispered, steam from the shower now filling the room as he initiated a deep and salacious kiss. 

She pulled away hesitantly after a few minutes, mindful that Rina was in the flat unattended which was the height of bad manners in her book, if it hadn’t been for that she knew for a fact they’d be in that shower working out his tension and anger - not surfacing until every fibre in him was cool and relaxed.

“Go out there and play nice for ten minutes”


	85. Exhaustion

“How about….I buy you coffee?” came a deep, soothing voice from behind as Vida painstakingly stretched out the stiffness in her hamstring - something which had been causing her way too much grief of late. She span around to see the lithe body of one Pep Guardiola, sparkling eyes and playful smile still very much on point. 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to cook breakfast for? He tells me all about your culinary expertise you know” she teased, making the smile drop a little. 

Pep didn’t want to talk about Matthew for a second, not when he was in her company by himself, he wanted to talk about her. Her and José, the perverse obsession he had with their dynamic had become the norm for Vida, there wasn’t a single meeting where he didn’t attempt to draw some gory detail out of her - being the smart ass that she was she’d often purposely wind him up over it, until she clocked that he realised what she was doing. Intriguing. That was Vida in one word to him, his boyfriend’s best, closest friend intrigued him. She also gave him a raging hard on, something which he was blatant about whenever a chance meeting such as this one brought them together. 

Vida, aside from the evening where he thrust his face into hers - liked Pep though, he was a decent guy deep down, fun to be around, oozed charm of course - that made Matthew incredibly paranoid. A lot of water had gone under the bridge between them all too, the holding of grudges was one major dealbreaker for Vida where Pep and José were concerned and to their credit both had kept their promises, occasional jibing aside. 

“I have ten minutes” she told him as he pulled open the large glass door to one of the Quays many coffee shops, he had cunningly selected one that this time of day attracted people way too busy to see what he was doing, or who with. And one that also, coincidentally had little recessed alcoves to ensure privacy. 

“What’s with your thigh?” Pep asked, as he sat the two espresso cups down on the solid oak table, Vida had rubbed and winced at her hamstring repeatedly in the last few minutes. 

“Fuck knows, I ought to get Rui to take a look” Vida’s mind wandered off momentarily, it had pained Rui to ask Vida if she’d take some professional shots of Mario for his family back home, and she knew he’d felt obliged when offering to return the favour. When José suggested she needed a sports massage he was the first person to pop into her mind, it was a pure coincidence that she had won a week’s worth of ‘Boot Camp’ training with Rui which included a deep tissue massage at that damn charity evening, she was sure someone would beat her starting bid but no such luck. 

Pep scoffed “Your ex?” he asked slowly, gauging her thought process before crossing one slim leg over the other and casually leaning back in the booth. 

Vida scrunched up her face as she snapped out of inner monologue “Oh grow up” 

He smiled broadly, “Matthew told me about that charity thing, I think he wanted the expertise of that guy for himself” 

Vida breathed out deeply, kind of emitting a bored vibe “Yeah well, I only bid on Rui’s mortifying ‘Boot Camp’ thing because it was for charity and Callie made me. Since when does Matthew need a sports massage? In fact no, don’t answer that I really don’t want to know” 

Pep’s deep laugh reverberated off the bare brick walls of the coffee shop, he finished his drink and then scuttled around the table seating himself as close to Vida as he possible could, “You want to know what I think Vida?” he breathed warm breath into her ear and then retreated, eyes glistening and a wicked smile forming. 

Vida swallowed, wondering why and how she had even let him get up in her personal space like this, she shrugged not wholly uncomfortable with the proximity of his body to hers “That evening at your place, when we drank and I tried to kiss you….” he said quietly, jogging her memory and continuing when she gave him a subconscious sign to go on “I think you wanted me” he raised both eyebrows after he’d said it, and then arrogantly sat back and allowed his left arm to stretch behind her back. 

Playing along, Vida turned her body sideways and didn’t flinch when his hand - now hanging freely ever so lightly stroked the top of her left shoulder “I pushed you away” she told him defiantly “And then I threw you out” 

Pep’s chest grumbled, and he leant on the table with his right elbow, his chin nestled in his hand “That’s true….you panicked” 

Vida admired the man’s tenacity and pure self belief - it was admirable after everything that had transpired between them all as a group of people, it was so incestuous it was almost funny, “I have José, what the hell would I want with you hmm?” she questioned with just the right amount of edge.

“You want me to answer that?” he replied immediately with earnest and a hint of hurt, she nodded furiously, encouraging him to be brutally honest in pursuit of the reasons why. 

“OK… Vida…” he began, closing his eyes as though to centre himself, “If I could, right now…I’d take you home to my house, and upstairs to my bedroom..” without looking he could tell she was wearily rolling her eyes, but he’d not explained his intentions properly just yet, he paused for effect and then carried on “Ask you to stand at the foot of my bed, approach you from behind, I’d remove your shirt….trace the muscles in your back and shoulders with the tips of my fingers to get a feeling of where you are most tightest and then I’d gently place you face down on the sheets and relax you….stretch your arms out in front of you and massage away the aches and strains” 

Vida’s mouth had opened a little when he stopped, the both of them engrossed in one another, he continued “I’d kiss the skin my hands had just made better, I think you’d like that?” the vulnerability in his voice shocked her somewhat and she just stared into space contemplating everything he had spent the last 5 minutes telling her, “Kiss me now” she said bluntly, staring right at him. 

As Pep’s face moved in towards her a call came through on her iPhone, she clenched her jaw and answered “What are you doing?” Matthew boomed down the line “He can’t give you a baby Vida, get your hands off of him”….

 

“VIDA! VIDA! WAKE UP!” José was shaking her forcefully as she sobbed and spoke in tongues, eventually waking up and moving her wet face to his bare shoulder “Jeez, what happened?” he asked roughly, his phone telling him it was 4:21am “Vida?” he prompted her further, as she sobbed until she was physically exhausted. 

She was sat up in bed when he returned with a glass of water for her, the vision of him just in a pair of white boxer shorts perking her up briefly “Thanks” she said with a sniff, waiting for him to get back into bed next to her. 

“Is it Clio? Having her here? Is it too much?” he asked her quietly, he knew having his pregnant daughter in residence wouldn’t be a bed of roses, especially given their recent troubles and angst regarding having their own family, José had been so careful to make sure Vida was fine with the arrangement and she’d said she was - but with work and then Rui depending on her so much to have baby Mario for a few extra hours a week he wondered had it all gotten too much. 

“I’ll tell her to back off, she has hundreds of friends she doesn’t need to burden you with everything just because her mother is in Portugal for a few weeks, I know she loves you but you don’t need the drama right?” he said, desperate for some clarity. 

Vida gazed down at him, silver hair against the navy blue pillow case, sleepy - his always devastatingly handsome face looking up at her hanging on her every word, “I’m knackered José, that’s all, this project with Matthew is tiring to say the least, then there’s Callie asking me to help her with Rui and then there’s me and Rui - the second we are in each other’s company it descends into some horrific tit for tat, then that bloody charity dinner thing…Fuck me….I need…” 

“A holiday?” José interrupted, second guessing her. 

Vida frowned, “I don’t have time for a holiday, Rina is back soon yeah?” 

“Her father is much better so hopefully yes, I appreciate your help with Clio, you do know that?” he said rhetorically, Vida respected him so much for insisting she stay with them while her mum was away, even so early in her pregnancy it was admirable how much he cared especially given his initial horror at the situation. 

José rubbed her shoulders firmly, him too now sat up and with his legs either side of her body - mouth occasionally kissing her pulse point and trying not to pressurise her into anything. He’d not dared to bring up the fact they hadn’t slept together since the loss to Newcastle, when he’d burst into the apartment full of pent up anger resulting in them not even reaching the kitchen before their clothes were hastily discarded. 

Vida leant into his touch, turning around and kissing him gently on the mouth, relishing in the warmth and familiarity of his lips, “Have I neglected you?” he asked into her open mouth, a worried and sorrowful expression on his face as she kissed back with fervour, “Never” she whispered back, gently pushing him down onto the bed and settling in his lap - retiring all sexual thoughts about her best friend’s boyfriend, for now.


	86. The Newlywed Game

“You never did tell me about your nightmare” José said, his whole body relaxed and horizontal on the grey suede sofa as he channel hopped, relieved to have full access to his TV now Clio had returned to Rina’s.

Vida winced, pouring them both a glass of something red and expensive, “I can’t even remember” she lied as she forced the cork back in the bottle and walked the glasses over to the lounge.

“Obrigado” he said, taking one glass off the side table, and superstitiously clinking it with hers which remained in its place for now. 

She sank onto the fluffy rug that lay adjacent to the sofa and let her head fall back onto his chest, “How was work?” he asked, right arm reaching around her chest and hand gripping onto her shoulder. 

“Tiring….” Vida admitted, “It’s Matthew’s thing isn’t it, he’s so bloody demanding…” 

José giggled to himself, grumbling “Understatement” 

Vida took a deep breath and raised her knees upwards, “Best prepare for tomorrow night then, he’s twice as bad when he’s with Pep” 

Pep. God, she’d need to spill about the dream, the random thoughts out of the blue…she was rubbish at pretending to be normal when she felt anything but around somebody. 

They retired to bed early, Vida still exhausted from the broken sleep the night before not to mention the total headfuck inspired by the Pep related dream, she’d been quiet with Matthew all day and he had joked several times about her hormones, when she snapped he annoyingly congratulated himself for being correct. 

They’d had a serious chat before leaving that evening, Vida saying she was just feeling out of sorts with all the Rui and Callie stuff and Callie needing constant reassurance from her, which if she was honest was becoming tiresome, then all the Mourinho family drama with Clio which she felt increasingly awkward about being involved in. Right now she wished she was back in Lisbon, on José’s Mum’s lawn basking in the warmth of the sun eating fresh bread and olives. Vida audibly “Hmm’d” to herself, José - half asleep, heard her and asked “You OK?” 

“Thinking about Portugal…” she told him softly. 

He pulled her in tightly and kept her there all night, more than happy to remain half awake incase she needed him. 

***

“They’ll be here soon, don’t sweat it” Vida snapped at Callie as they stood in the kitchen arranging the food Vida had organised from the caterers at the Hilton in Manchester, Callie looked at her with big, bright blue eyes, “I’m sorry Vida, I’m an idiot aren’t I?” 

“You’re unbearably lovestruck sweetheart” Matthew piped up, winding his way around them both in order to access more wine, Vida narrowed her eyes at her friend expressing contempt for his gratuitous bitchiness, “Shut up” she said, reprimanding him and then changing her tact the second Pep appeared looking suitably handsome. 

“Leave the poor girl alone Matt, ignore him Callie, he’s jealous because he wants Rui’s hands on his body” 

Pep winked subtly at both women before pulling Matthew back into the lounge, “What?” Callie questioned as Vida returned to arranging the smoked salmon blinis, she shook her head, “He’s teasing you Cal, he’s right - ignore him” 

“I don’t mind about the massage thing, you do know that?” Callie said, eating more food than she was arranging “It’s Maria that makes me uneasy not you” 

Vida gripped her friend’s shoulder, no need for words.

The four of them sat patiently in the lounge, Pep asking to see Vida’s most recent portfolio from her time in Morocco and ‘ooh-ing and ahh-ing’ in all the right places, while Matthew and Callie talked about a new line of gowns for women over forty. As Pep closed her leather portfolio they made eye contact and both lingered for a while, Vida noticed how his eyes flickered and became inquisitive the longer she focused on him, she coughed awkwardly ending the weird moment between them and walking down the hallway to the bathroom. 

Vida sat on the sink unit and looked at her phone, a text from José to say he and Rui were running late, a press engagement had run over or some such, and Rui had been stuck in a meeting with the fitness team in relation to a new training plan for the next Champions League fixture. She looked at herself in the mirror, shook her head and went back out there. As she closed the door she was met once again by Pep, “Fuck, you’re stealth like” she joked, he smiled widely and then intensely eyed her up and down, “Is it just me or….am I getting some kind of vibe from you?” 

His voice was husky but quiet and she looked at her feet in shame, the embarrassment plaguing her face with immediate effect and Pep nervously laughing as he watched her morph into what could only be described as her former teenage self, “What is it?” he whispered, moving in closer - both of them with one eye on the lounge, Vida fumbled with her shirt and then pulled him by the elbow down into the guest bedroom, where Clio had been staying. 

Pep instantly quipped as he looked around the modestly sized room, with double bed and fresh modern linen “Must say, I expected your’s and José’s bedroom to be a lot more opulent” 

Vida rolled her eyes skywards, “It’s the guest room” she snarled making the cheeky smile dissipate, “Yes… you’re getting a vibe” she told him, using her index fingers to make quotation marks in the air.

“OK..” he replied, “Why?” 

“I had this dream about you, and I keep having these thoughts about you, and no before you ask I don’t want to action them, it’s just…..fucked up…..it’s fucked up” she spewed it all out in one single breath as he stood there emotionless. Vida knew she had no genuine carnal feelings for the man, but she couldn’t cope with awkwardness like this, it was risky to confess this to him but it had to be done. 

“I’m flattered” he replied, with such devastating politeness, not a hint of arrogance or bravado “You shouldn’t let it bother you though, I know you and José are very much in love now come on” he added, pulling her up off the bed with his hand, thumb touching her chin “José’s a lucky guy to have you” 

Vida hung back for a few extra minutes, her usual strong and composed persona momentarily retreating. The most vexatious thing being that she’d felt so compelled to tell Pep about all of this, she hoped she had his discretion and that at some point down the line in a few weeks, months or whatever he didn’t let it slip as some tedious way of scoring points against José. Too late for that now though, so she went out there and played host. When José and Rui eventually arrived she felt a wave of pure relief filter through her body, at last some back up and defence. 

It was Callie’s idea to play that stupid game, for whatever reason - and Vida suspected it was mainly to make herself feel better and more reassured in her relationship with Rui, Vida had protested saying how unnecessary the questions were but was soon railroaded by José who surprisingly enjoyed telling the rest of the group about his and Vida’s relationship. The grown up Pep that Vida had seen a few hours ago had seamlessly slipped back into the infantile Pep who loved nothing more than to try his absolute hardest to piss off José with his snarky retorts and put downs. José brushed it all off with an elegant ease, wine aiding his mood. 

They’d had a heated exchange in Spanish, Rui had cackled a couple of times, the wine kicking in and letting him relax for the first time in ages too, he was like a loyal lapdog and Vida didn’t need a translator - Rui laughing meant José was winning the current battle. Matthew was slurring by now too, his incessant groping of Pep being remarked upon and Pep’s gaze often wandering across to Vida for a reaction. She kept her powder dry, resiliently maintaining an unreadable aspect as she marvelled at what had gotten in to these three men - namely copious amounts of Malbec.

“Come on José - you and Vida are next” Callie said with delight as she passed them each a wipeable board and marker.

“Ok….” she said with anticipation as though reading out the election results, “The strangest place you’ve had sex, 30 seconds…..3-2-1…go” 

They exchanged glances, Matthew screeching “I KNOW! I KNOW!” at the top of his lungs, Rui and Pep both moved in closer to the dining table, their elbows practically touching as Callie counted down the last five seconds. 

“OK, José, turn your board around” 

Vida, mortified as hell watched through her fingers, eyes eventually focusing on what he had written, the same as her. Callie gasped loudly as she read it out, Pep, Matthew and Rui all had a dopey smirk on their faces as Vida turned her board to reveal the exact same answer : “Selfridges changing rooms” 

“NO SUB QUESTIONS” Vida said loudly, placing her finger against Callie’s red lips, “I’ll tell you another time…” she whispered while the men were guffawing and José was being admired for his ability to be so spontaneous in such a public place and not get caught.

Callie put them all through another three rounds of The Newlywed Game, strategically selecting the rounds to suit each couple, they’d learnt how Rui and Callie were moved rooms in Rui’s hotel for being too loud, Pep and Matthew were banned from all British Airways flights and José and Vida’s lovemaking was at it’s optimal best during the middle of the night. Vida had suggested they finish for the evening when Callie persuaded her to take part in one last round. 

“So, José, can you tell me….. what is your spouse’s favoured sexual position….3-2-1….GO” 

Vida chuckled at the quickness of José writing his answer and flipping his board back down, she considered her answer thoughtfully - desperate for it to match his when Pep interjected, “Of course, Rui could answer this about Vida as well couldn’t he?”


	87. Open Wounds

Friday 2nd March 2018

“Hey” Vida said with a smile as she handed Mario over to Rui at the door of the apartment, not wishing to elaborate their communication any further than Mario’s feed time and how much he had slept, Rui was fine with that - since he and Callie had split things had become even more awkward than before. 

“Those photos will be done soon” she said, “My printer called me, just so you know” 

Rui turned back and gave her a smouldering stare “Tell José to tell me yeah?” 

She nodded and waved at a smiling Mario in his father’s arms, “Thanks” he added matter-of-factly “Let me know how much I owe you” 

The massage had gone out of the window, ever since that night. Callie had crashed at their flat, spending the majority of the night crying in the guest room, José had stood and politely and calmly told Pep to leave, Matthew had attempted to lighten the situation by announcing he was going to write down what was off limits when it came to social situations for Pep. Pep’s smirk had disappointed Vida, especially after what she had divulged earlier in the evening, he’d shrugged - innocently stating “What? They had a thing, there’s no denying that” this only intensified Callie’s feelings of hurt. 

Callie had taken so much consoling that Rui saw it as a huge weakness and decided to end it with her the next day, she’d begged him not to, told him she would change - try to be more confident and less insecure but he bluntly told her Mario was his priority and worrying that she might get upset at the drop of a hat wasn’t healthy. Vida, as ever was stuck in the middle - her commitment to Mario would never wane, but deep down although seeing her friend so hurt was horrible she figured it was the right thing, Callie was intense, always had been and she needed a guy who would worship her, not string her along for fear of being alone. 

The whole city was covered in snow and Vida stood outside on the balcony staring out across it’s impressive industrial vista, the wind was bitter as it whooshed around her legs and feet and back up again. She shivered, and wrapped her arms around her body - her fake fur hood now covering her head and most of her face. Her iWatch bleeped and she pulled up her sleeve to view the message, ‘Going to be late, don’t wait up, J x’. 

Great, another late night. Vida sighed and ordered a pizza for herself, Matthew and Pep had offered to cook for her but there was still animosity and Vida felt uneasy in his company - a billion times more uneasy than after that dream she’d had. Matthew worried about her, he’d rang three times but she’d screened the calls. He wasn’t responsible for Pep - she knew that, she knew blaming Matthew would be unfair but she needed a break from it all for a few days. The only thing was, a few days had now become 7 days..

***

“So, why are you doing this job hmm? First Class Honours degree in Psychology and you’re working for a football club’s TV station?” José asked smoothly as Helen relaxed into the leather seat in his office. 

She giggled playfully, “It isn’t so bad, I get to work with you don’t I?” 

José raised his eyebrows and smiled “Well I guess that’s a perk of the job” 

Helen eyed him intensely, leaving absolutely nothing to his imagination, “Mmm sure is” she said, oozing sex appeal, purposely crossing her long, slim legs and watching as his eyes darted up and down her body. 

“You’re never usually in the office this late, so come on what’s going on?” She asked, seriously wishing to know why he didn’t want to go home because he was the most organised man she’d ever worked with. His time management skills, like his looks were impeccable. 

José shrugged, “Had some paperwork to catch up on” he swivelled in his chair behind his desk - the desk Vida had shown him the time of his life on for his birthday, he thought back to that and swallowed. Why he’d felt compelled to text her and say he’d be late he didn’t know, he too had been worn down by this love triangle drama, it appeared that no matter how hard they all tried it kept rearing it’s ugly head. 

Helen stood now and moved to his side, perching her bottom on the corner of his desk, her grey pencil skirt accentuating her thighs and what he could only imagine was an incredibly toned stomach “Is everything OK?” 

José nodded, guilt shooting through his veins, “Listen, Helen, I don’t want you to think I’m leading you on, you know I’m married”

Helen licked her perfectly glossed plump lips and bent down to him, her right hand stroking his face lightly before whispering in his ear “I don’t give a fuck about that” she stated and then kissed first his cheek and then down his jaw and upon reaching his chin paused, “The question is - do you give a fuck?” 

He felt her breath on his mouth and briefly tasted the sweetness of her lipgloss, visions of Rui and Vida together had been haunting him for the last week and were more graphic than ever, more so than all that time ago when it had actually happened. He’d tortured himself thoroughly over and over, mustering up the courage to ask Vida to give him details and then chickening out at the last moment because he knew it would utterly crush him to know anything. It was, and probably always would be his achilles heel - Pep would always have it in his locker to wind him up, and José couldn’t use his affair with Cristina in retaliation anymore, not if he wanted Vida to remain his wife. 

José closed his mouth and sat back, his head against the cushioned leather as he closed his eyes, “I do give a fuck” he said, eyes still closed and Helen now perched on his desk but in no way emitting any sort of sexual aura whatsoever, “I love my wife more than anything” 

“I can tell” Helen said, earnestly “But if that ever changes….” she shrugged her shoulders and said goodnight to him, they’d still be cordial at work - José was a professional, he’d not tell anyone about this, he was discreet to the letter. He did feel like shit though, picking a conversation with Helen over going home early to be with Vida, god what was he thinking? He looked at his phone, 10:25pm, she’d probably still be up - he called Eric and got him to bring the car around to the front of the building. 

***

Vida had gone to bed upset, crying herself dry and thankful she was by herself - vulnerability really did not suit her. She thought she had heard the door but couldn’t be sure so she sank back under the glorious duvet and let her head fall back onto the pillows. José opened the bedroom door and saw her body under the covers, trying his best to remain quiet and not wake her - he’d made a promise to speak to her when he got in but couldn’t bring himself to wake her when she looked so comfortable and warm. He showered, again trying to be quiet, not knowing she was awake the entire time. He closed the door and walked through to the kitchen, the half eaten pizza sat on the worktop and he pulled open the lid of the box, helping himself to a cold slice before bed. Vida sat up and put the lamp on, 11:30pm. She yawned, and pulled her oversized night shirt over her head as she got out of bed and walked into the living room to find him finishing her pizza. 

“Sorry did I wake you?” he asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin, missing a spot of tomato sauce. 

Vida ruffled her hair and answered with a tired “No…” 

The tension since last week had been palpable, almost as though they were knowingly avoiding one another, Vida would be coincidentally going out for a run just as he got up for breakfast and similarly José would be at Rui’s all afternoon after work. It was really pathetic, really un-them, enough time had passed since Pep’s snipe - they both knew they’d have to suck it up and move on, not spend any more time wallowing over it, being effected by the words of a man who in the grand scheme of things was inconsequential to their marriage was now seemingly ridiculous.

Vida walked over to him, his eyes scanning down her curves and focusing on her backside in those tight black boxer short style knickers, she took his plate out of his hand and placed it on the table - he licked pizza remnants off of his fingers, pausing when she took his thumb in her mouth and covered it with her lips, tasting the herby tomato sauce - neither of them breaking the gaze.  
Vida straddled him and released his thumb, his hands absentmindedly moved to the back of her upper thighs while her hands wound around his neck, she kissed him gently - his mouth opening and eagerly kissing her back “Where have you been?” she asked into his mouth, he didn’t answer instead grit his teeth as the fingers on his right hand crept under her knickers and discovered her excitement, she stared right at him as he worked her with his hand, her mouth gaping open and her head then falling to his shoulder where she dug in her teeth. José watched her jut and grind and with his left hand yanked down his tracksuit bottoms and began to stroke himself underneath her. 

“You want this, hmm?” he asked hoarsely “Now?” 

Vida cursed so loudly when he told her “Eu quero te foder…” she’d heard him say it a long time ago, and had google translated it - she remembered telling Matthew who found it equally as hot as she did. 

“Fuck me then…” she told him bluntly, pawing at his skin and pulling his shirt above his head making his silver hair look fabulously messy, “…Hard..” she added, and then felt him throb against her inner thigh, he stroked himself again, the wetness from her transferring onto him making him gloriously slick. 

He released a loud, satisfying groan as he supported her down onto her back across the sofa and entered her, the mutual need was evident - the space between their faces was never more than a few inches and he talked his way through the entire thing, Vida agreeing and nodding, pulling the back of his head down and gripping his lower back with her hands needfully. She came first, exactly as he liked - watching her climax was one of the greatest things in the world, his stomach tightened shortly after and he gasped silently as his own demise became evident. 

They both felt in a hazy state of euphoria afterwards, the difficulties of the last week seemed unimportant now, life appeared simple again even though of course, it wasn’t. Vida suggested a shower before bed, José had a better suggestion “We’ve never even tried that jacuzzi in there… how about it?” 

Vida nodded and pulled at his hand, he turned and looked at her - big brown eyes full of character, if not a little blissed out, “I do love you, you know that?” she said shyly. 

He felt his stomach churn, berating himself for earlier with Helen but then breathing deeply and reminding himself he didn’t give in to her advances. Vida understood him like no other woman ever had, or had ever even come close to - not even Rina. He vowed never to have his head turned again because this woman stood in front of him picking up the dopiest Bugs Bunny nightshirt off the floor was his world.


	88. Dissection

“Like I’ve said a billion times he didn’t mean for all of this” Matthew pleaded while on speaker phone as Vida sat finishing her make up, she’d listened to him for the last thirty minutes which was an improvement - at least she was answering his calls. 

“Vi?” 

She placed her blusher brush back in her make up case and audibly sighed, “What can I say? I believe you, but I’m not prepared to start socialising with Pep again and I won’t be for a long time” 

Matthew’s time to sigh, “Vi….I hate this coming between us” 

She picked the phone up properly now, “I have to go, this isn’t your fault - I know that, I’ll come to work on Monday yeah? José won’t be back until the early hours from London, we’ll do dinner and drinks” 

Matthew agreed and told her he loved her, they’d been through much worse than this. 

“Wow” Josè whispered into her ear as his arms crossed around the front of her body “You look beautiful” 

She turned and smoothed down the shoulders of his Armani suit jacket “Wow your bloody self” 

Eric drove them through town to Deansgate and a restaurant they had both been dying to try for months, Evuna - an intimate Spanish tapas bar with a reputation for the greatest salt baked sea bass in the entire UK, the decor was traditional and reminded her instantly of the restaurant back in Vigo. Their waiter sat them at a candlelit, secluded table before handing the wine menu to José and taking it upon himself to show off his knowledge of grapes, José was humble and polite remarking that the boy was “An expert…” before selecting the modestly priced bottle of Rioja, a snip at a mere £48. 

Vida’s eyes widened at the decoration, the exposed brick walls and hand carved furniture inspiring her creative side and José warmly smiled at her “You’re thinking about work” he commented as she fumbled around in her handbag for her notepad, “Just one minute” she told him as she scribbled down an idea for her and Matthew’s renovated factory project. 

“Take your time” he said casually as the wine arrived and their waiter poured it for them before decanting into a rustic glass carafe, José waited patiently and held his glass mid-air waiting for them to chink. 

“What are we drinking to?” she asked, allowing the liquid to coat her tongue. 

“Waiting” he replied coyly. 

Vida smirked, “Waiting for what? To have sex?” 

José placed his wine back down and licked his lips lusciously, “One track mind….” he said quietly “Did we wait that long?” he enquired genuinely. 

Vida grinned at his question “Oh yes, a good long time” 

“Was it worth the wait?” 

“I think you know the answer to that” 

They stared at each other intensely, both of their heart rates increasing until their waiter brought them back down to reality by regaling the evening specials. They both ordered and he’d grabbed her hand across the table, his fingers stroking her left palm and playing with the wedding band and engagement ring on her finger. 

“I meant waiting to come here, I let you down on Valentine’s Day didn’t I?” 

It was true - he did, he’d seen Rui’s injury report and demanded a instant meeting with his entire coaching staff to find out what had been going on, she understood of course but would be lying if she said Valentine’s evening spent on the sofa with a massive box of chocolates and crap TV was a standout event. 

“Well yeah, but you’re right it’s been worth waiting for” 

He nodded, “Good, I want to make you happy….” he paused, “Always..” 

Vida stared at him, his brown eyes were becoming a bit watery and he shuffled in his seat a little, she went with it and didn’t say anything, eventually he took a sip of water “You are happy?” he asked for reassurance. 

“Are you joking?!” 

José, like her only expressed vulnerability once in a blue moon, and when he did - again just like her, needed to be firmly convinced, “I love you, I love our life” she explained, “And aside from the continuing stress our friends and family seem to put us through I am blissfully happy with you” 

He quietly and chastely thanked her, seconds before their sharing starter platter arrived and they both dived in. 

“Would you be alright with me staying in London on Monday night?” José asked as he licked sauce off of his fingers, tapas was messy but oh so good. 

“Of course” she answered, bringing her hand to her mouth and devouring another tempura prawn “Clio OK?” 

José swatted the air, “I have no doubt her mother is being incredibly caring but I need to check, my boy too, I worry how it will effect him” 

Vida gripped his forearm, “You don’t need my permission to see your kids you know” 

He chewed and nodded. He was telling the truth in part - he did want to check on the kids, check the house, check Rina had enough of everything but he’d also plotted something in his head regarding Rui. He was going to bite the bullet - get Rui to his hotel room and keep him there until he knew every sworded detail about him and Vida. He wouldn’t tell her, he couldn’t. He suspected Rui’s reaction would be one of sheer embarrassment, but he didn’t care about that either, he’d found a new perspective in the last week or so and he had to do this. 

***

“I’ve had an amazing night, thank you” Vida said as they both stood on the balcony of the apartment and watched the snow start to fall again.

“You think this weather will ever end?” 

Vida scoffed “You should be used to England by now” 

“Yeah, true” 

“It’s going to rain tom-“

He tipped her head back totally out of nowhere while she was mid sentence and indulged her in the deepest, most passionate kiss, his hands gripping the sides of her face as she sank into his chest, the pair of them victim to the wind blowing several billion snowflakes in their direction, Vida paused and looked at him, silver hair wet from the flurries “You look so sexy when you’re wet” she told him, scraping back his longer than usual hair and flattening it down behind his ears. 

José winked, “Hmm, so do you…” 

***

“I need to speak with you later” José told Rui as they boarded the train from Crewe to London on Sunday afternoon. 

Rui noted how tired José looked, but didn’t remark, simply shrugged and said a moody “OK” before sticking his wireless earphones on and opening his laptop to work on his fitness reports. José looked out of the window, checking his phone routinely even though he knew Vida would more than likely be sleeping given the early hour they were up until, he gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for his stamina, but he’d keep the bragging rights quiet. He was sniggering to himself when Rui elbowed him, “What’s up with you?” his assistant asked.

“What? Oh nothing” José blagged, shaking himself out of the post-sex analysis he was going through in his mind. 

Rui’s eyes narrowed, not wishing him to elaborate if it was anything personal “What do you need to talk about?” he asked. 

José swallowed, “Patience boy, get back to your work” he said nodding at the graphs and charts on the laptop not knowing what any of it meant but knowing it was useful to the team, Rui’s forte was all this data analysis, José tried never to take him for granted. 

They arrived in London ahead of schedule which was a miracle given the condition of the transport network due to the weather, José and Rui shared a car to the hotel and once checked in Rui dumped his bag and found José’s room immediately as requested. Normally they’d be going through last minute tactics, then have dinner so he knew this must be important. 

“Sit down” José told him, as he himself paced the spartan room nervously, Rui picked up on this and did as he was asked, softly speaking “Are you alright José?” 

José was edgy, that much was true, he folded and unfolded his arms creasing the black cashmere of his jumper and swept his hands downwards to smooth out the expensive wool, taking a deep breath and feeling his nerves begin to buzz he looked at his younger assistant, “I need you to tell me about Vida, no editing, no sparing my feelings, not like in LA when you brushed it off, the truth, from the start” 

Rui’s mouth fell open, he rested his elbows on his knees at the foot of José’s bed and shook his head vehemently “Why is everyone so insistent on raking this up? WHY?” He asked loudly, and well within his rights. 

José squatted down in front of him “I’m asking you, man to man, I have to know, I can’t move on otherwise” 

He looked at his boss, the guy he’d known for so many years, the guy who had always had faith in him, always made sure his career developed year on year, the guy he admired more than anyone else in his life, “José….” he sighed, rubbing his face with both hands, “I will tell you, but we don’t let it effect us, and it doesn’t leave this room” 

José nodded and sat back on the bed, two large pillows behind his head and his legs stretched out. 

“The night in the restaurant, you and Pep had that spat, you mentioned Cristina and I went after her, back to her place and we kissed. She was furious with you, wanting to know why you mentioned Cristina, I…” he paused and rubbed his chin “I made a fool of myself, getting my zip stuck and she stopped me” 

It was hard to hear, but he needed it. It was just as hard for Rui to go over it all again.

“So, the first time you slept together?” José prompted. 

Rui didn’t pretend it was hard to remember, it was like yesterday for him, as vivid as when it actually happened “The Hilton at the airport, she was flying to Scotland for work”

José tried not to let this taint his opinion of Vida, she was his wife now, and back then he was a gold plated asshole “I remember” he interjected, “She was weird with me that morning” 

Rui took a deep breath “Yeah, well that was the first time” he confirmed, hoping that was enough for José. 

“And what did you do?” 

Rui laughed nervously, “You can’t be serious, that’s really private José” 

“Rui, I don’t give a fuck about your embarrassment, tell me” 

Rui closed his eyes and looked away, he couldn’t bare to make eye contact with José when talking about sex with Vida “We, umm….” he coughed and paused “Had sex on the bed, and then afterwards showered” 

“How?” José spat, brimming with attitude, “Was it how I described it to you? Ages ago when I told you what Vida did for me?” 

Rui furiously shook his head “No, never like that” he said holding his hands up, his mind whirring and thinking back to all that time ago when José would practically run into the office and tell Rui all manner of X-Rated details. He was telling the truth, “I swear” 

“Did you make her come?” he asked next, like it was no big deal. 

Rui winced, and fidgeted, “Yeah” he said, a lump forming in his throat, “Yeah I did…” 

Ouch, that stung. But what was José expecting? At the height of pain and sickness he continued, how much worse could it get…

“And what was her favoured position?” he asked it with attitude and indignation - the reference to that bloody game they played last week irking Rui. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t sleep with her enough times to be able to work that out” he replied impartially, looking up at José now “OK?” he asked, wanting this to all be over. 

José stood up and placed his hand on Rui’s shoulder as they sat side by side “Why do you hate her so much now?” 

“You warned me off, I respected that. I tried getting along with her but it doesn’t work, she’s incredible with Mario and I’m grateful for that, but I can’t have any sort of relationship with her” 

José threw him a puzzled look, “But why not? I invite you to my home, mine and Vida’s home because I want you there and so does she, and she loved seeing you with Callie” 

Rui grimaced, “No she doesn’t want me there trust me on this. Callie persuaded me all those times to come over and I went with it until it became all too familiar again, her constant neediness, I didn’t love her”

José breathed in through his teeth, knowing what he was about to say would be the killer “You don’t love Callie, but you do love Vida don’t you? Say it Rui - you’re in love and you do love my wife? Be honest with yourself for once” 

Tears fell from Rui’s eyes and dripped onto the grey carpet of the hotel room floor, José didn’t need verbal confirmation from him, the crying was enough.

“This is what’s going to happen boy, we stick together until the end of the season, remain professional - put the team first then I resign and you take over, you’re more than capable, you’ll keep the same staff, choose yourself an assistant and me and Vida will move to Portugal to start a family just like she wants. Deal?” 

With red eyes Rui stared at him and nodded in agreement, “Deal”


	89. Special Thing

“It must be tough for you” Helen sniped as Vida stepped into the lift, the two women heading to the third floor but only Vida and José's immediate staff with the authority to enter the office today.

Vida span her hair to the side and coughed inwardly, “OK Helen, I’ll bite, WHAT must be tough for me exactly?” she asked, arms defiantly crossed and posture absolutely on point.

Helen smiled smugly and then placed a manicured thumb in her mouth, her perfectly groomed eyebrows arching and as Vida had labelled them numerous times - her sparrow-thin legs teetering on two razor sharp stiletto heels. 

“His ego” she said, prompting an instant glare “But at the same time, his modesty, his gentleness..”

“EXCUSE ME?” Vida said, voice loud and body encroaching Helen’s personal space. 

Helen giggled as she took one careful step backwards so she was now flush with the wall of the lift, “Don’t worry Vida, his commitment to you is sickening” 

Helen’s comment was full of spite and hatred, and as the lift pinged she didn’t hang around for a comeback from Vida, in fact she walked as quickly as she could to her office so that Vida couldn’t follow her for round 2. 

Vida picked up her handbag and causally sauntered down the corridor, exchanging pleasantries with several people along the way. As she turned the corner she saw Rui pinning sheets of paper to one of the vast notice boards, he was correcting something in biro when he saw her out of the corner of his eye and looked up. Since he and Callie had split they’d spoken even less, and as it had been for months now - when they did talk it was solely about Mario. 

“My Mother loved the photos” Rui had said, a smile forming and his eyes creasing slightly as she came into focus “Please let me pay you?” 

Vida smiled broadly too, shaking her head “It was a favour, and I’m glad she liked them. Is he in?” she asked, pointing at José’s office door. 

“Erm, yeah, he’s in” Rui bit his lower lip, José hadn’t divulged his plan to quit in May to Vida - it was obvious, but Rui’s new lease for life had been disconcerting to a lot of people at the club, he’d been sworn not to tell anyone anything just yet, and loyal as ever had kept his mouth shut. 

“Did you see it?” Rui asked quietly, waiting for Vida to turn around, “Yeah” she replied matter-of-factly, adding “I watch all of his press conferences Rui” 

Rui smiled thinly and then looked back at his statistics board, continuing with his highlighter pen and drawing pins. Vida knocked lightly before entering, she closed the door quietly and walked over to where he was sat - on his leather chair with one leg up on his desk and Sky Sports on his TV. 

“Have you heard them?!” he questioned, more amused than embarrassed by what they were criticising him for.

“Yeah” she replied wearily, planting herself opposite and mirroring his leg on the desk, her jean clad leg flopping over the edge of the mahogany, “Don’t you ever get bored of it all?” she asked earnestly. 

He eyed her, casually dressed, her shirt striped with errant paint colours from work but her hair and make up stunningly natural, her youthful glow omnipresent as always, “Do you get bored of taking pictures?” he asked, in a more philosophical way than he’d intended, she stayed quiet which told him his answer. 

“I’m proud of you” she said after a few minutes silence, he didn’t respond - he couldn’t, he swallowed hard and looked at her briefly not wanting the emotion to show and when she tried to make eye contact he straight away turned back to his TV. 

José’s account of himself was nothing short of monumental, he went into statistical details thanks to Rui’s research and help in writing it all down, he showed passion and forthrightness, he knew choosing to behave this way would hit the sports channels with bombastic splendour - he knew all of this, which is why he did it. Did he let the press probe about his players? Their work rate and their attitudes on Tuesday night? No. Because that’s what good managers do. It was basic, route one how to be a Premier League manager stuff and he felt refreshed. 

“We don’t look back, only forwards” he told her as he switched the TV off and tossed the remote onto the small leather sofa in his office, “Now….bonita….” he groaned, bending down to her face and his mouth completely covering hers while his right hand gripped across her throat, she kissed back with urgency which surprised him initially - the office was busy today and there was nothing to stop any one of his players or staff from just strolling into his office. 

“What about round two, hmm?” Vida asked, yanking at his tracksuit bottoms and insinuating another passionate exchange over that desk. José halted her hands “Not here….” he whispered “Home……yeah?” 

Vida’s flushed cheeks rubbed against his face as she stood, “You want that special thing?” she asked, just as Rui walked into the room speaking ten to the dozen in Portuguese, José’s mind clearly on other things as Rui paused, his delayed reaction at overhearing Vida was beyond comical. 

“Coisa especial?” he questioned ominously, making José’s dimples pop and Vida’s face redden even deeper. 

“Go home boy” José urged him, picking up his kit bag and handing it to him, “See Mario, eat good food, forget about this for a few hours hmm?” 

Vida listened to the pair of them bantering, it was as amusing as it was endearing and given Rui’s recent spikiness with her she felt blessed to be allowed access to their dynamic. She didn’t let on of course and as the three of them walked downstairs together it struck José he’d have to confess about the conversation he’d had with Rui in London to her. He’d be uprooting her life to Portugal in a matter of months, she’d appreciate the time to plan, arrange work - that sort of thing. They said goodbye in the car park, Vida zapping Matthew’s Mercedes and jumping in out of the freezing cold rain, they both waved as Rui swung past them in his Porsche “You’ll need a car of your own you know” José told her, biting his tongue immediately after. 

“Why?” she questioned as she caught up with Rui and whacked on the car’s heaters. 

“No… no reason, just seems a bit annoying that you borrow Matthew’s car all the time” 

Vida frowned, “We live in a city, no big deal having a car is it really?” 

José didn’t argue, he was thinking for when they moved to Lisbon of course, he’d already been in talks with several universities and colleges about doing some freelance work with them, not to mention the possibility of coaching at national level, but….all of this needed discussion and thought. Did he want that tonight? Not really, but the longer he left it the longer he knew she’d resent him making this decision for them. 

“You’re quiet” she remarked, “Is it because of earlier?” 

He shook his head, mind whirring and desperately wanting to be articulate but seconds later failing miserably “Rui is having my job next season and we’re moving to Lisbon, like you wanted” 

Vida didn’t answer him, as she negotiated the underground car park and pulled up next to his Aston Martin and turned the engine off. 

“Sorry, I thought you just said you’d quit and we are moving to Portugal” 

José turned his body towards her and grabbed her hand “I did say that” he confirmed, “So let’s get in there and do that special thing and you can quit taking those special tablets” 

Vida smirked at him, “Special tablets?!” she teased “What are you 10 years old?” 

José’s arm reached across to undo her seatbelt, his fingertips edging under her jumper and straight up to her bra, she was about to make another wisecrack when his mouth stopped her, “I can’t wait….” he told her with hurried breath and his free hand fumbling in his tracksuit bottoms “I’m not conceiving a child in my best friend’s car José” she told him, amused by the desperation on his face and also beyond excited that this was actually happening to her. 

“The second you’re in that apartment say goodbye to all of this” José whined, a desperate pair of hands touching down her body before he exited the car and quickly walked towards the lifts. 

“Ohmygod” she yelled, getting his attention from across the car park “Looks like Pep and Matthew enjoy in-car entertainment!” she said, retrieving a pair of small, black boxer shorts from the footwell and holding them up in the air.


	90. Moving On

The only word Vida could make out was the muffled “Wowwwwwwww” emanating from beneath his pillow, the bedsheets were strewn across the bed just as she’d left him ten minutes ago to go and make tea. She cocked her head to the side and gawped at his naked body, marvelling at the fact he had retained some of his tan from months ago. 

She placed a cup next to his head before cheekily asking “Have you been using a sun bed?” 

His head quickly rose and he flipped himself onto his back, giving her a trademark glare “That’s the most insulting thing you’ve ever asked me Missy” he told her as he edged up the bed and sipped the tea she’d made him, her giggles filling his ears. 

“I’ll forgive you” he declared as she climbed back into bed once she’d arranged the sheets back into their natural place, “Fuck after that I’ll forgive anything…” 

Vida grinned smugly, “I take it that performance was satisfactory?” 

He placed his cup back down and rotated his hips so his body was lounging across hers, his hands making for the curve of her waist and grappling until she was in his tight grasp, “Hmmm” he groaned deeply into her neck as he breathed in the unmistakable scent of her shampoo mixed with both of their pheromones, “First class, attack after attack….” 

Vida smiled into the sloppy, lazy kiss and then pushed against his weight “Play your cards right and you’ll get more of that, and for longer next time….” 

José dramatically gripped his heart through his chest “You’ll kill me….fuckkk” 

Vida beamed and he paused with his messing around, “You want this yeah?” he asked, eyes darting around her face and fingers linking with hers. 

She moved her face close to his, taking his top, then bottom lip and nibbling them both “More than anything” she confirmed, “We’ve got what, ten weeks? Less?” 

José kissed her back firmly, then pulled her as close as he could with his legs “Here’s the thing…” he began softly, “Rui can take over whenever he wants” 

“But you want to finish what you started surely?” Vida questioned, knowing just how much finishing second behind Pep was to all of them and Pep being more than aware of that and deep down actually wanting it to be José’s team who finished behind his. 

“We’ll know soon enough what needs to be done, Rui can manage it all and he knows it” 

“I did sense a totally different vibe from him, a new lease of life maybe” 

José nodded, “Exactly…..” 

Their conversation was paused momentarily when he decided to move on top of her and use his body as a bargaining tool, plucky as ever she realised and halted him “You know you really don’t need to convince me of any of this, I’d move to Portugal tomorrow if it was possible” 

José smiled and then dipped his head to her neck, his wet mouth biting and licking at her skin making her shriek, “Your Irish friend will miss you” Vida said, not able to help herself, “Who?” he asked with a puzzled look, Vida’s nails scraped down his back and rested on his lumbar region where she gently prodded and rubbed knowing it was a historical injury issue for him, “You need a massage old man” she told him, deflecting his original question. 

José scoffed “Hmmm I’m going to get you a book about that…” 

She shook her head, “Helen” 

José looked even more confused, “What about her?”  
“She will miss you” 

José’s back eventually gave way and he moved back over to his side of the bed, he didn’t answer just sat up and drank some more of the tea she had made him and then coughed, “Care to explain?” 

Vida sat up on her right elbow, “Quite the smart mouth isn’t she?” 

“OK, just say it Vida” he replied, his patience waning. 

Vida’s eyes bulged, “Say what?”

“You think I lead her on? Well I didn’t, she kissed me and I told her not to do it again, and when she did I said the same thing again” 

Vida’s eyebrows knitted together, “Sorry, what? Actually I don’t want to know. That woman is poison” 

“Kind of how I don’t want to know about you and your dreams about Guardiola eh?” 

Vida froze, José had said it so nonchalantly while checking his phone that she wasn’t sure if she’d imagined it or not, “Silence isn’t good Vida” he added, still not looking away from his text message screen. 

“How do you even…”

José interrupted her with a loud, booming laugh “You tell a man like him something like that and expect him not to get off on it? Vida, for a smart woman you’re too trusting, he couldn’t wait to brag” 

Vida crossed her legs in the middle of the bed and pulled the duvet over herself, “Bastard” she said under her breath. 

“You want to sleep with him?” José asked not at all worried about her answer and with no discernible irony whatsoever. 

“Why would I want Guardiola, when I’ve got Mourinho?” 

To be continued….


End file.
